Avannath Revenge Hawk
by marie-ise
Summary: Kropla przepełnia czarę i Avannath Hawk pod osłoną nocy zamienia się w Revenge by zmienić losy magów w kręgu. Wszystko szło by gładko gdyby nie podejrzenia Andersa i pojawiające się uczucie do białowłosego elfa. Humorystyczna chwilami mroczna opowieść.
1. Kirkwall

_To opowiadanie właściwie powstało samo, po przejściu 3x Dragon Age2 nie musiałam się nawet zbytnio wysilać by to napisać, właściwie zaczęłam bez żadnego pomysłu. Tylko rozdział Revenge był planowany;) _

_Rozdział I będzie się wam bardzo kojarzył z wydarzeniami z gry, II jest dość mroczny ale od III mam nadzieję że uśmiech będzie się już pojawiał na waszych twarzach, jeśli tak skrobnijcie coś do mnie. Bo to właśnie chciałam osiągnąć i będzie to oznaczało że jednak warto było je napisać :)._

_To moje pierwsze publikowane opo więc wszelka konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana:)_

_PS. Sorki za błędy, sprawdzałam ale zawsze coś się jeszcze znajdzie._

**Kirkwall **

Słońce zachodziło. Cienie pełzały coraz dalej ogarniając doki niepokojącym półmrokiem.

W ciągu dnia było tu gwarno od pracujących rybaków i pracowników magazynów. Jednak nie nocą. Bandy Koterii, i przemykające w cieniu sylwetki wystarczyłyby odstraszyć każdego, kto nie potrafił posługiwać się mieczem. A tych, którzy mieli zbyt wysokie mniemanie o swoich umiejętnościach czekał krótki i bolesny los.

Avannath stała przy brzegu, obserwując jak światło zamienia się w mrok, bezpieczeństwo w zagrożenie, a jej postać z niewyróżniającej się dziewczyny w poszukiwaczkę przygód, której nie obce są cienie tego miasta.

Chciała być sama. Doki może nie były odpowiednim miejscem do snucia refleksji, ale były najpiękniejszą częścią Kirkwall. Przynajmniej jej zdaniem. Po drugiej stronie zatoki wznosiła się oświetlona teraz blaskiem księżyca twierdza. Katownia była miejscem gdzie więzieni byli magowie. Ludzie, którzy od Stwórcy oprócz daru życia otrzymali coś jeszcze. Twierdza miała chronić ich przed negatywnymi skutkami własnej magii, podatnością na kuszenie demonów oraz strzec, przed zwróceniem się do mrocznych praktyk magii krwi. Tak było przynajmniej w teorii. Każdy ukrywający się mag- apostata wiedział, że twierdza odbierała nie tylko wolność. Obierała wszystko. Od uśmiechu z prostych rzeczy, po sens i cel życia. Tak, by w końcu pozbawiona najmniejszej nadziei i dręczona jednostka mogła zwrócić się tylko w jednym kierunku. Tym, przed którym miała chronić. Zawsze były dwie drogi. Wcześniejsza bądź późniejsza śmierć z rąk pilnujących ich templariuszy lub magia krwi i demony Pustki. Wybór był prosty. Zbyt prosty.

Tym była twierdza wznosząca się po drugiej stronie zatoki. Blade światło nadawało budowli grozy i potęgi. Zastanawiała się, co by się stało gdyby ją złapali. Czy potrafiłaby uciec? Poddałaby się? A może zalazłaby tam coś więcej niż tylko grupkę przestraszonych magów.

Wciąż jednak tu była. Minął rok odkąd statek przybył do brzegu, a ona jak i wielu uchodźców z Lothering poznało Kirkwall z najciemniejszej strony.

Teraz jednak była silniejsza. Znała to miasto. Wiedziała, że daleko mu do ideału. Więcej w nim było mroku niż światła. Ale to nie było ważne. Nie była już nikim, a wznosząca się po drugiej stronie warownia wyznaczała miarę jej siły. Pomimo że była magiem, apostatą wciąż była wolna.

Westchnęła. Lubiła to miejsce, ale robiło się późno i nie chciała ryzykować. Nie, gdy była zupełnie sama. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle po raz ostatnio rzucając spojrzenie twierdzy.

Jesteś tak, blisko ale ja umiem poruszać się w twoim cieniu.- mówiło jej spojrzenie- A kiedy wyjdę w blask dnia- strzeżcie się!

Ruszyła powoli zapuszczoną uliczką. Wyprawa na Głębokie Ścieżki w poszukiwaniu fortuny była coraz bardziej realna. Na początku nie spodziewała się, że krasnolud mówił prawdę. Okazał się jednak nie tylko uczciwym wspólnikiem, ale też lojalnym przyjacielem. Varric i strażniczka Avelina. Tylko na nich mogła liczyć. Z bratem nigdy się nie zgadzała, i choć wiedziała, że stanąłby za nią murem, Carver nie rozumiał jej.

Zatrzymała się zirytowana, gdy zaczepiła ją niewielka grupka. Płomień powędrował po jej ręce i zmaterializował się w płonącą kulę w jej dłoni. Nie cofnęła się, gdy przywódca bandy zaczął jej grozić. Nagle jednak zająknął się, gdy ogień oświetlił jej twarz.

- Hawk…- powiedział- Nie poznałem cię w tych ciemnościach. To się już więcej nie powtórzy.- rzucił niezadowolony- Idziemy.

Poczekała aż odejdą. Sama nie wiedziała czy poczuła ulgę czy rozczarowanie. Porządne lanie dobrze by jej zrobiło. A teraz szła tylko jeszcze bardziej zamyślona.

Wślizgnęła się cicho do domu wuja i nie ściągając z siebie ubrań rzuciła się na łóżko. Wciąż widziała twierdzę wznoszącą się po drugiej stronie. Symbol potęgi, ale też zniewolenia. Zasnęła z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Znów się spóźnię.- pomyślała idąc w jej mniemaniu szybkim krokiem do Wisielca. Była to najgorsza speluna w mieście. Lubiła ją. Żadnych ograniczeń. A ona nienawidziła ograniczeń. Pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i od razu uderzył ją charakterystyczny zapach. Zawsze podejrzewała, że to zupa dnia i wolała nie dawać pola wyobraźni, czym naprawdę była ta woń.

- Hawk, miałaś tu być godzinę temu!- powiedział z wyrzutem Varric.

Krasnolud nie tylko uznawał Wisielca za kopalnie informacji, ale też był dumnym posiadaczem mieszkania na piętrze, które nie zamieniłby nawet na luksusową rezydencje w Górnym Mieście. Większość czasu spędzał w swoim biurze opisując ich, mocno ubarwione przez siebie przygody.

- Gorzej jak bym to ja musiała na ciebie czekać.- mruknęła cicho, ale tak by usłyszał i usiadła obok.

- Następnym razem masz na to moje słowo.- odpowiedział- Znalazłem namiary na Szarego Strażnika.

- Możesz mi przypomnieć, dlaczego go potrzebujemy?- zapytała ziewając przeciągle.

- Nie jego, tylko map, które ma.- wydawało się, że Varric ma dziś anielską cierpliwość. Podejrzewała, że to przez jego odkrycie. Dzięki Strażnikowi ich ekspedycja będzie tylko kwestią funduszy.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Ma Klinikę w Mrokowisku.

- Klinikę? Myślałam, że jedyne, co tam można znaleźć to szczury i biedotę.- odparła.

- Z tego właśnie powodu tam jest. Leczy najbiedniejszych.

- Jak szlachetnie.- powiedziała znudzona- To miasto potrzebuje honorowych…

- Daruj sobie Hawk. Dobrze wiem, że nie obchodzi cię dobro miasta i jego mieszkańców.

- A co twoim zdaniem mnie obchodzi?

- Twierdza.

Avannath spoważniała.

- Kiedy się zdradziłam?

- Może, gdy ostatnio wpakowałaś w kłopoty tego biednego templariusza.

Roześmiała się.

- Na pewno nie biednego. Każdy z nich ma coś na sumieniu.

- Oni to samo sądzą o magach.

- Teraz przynajmniej nie będą to puste słowa.- powiedziała zamawiając skinieniem ręki piwo.

- Avannath nie rób głupstw. Wiem że ich nie lubisz, wiem że to niesprawiedliwe, ale sama tego nie zmienisz.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy Varricu.

- Ech szkoda moich słów…- rzucił krasnolud widząc jej poważne spojrzenie.

ﻰ

- To tutaj?- zapytała, gdy stanęli pod drewnianymi drzwiami Kliniki w Mrokowisku.

Czuła to. Wokół unosił się oddech magii. Ledwie wyczuwalny, lecz był tak żywy, jak i mag który ją stworzył.

- Może powinniśmy wziąć Avelinę…- zastanowił się krasnolud.

- To tylko jeden mag- mruknęła- znachor, co w nim może być groźnego.- i pchnęła drewniane drzwi.

Wokół unosiła się jeszcze mocniejsza woń magii, a przy stole operacyjnym pochylał się jakiś mężczyzna. Zatrzymała się. Trzymał ręce nad chłopcem i przez chwilę widziała jak jego twarzy maluje się idealne skupienie. Nie wiedział nawet, że weszli. Zielona mgła delikatnie spływała z jego dłoni. Dziecko wyprężyło się w łuk i opadło.

- Nic mu nie będzie.- zwrócił się do rodziców- Możecie go zabrać.

Widziała jak zasłania ręką twarz próbując opanować osłabienie i odwrócił się. Usunęła się przepuszczając pacjentów jednocześnie nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Myślałam…- zaczęła cicho zwracając się do krasnoluda. Nie spodziewała się kogoś takiego.

Mag odwrócił się nagle, a w jego oczach nie było już śladu zmęczenia. Za to w dłoni rozjarzył się groźnie białym światłem kostur.

- To miejsce uzdrawiania.- powiedział ostrzegawczo- Dlaczego mu zagrażacie!- zapytał.

Zobaczyła w jego oczach cień strachu. Bał się jak każdy mag. Była tam jednak coś więcej. Gniew, jaki często też gościł w jej oczach.

- Przyszłam tylko porozmawiać.- powiedziała spokojnie jak by to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. Nie spuszczała jednak wciąż z niego oczu.

- Szukamy Szarego Strażnika i przysłano nas tutaj.- powiedział Varric.

- Odszedłem już dawno z Szarej Straży.- odparł uzdrowiciel. Jego kostur nieco zbladł.

- Słyszeliśmy, że masz…

- Jesteś magiem.- powiedział nagle patrząc na nią.

Avennath uśmiechnęła się. Była ciekawa, kiedy zauważy.

- Jak i ty.- odpowiedziała i usiadała na najbliższym stole.- Wydawałoby się, że Kirkwall to ostatnie miejsce dla apostatów, a jednak wciąż tu jesteśmy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się odkładając już całkowicie kostur.

- I zawsze będziemy.- powiedział- a kiedyś pokażemy tym…

- Nie tylko nie to!- wyrzucił nagle z siebie Varric- Wystarczy mi jeden mag z awersją do templariuszy!

- Jestem Avannath.- powiedziała uśmiechając się do uzdrowiciela.

- Anders.- odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Varric przewrócił oczami.

- Planujemy wyprawę na Głębokie Ścieżki, potrzebujemy twoich map. Jeśli wciąż je masz.

- Mam je. Ale nie mogę wam ich dać. Wielu zapuściło się tam i nigdy nie wrócili.

- Wierz mi poradzę sobie, cokolwiek bym tam nie było.

- Może.- powiedział, choć jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że w to wątpi.

- Nie niedoceniaj mnie.- powiedziała poważnie, a w jej oczach pojawiło się nieznany błysk.

- Może sobie poradzisz może nie. Nie zamierzam jednak brać na siebie odpowiedzialności.

Spojrzała na Varrica nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Nie chciała grozić komuś, kto wydawało się, myślał podobnie jak ona.

- Chyba, że… wy pomożecie mi najpierw.- zaproponował uzdrowiciel.

- Zgoda.

Anders zaśmiał się.

- Nie zapytałaś nawet czego chce, a jeśli to głowa komtur zatknięta na palu?- powiedział mając na myśli dowódcę templariuszy sprawującą kontrole nad twierdzą w Katowni.

- Brzmi interesująco.- rzuciła niewinnie.

Mag uśmiechnął się nieco z pobłażaniem. Zaczynał się zastanawiać czy tych dwoje w ogóle jest w stanie mu pomóc.

- Nie niedoceniaj nas.- powtórzyła patrząc na swoje paznokcie.

- Dobrze. Ale to delikatna sprawa. Mój przyjaciel jest więziony w twierdzy. Musicie mi pomóc go wyprowadzić. Umówiłem się z nim dziś wieczorem w Zakonie. Wolałbym jednak tam nie iść sam w razie jak by coś poszło nie tak.

- Zakon to dobre miejsce.- powiedziała- Będziemy tam.

Gdy wyszli uzdrowiciel zamknął Klinikę. Nie było dziś już więcej pacjentów. Choć oni zwykle i tak nie przejmowali się, czy drzwi są zamknięte. Wiedzieli, że nie odprawi nikogo. Zastanawiał się nad nieznajomymi. Kobieta była apostatką, jak i on. Szczerze wątpił by potrafiła coś więcej niż rzucenie paru błyskawic, ale mimo wszystko… Był to kolejny mag nie zamknięty w kręgu. Kolejny dowód na to, że się nie poddadzą, i to mu wystarczało.

Noc była cicha. Tym razem u ich boku kroczyła rudowłosa strazniczka, pracująca w straży miejskiej. Nie prosiła ją często o pomoc, bo ich sprawy nie zawsze były zgodne z prawem, a nie chciała by miała przez nich kłopoty.

- Jesteś pewny, że ma te mapy?- zapytała Avelina.

- Tak mówili moi informatorzy, on to potwierdził.- powiedział krasnolud- Jeśli je zdobędziemy Bantrand- wymienił swojego brata- będzie musiał cię zaakceptować, jako wspólnika w wyprawie do Głębokich Ścieżek. Sam nigdy nie odnajdzie wejść.

- I to wszystko dzięki twoim kontaktom.- rzuciła magiczka.

- Zginęłabyś beze mnie.- odpowiedział szczerząc zęby.

Wyczuła go wcześniej niż zobaczyła. Magia.

- Dobrze, że templariusze nigdy nie posiądą tej umiejętności.- pomyślała.

- Gotowy?- zapytała, gdy podeszli.

- Tak. Stańcie z boku, Karl myśli że przyjdę sam. Nie chce go wystraszyć.- powiedział uzdrowiciel rozglądając się niespokojnie.

Skinęła głową.

Przeszli przez wąski korytarz, po czym mag skinął na nich głową. Zatrzymali się. Już z daleka widziała samotną sylwetkę. Rzuciła prosty czar na wyostrzenie słuchu i czekała.

- Nie zdążyliśmy.- powiedziała nagle cicho i ruszyła w stronę dwóch magów.

- Zawiodłem cię.- rozpaczał Anders.

- Przykro mi.- powiedziała podchodząc.

Na czole Karla widniało czerwone słońce. Znak wyciszenia. Było ono najgorszą karą dla osoby obdarzonej magią. Pozbawiało nie tylko umiejętności magicznych, ale też snów, marzeń i własnej osobowości. Mag nie był już tą samą osobą i nigdy nie będzie Drgnęła na dźwięk kroków i Karl powiedział spokojnie wskazując na Andersa.

- To ten apostata, o którym wam mówiłem.

Nie musiała się odwracać by wiedzieć, kto stoi za nią. Ognista kula zajaśniała w jej dłoni.

Rzuciła nią w przeciwników nim którykolwiek z templariuszy wyciągnął miecz.

- Jest ich więcej. – usłyszała i przyzwała lód, ale wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt z nich się nie spodziewał.

Uzdrowiciel krzyknął coś o zemście i jego moc nagle wzrosła. Hawk zaklęła cicho czując obecność Pustki, domenę demonów. Zamroziła templariusza, który biegł w jej stronę.

- Uciekajcie!- krzyknęła, ale było już za późno. Fala energii niemal rzuciła nią o ścianę.

Gdy odzyskała oddech przetarła oczy i poszukała dłonią kostura.

- Co to było?- spytał Varric nieufnie patrząc na leżących na ziemi martwych templariuszy.

Skrzywiła się, nie zamierzała ich zabijać. Nie zamierzała też współpracować z demonami.

Spojrzała na Andersa, w którego oczach wciąż płonął gniew i wtedy rozległ się cichy głos.

- Zabij mnie.

- Karl!- uzdrowiciel podbiegł do przyjaciela.

- Wyciszyli mnie, nie mogłem… Nie byłem w stanie ich powstrzymać. Jeśli kiedykolwiek coś dla ciebie znaczyłem zrób to…

- Karl powstrzymamy to… nie wiem, jak ale…- mówił nieporadnie.

Parzyła na niego czując zupełną pustkę w sercu. Wyciszenie było drogą w jedną stronę. Nic można było już zrobić. Widziała jak oczy wyciszonego maga znów zachodzą mgłą. Obecności Pustki na chwilę przywołała dawną osobowość Karla. Ale to już mijało.

- Nie, znajdę sposób…- mówił Anders bardziej już do siebie niż do niego.

Jej złość na maga gdzieś zniknęła.

- Zrób to.- powiedziała cicho- Spełnij jego ostatnia prośbę.

- Ja… on….- zaczął, ale położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wiem. Postaw się na jego miejscu. Nic nie można zrobić i on to wiedział.

Widziała w jego oczach rezygnację i odwróciła się by nie zobaczył ognia w jej oczach. Zacisnęła dłonie i już nie żałowała, że ci templariusze zginęli. Usłyszała czar, małą eksplozję a potem była już tylko cisza.

- Idziemy. – powiedziała patrząc na pozostałych.- Anders.

Spojrzał na nią i bez słowa ruszył posłusznie za nimi.

- Porozmawiam z nim.- powiedziała patrząc za idącym z tyłu magiem- Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy nam rozrywki.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?- spytała Avelina- To nie jest zwykły mag.

- Ale to nie była też magia krwi.- dodał Varric.

- Wiem co to było.- powiedziała, choć nie mogła mieć pewności- Spotkamy się jutro pod Wisielcem.

- Uważaj na siebie Hawk.- rzucił Varric odchodząc.

W klinice było cicho. Zatrzymała się, by jej wzrok przywykł do ciemności. Naigrywanie się z templariuszy, kpienie z ich siły to była tylko zabawa. To, co się stało w Zakonie aż nazbyt przypomniało jej, jaka jest rzeczywistość. Uzdrowiciel stał plecami do niej oparty o jeden ze stołów. Podeszła, jednak nie za blisko i usiadła na jednym z nich. Nie powiedziała nic. Nie chciała zakłócić tej ciszy.

- Znałem go tak długo- dobiegł ją po chwili cichy głos- Razem trafiliśmy do kręgu w Fereldenie. Razem podtrzymywaliśmy się na duchu by nie dać się złamać. Nie udałoby mi się gdyby nie on.

- Musiał być wspaniałym człowiekiem.- powiedziała.

- Były chwile gdy myślałem, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Ale on zawsze dawał mi nadzieję.

- To się kiedyś skończy Anders.- powiedziała.

- Wierzysz w to?- zapytał odwracając się do niej.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała w jej oczach nie było nawet cienia wątpliwości.

- Oddam ci mapy.

- Nie przyszłam tu po nie.- powiedziała po chwili- Nikt nie powinien być w takiej sytuacji sam.

- Dziękuje. Dopiero cię poznałem a czuje, że się tak dobrze rozumiemy.

- W większości przypadków.- mruknęła.

- Wiem…-zaczął- muszę ci powiedzieć, co się wtedy stało. Jestem ci to winny.

- Twój przyjaciel się nie wkurzy?- zapytała mając na myśli demona, którego magii użył- Możemy odłożyć to na później, jeśli twój przyjaciel zechce zamanifestować swoją obecność wysyłając kolejną zabójcza falę.

- Ach… Nie to tak nie działa.- zaprzeczył- Wtedy… nie panowałem nad tym. Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie zrobiłem.

- Nie. Nie przejmuj się tym.

- Nawet wielu apostatów na twoim miejscy uznałoby mnie za zagrożenie, a ty po prostu przyszłaś mnie pocieszyć.- powiedział patrząc ciepło na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- A może po prostu cię pilnuje? By wkroczyć do akcji, gdy cos mi się nie spodoba.

- Justice... bo tak nazywa się ten duch, nie dałby się tak łatwo poskromić.

- Może.- odpowiedziała- ale ty nadal nie znasz moich możliwości. Ostatnio nie dałeś mi się zbytnio wykazać.

- Justice nienawidzi templariuszy.- powiedział.

- No to mamy coś, co nas łączy.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Wszystko obracasz w żart?

Popatrzyła na niego a jej wzrok stał się już poważny.

- Tylko sytuacje, w których nie do końca jestem pewna jak postąpić.

Westchnął.

- Wiem jak to wygląda. Jak można być tak głupim by przyjąć w siebie ducha? Ale…on był taki jak ja. Był samotny. Rozmawiałam z nim wiele razy by mieć pewność, że nie jest to demon… Rozmawialiśmy i okazało się, że myślimy tak samo, czujemy tak samo. Zginąłbym

gdybym go nie przyjął. Jestem dzięki niemu silniejszy. Tylko czasem… jak dziś wymyka się spod kontroli.

- Kiedy to ci się zdarzyło po raz ostatni?- zapytała niewinnie ewidentnie zainteresowana wygładzaniem swojej szaty, choć oboje wiedzieli, że to pytanie ma duże znaczenie.

- W Fereldenie wraz z nadejściem plagi. Krąg runął i templariusze zabijali wszystkich. Wtedy Justice mnie uratował.

- Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie?

- Nie jesteś pierwsza osobą, której o tym mówię.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała- Za zaufanie.

- Co do map, przyjdź po nie jutro. Mam jednak jeszcze jeden warunek… Idę z wami. Nie che mieć was na sumieniu.

- Wierz mi damy się radę- powiedziała- Ale uzdrowiciel jak najbardziej nam się przyda.

ﻰ

Nie pomyliła się, co do Andersa. Tamtej nocy dała mu duży kredyt zaufania. Od tej pory zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić i nigdy nie żałowała tej decyzji. Był inny niż osoby opętane, nie rozumiała tego, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to pracować z nim i szanować go. Anders był ciepły, opiekuńczy i obsesyjnie ogarnięty pragnieniem oswobodzenia wszystkich magów. Tak przynajmniej myślała na początku. Teraz jednak wiedziała, że, pomimo iż wydawał się nieszkodliwy był rewolucjonistą, którego idee były groźniejsze niż jego lodowy podmuch, który kruszył wrogów. A to podobało jej się jeszcze bardziej. Lubiła indywidualistów. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy potrafili walczyć o swoje przekonania.

Uzdrowiciel szybko stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Mieli te same poglądy i nadzieję na przyszłość. Często pomagał jej w misjach, a ona sama przychodziła w wolnych chwilach do Mrokowiska i pomagała leczyć innych. Tylko Justice był cieniem, którego w głębi serca się bała

ﻰ

Panował już półmrok, gdy znaleźli w Dolnym Mieście szukając pośrednika, który miał im podać szczegóły dotyczące dzisiejszego zadania. Krasnolud Anso podskoczył na sam ich widok.

- Ale mnie przestraszyliście, chyba powinienem jednak zmienić profesję…- powiedział patrząc niepewnie na ogarnięte cieniem zakamarki.

- Daj spokój, kochasz to jak i my. Nigdzie nie zagrzałbyś dłużej miejsca.- powiedziała magiczka uśmiechając się.

- Może, załatwmy to szybko.

- Co dla nas masz?

- To prosta misja. W Dolnym Mieście pod tym adresem jest skrzynia. Macie przejąć jej zawartość.

- Aż takie proste?- powiedziała ironicznie, jednak na jej twarzy nie było cienia uśmiechu.

- Możecie spodziewać się niewielkiej obstawy, to wszystko. Zleceniodawca zapłaci ci po wykonaniu zadania.

- O co chodzi Hawk? Przecież to zwykle robimy, nie?- żachnął się Varric widząc jej niezdecydowaną minę.

- W porządku.- postanowiła- Zajmiemy się tym.

- Węszysz niebezpieczeństwo?- zapytał Anders gdy odeszli.

- Nie wiem. Mam złe przeczucia to wszystko.

Nie lubiła prostych misji, bo nigdy takie nie były.

Doki były ciche. Pod wskazanym adresem też nie znaleźli nikogo. Wewnątrz ku jej uldze siedziało kilku strażników, których obezwładnili nim ci jeszcze zdali sobie sprawę z ich obecności.

- No no Hawk, w uderzeniu umysłu jesteś coraz lepsza.- pochwalił Andres.

- To prawda, ale choć bym ćwiczyła przez rok nigdy nie dorównam ci w magii uzdrawiającej.

- No cóż, jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju.- powiedział skromnie, co wywołało na jej twarzy uśmiech.

- To musi być ta skrzynia.- powiedziała i podeszła do pakunku.

Gdy ją otworzyła nastała cisza.

Westchnęła.

- Wiedziałam, że coś tu będzie nie tak.

- Pusta.- skomentował Anders.

- Musimy powiedzieć o tym Anso.- zdecydował Varric.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Idziemy.- ruszyła, ale gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz otoczyła ich grupka ludzi.

- To nie jest elf.- usłyszała zdumiony głos.

- Nie ważne. Mieliśmy wykończyć tych, co będą szukać skrzyni.- rzucił jeden z napastników.

- Anders do tyłu.- poleciła wyciągając kostur.

Było ich dużo, a w oddali zobaczyła jeszcze łuczników. Powinna jednak wziąć Avelinę.

Rzuciła kulę mrozu na najbliższych przeciwników, odśpiewując w duchu pieść zwycięstwa, gdy uzdrowiciel widocznie przejrzał jej myśli i przyzwał na nich burze śnieżną.

Ścięła z nóg napastnika, który próbował ją zaatakować i rzuciła na niego magiczny pocisk. Varric wykorzystywał grad strzał, ale wciąż to był mało. Zaczęli ich otaczać.

- Anders przydałbyś mi się.- rzuciła, gdy z jej dłoni wystrzeliły płomienie powalając dwóch mężczyzn.

- Już kończę.- usłyszała jego wyważony głos.

Zakończył zaklęcie błyskawicy i stanął obok niej od razu wyrzucając w powietrze kilku wrogów.

- Zajmę się ich magiem.- powiedziała i przemknęła pomiędzy przeciwnikami. Nim jeszcze wrogi czarodziej zdążył dokończyć zaklęciem obdzieliła go zdrowo kosturem po głowie. Wyszczerzyła zęby, gdy spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Magia nie przebiłaby się przez jego zaklęcie, ale siła fizyczna zwyciężała tam gdzie moc była ograniczana.

Korzystając z jego chwilowego szoku, rzuciła na niego najsilniejsze zaklęcie zamrażające.

- Varric Miażdżące Uderzenie!- krzyknęła i już po chwili zamrożona sylwetka roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Uskoczyła przed kolejnym atakiem. Napastnik z mieczem nie był najszczęśliwszym przeciwnikiem dla maga. Nie przetrwała by jednak w Kirkwall gdyby cofała się przy pierwszej przeszkodzie. Po jej dłoniach popłynęły płomienie na chwilę go oślepiając. Odbiegła by znaleźć się poza zasięgiem ostrza i wezwała kulę ognia. Dzięki wielu ćwiczeniom wiedziała, że obejmie już cały plac i wykończy pozostałych przeciwników. Jej sprzymierzeńcy cofnęli się czując podmuch gorąca.

Po chwili na placu nie pozostało już nic oprócz zwęglonych zwłok.

- Znowu się popisujesz.- powiedział Anders próbując oczyścić swoją osmolona szatę.

- Znasz mnie. Nigdy nie przepuszczę okazji. – powiedziała, choć czuła, że po tym zaklęciu przez chwilę nie będzie w stanie rzucić nawet paru iskier.

Tym bardziej jej mina spoważniała, gdy zobaczyła kolejną postać schodzącą po schodach.

- Nie wiem, kim jesteście, ale srodze pożałujecie, że dziś weszliście mi w drogę!- zagroził uzbrojony łowca niewolników- Poruczniku, chce ich wszystkich wiedzieć w lochach, już!

Zza budynku wyszedł mężczyzna i Hawk złapała mocniej kostur, ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Mężczyzna zatoczył się i upadł już po kilku krokach. Jego ubranie było całe we krwi.

- Twoi ludzie są martwi. – usłyszała obcy głos i w ślad za mężczyzna pojawił się białowłosy elf- Tobie tez radze odejść póki jeszcze jesteś w stanie.- powiedział i przeszedł obok łowcy, który w pierwszej chwili stracił oddech.

- Jak śmiesz! Pójdziesz ze mną niewolniku!- powiedział i złapał nową postać za ramię.

Elf zatrzymał się. Jego ciało zalśniło od błękitnego blasku. Nim mrugnęła zobaczyła bijące serce w jego dłoni.

- Nie jestem niewolnikiem.- powiedział elf groźnie, gdy ciało łowcy niewolników upadło z dziurą w piersi.

Odwrócił się, jak by przypominając sobie o ich obecności.

- Moje przeprosiny.- zaczął- Jestem Fenris, gdy prosiłem Anso by wynajął kogoś do odwrócenia uwagi nie wiedziałem, że wrogowie będą tak… liczni.

- Kilku łowców i niedouczony mag to za mało żeby nas pokonać.- rzuciła przypatrując się mu.

- Imponujące.

- To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy. – zaczęła, nadal trzymając pewnie kostur w dłoni.

- Tak. Ci ludzie byli łowcami niewolników. Przybyli tu by odzyskać utraconą własność jednego z Tevinterskich magów. Czyli mnie. Jeśli mogę zapytać- dodał- co było w skrzyni?

- Była pusta. – odparła.

Wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale szybko to ukrył. Następnie spojrzał na nią.

- Możecie już odłożyć broń.- powiedział patrząc niepewnie na ich wyposażenie- Tylko oni byli dziś waszymi przeciwnikami.

Varric spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Dobrze wiedział, że nie lubiła, gdy się ją oszukuje.

- To zależy.- powiedziała- Czy za rogiem nie czai się więcej takich jak ty? Jestem dość przywiązana do moich wnętrzności.

Wydawało się, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, a może tylko jego usta drgnęły nieznacznie, trudno jej było zdecydować.

- Zapewniam cię, że jestem sam.- powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.

Przyjrzała się mu. Nosił dobrą zbroje, a jego ciało pokrywały dziwne białe znaki. Musiał mówić prawdę oceniła. Odłożyła kostur, a pozostali zrobili to samo.

- Co takiego zrobiłeś?- zapytała- Nie wysyła się takiej bandy za pierwszym lepszym uciekinierem.

- To wszystko przez te znaki. To lyrium. Mój były właściciel- Danarius je stworzył, i chce je z powrotem. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiał zerwać mi je nawet z skórą.- powiedział a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nienawiść.

- Widzę, że najrozmaitsze tortury to twój ulubiony temat.- powiedziała.

- Sama zapytałaś.

- Więc odwróciliśmy od ciebie uwagę. Nasza misja jest skończona.

- Jeszcze nie.- powiedział- Danarius ukrywa się w jednej z rezydencji. Sam nie zdołam stawić mu czoła.

- Oszukałeś mnie.- powiedziała a krasnolud drgnął, wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, a nie chciał stawać do walki z tym dziwnym elfem.

- Hawk….- zaczął.

- Jeśli chodziło o łowców nie musiałeś kłamać by zdobyć moją pomoc.- powiedziała- Teraz jednak, chyba nie spodziewasz się, że ci zaufam i narażę moich towarzyszy, na kto wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwo?

- Wiele jest osób, po prostu odwraca głowę, gdy widzi problem. Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś inna, powiedziałbym prawdę.- mówił elf- Wtedy mogłem jedynie polegać na Anso i jego strachu. Mówię ci prawdę teraz. Pomóż mi pokonać mojego Pana, a znajdę sposób by ci się odwdzięczyć.

Ugryzła się w język by nie rzucić jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza. W końcu był niewolnikiem i potrzebował ich pomocy. Spojrzała na Varrica który wzruszył ramionami.

- Twój wybór, Hawk.- powiedział.

- I tak już za późno do Wisielca.- mruknął Anders zgadzając się.

Uśmiechną się do niego. Spotykali się tam wieczorem i każdy z nich w mniejszym bądź większym stanie upojenia alkoholowego wracał do domu.

Spojrzała z powrotem na elfa, który stał obserwując ich. Widziała w jego oczach, że ma to dla niego duże znaczenie.

- Powiedz mi coś więcej o twoim Panu.- powiedziała zgadzając się.

Do Górnego Miasta dotarli bez przeszkód. Nic dziwnego, byli dobrze uzbrojona grupką. I większość liczących się przestępców wiedziało już, że Hawk pracuje z apostatą i słynnym krasnoludem, i woleli schodzić tej trójce z drogi.

- Jest zbyt cicho.- powiedział sam do siebie elf, gdy stanęli pod rezydencja.

Widząc jego poważną minę nie mogła się już powstrzymać.

- Mogłabym im wrzucić kulę ognia przez okno, jeśli to cię usatysfakcjonuje.

Elf spojrzał na nią i teraz nie miała już pojęcia, co myśli.

- Nie. Myślę, że wejście po cichu przyniesie nam lepszy efekt.- odparł po chwili.

- Jak chcesz.- odpowiedziała i ruszyła przodem.

Rezydencja była opuszczona. Tak przynajmniej myślała dopóki nie pojawiło się przed nimi kilka cieni. Rzuciła kulę ognia na najbliższe i nie mogła się powstrzymać by nie spojrzeć, w jaki sposób walczy ich nowy kompan. Musiała przyznać, że miał talent. Nie chciałaby stanąć z nim do walki. Nie powstrzymałby go głupi lodowy pocisk. Nawet cienie zdawały się unikać białowłosego efla walczącego ogromnym mieczem tak jak by to była zapałka. Przechodzili w głąb rezydencji napotykając kolejne cienie i kilka zjawy. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Ktokolwiek je wezwał, dawno już opuścił to miejsce.

- Nie ma go.- powiedział elf, gdy oczyścili posiadłość, a w jego głosie nie dało się nie słyszeć zawodu- Myślałem… Nie, to już nie ważne. Potrzebuje powietrza.- powiedział i ruszył do wyjścia.

Patrzyła z nim, gdy wyszedł.

- Walczy jak demon.- Varric odgadł jej myśli- Przydałby się nam ktoś taki.

- Nic o nim nie wiemy.- zgłosił sprzeciw Anders.

- Myślę, że jak na jedne dzień wystarczy.- powiedziała- Idziemy.

Jak podejrzewała czekał na nich przed opuszczoną rezydencją.

- Uciekłem z krainy czarnej magii- powiedział mając na myśli Tevinter gdzie magowie krwi byli klasą rządzącą- tylko po to by znaleźć się w towarzystwie innego maga.- powiedział i spojrzał na nią badawczo- Widziałem jak rzucasz zaklęcia. Powiedz mi, czego szukasz?- zapytał.

W jej mniemaniu było to głupie pytanie, bo tak naprawdę nigdy niczego nie szukała. Dawała się ponieść fali, jaką było życie i tylko, gdy było to konieczne stając jej na drodze. W umyśle zobaczyła jednak twierdze wznosząca się po drugiej stronie zatoki.

- Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała jednak- Jak myślisz, czego szukam?

- Widziałem wiele zła dokonywanego przez magów. Tylko w imię wolności, chęci władzy bądź zemsty.

- Nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami.- wtrącił się Anders, a w jego głosie usłyszała już cień gniewu.

- Przepraszam.- powiedział Fenris- Nie chciałem okazać się niewdzięczny, ale też nie zabrnąłem daleko od prawdy.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. To było sprytne posunięcie. To były przeprosiny, ale jednocześnie nie cofnął żadnego ze swoich słów.

- Czy twój pan będzie cię nadal szukał?- zapytała.

- On nie zrezygnuje. Pozostaje mi jedynie czekać na jego kolejny ruch.

- Nie mógłbyś sam go odnaleźć?

- Nie opuści swojej twierdzy w Tevinter, a tam nikt nie jest w stanie go dosięgnąć i on dobrze o tym wie. Proszę oto pieniądze, jakie obiecał wam Anso.

Chciała odmówić, ale elf to przewidział.

- Weź je. Bez was nie dałbym rady.

- W porządku.- powiedziała- Jeśli miałabyś jeszcze jakieś problemy z łowcami nie idź już do Anso. Znajdziesz nas pod Wisielcem i… nie przejmuj się pieniędzmi.

- Ja… doceniam to.- powiedział- Jeśli…- zaczął- potrzebowałabyś pomocy będę szczęśliwy móc walcząc z tobą.

- Przed chwilą nie wydawałeś się zbyt zachwycony moim towarzystwem.- powiedziała ukrywając zaskoczenie.

- Nie jesteś Danariusem. Jeśli będziesz taka jak on odejdę.- powiedział.

Jest taki strasznie poważny- pomyślała. Zastanawiała się nad jego propozycją. Inną sprawą była pomoc zbiegłemu niewolnikowi, a zupełnie inną przyjęcie do drużyny kogoś, kto miał zupełnie inne poglądy od nich.

- Planujemy wyprawę na Głębokie Ścieżki. Mógłbyś nam się przydać.- powiedziała po chwili, słysząc za sobą jęk zawodu Andersa.

- Nie byłem tam jeszcze, ale jeśli tam prowadzi twoja droga będę ci towarzyszył.- zgodził się Fenris.

- W porządku więc.- powiedziała patrząc na niego po raz ostatni i ruszając do domu. Nie weszli nawet za róg, gdy usłyszała głos Andersa.

- „Widziałem wiele zła dokonywanego przez magów."- zacytował- Jak by to było tylko naszą domeną. Hawk naprawdę chcemy kogoś takiego w drużynie?- spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Walczy jak demon. – mruknął Varric.

- Umiejętności to nie wszystko. Jesteśmy tacy dobrzy, dlatego że się rozumiemy.

- Jesteśmy dobrzy, bo sobie ufamy i darzymy się szacunkiem.- powiedziała- Niczego więcej nie trzeba. Poza tym przyda nam się taki wojownik. Widziałeś, że dziś było ciężko, a nie mogę brać Aveliny na każdą misje. Ma własne patrole i też musi odpocząć.

- Wiec znajdźmy kogoś innego…

- Anders- zatrzymała się patrząc mu w oczy- Jeśli się z nim nie dogadamy odejdzie.

- Nie możemy mu tez pozwalać nas obrażać. Widział jednego maga, który zniszczył mu życie i już patrzy przez jego pryzmat na wszystkich.

- Jesteśmy niebezpieczni.- powiedziała.

- Ale nie jesteśmy zagrożeniem a tak właśnie to ujął.

- Był niewolnikiem… nadal jest- dodała wiedzieć, że wciąż ucieka- Daj mu szansę. A ja postaram się żeby nie strzępił sobie języka na nas.

- Niech będzie.- odpowiedział niepocieszony.

- Jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzinka.- powiedział Varric bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że znajdzie w tym mieście przyjaciół. Każdy z nich był inny i zazwyczaj wyróżniał się nawet wśród swojej rasy. Fenris został. Pomimo awersji do magów musiała przyznać, że wspólna praca była po portu bardziej efektywna. O ile pamiętało się by nie brać go na misją wraz z Andersem. Ci dwoje po prostu się nie znosili. Varric miał rację. Elf był tego, czego potrzebowali. Kiedy ściągał na siebie uwagę oni mogli spokojnie rzucać zaklęcia. Tydzień później pojawiła się Izabela, piratka z Rivain. Na początku nawet Hawk była zdegustowana jej rozwiązłym sposobem bycia, ale potem przywykła. Była osoba, na która nie można było się długo gniewać. Zwykle większość czasu przesiadywała w Wisielcu i wieczorem nie nadawała się już na żadną misję, zakrapiając każdy wieczór suto alkoholem. Najbardziej jednak niepokoiła ja Merrill. Niepozorna drobna dalijka, która przyłączyła się do nich podczas jednego zadania w Alienage. Parała się nie tylko magią krwi, ale też nie jednokrotnie szukała rozwiązań swoich problemów pytając demonów. Dlatego odeszła z dalijskiego obozowiska gdzie miała zostać przyszłą Opiekunką jej ludu.

Nie była przekonana do jej towarzystwa, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu wraz z biegiem czasu znalazła w niej bratnia dusze. Jej również los magów leżał na sercu, a metody, do jakich się zwracała wskazywało jedynie jej stopień poświęcenia danej sprawie. Dopóki jej zainteresowania nie przeszkadzały w ich pracy Avannath nie kwestionowała jej decyzji.

Wyprawa na Głębokie ścieżki zakończyła się sukcesem tak dużym, że mieszkała teraz w rezydencji w Górnym Mieście i nie musiała martwić się pieniędzmi. Straciła tam jednak brata, który zakażony podczas jednego ze starć przez mroczne pomioty, musiał- by ocalić swe życie- dołączyć do Szarych Strażników. Jej życie nie zmieniło się jednak tak bardzo. Mieszkając w dzielnicy elity z przyjemnością spędzała wolny czas w najgorszej karczmie w mieście z grupką swoich oryginalnych przyjaciół i wykonując razem różne zdania, dla każdego, kto potrzebował nie tylko zgodnej z prawem przysługi. W końcu zwrócił się do niej sam wicehrabia. I tylko dzięki jej pomocy udało mu się powstrzymać bunt qunari zagrażający Kirkwall. Pokonała ich przywódcę i stała się bohaterka miasta. Tym samym sprawiła, że nie była już ukrywającym się magiem. Zdobyła szacunek i uznanie tak, że mogła bez wahania pokazywać się w Katowni i musiała tolerować to nawet komtur. Twierdza nie mogła jej już zagrażać, jej oni apostatom, których miała w drużynie.


	2. Revenge

**Revenge**

Zawiał leki wiatr nasuwając jej kosmyk na oczy. Nie poprawiła go obserwując jak zza budynku po drugiej stronie targu wyłania się potężna sylwetka znajomego maga. Zatrzymał się rozglądając, po czym napotkał jej wzrok.

- Pozostałych jeszcze nie ma?- spytał Anders podchodząc.

- Merrill i Varric będą czekać na nas przy wyjściu do miasta.- powiedziała i ruszyli w stronę bramy.

- Denerwujesz się?- zapytała- Nie pierwszy raz staniemy przeciwko templariuszom.

- Wiem, boje się, że nie będziemy mogli im pomóc.

Spojrzała na słońce.

- Jeśli twój informator się nie mylił mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Będziemy tam przed nimi.

Ją też niepokoiła ta sytuacja. Nie mogła uwierzyć, gdy Anders przedstawił jej plan jednego z najgorszych templariuszy z Katowni. Przewiezienie magów do innego kręgu miało być zaledwie pretekstem by wyciągnąć ich z twierdzy. Nigdy nie mieli tam dotrzeć.W bunt transportowanych maginów i ich konieczną eliminację uwierzyłby każdy.

- Wiem, ale i tak się martwię.

Karl był w kręgu i już nie żył. Uzdrowiciel był w kręgu i wiedziała, że boi się, że kiedyś będzie musiał tam wrócić. Ona nigdy tam nie trafiła. Tak naprawdę niewiele wiedziała o tym miejscu.

- Anders, jak jest w kręgu?- zapytała.

- Przecież wiesz.

- Wiem, że templariusze pastwią się nad magami. Wiem, że nieraz używają byle pretekstu by kogoś wyciszyć i nadużywają władzy. Ale… nigdy tam nie byłam.

Uzdrowiciel westchnął.

- Inni decydują o każdym aspekcie twojego życia- powiedział- Spróbuj się do kogoś przywiązać, a wykorzystają to przeciwko tobie. Wierzysz w prawdę? Miłość? Jak to tylko dostrzegą użyją tego by cię zranić i poniżyć. To nie jest życie Hawk.

- Wiem, że to było głupie pytanie.- powiedziała- Chciałam tylko…

- W porządku.- powiedział posyłając jej lekki uśmiech- Inaczej to wygląda z zewnątrz, a inaczej, gdy się tym żyje.

Varric i Merrill czekali na nich za bramą.

- Jak to dobrze, że mamy akurat tam misję. Tak dawno nie byłam na plaży.- rozmarzyła się dalijka.

Hawk nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Merrill była mistrzynią w komentarzach zupełnie nie na miejscu.

Ruszyli w stronę Okaleczonego Wybrzeża ale gdy znaleźli się w wyznaczonym miejscu podniosła rekę i wszyscy się zatrzymali. Piasek był ciepły, a słońce świeciło sprawiając, że dzień był wręcz idealny na spacer. Jednak nie dla nich.

- Co..- zaczął Anders, ale teraz i on zauważył już ślady stóp na piasku.

- Już tu są.- powiedziała. Nie widziała śladów zasadzki wokół jaskini- Idziemy, bądźcie czujni.

Szła szybko i nagle doszły do niej odgłosy walki.

- Nie- usłyszała jęk maga.

- Anders!- krzyknęła za nim ten jednak znikał już za najbliższym zakrętem- Biegiem!- rzuciła i ruszyli za nim.

Gdy znaleźli się w wielkiej grocie nie mogła sobie nawet pozwolić na rzucenie okiem na jaskinie. Anders błyszczał białą energią i rzucał się właśnie na kilku templariuszy. Wokół leżały ciała w długich szatach.

Przybyli za późno. Posłała magiczną strzałę w templariusza, który próbował zajść uzdrowiciela od tyłu.

- Varric…

- Wiem.- odparł krasnalów wyrzucił grad strzał.

Rozejrzała się szybko w odległym koncie pod ściana walczyła jeszcze dwójka magów, a Anders najwyraźniej pod władaniem Justica rzucił się w największy wir walki. Zacisnęła zęby mając nadzieję, że mag nie zrobi czegoś głupiego i ruszyła do drugiej grupy. Pióropusz lodu, który rzuciła nie tylko nie zrobił większego wrażenia na okutych w najlepsze zbroje templariuszach, lecz jeszcze bardziej ich rozjuszył. Zrobiła unik, gdy jeden zamierzył się na nią z mieczem i sięgnęła po płomienie. Jeden z walczących magów upadł na ziemię. Nie mogła się do nich dostać. Widziała jak Merrill próbuje przetrzeć sobie drogę zabójczymi korzeniami, ale jej magia nie pozwalała jednocześnie na obronę i atak.

Zaryzykowała. Rzuciła ogień w żołnierzy atakujących ostatniego ocalałego maga, a sama zasłoniła się kosturem przed kolejnym atakiem. Poczuła uderzenie w bok, które niemal zwaliła ją z nóg. Instynktownie posłała tam kule ognia i wycofała się przyciskając dłoń do krwawiącego boku. Tylko kosztowała ją pomoc nieznajomemu magowi. Merrill stanęła przed nią oplątując dwóch napastników korzeniami, a Hawk czerpiąc energie z gniewu rzuciła na nich płomienie. Cofnęła się ciągnąć Merrill za sobą, gdy przed nimi rozpętała się burza śnieżna.

- Justice.- warknęła wiedząc, że Anders nigdy nie użyłby tego czaru, nie o takiej mocy. W zamkniętym pomieszczeniu równie dobrze mógł trafić nim ich, jak i napastników. Schowały się za skały nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, gdy wokół rozpętała się burza śnieżna.

Gdy czar opadł grunt błyszczał od lodu. Merrill położyła dłoń na jej boku i wysyłała tam uzdrawiającą energię.

- Dziękuję.- powiedziała Avannath, czując jednak ogromna różnice pomiędzy umiejętnościami dalijki i Andersa. On był mistrzem w swoim fachu. W każdym razie ból zniknął, a krwotok został zatamowany. Teraz dopiero mogła ocenić poziom zniszczeń, jakiego dokonali. Wokół leciały rozrzucone ciała w pół nadpalone wpół zlodowaciałe.

- Spóźniliśmy się.- powiedziała cicho podchodząc do dwóch magów, którym próbowała pomóc.

Spięła się, gdy poczuła za sobą magię, ale to był już tylko Anders. Nie duch Pustki.

Wokół leżało jeszcze wiele zwłok.

- Piętnastu magów.- powiedziała- Takich jak my.

Jej głos był bez wyrazu.

Słyszała jak Anders odwraca się i odchodzi. Spojrzała za nim. Czy to był jej wina?

- Chodź Hawk.- obudziły ją słowa krasnoluda- Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

Na ziemi przed nią leżał mag, a obok niego kobieta. Miała jak i ona ciemne krótkie włosy. Jej oczy kiedyś pewnie pełne życia teraz spoglądały w bezdenną pustkę, a obok niej powiększała się kałuża krwi. Zacisnęła dłonie. Nie zamierzała tak skończyć. Czy jednak mogli zrobić coś więcej?

Wstała i wyszła z jaskini.

Dlaczego czuła jednak, że to jej wina?

Mag stał koło klifu wpatrując się w przestrzeń pod sobą, lecz jej nie widząc.

- Anders…- powiedziała podchodząc do niego.

- Pytałaś jak jest w kręgu…- powiedział cicho- Na początku wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Masz plan dnia nowe obowiązki, ale widzisz przestraszone spojrzenia innych i czujesz, że coś jest nie tak. Ale w to nie wierzysz… Potem znika kolega, którego niedawno poznałeś i nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało. Pewniej nocy wyrywają cię z łóżka i poznajesz prawdę na własnej skórze, i już nic nie jest takie jak wcześniej. Życie zmienia się w koszmar. Nieustanną niepewność, dziś przyjdą po mnie? I słyszysz krzyki i już wiesz, że wzięli kogoś innego, kroki i znów krzyki, wezmą więcej, niech tylko mnie ominą…

- Anders, już jesteś bezpieczny.- powiedziała.

- Czyżby?- powiedział odwracając się do niej- Wystarczy że ktoś dowie się o Justicie, jeden donos i będę miał templariuszy pod drzwiami…

- Anders! Spójrz mi w oczy.- powiedziała, a gdy to zrobił zobaczyła w nich ból- Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. Nigdy nie pozwolę żeby cię zabrali. A jeśli to zrobią przysięgam, że wyciągnę was stamtąd, choć bym miała pozostawić z Katowni dymiący krater. Każdego z was.- powiedziała patrząc na Merrill.

Anders uspokoił się i wziął ją za rękę. Nawet nie zauważyła jak w jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia. Położył swoją dłoń na jej i ogień zgasł.

- Wiem, że byś to zrobiła, Avannath.- powiedział cicho.

- Dziś zawiedliśmy.- powiedziała patrząc na ziejące ciemnością wejście do jaskini- Ale nie zrobimy tego więcej. Dowiedz się, dlaczego twój kontakt się pomylił.

- Tak zrobię.- powiedział- Chodźmy stąd.

Ogarnięta niewesołymi myślami nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wrócili do miasta. Poszła do domu ale nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Gdy słońce już zachodziło ubrała płaszcz i wzięła kostur.

- Już wychodzisz Avannath?- zapytał Bodahn.

- Tak, mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia.- skłamała- i dodała- Powiedz Sandalowi żeby nie huśtał się na żyrandolu.

- Och nawet o tym nie wiedziałem serah. Żałuje, że sprawiamy ci tyle kłopotów.

- Ależ nie sprawiacie!- powiedziała szybko. Bodahn był krasnoludzkim kupcem, którego poznała na wyprawie w Głębokich Ścieżkach. Tam też odnalazła jego przybranego syna, który za bardzo oddalił się od grupy. Sandal był genialnym zaklinaczem. Potrafił każdą broń wzbogacić o dowolną runę bądź też tworzyć własne. Żył jednak tylko w swoim świecie, a cały jego dialog ograniczał się w zasadzie do dwóch słów powtarzanych w różnych intonacjach. Lubiła ich. I pomimo, że mieszkali w jej domu nie ponosząc żadnych opłat, to ona odnosiła więcej korzyści z takiej sytuacji. Nie każdy miał kupca i tym bardziej genialnego zaklinacza pod swoim dachem. Zapewniła go po raz kolejny, że cieszy się z ich obecności i wyszła kierując się do długich stromych schodów by opuścić Górne Miasto.

I znów była tutaj. Nad zatoką, a twierdza po drugiej stronie wydawała się dziś z niej szydzić. Nie znała tych magów. Ale to nie miała znaczenia. Z tym właśnie walczyła, a dziś rycerze zwyciężyli. Gdyby coś takiego spotkało Merrill, bądź Andersa zrównałaby z ziemią Katownie nawet, jeśli miałoby to kosztować ją własne życie.

Templariusze. Wiedziała, że nie wszyscy są okrutnymi rządnymi krwi sadystami typu Kellera, którego zabili tydzień temu. Wiedziała, że niektórzy wierzą w to, co robią i z tymi się zgadzała. Ale pozostali… Ogarnęły ją mroczne myśli. Jak jednak mogła zmienić losy Kręgu? Anders i Merril byli bezpieczni tylko do chwili aż ktoś odkryje, że uzdrowiciel ma w sobie ducha pustki, a dalijka posługuje się zakazaną magią. Magowie w jaskini nie popełnili nawet takich występków. Templariusze nie potrzebowali powodu. A jeśli nawet to każdy był dla nich równie dobry.

- Może to już czas wyjść z twojego cienia.- pomyślała patrząc na warownie.

Doki były ciche, gdy wracała. Pojedyncze kroki przewały jej myśli. Schowała się w cieniu obserwując postać. Przez chwilę księżyc wyłonił się zza chmury oświetlając zbroje templariusza. Coś w niej drgnęło. Magia sama zmaterializowała się na ręce. Szedł powoli, a ona stała niezdecydowana. Samotny templariusz. Zupełnie sam w dokach. W miejscu gdzie wszytko może się wydarzyć. Zatrzymał się jakby rozglądając niepewnie. A ona wciąż stała bijąc się z myślami. Sekundy mijały. Templariusz wciąż tu był, jakby czekał aż podejmie decyzję. Kusząc. Wokół nie było nikogo tylko cisza i łagodny szum fal dobiegający od zatoki.

Odwrócił się do niej plecami najwyraźniej wybierając kierunek, ale ona już wiedziała, co zrobić. Jej spojrzenie było zimne. Nie wychylając się zbytnio z cienia rzuciła w jego stronę uderzenie umysłu. Templariusz zakołysał się, złożyła kaptur na głowę i podeszła biorąc go pod rękę. Mężczyzna stawiając niepewnie kroki z zamglonym wzrokiem dał się prowadzić.

Obudził się i zamrugał, wokół była ciemność. Chciał się poruszyć, ale poczuł, że nie może tego zrobić. Jego ręce oplatał gruby sznur, a nogi przywiązane były do krzesła.

Patrzyła jak się budzi. Zastanawiała się czy opaska, którą przewiązała mu oczy wystarczy.

Chciał cos powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wyrwało się kilka nieartykułowanych głosek. Knebel skutecznie przeszkadzał w komunikacji.

Otworzyła usta i równie szybko je zamknęła, czując ulgę. Nie była skrytobójcą. Rzuciła szybki czar na zmianę głosu.

- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?- usłyszała męski suchy głos, który wydobył się z jej ust.

Templariusz pokręcił głowa.

- Więc nie czujesz się winny za gnębienie magów w kręgu? Magów, których powinniście chronić. Nie mordować.

Patrzyła jak zrozumienie spływa na jego twarz.

- Jesteście gorsi od tych, których tak się boicie. Pastwicie się nad słabszymi, może nadszedł czas by pokazać wam świat z ich perspektywy.

Zobaczyła na jego twarzy sprzeciw.

- Ale najpierw zadam ci kilka pytań. Będziesz odpowiadał krótko i zwięźle rozumiesz?

Skinął głową po chwili.

- Nic więcej. Jeśli będę chciała żebyś wyłożył mi swoją biografie, zapytam.- wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze tak, by nie usłyszał że może on należeć do kobiety.

- Od tego czy powiesz prawdę będzie zależało twoje życie.- powiedziała obojętnie.

Usunęła knebel.

Nie było żadnego zagrożenia. Już wcześniej rzuciła zaklęcie, które nie przepuszczało żadnych dźwięków. Kolejnym zablokowała jedyne drzwi. W dokach było mnóstwo takich opuszczonych budynków zamieszkanych przez niski lewel społeczny, i wykorzystywane do chwili takich jak ta.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Earl Radclif. Jestem…

Uderzenie. Stróżka krwi spłynęła z jego rozciętej wargi.

- Chyba nie zrozumieliśmy się.- powiedziała- Ja pytam ty odpowiadasz krótko i zwięźle, rozumiesz?

- T-tak.- odpowiedział teraz jak by z wahaniem.

- Jakie jest twoje stanowisko?

- Jestem młodszym templariuszem.

- Co należy do twoich obowiązków?

- Nadzoruje trening nowych rekrutów.- wiedziała jak chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w porę zrezygnował.

Na jej ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. To chciała osiągnąć. Zastraszenie, ale nie takie, jakiego używali zwykle przesłuchując rabusiów. Nie. Templariusze zasługiwali na coś lepszego.

- Opowiedz mi o kręgu.- rzuciła.

- C-co chcesz wiedzieć?

Cisza.

Patrzyła na niego.

- Prawdę. Jak wyglądają relację między wami a magami.

- My… magowie uczą się tam ujarzmiać swoje moce. My tylko utrzymujemy porządek, gdy któryś zwróci się do demonów…

- To wie każde dziecko!- przerwała ostro- Chce prawdy, a nie definicji z podręcznika! Myślisz, że byłbyś tu gdyby tak to naprawdę wyglądało?

- Magowie są niebezpieczni. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zwrócą się…

- Dlatego ich torturujecie?- pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

- My nigdy…

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie macie nic na sumieniu?

- Kim jesteś? Chcesz sprawiedliwości?- zaczął- Nie da się jej wyegzekwować. W przypadku magów tego nie można tak po prostu ocenić, podzielić na biel i czerń, nie…

- Nie jestem sprawiedliwością- przerwała mu- I nie chce jej, bo jak powiedziałeś nie da się jej wyegzekwować. Jestem tym, co pozostało. Jestem Revenge- Zemstą.

- Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić, jeszcze jest dla ciebie nadzieją. Nikomu nie powiem, tylko mnie wypuść.

- To wszystko co mi masz do powiedzenia?- powiedziała i wyciągnęła nóż.

Miał coś odpowiedziec, ale zawahał się czując jak podchodzi do niego i go okrąża.

- W takim razie już cię nie potrzebuje.- powiedziała i przycisnęła mu nóż do gardła.

- Czekaj!- wyrzucił z siebie przerażonym głosem- Nie rób tego!

- Daj mi jakiś powód.- odparła obojętnie.

- Jeśli ci powiem… prawdę. Jaka mam pewność, że mnie puścisz?

- A jaką pewność mają magowie w kręgu, że przeżyją kolejny dzień?

Patrzyła na jego twarz i skrzywiła się, gdy na jego obliczu pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Anders miał rację.- pomyślała- To samo dzieję się tutaj.

- Tylko prawda może cię uratować.- powiedziała cicho odsuwając nóż.

- Było…- zaczął próbując uspokoić oddech- kilka incydentów, sytuacji, w których żaden templariusz nie powinien brać udziału.

- Mów.

- Ja… rekruci, to po części moja wina. Nie dopilnowałem ich. Uwzięli się na jednego adepta… Rano znaleziono go martwego.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem, trudno było ocenić, wyglądało to jakby sam rzucił na siebie kule ognia.

Zacisnęła dłonie.

- Wiesz, kto to zrobił?

- Na początku nie wiedzieliśmy, ale… oni się tym chwalili przed kolegami. Dla nich to było jak trofeum. Skok w dorosłość.

- Nazwiska.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Jeśli nie dowiem się tego od ciebie to od kogoś innego. W dokach łatwo o samotnych templariuszy. Co gorsze nikt was tu nie będzie szukał. Raczej nie rozpowiadacie o dodatkowych działkach lyrium, które tu kupujecie.

- Nie wiem, kim jesteś…

- Wiesz.- przerwała mu- Już ci powiedziałem. Chcesz żyć?

- Nie za taką cenę.- odparł.

Uniosła brwi. Nie doceniła go.

- Chronisz ich? Są tego warci?

- Pewnie nie, ale…

- Masz rodzinę Earl? Przyjaciół?

Widziała jak jego mięśnie się spinają i już znała odpowiedź.

- Magowie też ich mają, przynajmniej nim trafią do kręgu.

- Dużo o nich wiesz.- powiedział spokojnie, choć w jego głosie słychać było napięcie.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczynam wnioskować, że jednak zbyt mało. Są tego warci?- powtórzyła pytanie.

- Nie.- odpowiedział po chwili- Morlon, Dalasag i Keanu.

- Jak wyglądają?

Westchnął.

- Wszyscy Są w wieku około 18 lat, Morlon ma czarne krótkie włosy, łatwo go poznać, bo wciąż nosi się na czarno. Dalasag to jeszcze dzieciak.. ale chyba najgorszy z nich wszystkich. Słomiane włosy, ma tatuaż z gryfem na prawym ramieniu. Keanu. Brunet. Zawsze chodzi w ich cieniu. Co chcesz z nimi zrobić?

- To już pozostaw mi.- powiedziała- Mówisz o rekrutach jak by to oni byli przyczyną.

- Starsi templariusze raczej się tym nie chwalą.

- Co ty nie powiesz.

Gdy znów nastała cisza powiedział szybko.

- Jest jeszcze ktoś. Nie wiem czy to prawa, ale chodzą o nim opowieści, że to on stosuje wyciszenie, jako karę za każde przewinienie.

- I nazywa się?

- Jaoga Harug. Ma…

- Wiem jak wygląda.- powiedziała przypominając sobie ostatnia opowieść Andersa. Jego kontakt w kręgu coś podejrzewał, ale nie mieli dowodów.

Kierowana siódmym zmysłem wstała i obeszła go. Więzy krepujące mu dłonie były niemal luźne. Machnęła dłonią i napięły się wrzynając w skórę.

- Jesteś… magiem…- powiedział zaskoczony.

- To cię tak dziwi? Przecież to oczywiste.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy tacy jesteśmy…

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz nic na sumieniu?

Cisza.

- Myślisz, że jesteś tu przypadkowo?- zapytała blefując- Że akurat ciebie porwałem? Że nie sprawdziłem wcześniej twojej przeszłości?

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić.- odparł w końcu- Myślałem, że to wygłupy… byliśmy tacy młodzi, a oni.. nim zauważyłem, co się dzieję było już za późno. Przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie brałem udziału w czymś takim!

- Każdy templariusz ma cos na sumieniu.- pomyślała nie do końca zadowolona swoją zagrywką i jej wynikiem. Wolałaby się mylić.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Oni wszyscy zginą. Wrócisz tam i ostrzeżesz ich. Powiedz o naszym spotkaniu i przekaz im moje słowa. Każdy, kto podniesie rękę na maga w Kręgu- zginie. Znajdę ich. Revenge ich znajdzie.

Wyciągnęła nóż i obeszła go. Złapała jego dłoń przycisnęła do niej ostrze wycinając mały znak.

- Pozostawiam ci to byś nie zapomniał o naszym spotkaniu.- powiedziała- Zostałeś naznaczony. Będę cię obserwować, a jeśli zrobisz coś, co mi się nie spodoba znów się spotkamy, i już nie będziemy rozmawiać.

Templariusz chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle wszystko ucichło

Po uderzeniu umysłu, rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające na całe pomieszczenie, by ukryć wszelkie ślady swojej obecności tutaj. Przecięła mu więzy i wyszła wcześniej sprawdzając czy nikogo nie ma na ulicy. Założyła kaptur na głowę i ruszyła do domu okrężna drogą.

ﻰ

Rano spotkała się z innymi wyruszając na kolejne zadanie. Na szczęście wymagało głównie uwagi uzdrowiciela, dzięki czemu mogła spokojnie oddać się swoim myślą. To, co zrobiła wczoraj przyszło samo. Jak by rzeź w jaskini była kroplą, która przepełniła czarę. Wiele razy ścierała się z templariuszami. Zawsze była to jednak otwarta walka. Nigdy podstępna i skryta jak zrobiła to wczoraj. Nigdy, jako skrytobójca, działający w cieniu i ukrywający swoją tożsamości. Może nawet tak było lepiej. Może tylko tak mogła coś zmienić.

Jaoga Harug. Zastanawiała się jak do niego dotrzeć. Doki były najlepszym miejscem. Mało świadków ciemne uliczki, a jeśli nawet ktoś coś zobaczył będzie wolał zachować to dla siebie. Zastanawiała się czy wczoraj nie popełniła żadnego błędu. Ale prócz spóźnionego zaklęcia na zmianę głosu nic takiego sobie nie przypominała. Zaskoczyło ją to. Nie zostawiła żadnych śladów, a templariusz nigdy nie dowie się, z kim rozmawiał.

Może nie powinna ich kazać ostrzec…- pomyślała- Nie. Wolała by się bali. Tak jak magowie w kręgu. Na początku mu nie uwierzą, ale da im dowody na to, że Earl mówi prawdę.

- Avannath?- zapytał Varric- Wszystko porządku?

- Oczywiście, zamyśliłam się tylko.- odparła.

- Od rana jesteś jakaś milcząca.

Spojrzała czy Andersa nie ma w pobliżu i powiedział cicho.

- Anders miał wczoraj rację mogliśmy przewidzieć, że cos pójdzie nie tak.

- Nie mogliśmy.- powiedział twardo Varric- I nie obwiniaj się o to. Sama nie zdołasz zmienić świata.

Skinęła lekko głową, ale w duchu pomyślała tym razem spokojnie- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Wykonali proste zadanie dla jednego z kupców i rozdzielili się na rynku w Górnym Mieście. Skierowała się do Dolnego Miasta.

Stwierdziła, że jeśli ma nie wpaść, zwłaszcza przed własną drużyną musi być przewidywalna.

Pchnęła drzwi do małej chatki Merrill.

- Och, Avannath- dalijka ucieszyła się na jej widok- Mogłaś powiedzieć, że będziesz posprzątałabym.

- Nie przejmuj się tym.- powiedziała, mieszkanie Merrill zawsze było zabałaganione- Przyszłam tu, bo mam prośbę.

- Oczywiście, czego potrzebujesz?

- Wybieram się za miasto i nie chce żeby się ktoś dowiedział. Zwłaszcza Anders.

- Och masz tajemniczego wielbiciela?- zapytała elfka ciekawie.

- Nie, to raczej misja, tylko nie spodobałaby się Andresowi.

- Jeśli to misja, nie możesz iść sama.- powiedziała dalijka poważnie.

- To nie jest normalna misja.- zaczęła tłumaczyć, już lekko zirytowana- I gdybym nie poradziła sobie sama wzięłabym kogoś z was, wierz mi.

- Och.. W porządku.

- Chce cię prosić byś skłamała. Jeśli ktoś będzie pytał o dzisiejszą noc powiedz, że byłam z tobą. Poszłyśmy do obozowiska.

- I tak miała tam wpaść, równie dobrze mogę zrobić to dzisiaj.- odparła elfka.

- Merrill to dla mnie bardzo ważne.

- W porządku Hawk możesz na mnie liczyć.

Nie było to takie trudne pomyślała, gdy opuściła chatkę Merrill. Choć z drugiej strony nie czuła się do końca dobrze prosząc ją o to.

Uśmiechnęła się jednak, a jej myśli zajęte były już czymś innym. Teraz już nic nie stało jej na przeszkodzie.

Gdy nastał zmrok schowała się w mroku Katowni. Trudno jej było dowiedzieć się czegoś o Jaoga Harudze nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Podejrzewała, że Varric mógłby jej dać jego rozkład dnia razem z rodzajem ulubionych dań i numerem butów, ale potem gdyby zniknął, zaczęłyby się niewygodne pytania.

To był jej pierwszy planowany wypad, jako Revenge. Zwykle przesiadywała wieczorami w Wisielcu w razie, więc gdyby ktoś pytał, poprosiła Merrill o alibi. Ufała jej i jak przewidziała zgodziła się bez problemu, nie zadając zbytnich pytań. Oficjalnie była z nią w obozowisku. Nieoficjalnie była tam tylko dalijka a ona…

Stała, ukryta w cieniu nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Wiedział, że templariusze wymykają się nocą do doków kupować nielegalnie dodatkowe nielegalne porcje lyrium. Każdy o tym wiedział, ale nikt nie robił nic by to zmienić. Przy wejściu do Katowni płonęły pochodnie, dlatego mogła wyraźnie widzieć, kto wchodzi i kto opuszcza twierdze. Mogła tam wejść w ciągu dnia, a właściwie tylko na dziedziniec. Jej obecność nie wzbudzała tam żadnych podejrzeń. Pomagała już jednemu z nich Ser Thraskowi w delikatniej misji. Ku jej zdziwieniu okazało się, że są po tej samej stronie, ale Thrask był wyjątkiem.

Zamrugała, gdy zobaczyła połyskującą bezwłosą głowę w świetle pochodni. Jej serce zabiło szybciej, gdy Jaogem rozmawiał z wartownikami i ku jej poszerzającym się uśmiechu opuścił twierdze.

Tym razem była przygotowana. Poczekała aż zniknie za zakrętem i ruszyła za nim opatulona w długi płaszcza z kapturem, który trzymany magią nie mógł się osunąć. Pomyślała, że było by zabawnie zabić templariusza parę kroków od Katowni. Tym napędziłaby im jeszcze większego strachu, ale rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że to było tylko niepotrzebne ryzyko. Jak podejrzewała, cel ruszył do doków. Uderzenie Umysłu- pomyślała- nie będzie nawet wiedział cos się stanie. Anders miał rację była w nim piekielnie dobra. Obiekt uderzony falą przez chwile nie widział i nie czuł niczego jakby śpiąc. Po kilku minutach w zależności od mocy zaklęcia budził się wracając do swoich obowiązków nie świadomy, że cokolwiek się stało.

Gdy uznała, że ulica jest odpowiednia i wokół nie dostrzegała nikogo schowała się za rogiem i posłała niewidzialne zaklęcie. Najpierw pomyślała, że nie podziałało. Mężczyzna szedł nadal nagle jednak zatrzymał się, ale nie obejrzał. Złapał się dłonią za głowę i już wiedziała, że w tej ciemności niemal spudłowała. Wyciągnęła nóż i podeszła do oszołomionego templariusza.

Nim jeszcze zrozumiał, co się dzieję przejechała mu ostrzem po szyi. Z jego ust wyszło kilka gulgoczących dźwięków. Po czym upadł łapiąc się za gardło.

Nie czuła, że sytuacja wymaga powiedzenia czegoś w stylu- Za krąg- czy też bardziej wulgarnej i nieprzyzwoitej opcji.

Odwróciła się rzucając czyszczące zaklęcie na sztylet i swoje dłonie, ale nagle zamarła i jej usta rozchyliły się w iście demonicznym uśmiechu. Zaciągnęła ciało templariusza do pobliskiego budynku i zdjęła ciężką zbroję. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowiła z oburzeniem odrzuciłaby ten pomysł, ale nie chciała myśleć. Posunęła się daleko, a chciała jeszcze dalej. Chciała zrobić coś, co wreszcie zatrząśnie kręgiem.

Założyła zbroje templariusza sprawdzając czy osłania każdy fragment jej ciała. Następnie hełm i przejrzała się w rozbitym lustrze na podłodze, nie pewna rezultatu. Jaogem był od niej wyższy, ale było ciemno, co działało na jej korzyść. Wyszła na zewnątrz i zaklęciem zamknęła drzwi. Magię oczyściła plamę z krwi na drodze i ruszyła w kierunku twierdzy.

- Złapią mnie. – myślała- To się jeszcze nikomu nie udało. Cholera złapią mnie i nie tylko ja będę mnie problemy, ale też Anders, Merrill… - mimo to nie zwalniała kroku jakby kierowała nią jakąś niewidzialna siła.

Wstrzymała oddech i ruszyła w kierunku bramy pewnym służbowym krokiem. Ku jej uldze przy nikt jej nie zaczepił. Dzięki zaklęciu miała męski głos, ale strażnik mógłby rozpoznać w różnice w głosie znajomego przecież templariusza.

- Co teraz?- pomyślała bez przekonania znajdując się w zewnętrznym dziedzińcu oświetlanym jedynie światłem pochodni. Wokół stało kilku templariuszy. Im dłużej będzie się zastanawiać tym szybciej zaczną coś podejrzewać.

Na placu zauważyła wartownika.

- Niech to ci się nie wyda dziwne, niech to ci się nie wyda dziwne.- myśli były się w jej głowie.

- Spokojnie u was?- zapytała.

- Tak. Spokojna noc, to diable nasienie dawno już śpi.

Nie odpowiedziała, jeśli znał, a na pewno znał Jaoge, wiedział, że był poważny, tacy zawsze są poważni. Jej głos również nie wydał mu się dziwny. Miała szansę.

- Nie widzieliście rekruta Morlona?- zapytała niby obojętnie.

- Myślę, że już śpią.- powiedział strażnik.

- Kwatery dla rekrutów- odpowiedziała poważnie – Zaprowadźcie mnie, to pilne.

- Ale ja nie mogę…- sprzeciwił się wartownik.

- To rozkaz.- powiedziała ostro.

Strażnik ruszył niezadowolony a ona za nim, jak sądziła ktoś taki jak on, nie musi wiedzieć gdzie są kwatery poszczególnych rekrutów. Zresztą jak wiedziała zajmował się tym Earl.

- To tutaj.- powiedział strażnik.

- Dobrze, a teraz wracajcie na wartę i ani kroku z tamtą!- zagroziła.

- T-tak jest.- rzucił strażnik i szybko znikł z korytarza.

Poczekała aż kroki ucichną.

Otworzyła drzwi i rzuciła uderzenie umysłu. Niepotrzebnie wszyscy spali. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okno.

Spojrzała na śpiących, nie mogła się pomylić, nie mogła… Pod oknem zobaczyła chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach, pozostali mieli ciemne, ale tylko on miał czarne. Wyciągnęła nóż. Nie wahała się. Już nie mogła. Nie w środku twierdzy. Rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące i wyszła.

- Wolniej!- upominała się w duchu, choć jej nogi same ciągły ją do wyjścia- Stwórco, uda mi się!

Jeszcze tylko trochę jeszcze tylko..

Pochodnie przy bramie przez chwile oświetliły jej twarz ukryta pod hełmem. Po czym otuliła ją ciemność. Poczekała aż znajdzie się za zakrętem i oparła się wykończona o ścianę budynku.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Udało jej się. Wróciła do doków odkładając oczyszczona wcześniej zbroję. Otuliła się w własny płaszcz i znikła wśród wielu cieni przemykających nocą po mieście.

ﻰ

Bała się. Nie panicznie, lecz czuła cień strachu pełzajmy jej po plecach, gdy się obudziła. Czymś innym było zabić templariusza w obronie własnej. Kto wie ilu mieli ich na swoim koncie. Ale czymś innym to, co zrobiła. Rzuciła wyzwanie całemu zakonowi stąpając po kruchym lodzie. Mimo to jej uśmiech stał się szeroki i nie mogła go powstrzymać przez chwilę.

Weszła do Wisielca i zamówiła lekkie danie –starając się nie myśleć, z czego naprawde się składa- i usiadła koło baru. Uśmiechnęła się. Ale szybko skarciła się w duchu.

- Spokojnie Hawk jak będziesz cała w skowronkach inni zaczną pytać. W porę zdołała ukryć uśmiech nim Anders zwalił się najwyraźniej czymś poruszony na krzesło obok niej.

- Hawk nie uwierzysz jak cos ci powiem?

- Czyżby?- pomyślała zastanawiając się czy jej działania mogły wywrzeć taki skutek.

- Raczej nie. Niedawno wstałam.-powiedziała ziewając przeciągle.

- Wczoraj w kręgu ktoś zamordował templariusza.

- A jednak...- pomyślała zachowując kamienną twarz.

- Nielsen- mój kontakt nie powiedział mi nic wcześniej, bo uznał, że to nie warte zachodu, ale teraz…

- Po kolei Anders.

- Nie tak dawno jeden z templariuszy zjawił się w zakonie gadając, że został porwany i wymienił kilka osób, które zginą za znęcenia się nad magami.

- I?

- Nikt mu nie uwierzył, Nielsen też nie. A wczoraj jeden z tej nich został znaleziony martwy. W środku twierdzy!

- Może to porachunki między nimi.- rzuciła.

- Nie, Hawk drugi z wymienionych nie pojawił się od rana.

- Zbieg okoliczności?

- Avannath, nie rozumiesz? Ktoś wreszcie wziął sobie do serca los magów! Wszedł nocą do samej twierdzy i udało mu się z stamtąd uciec!

- O ile to prawda, to rzeczywiście nie lada wyczyn.- przyznała.

- Zagrał na nosie całemu kręgowi. Teraz już nikt tam nie będzie czuł się bezpieczny!

- Tak ci się podoba pomysł samotnego mściciela?- odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

- Avannath mówię poważnie! Thrask ma powziaść śledztwo, a pozostała wymieniona dwójka zaszyła się w Katowni żeby nie wystawiać się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Daj znać jak ten twój mściciel…

- Zemsta- przewał jej

- Co?

- Nielsen mówił ze nazywa siebie Revenge. Zemsta.

- Nawet, jeśli to, co mówisz jest powiązane- zaczęła- Jeśli zrobiła to ta sama osoba, myślisz, że długo uda jej się ten proceder? Krąg istnieje nie od dziś.

- Myślałem, że… Przecież zawsze leżał ci na sercu los magów z kręgu.- powiedział uzdrowiciel rozczarowany.

- Anders, podoba mi się to, co robi, ale… nie sposób, w jaki to robi. W tym nie ma nic chwalebnego. To tylko kolejny skrytobójca i tyle.

- Powiedz to magom w kręgu.

- Co z nimi?- zapytała szybko.

- Nielsen mówił, że już od dawna nie widział nadziei w ich oczach.

- Och…- wymsknęło jej się.

Czy nie tego właśnie pragnęła?

- Anders, po prostu trudno w to uwierzyć. Z dnia na dzień.

- Wiem. Sam nie mogłem, ale… to nadaje magom nadzieję. I wysyła jasny sygnał do templariuszy- Strzeżcie się. Dosięgnę was nawet w zakonie…- powiedział z błyskiem w oku, a ona nie mogła już powstrzymać tego, że kąciki ust unoszą się w górę.

Mogła przewidzieć, że Anders tak przejmie się tym wydarzeniem. W końcu sama wczoraj nie mogła uwierzyć, że się jej udało. Musiała jednak przyznać, że miała dużo szczęścia. Strażnicy jej nie zatrzymali, a wartownik nie znał dobrze jednej z głównych postaci kręgu, jakim był Jaoga Harug, albo przynajmniej nie chciał z nim wdawać się w sprzeczki. Trudno jej było oglądać to wszystko z boku, niedowierzać, gdy sama była tematem tej rozmowy. Może zrobiła za dużo. Jej wczorajszy wariacki wyczyn najwyraźniej przypadł wszystkim do gustu, ale tylko ona wiedziała ile strachu ją kosztował.

Wyczuła kłopoty nim jeszcze zobaczyła Varrica.

- Hawk, Thrask chce się z tobą spotkać, w sprawie jakiegoś śledztwa.

- Nie jakiegoś Varric, Revenge załatwił dwóch templariuszy w ciągu jednej nocy.- powiedział Anders.

- Drugiego jeszcze nie znaleźli. – podsunęła Avannath ostrożnie.

- Znaleźli.- dodał Varric- Właśnie dlatego Thrask chce z tobą porozmawiać.

- W porządku.- powiedziała i choć nie dała tego po sobie poznać poczuła zimną dłoń chwytającą ją za żołądek.

- A jeśli Trak cos znalazł? Nie.- powiedziała sobie twardo- Nie zostawiłam żadnych śladów. Wyłapała wzrok Andersa, który najwyraźniej wpatrywał się w nią.

- Myślisz o tym, co ja?- zapytał.

- Czyli?

- Czy naprawę chcemy się w to mieszać?

Uff…

- Chce się dowiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało.- powiedziała- Zbierajcie się idziemy.

ﻰ

Dziwnie było znaleźć się tu w ciągu dnia. Pomimo że było południe było teraz więcej strażników niż w nocy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak ich przestraszyła.

- Serah Hawk, dobrze że jesteś.- powiedział Thrask- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Zawsze byłaś lepsza w konspiracjach i tropieniu.

- Słyszałam o tych zabójstwach. Macie jakieś podejrzenia?- zapytała.

- Nic konkretnego. Chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc w tej sprawie.

- Templariusze sami są sobie winni.- powiedział Anders.

- Hawk ucisz tego apostatę i przypomnij mu, że jest w środku Katowni.- ostrzegł Thrask.

- Anders jest moim przyjacielem.- powiedziała- I ma rację.

- Cholera Hawk, nie mogę pozwolić żeby po Katowni latał jakiś mściciel i zabijał naszych ludzi.

- Raczej niebezpieczny morderca.- pierwszy raz wtrącił się Fenris.

Wiedziała, że zabranie go było dobrym pomysłem. On zawsze potrafił postawić ją do pionu i…. popsuć nastrój.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?- zapytała starając się zignorować protesty Andersa.

- Porozmawiaj z ludźmi. Earlem, został porwany przez Revenge. Od niego się wszystko zaczęło. I… strażnik dałby głowę, że rozmawiał wczoraj z Jaogom, który jak ocenili nasi specjaliści już wcześniej nie żył. Wartownik sam go zaprowadził pod drzwi kolejnej ofiary.

- Więc podał się za zamordowanego templariusza? Nikt nie zauważył różnicy?- zapytała mając nadzieję, że jej twarz naprawdę wyraża zdziwienie.

- Hawk, Jaoga nie był miłym typkiem. Ludzie woleli schodzić mu z drogi. Jeśli nawet coś wydało mu się dziwnego wolał to zignorować.

- Sam sobie pościelił los.- tym razem słowa wyszły z ust Fenrisa, choć bardziej spodziewałaby się ich po Andersie.

- Dobrze porozmawiam z nimi.- zgodziła się.

- Jest jeszcze ta dwójka jaką nam podał Earl. Jeden Dalasag wyszedł rano wbrew ostrzeżeniom. Keanu, jego współlokator zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie wpuszcza nikogo. Chyba jest przerażony.

- Znajdź tego Dalasaga i sprowadź go z powrotem, nim będzie za późno.- poleciła.

- Wiem, już wysłałem za nim ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że zdążą.

Dalasag ją na razie nie interesował. Bardziej ciekawił ją Keanu. Jego zachowanie wskazywało, że pokazywał jeszcze jakieś ludzkie uczucia.

- Jak zginęli?- zapytała- powiedziałeś, że strażnik zaprowadził go pod drzwi ofiary.

- Nóż. Nie zostawia śladów, a dziś każdy go używa, nawet kapłani w Zakonie.

- Niczego nie obiecuje.- powiedziała- Gdzie znajdę Earla i tego wartownika?

- Earl jest przed wejściem na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, a wartownik dostał dziś wolne możesz go znaleźć na placu koło studni. Nie kazałem im opuszczać Katowni.

- W porządku. Postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Najpierw znalazła wartownika. Była ciekawe czy ją pozna, ale ten tylko obojętnie na nią spojrzał.

- Jestem serah Hawk. Thrask prosił mnie bym z tobą porozmawiała o wczorajszym wydarzeniu.

- Opowiedziałem im już wszystko.

- Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał to wszystko powtórzyć.

- Ech wczoraj stałem na straży… gdyby z niej nie zszedł…- zaczął niezadowolony.

- Trzymaj się faktów.

- Podszedł do mnie Jaoga a przynajmniej tak wyglądał. Ta zbroje poznałbym wszędzie. Miał też hełm i od razu spytał mnie tym swoim tonem czy nic się nie dzieję, a kiedy odparłem, że jest spokojnie kazał się zaprowadzić pod kwaterę Marlona.

- I tak po prostu posłuchałeś?- zapytał Varric.

- Jaoga nie lubi jak się mu sprzeciwia, jest jednym z bliskich ludzi komtur. Wolałem nie narażać się na jej gniew albo tego szaleńca.

- Szaleńca?

- Każdy w kręgu wie, że nienawidzi magów i nie szczędzi okazji by im o tym przypomnieć. Kilku zniknęło podczas jego dyżuru.

Spojrzała na Andersa jego oczy wyrażały- A nie mówiłem?

- Zauważyłeś w jego zachowaniu coś dziwnego?

- Nie, choć…

Cholera…

- Miał trochę inny głos, ale ton pozostawał ten. Sam nie wiem czy to był Jaoga, ale tamten był do niego podobny.

- Z głosu.- rzuciła szybko. Nie lubiła być porównywana do maniakalnych templariuszy nawet, jeśli tylko takiego udawała.

- Tak. Może był nieco niższy. Twojego wzrostu, ale było ciemno, więc uznałem to za złudzenie i …

- Zostawiłeś mordercę z śpiącą ofiarą.- dokończyła.

- Przecież nie mogłem wiedzieć.

- Następnym razem nie schodź ze służby. – zakończyła.

Zaklęła, gdy na widoku pojawił się Earl.

- Ty pewnie jesteś Hawk.- zaczął- Thrask mówił, że będziesz chciała ze mną porozmawiać.

- Powiedz mi o tych templariuszach, jakich wymienił skrytobójca.

- Był na niej, Jaoga, Morlon, Dalasag i Keanu. Z nich tylko ta dwójka nadal żyje.

- Earl chce najpierw porozmawiać z Keanu. Nie sądzie by ten Revenge chciał się tu dostać za dnia, ale wolę dmuchać na zimne. Nie opuszczaj kręgu.

- W porządku.- odpowiedział

Ruszyła do kwater rekrutów i zaklęła w połowie drogi. Nie powinna wiedzieć gdzie są kwatery rekrutów.

- Thrask mówił ze gdzie jest Keanu?- zatrzymała się na środku placu.

- Mówił jedynie, że zamknął się w swojej kwaterze i nikogo nie wpuszcza.- rzucił Anders.

- Zapytam strażnika.- dodała.

Wróciła do nich i wskazała schody.

- Pokój czterdzieści dwa

I znów szła tym korytarzem. Choć jej twarz była kamienna w duchy uśmiechała się. Dobre stosunki z Thraskiem sprawiły że pozwolił jej prowadzić śledztwo. Przeciwko niej samej.

Zapukała.

- Keanu, jestem serah Hawk. Prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie ostatnich zabójstw.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Spojrzała na towarzyszy udając zaniepokojenie.

- Keanu, chcemy ci pomóc.

Nadal cisza.

- Fenris mógłby?- zapytała odsuwając się od drzwi.

Elf kopnął w zamek i drzwi odskoczyły na bok.

- Szkoda, że to robi tyle hałasu.- pomyślała wyobrażając sobie tą sama scenę w ogarniętej śnie twierdzy.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała i weszła do środka.

- Na łóżku skierowany w stronę okna siedział jak podał Earl chłopak o jasnych brązowych.

- Keanu- zaczęła.

- Zostawcie mnie. Nic mi już nie pomoże. Jaoga i Morlon zostali wymienieniu i niczyją. Ja i Dalasag będziemy następni. Jeśli Revenge dostał się nawet tutaj, nie ma dla nas bezpiecznego miejsca.

Cień zadowolenia przemknął w jej spojrzeniu. Zamrugała.

- Każdy zasługuje na druga szansę.- powiedziała.

- Powiedz to Morlonowi. Nikt już nie może mi pomóc.- zakończył chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Spojrzała na niego surowo.

- Powiedz mi wszystko.

- Co?

- Dlaczego Revenge was ściga?

- To… był pomysł Dalasanga, złapać maga i zobaczyć czy magia uchroni go przed ogniem. Nie uchroniła. Krzyczał, ale Dalasag się śmiał. Stwórco, jaki byłem głupi! Dałbym wszystko żeby to cofnąć… Gdybym wiedział…

- Że dosięgnie cię zemsta nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. – nie próbowała nawet ukryć gniewu w swym głosie.

- Ja nie wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy. Że to w końcu spadnie na nas…Już nigdy nie podniosę ręki na maga, przysięgam.

Spojrzała na niego. Nie mówił do niej. Mówił do siebie. Uwierzyła mu.

- Wierzę ci. Earl przeżył.- udała, że się zastanawia- musimy się tylko dowiedzieć dlaczego- Nie opuszczaj twierdzy Keanu i… przepraszam za drzwi.

- Głupi dzieciak. – rzucił Fenris.

- W kręgu nie będzie bezpieczny. – dodał Varric.

- Sami słyszeliście, co zrobił.- powiedział Anders- Co by było gdyby tym magiem była wasza siostra, brat?

Miał racje, ale po tym, co usłyszała nie mogła nic już zrobić. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ostrzeżenie od Revenge powstrzyma go przed podobnymi czynami.

- Serah Hawk.- powiedział Earl, gdy do niego podeszła.

- Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać. Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku.

- Wszyłem wieczorem do doków i…

- Ciekawe, po co templariusz miałby się udawać wieczorem do doków?- Anders udał, że się zastanawia i niemal się uśmiechnęła.

- Ja… - rycerz zająknął się.

- To żadna tajemnica.- powiedziała krótko- Kontynuuj.

- I wtedy, nagle znalazłem się w zupełnej ciemności. W jakimś budynku. Nie pamiętam nawet uderzenia ani..

- Magia.- rzucił Fenris jak by to było jakieś ciężkie przekleństwo.

Spojrzała na niego z urazą. Jak dotąd nic nie było w stanie zmienić jego stosunku do magii. Chyba jedynie Danariusa, swojego byłego pana nienawidził bardziej.

- Uderzenie umysłu.- powiedział Anders- Nie zostawia śladów. Nasz skrytobójca jest sprytny. A skoro zdołał cię przenieść z ulicy do budynku musi być w tym dobry. To był mocny czar…

- Mów dalej. – powiedziała szybko, bojąc się że Anders doda dwa do dwóch i nie daj boże wyjdzie mu cztery.

- On… pytał jak się nazywam, co robię, chciał żebym opowiedział mu o Kręgu, ale… moja odpowiedz nie spodobała mu się. Potarł przecięta wargę.

- Co mu powiedziałeś?- zapytała.

- To, co uczy krąg.

Usłyszała parsknięcie maga.

- Ale zagroził, że mnie zabije, więc… powiedziałem mu to co wiem.

- I wydałeś na nich wyrok.- powiedział pełnym pogardy głosem Fenris.

- To nie tak! Nie chciałem, ale zagroził, że znajdzie moją rodzinę.

- W porządku.- powiedziała.

- Powiedział, że oni wszyscy zginą. Że mam ich ostrzec. Ze dopadnie każdego, kto podniesie rękę na maga.

Nie musiała się odwracać by wiedzieć, że Anders się uśmiecha.

- Wypuścił cię byś ostrzegł pozostałych.- powiedziała- Dałeś mu jeszcze jakiś powód do tego?

- Co?

- Keanu i Dalasag są kolejni. Może wiesz cos, co pomogłoby ich uratować?

- Ja… nie wiem. Choć, powiedział też, że tylko prawda może mnie ocalić. Nie wiem, co to znaczy.

Podniósł dłoń.

- Powiedział, że zostawia mi to, ze zostałem naznaczony. I że jeśli dowie się, że podniosłem rękę na maga wróci po mnie.

Spojrzała na znak, który sama stworzyła na dłoni templariusza. Patrzyła tak jak by widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Sama musiała sobie pochlebić. Zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. Na dłoni widniał całkiem zgrabny znak Kirkwall.

- Może pamiętasz coś z jego zachowania? Stylu, w jaki mówi? Cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam pomóc?

Earl zastanowił się a Hawk spojrzała na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie.

- Był magiem. Tego jestem pewien. Użył magii by zacisnąć więzy.

- To oczywiste.- rzucił Fenris.

- Też tak odpowiedział, gdy zapytałem.

- A więc ma poczucie humoru.- skwitował Anders- Najwyraźniej całkiem dobrze się bawiąc. Musiała przyznać, że to było ciekawe uczucie patrzeć na tych wszystkich przerażonych templariuszy, z których praktycznie każdy miał cos na sumieniu. Patrzeć jak ich zwykłą dumę i wyższość zastępuje strach.

- Hawk, też masz wrażenie, że nastąpiła miła odmiana.- spytał Anders.

- Mag psychopata terroryzuje cały krąg, to nazywasz miłą odmianą?- zapytał elf.

- Może lepszą odpowiedzią była by Sprawiedliwość.- powiedział uzdrowiciel patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

- Zemsta. – poprawiła cicho Avannath- Sprawiedliwości już nie można osiągnąć, pozostała Zemsta.

Ale Anders ją usłyszał i skinął głowa jak by to była kolejna jej teoria.

- Zostańcie tu.- powiedziała- Chce porozmawiać z Keanu sama.

- Masz jakiś pomysł?- zapytał Anders.

- Chyba tak.- powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko.

Wyszła po pięciu minutach.

- Co mu powiedziałaś?- zapytał.

- Każdy zasługuje na druga szansę.- tak przynajmniej sądzę- Keanu żałuje tego, co zrobił, trzeba tylko by Revenge też się o tym dowiedział.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

- Powiedziałam mu by odtąd nie pilnowali go templariusze, ale magowie. Tacy, którym ufa.

Anders spoważniał i skinął głową.

- To może się udać. Pokaże tym, że ma wśród nich przyjaciół. To na pewno da mu do myślenia.

Thrask czekał na nich przy wyjściu.

- Niestety rozczaruje cię, ale nie wielu udało nam się ustalić.- powiedziała.

- Każdy szczegół się przyda.

- Revenge to fanatyk magów. Sam też jest magiem Zabija tylko tych, co mają cos na sumieniu. Earl dał mu powód i nazwiska. Ale nie sądzę by Keanu miał się, czego obawiać. Teraz, kiedy podnieśliście alarm i wszędzie pełno straży. Na jego miejscu nie zaryzykowałabym ponownego wejścia do katowni. Po prostu pilnuj by on jej nie opuścił. Znaleźliście Dalasaga?

- Jeszcze nie.- zaprzeczył.

Pokręciła głową.

- Lepiej żeby teraz nie szwendał się sam po mieście. Spróbuje powęszyć na miejscach zbrodni może dowiem się coś nowego.- zakończyła.

Na niewiele im się to jednak zdało. Anders odkrył ślady po jej zaklęciach czyszczących i wyciszających. Poza tym tym nie było żadnych tropów, za co pochwaliła się w duchu.

Tego wieczoru znów poszła do doków, ale twierdza nie wydawała już się jej taka groźna. Zamierzała porozmawiać z Keanu, jako Revenge, ale najpierw chciała dorwać Dalasanga. Według Earla był najgorszym z trójki. Ruszyła spokojnie do domu.

Wstała późno, bo na dziś nie przewidywała żadnego zadania. Leniwie założyła jedną ze swoich szat. Nie tych typowym dla magów, lecz raczej poszukiwaczy przygód. Szaty dla maga zawsze wydawały jej się zbyt słabe. Zbyt wielu magów ubranych w nich widziała martwych.

Zrobiła to. Zagrała wszystkim na na nosie. Templariuszom, Thraskowi. I nie dała się przejrzeć własnej drużynie. Jednak na samą myśl o tym, że mogliby się dowiedzieć, że to ona jest samozwańczym Revenge, coś aż ściskało ja w dołku. Dokończy to co zaczęła, a potem, Revenge zniknie. Aż do czasu, gdy będzie znów potrzebny.- zdecydowała.

ﻰ

W Wisielcu było o tej porze wielu ludzi. Rozsiadła się wygodnie w swoim ulubionym miejscy skąd widziała każdy zakamarek wątpliwej reputacji baru. Miała już zamówić piwo, gdy cos odwróciło jej uwagę. Tatuaż z gryfem. Przyjrzała się mu. Jego właściciel nie mógł mieć więcej niż 18 lat. Miał też jasne włosy dokładnie tak jak mówił Earl. Brakowało jedynie zbroi z wygrawerowanym na piersi mieczem, jaką nosili templariusze. Nie mogła się mylić. Zniknął w drzwiach męskiej toalety.

Spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

- Czekać aż wyjdzie i śledzić go?- pomyślała- A jeśli wtedy znajda go templariusze?

Rozejrzała się. W Wisielcu było dziś dość tłoczno. Mogła pójść za nim, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak mogła obronić się tym, że prowadzi przecież śledztwo i zabiera go do Katowni.

- Nie ryzykuj.- mówił jej cichy głos w jej głowie- Nie masz przebrania. Ktoś może cię zobaczyć.

Wstała idąc tak by jej sylwetka znalazła się w cieniu. Nikt na nią nie patrzył, a jeśli nawet była tu stałym gościem. Drzwi do męskiej toalety zasłaniała ścianka. Nikt nie zobaczył jak wchodziła.

Był tam. Stał do niej odwrócony tyłem. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść. Spojrzała na kabiny, były puste. Rzuciła zaklęcie na swój głos i wyciągnęła nóż. Złapała go za szuje i przytknęła ostrze do gardła nim zaczął się bronić.

- Kazałam przekazać byś się mnie spodziewał.- usłyszała swój niski męski głos.

- Revenge.- było ostatnim słowem, jakie wypowiedział, gdy ostrze przejechało po jego szyi plamiąc jej szatę.

Usłyszała hałas i jedna z przegród kabin zaczęły się uchylać. Nie myśląc wiele rzuciła tam pierwszy czar, jaki wpadł jej na myśl- błyskawicę- i nie oglądając się wypadła na zewnątrz.

Wzięła wdech i spokojnie ruszyła do baru.

Nóż ukryła w szatach, rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące na oślep. Podeszła do baru i zamówiła piwo.

Wdech- wydech, wdech wydech – powtarzała sobie.

- Stwórco ktoś tam był! Jak mogłam go nie zauważyć?- wyrzucała sobie zastanawiając się czy mógł coś widzieć.

Spod baru patrzyła kontem oka na wejście do męskiej toalety, i niemal zakrztusiła się piwem widząc jak wychodzi z nich Anders.

Skupiła się na piwie nic więcej. Jeśli ją widział będzie wiedzieć.

Podszedł do niej.

- Hawk, on tu jest.- powiedział szybko.

- Kto?- zapytała nie rozumiejąc.

Zaradziła się? Wydawało się, że zobaczył coś w jej spojrzeniu. Na policzku miał krwawe otarcie.

- Revenge.

- Co?- udała zdziwienie rozglądając się po Wisielcu, wokół było zbyt dużo ludzi- Widziałeś go?

- Nie. Właśnie zabił Dalasaga. Tak przynajmniej podejrzewam, ze to on.

- To może być każdy.- powiedziała rozglądając się uważnie.

- Hawk musze z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.

- A nie wolisz poszukać mordercy?.- powiedziała modląc się by na jej ręce nie było kropli krwi, nie odważyła się jednak na nią spojrzeć- Gdzie to się stało?

W męskiej toalecie. Obeszła go kierując się tam. Na podłodze zbierała się już ładna kałuża krwi. Wystarczyło jednak spojrzenie by zobaczyć, że jest martwy. Anders stał za nią, więc pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech zadowolenia i wtedy to do niej dotarło.

Nie zdjęła zaklęcia na głos.

Powiedziała zaledwie parę słów w Wisielcu, gdzie teraz było szczególnie głośno, ale i tak Anders musiał by być idiotą by nie zauważyć zmiany w jej głosie. Zwłaszcza, że tyle, co usłyszał go tutaj. Ściągnęła zaklęcie i chrząknęła.

- Cholerne piwo.- zaklęła- A Varric mówił, że będę mieć chrypkę jak przesadzę.

- Tu już nic nie możemy zrobić. Został tylko Keanu.- dodała. Odwróciła modląc się jej by jej spojrzenie wyglądało naprawdę na zmartwione.

Stał teraz spięty patrząc na nią.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała.

- Chodźmy stąd.- powiedział i wyszedł pierwszy, a ona wreszcie spojrzała na swoje dłonie i z radością zobaczyła że są zupełnie czyste, jak jej szata. Jeszcze miała szanse, Anders nie był głupi, ale wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Patrzyła jak templariusze wynoszą zwłoki, w Wisielcu zrobiło się nagle mniej ludzi. Nikt nie lubił templariuszy. Przynajmniej nie jak byli trzeźwi.

Siedział z boku i… patrzył na nią? Spojrzała na niego i spotkała jego zmartwione spojrzenie.

Nie wie. Nie wie. I ty my tez nie powiesz.- mówiła do siebie.

- Dwa piwa rzucił kelnerce.- gdy się przysiadła.

- Ja poproszę wino.- dodała szybko- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

- Hawk… myślałem o tym, myślałem o Revenge.

- Ja też, trudno go ocenić- powiedziała- z jednej strony walczy o sprawiedliwość

- Zemstę- poprawił ją Anders

Zignorowała go- Z drugiej nie jest to nic godnego chwały.

- Musze cię o cos zapytać Hawk i chce szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Pytaj.

Patrzył na nia, zaklęła w duchu, ale jej pokerowa twarz nawet nie drgnęła.

- Gdzie byłaś tej nocy, gdy zginęli pierwsi templariusze?

A jednak…- pomyślała.

Zamrugała teraz też patrząc na niego zdziwiona.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Nie było cię w Wisielcu.

- Nie każdy wieczór spędzam w Wisielcu.- odparła niemal sucho.

- Hawk proszę odpowiedz.

- Nie ufasz mi?- powiedziała i poczuła poczucie winy, gdy spuścił wzrok.- Miałam prywatna schadzkę z pewnym szlachcicem.

Jego usta niemal uniosły się w górę.

- To nie w twoim stylu.- odparł.

- Byłam z Merrill- rzuciła jak by to było cos najnaturalniejszego w świecie- Prosiła mnie żebym poszła z nią do obozowiska. Wiesz sam jak dogaduje się z Opiekunka.

Zobaczyła ulgę w jego spojrzeniu.

- Myślałem…- zaczął niepewnie.

- Że to ja jestem Revenge.- dokończyła poważnie.

- Ataki zaczęły się po tym jak nie udało nam się uratować tych magów z jaskini. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiele rzeczy pasuje.- powiedział- Masz awersje do templariuszy.

- Jak połowa magów w tym mieście…

- Tak, ale połowy magów w tym mieście nie było by stać na coś takiego. Earl mówił, że postać była twojego wzrostu.

- Rozejrzyj się się- powiedziała starając się by jej głos był poważny, nieco zirytowany- Ile osób widzisz tu mojego wzrostu? Dlatego własne nie możemy go znaleźć, do zbyt wielu osób to pasuje. Za dobrze zaciera za sobą ślady. Widziałeś miejsce zbrodni? Nic tam nie pozostało.

- Boje się o ciebie. Jeśli była byś Revenge…. Znajdowałabyś się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

Zagryzła wargę. Chcąc odpowiedzieć cos zgryźliwego. Według niego nie miała nic na sumieniu nie powinna być na niego zła.

- Rozumiem.- odpowiedziała spokojnie- Po prostu zaufaj mi. Nie chce byśmy oskarżali się nawzajem, podczas gdy prawdziwy skrytobójca jest na wolności.

- Pewnie masz rację. Po prostu ostatnio byłaś trochę nieobecna duchem.

- Myślałam o Bethany… matce… - wymieniła swoją rodzinę, która zginęła przez zbytnią wiarę w magie lub szalonego maga krwi- Myślałam- mówiła cicho- Czy to wszystko stało się… przez magię…

- Hawk wcale tak nie myślisz, magia nie jest niczemu winna!- usłyszała jego głos i już wiedziała, że złapał przynętę.

Teraz to był już tylko oburzony Anders z którym umiała sobie poradzić.

ﻰ

Wróciła do domu czując jak boli ją głowa. Nie powinna tego robić. Nie w środku dnia w Wisielcu. Co ja pokusiło? Poczuła się zbyt pewnie, gdy Thrask oddał jej śledztwo? Koniec. Od teraz żadnych wygłupów. Wystarczały jej podejrzenia Andersa. Martwił się o nią wiec spyta Merrill a ona potwierdzi i będzie czuł się głupio, że ją oskarżał… I wszystko wróci do normy. A jeśli nie? Do tego nie mogła dopuścić. Nie potrafiłaby mu spojrzeć w oczy. Z jednej strony mówiła sobie nie powinna sobie tego wyrzucać. Nawet Anders popierał Revenge. Do czasu aż zaczął podejrzewać, że ona nią jest. Z drugiej, dobrze wiedziała, że wystawia się na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo bawiąc się w mściciela. Wiedziała, że do tej pory miała dużo szczęścia. Kiedy teraz myślała o samotnym wejściu do twierdzy czuła zimny dreszcz na plecach. Nie potrafiłaby powtórzyć tego wyczynu. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zbyt dużo miała do stracenia. Gdyby uzdrowiciel się dowiedział, nie mogłaby mu spojrzeć w oczy. Anders był tylko przyjacielem, ale, wiedziała, że nikogo takiego już nie pozna. Nikogo, kto będzie ją tak dobrze rozumiał. Właśnie dlatego nie mogła dopuścić by się dowiedział.

Ale Revenge nie chciał odejść. Chciał spojrzeć jeszcze raz w oczy Keanu i upewnić się, że nie złamie danego słowa. Chciał znaleźć innych i sprawić by magowie w kręgu mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Chciał by templariusze się bali. Jednego maga… Uśmiechnęła się. Nie, Revenge nie chciał odejść.

ﻰ

Rano ruszyła pod bramę by spotkać się z wybraną na dziś drużyna i wraz z uzdrowicielem, Fenrisem i krasnoludem ruszyli na wybrzeże. Szła przodem zadowolona, że Varric zajmuje całą uwagę Andersa i wróciła do misji Revenge.

Został jej juz tylko jeden cel. Nie sądziła, że przestraszony rekrut mógł być groźny. Nie wiedziała jednak jak się do niego zbliżyć. Pojawianie się na powrót w twierdzy nie brała już pod uwagę. Sama kazała mu przecież nie upuszczać twierdzy.- pomyślała niewesoło.

- Hawk!- usłyszała krzyk Andersa i rzuciła się na ziemię. Lodowy pocisk przemknął obok niej, gdy z zza skał wyskoczyła grupka bandytów rabujących zwykle wędrujących kupców, na których dostali zlecenie. Wstała niezbyt zadowolona ze swojej nieuwagi i złapała za kostur posyłając w rozpraszających się już bandytów niezawodną kule ognia. Przydrożni rabusie nie byli trudnymi przeciwnikami, a ona zabrała dziś najlepszy skład. Jej magia w połączeniu z zaklęciami uzdrowiciela, brutalną siłą elfa i zdolnościami Varrica do wykrywania wszelakich pułapek stanowiły zabójczą mieszankę. Udało im się nawet odzyskać cześć zrabowanego sprzętu.

Po wizycie u pośrednika ruszyli do Wisielca. Anders musiał wrócić do kliniki, a towarzystwo wiecznie ponurego elfa i gadatliwego krasnoluda niezbyt jej odpowiadało. Zamówiła piwo i usiadła przy barze korzystając z jedynej chyba okazji, kiedy nie zajmowała go Izabela.

Obserwowała niemal się uśmiechając jak Varric tłumaczył coś elfowi, a ten z coraz bardziej zirytowaną i znudzoną miną nie dawał się przekonać. Krasnolud był sprytny. Gdy się poznali, dzięki swoim kontaktom to on stanowił jej oczy i uszy w mieście. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Czasem przez jego kąśliwe uwagi miała go serdecznie dość. Spojrzała na elfa. On wcale nie był lepszy. Odpowiadał krótko, jakby jego monosylaby wyczerpywały temat. Gdy musiał coś tłumaczyć w jego głosie pojawiała się irytacja, jakby mówił coś, co każdy dobrze już wcześniej wiedział. Białe linie na jego skórze zwiększały jego umiejętności, ale zostały nadane podczas mrocznego rytuału, który nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Dlatego też, nie przepadał za dotykiem gołej skóry i z tego samego powodu wiecznie chodził w pancerzu. Nie pamiętał też nic co działo się wczesniej. Często ją irytował swoimi uwagami dotyczącymi magii. Odwróciła szybko wzrok, gdy spojrzał na nią. Tak, jego umiejętności w odkrywaniu przeciwnika były nawet lepsze od krasnoluda, a przecież Varric był łotrzykiem. I przydawały się podczas ich zadań, ale tylko podczas zadań.- pomyślała i zerknęła ukradkiem jeszcze raz w jego stronę, gdy odwrócił już wzrok.

Skończyła piwo i wyszła z karczmy kierując się na targ Górnego Miasta.

Na rynku spotkała Ser Thraska. Chcąc nie chcąc podeszła by nie pomyślał ze go unika.

- Hawk dobrze, że jesteś.- powiedział z ulga na jej widok.

-Coś się stało?  
- Kenu, uciekł.

- Co?- zapytała zaskoczona.

- Dowiedział się, że Dalasang nie żyje i chyba nie wytrzymał. Poszedł go szukać.

- Revenge.- powiedziała- Musimy go znaleźć.

- Obawiam się, że nie my znajdziemy go pierwsi. Jeśli on na niego polował to ten chłopak już nie żyje.

- Musimy spróbować.- powiedziała czując się głupio.

Thrask był w porządku, a ona znów go oszukiwała.

- Anders- pomyślała to wszystko przez ciebie!

- Pomożesz nam?- zapytał.

- Nie.- odpowiedziała- Nie chce się już w to mieszać. Chyba nie chciałam od samego początku.

- Rozumiem. Wiem, że popierasz Revenge.- przyznał.

- Po części.- powiedziała- Po prostu nie zdołałabym go oskarżyć. Nie potrafiłabym go do was przyprowadzić.

- W porządku. Chyba jednak będziemy musieli poradzić sobie sami.

- Powodzenia.- powiedziała i patrzyła jak templariusz odchodzi, po czym ruszyła do domu.

-Głupiec- pomyślała mając na myśli Keanu- Pierwsi lepsi bandyci go zabiją nie będzie musiał jej szukać. Jak tylko słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, przebrała się i zniknęła w cieniu ulicy.

I jak się spodziewała był tam. Stał samotnie w jednej z najciemniejszych uliczek w dokach, a ona zastanawiała się, jakim cudem ominęły go uliczne bandy.

Chciała ruszyć w jego stronę, ale cos ją powstrzymało. Chłopak rozglądał się panicznie na wszystkie strony. Przysięgła by, że z tej odległości widać było jak drży ze strachu.

- I to jest ten twój straszny templariusz? Przeciwko któremu tak walczysz?- usłyszała głos w swojej głowie.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała sobie- Teraz tak wygląda, ale gdyby nie Revenge miał by na sumieniu jeszcze wiele magów.

Rzuciła zaklęcie na głos i ruszyła w jego stronę. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać na środku ulicy. Rzuciła na niego uderzenie umysłu i zamarła, gdy odbiło się nieszkodliwie. Najwyraźniej należał do tych nielicznych rycerzy u których spożywanie lyrium sprawiło, że byli odporni na cześć zaklęć mentalnych.

Chłopak podskoczył na jej widok.

Ogień sam popełznął po jej dłoni schowanej pod długim płaszczem. Rozluźniła dłoń i ogień zgasł. Był zupełnie sam.

- Szukałeś mnie.- usłyszała swój zmieniony magia głos.

- I tak byś po mnie przyszedł.- powiedział. Wydawało się, że w jego oczach nie było już strachu, był gotowy na śmierć.

- Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem.- powiedziała.

Skinął głową.

- Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś?- zapytała.

Skinął głową. Wydawało się, że usta nie chcą już go słuchać. W końcu wybąknął ledwie słyszalne- Tak.

Podeszła do niego, a on cofnął się gwałtownie wpadając na pobliskie pakunki. Uklękła obok.

- Daj dłoń.- podał jej, a ona złapała jego drżącą rękę i ścisnęła.

- Daj mi słowo, że już nigdy nie podniesiesz reki na żadnego maga.

Wpatrywał się w nią zahipnotyzowany.

- Nigdy już… nigdy…- zdołał tylko wyszeptać.

Wyciągnęła nóż i nakreśliła na jego ręce krwawy znak.

- Zostałeś naznaczony- powiedziała- Jeśli nie dotrzymasz słowa wrócę po ciebie. A teraz idź.- dokończyła i wstała.

Chłopak wstał nie wiedząc, co robić.

- Zanim się rozmyślę.- dodała spokojnie.

Odwrócił się i pobiegł przed siebie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadnie w jakiś dół po drodze. Schowała nóż i ruszyła do Mrokowiska. Wiedziała, że Andersa czeka dziś ciężka noc. Słyszała o tamtejszych zamieszkach.

Weszła do przejścia prowadzącego do jej domu i wrzuciła tam płaszcz i sztylet.

Gdy weszła do Kliniki pochylał się nad dzieckiem. Podniósł głowę jak by wyczuwając jej obecności.

-Pomyślałam, że będziesz potrzebował pomocy.- powiedziała.

Wskazał jej ludzi czekających w kolejce.

Westchnęła. Ale chyba tego właśnie potrzebowała. Wyrzuty sumienia musiała zagłuszyć pracą społeczną.

Gdy skończyli oboje byli zmęczeni. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Anders pracował odkąd tylko wrócili. Na jego dłoniach widać było białe plamy oznaczające wyczerpanie magiczne.

- Cholera, Anders cos ty z sobą zrobił!- powiedziała i nim zdążył zaprotestować położyła mu dłonie na ramionach przenosząc lecznicza energię.

Czuła jak jego ciało się rozluźnia, a skóra znów przyjęła normalny kolor.

Zabrała dłonie i usiadła na pobliskim stole czując jeszcze wyraźniej zmęczenie. Oddała mu cześć własnej energii.

- Chyba musze ci częściej pomagać.- powiedziała.

- Nie obrażę się.- powiedział ciepło, ale wyczuła coś w jego głosie i zdała sobie sprawę, że odkąd przyszła nie odezwał się do niej.

- Słyszałem, że Kenu uciekł.

- Tak, odmówiłam pomocy Thraskowi. Nie sadzę żeby to był dobry pomysł. Nigdy nie powinnam się za to zabierać.

- Nie tylko za to.

Tylko nie to…

- Co masz na myśli?

- Byłem u Merrill. Potwierdziła, że była z tobą.

Patrzyła na niego.

- A potem byłem u Opiekunki.

Musiał zobaczyć zmianę na jej twarzy.

- Potwierdziła, że w obozowisku była Merrill, ale nie ty.

Wstała.

- Nie musze ci się ze wszystkiego spowiadać, Anders.

- To prawda… ale wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać, Avannath.

- Jak na razie to ty nie ufasz mi.

- Nie, to nie tak. Byłem u Merrill i wracałem właśnie do Kliniki, kiedy przypomniałem sobie nasza rozmowę w Wisielcu. Kiedy zapytałem czy jesteś Revenge obróciłaś wszystko w żart, powiedziałaś bym ci zaufała, ale… Nie zaprzeczyłaś. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłaś.

Westchnęła.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym być Revenge!- zapytała pozwalając by gniew pojawił się w jej głosie- Włamać się do zakonu? Postawić w stan gotowości cały krąg?- zakończyła niemal ironicznie.

Nie spodobało jej się jego spojrzenie.

- Tak.- odpowiedział nie spuszczając z niej wzroku- Myślę, że ty byś mogła.

- To śmieszne.- powiedziała czując rosnącą panikę i ruszyła do drzwi by jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od niego.

Poczuła mocny uścisk na ramieniu. Skrzywiła się. Zbyt mocny.

- Nie możesz teraz odejść.- powiedział.

Powoli odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. Uścisk zelżał. Widziała to w jego oczach, niepewność. Troskę. Tego właśnie nie chciała zobaczyć. Nie chciała…

- Zrób to teraz- powiedział- Powiedz, że nim nie jesteś.

- A jeśli nim jestem?- zapytała po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem- Nie sądzisz, że mogłabym cię okłamać?

- Nie- zaprzeczył szybko nie spuszczając z niej wzroku- Bo znam cię już zbyt długo. Nie okłamujesz ludzi, których szanujesz. I dlatego że jak cię nigdy nie okłamałem. Nawet, gdy chodziło o Justica.

Uśmiech znikał z jej twarzy wraz z jego kolejnymi słowami.

_Nie…. Nie mogę. Nie potrafię go okłamać, ale nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie chce by tak o mnie myślał._

- Powiedz, że nim nie jesteś i już nigdy nie wrócę do tego.

Spuściła wzrok by nie widział toczącej się w niej bitwy. Nie mogła zrobić jednego, a nie potrafiła drugiego.

_Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że to ja. Że z bohaterki stałam się zwykłym skrytobójcą…_

- Hawk!- przypomniał się Anders domagając się odpowiedzi. Widziała jego napięte spojrzenie.

Otworzyła usta, ale nie powiedziała tego, co zamierzała. Proste- Mylisz się. Nie mogło jej przejść przez usta.

Spuściła wzrok. Przegrała.

- Niech cię szlag Anders.- rzuciła cicho i uwolniła rękę. Wyszła z kliniki i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami budząc chyba wszystkie szczury w okolicy. Nie minęła jeszcze schodów, gdy na cos wpadła.

- Wszystko w porządku, Hawk?- zapytał Fenris i wtedy zobaczył jej twarz- Co on ci zrobił!

- Nic!- wypaliła- Zostaw go w spokoju i zajmij się sobą w tym jesteś najlepszy!- wyrzuciła z siebie i zniknęła w przejściu do domu, zostawiając oniemiałego elfa.

W drzwiach Kliniki pojawił się Anders. Spojrzał na przejście do domu Hawk, a potem na elfa.

- Tobie też się dostało?- powiedział niemal przyjaźnie.

- Co ją napadło?- rzucił Fenris.

Anders nie odpowiedział.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie czując rozchodzącą się jeszcze w sobie fale uzdrawiającej energii od Avannath.

Zamknęła się w domu i kazała Bodhanowi nie wpuszczać Andersa i Fenrisa, jeśli ci pojawialiby się. Zrzuciła z siebie szaty i weszła pod prysznic. Na jej dłoni widniała kropla krwi Keanu. Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

- To już nie ważne.- pomyślała- Wszytko stracone. Anders już wiedział. A przez jej własne śledztwo znał każdy jej krok.

Jak mogła do tego dopuścić?- zastanawiała się. Opiekunka. Nie pomyślała o Opiekunce. Nie doceniła go. Wisielec, już wtedy powinna była poczekać. Miał racje, nie zaprzeczyła. Już wtedy podświadomie nie potrafiła go okłamać, a przed chwilą sam zmusił ją do wyznania.

Jak głupio się czuła. Co on mógł teraz o niej myśleć? Bawi się w mściciela, wyżywa na templariuszach… Przestała, bo głowa zaczynała ją bolec coraz bardziej.

A jeśli powie pozostałym? Nie powie. Anders jej nie wyda. Wiedziała o tym i dlatego to bolało jeszcze bardziej. Zakopała się w pościeli nie zamierzając wychodzić z niej do sądnego dnia.

Czas mijał, a ona czuła się tylko jeszcze gorzej. Nagle zauważyła, że ktoś siedzi obok łóżka.

To było silniejsze od niej, na jej dłoni zapłonęła kula ognia.

- Spokojnie- powiedział Varric- Aż tak się nie musisz gniewać. Jeśli chcesz to sobie pójdę.

Rozluźniła dłoń i kula ognia zgasła.

- Długo tu jesteś?- zapytała.

- Jakieś pół godziny.- odparł. Spojrzała na okno było już ciemno.

Przespała cały dzień.

Usiadła.

- Anders cię przysłała?- zapytała ostrożnie

- Nie.

Varric musiał zobaczyć ulgę w jej oczach.

- Hawk, co się z wami dzieję? Fenris mówił się pokłóciliście.

- Tak powiedział?- powiedziała pozornie obojętnie.

- Tak. O cokolwiek wam poszło najwyższy czas o tym zapomnieć. Anders od wczoraj nie opuszcza kliniki! Byłem u niego i zbył mnie słowami. Potem poszedłem do Wisielca! Merrill wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść i powtarza, że wszystko to jej wina, a elf, zamierza chyba dorównać w piciu Izabeli. Podobno jemu tez się dostało.

- Rykoszetem.- powiedziała pozwalając sobie na smutny uśmiech.

- Musisz wyjść z tego gniazdka i zakończyć to szaleństwo.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała zamiaru stąd wychodzić.

- Potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Hawk, dziś, zaraz! O cokolwiek wam poszło nie wierze, że nie da się to naprawić.

Zobaczył ból w jej oczach.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście z ze sobą tak blisko.

- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale i nigdy nie będę mieć lepszego. Nie zasługuje na niego.

Krasnolud przewrócił oczami.

- Hawk, przestań ty też wypłakiwać sobie oczy. Trochę odwagi i wszystko się ułoży. Uwierz mi.

- Dobrze.

- Chce cię widzieć za godzinę w Wisielcu.

- Hawk!- Krzyknął widząc znów ten wyraz jej twarzy- To nie koniec świata.

- Dobrze przyjdę tylko już nie krzycz.

- Więc zostawiam się teraz.

Gdy wyszedł opadła znów na poduszki. Godzina, a czuła że potrzebujesz jeszcze, choć tygodnia. Wstała i spojrzała w lustro.

- To wszystko twoja wina.- powiedział z wyrzutem patrząc na odbicie.

Czy mogła zignorować, Varrica? Pewnie tak, ale nie mogła zostawić Merrill i elfa. Oni nie byli niczemu winni.

Ubrała się i uczesała włosy.

- Nie jestem słaba.- powiedziała- Nie jestem słaba. Jestem Revenge i postawiłam w stan gotowości cały krąg, cholera, nie jestem słaba!

Wiedział, że najgorzej będzie spojrzeć znów Andersowi w oczy teraz, gdy już wie.

- Dam sobie radę, dam sobie radę, - powtarzała sama do ciebie, otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła postać maga, który najwyraźniej nie mógł się zdecydować czy zapukać

- A jednak nie.- dodała w myślach i szybko zamknęła drzwi.

Jakimś cudem zdążył jednak włożyć rękę w szparę.

- Avannath zaczekaj!- powiedział Anders wchodząc, odsunęła się- Musimy porozmawiać.- dodał.

Ogień płonął w kominku obok. a ona nagle pouczyła, że trzęsie się z zimna.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami.

- Wiesz już to, co chciałeś, powinno ci to wystarczyć.- rzuciła.

- Hawk nie mów tak… Ja martwiłem się o ciebie, a im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiałem tym bardziej czułem, że to ty. Mysłałem już że wariuje. Musiałem zapytać... A wtedy w Wisielcu…

- To byłam ja.- powiedział cicho.

- Wiem.

- Przepraszam za tą błyskawicę.- powiedziała po chwili- Nie zuważyłam cię. Gdyby było inaczej…

- Wiem….- powiedział i stanął przed nią nie potrafiła jednak podnieść wzroku- Avennath spójrz na mnie.

Zamknęła oczy.

Objął ją.

- Rozumie cię. Ja też ich nienawidzę. To, co zrobiłaś… Dałaś im nadzieję, ale jednocześnie naraziłaś się na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Byłaś w Katowni, stwórco gdybym wiedział, nigdy bym ci na to nie pozwolił… Dlaczego tam poszłaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- To było silniejsze ode mnie.- powiedziała- Wiedziałam, że gdybym zastanowiła się nad tym brakłoby mi odwagi.

- Avannath, jeśli by cię złapali… Nie wiem, co bym zrobił…

- Nic głupszego ode mnie już nie mógłbyś zrobić.

- Uśmiechasz się- powiedział z ulgą i musnął jej usta dłonią.

W końcu podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego. Nie zobaczyła rozczarowania, jakiego się spodziewała tylko troskę.

- Nie chciałam byś się dowiedział.- powiedziała- Nie ty.

- Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz tego więcej.- powiedział- Nie wystawisz się na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

- Nie będę już tak ryzykować.- przyznała.

- I Revenge już nie pojawi się w Kirkwall.

- Tego ci nie mogę obiecać..- sprzeciwiła się- ale nie pojawi się w najbliższym czasie.

- Na razie mi to wystarczy.- powiedział po namyśle.

- Myślałem o tym templariuszu- dodał po chwili- Kenu, zamierzasz go oszczędzić prawda? W innym wypadku nie radziłabyś mu zaprzyjaźnić się z magami.

- Widziałam się z nim wczoraj nim przyszłam do kliniki.

- Och….

Widziała, że patrzy na nią pytająco.

- Jako Revenge?

- Dostał od niego ostrzeżenie to wszystko.

Widziała że kamień spadł mu z serca.

- Nie rozpoznał cię?

- Anders.- powiedziała z wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam, wiem.. sama to kiedyś mówiłaś. Revenge nie da się tak głupio złapać nie zostawia żadnych śladów.

- Och przestań.- uśmiechnęła się, ale już prawdziwym uśmiechem.

- Postrach kręgu i nadzieja zniewolonych magów.- dokończył poważnie uśmiechając się jednak lekko.

- Dzięki że nie powiedziałeś pozostałym.

- Wesz, że możesz mi zaufać.

- Wiem.

- Chodźmy do Wisielca. Musisz coś zrobić z Merrill, bo wygląda na to ze wszystką winę wzięła na siebie, a elf… -zastanowił się- W sumie nie wiem, co się dzieję w tej jego małej głowie.

- Więc czeka mnie jeszcze ciężki wieczór.

- Tak, ale już ze mną u boku i Avannath. Nie chce żebyś już robiła coś takiego bez mojej wiedzy. Jeśli będę wiedział gdzie jesteś i co robisz, będzie mi łatwiej…

- Mnie chronić.- dokończyła.

To był jeden z powodów, dlaczego nie chciała mu nic powiedzieć. Będzie bał się o nią i jeszcze wpadnie przez to w kłopoty. Wiedziała już, że będzie go trzymać jak najdalej od ciemnych sprawunków Revenge.

- Chodź. –pociągła go za sobą.

Na twarzy Varrica pojawiła się ulga, gdy zobaczył ich razem wchodzący do Wisielca.

- Dzięki Stwórcy!- powiedział, gdy podeszła do niego- Teraz zrób cos z tym.- Skinął głową. I zobaczyła Merrill siedzącą w ciemnym koncie i patrzącą na nią niepewnie.- Bo serce mi się kraje jak na nią patrzę.

- Musze…-zwróciła się do Andersa.

- Idź.- powiedział, posłała mu uśmiech. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak Varric pyta maga, o co im tak naprawdę poszło i poczuła ciepło na sercu. Wiedziała, że u Andersa jej sekret jest bezpieczny.

- Merrill… -zaczęła podchodząc do niej.

- Przepraszam Hawk- wyrzuciła dalijka niemal płaczliwym głosem- Powiedziałam Andersowi to, co mi mówiłaś, ale nie pomyślałam o tym by uprzedzić Opiekunkę, ja…

- Merrill to ja powinnam o tym pomyśleć. Albo ogóle odrzucić ten pomysł. Anders jest zbyt mądry na to. To było głupie z mojej strony.

- Och, widziałam, że weszliście razem. Czyli już się pogodziliście?

- Tak.

- Tak się cieszę, i przepraszam. Obiecuje, że więcej cię nie zawiodę.

- Merrill nie zawiodłaś mnie.- tłumaczyła- Dowiodłaś tylko tego że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Anders nie domyślił się tego, co chciałam ukryć przez to, co usłyszał od opiekunki. Sama się wydałam później a potem… nie potrafiłam go okłamać.

- Kochasz go.- powiedziała dalijka.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła- to za dużo powiedziane- Anders jest po prostu przyjacielem, jakiego nigdy nie miałam. Chodź usiądziesz z nami.

Postawiła przed Merrill jakiś sok i rozejrzała się za elfem. Varric miał racje. Siedział teraz obok Izabeli i najwytrawniej zamierzali wypić wszystko, co znajduje się w piwnicach Wisielca.

Poczuła kamień w sercu na myśl o rozmowie z nim. Dlaczego? Zapytała sama siebie, ale nie znała odpowiedzi. Powiedziała mu by zajął się sobą bo w tym jest najlepszy. Powiedział to, co myślała już od dawna. Nie wyglądało na to by przez ten czas zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś z ich grupy. Nie przywiązywał do niczego wagi oprócz własnych wartości. Nie można mu było mu nic wytłumaczyć. Zawsze jednak lojalnie stał przy niej, nawet jak się nie zgadzali. Nie zasłużył na takie słowa. Z ciężkim serce ruszyła w stronę baru.

- Fenris.- zaczęła- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać- Izabela wydała potężne beknięcie- ale…- zawahała się- nie wiem czy jest to najlepsza chwila.

- Siadaj z nami Hawk- rzuciła piratka i pociągnęła ją między nich. Znalazła się teraz niebezpiecznie blisko elfa.

Spojrzał na nią. Spodziewała się, że po wypiciu takiej ilości alkoholu jego wzrok nie będzie zbyt bystry. Był jednak. Patrzył na nią zupełnie wyraźnie. W duchu przeklęła słabe trunki tej budy.

- Ja… -zaczęła zdając sobie sprawę, że jest bystro obserwowana przez Izabelę.

- Napij się będzie ci łatwej!- powiedziała piratka podsuwając jej do ust wino. Chcąc nie chcąc pociągła kilka łuków.

- Widzisz.- powiedział ucieszona Rivianka, że pomogła.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej z przymusem i znów spojrzała na elfa. Nadal na nią patrzył.

- Fenris, przepraszam za to, co wtedy powiedziałam. Byłam wzburzona, a ty po prostu znalazłeś się w złym miejsc i w złym czasie.- nie odpowiedział nic- Tak naprawdę wcale tak nie myślę.

- Nie umiesz kłamać Hawk.- powiedział patrząc na stojące przed nim wino.

- Wierz mi umiem.- powiedziała z taką pewnością, że nawet ją to zaskoczyło.

Elf spojrzał na nią zastanawiając się prawdopodobnie, co miała na myśli. Westchnęła w duchu. Musiała się bardziej postarać.

- Jest mi głupio z powodu tego, co powiedziałam. Nazwałam cię samolubnym, a przecież odkąd pracujemy razem jesteś lojalny i nigdy nie odmówiłeś udziału w żądnej misji. Stałeś u mojego boku- czy naprawdę tak to ujęła?- nawet, gdy się ze mną nie zgadzałeś. Bez ciebie wiele misji było by o wiele trudniejszych. Jesteś ważnym, członkiem naszej drużyny i nigdy nie chciałabym cię obrazić podobnymi słowami.

- W porządku.- powiedział po chwili obojętnie wracając do szklanki wina.

- Tylko tyle_?-_ rozzłościła się i miała ochotę wytrącić mu ją z ręki. Uspokój się- powtarzała sobie- On już tak ma. On już tak po prostu ma.

- No widzisz!- ucieszyła się Izabela rozumiejąc że już najwyraźniej się pogodzili i zwróciła swojego ogromne oczy na Fenrisa- Mówiłam, że tak naprawde cię lubi! A ty mi nie wierzyłeś!

Elf zakrztusił się winem, a na jej policzkach wykwity rumieńce.

- Już nie żyjesz Izabela.- pomyślała, i rzuciła Andersowi błagalne spojrzenie.

Na szczęście akurat patrzył na nich i je wyłapał. Nie mięły dwie sekundy, a poczuła jego rękę na swoim ramieniu.

- Hawk, chcemy z Varrickiem coś tobą omówić.

- Już idę.- powiedziała z ulgą, rzuciła Izabeli spojrzenie rządne krwi i odeszła z magiem.

Fenris patrzył jak razem odchodzą.

- Są razem.- powiedział po chwili obojętnie.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła Izabela dziwnie czystym głosem.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

- Wierz mi, wiem jak kobieta patrzy na swojego mężczyznę i to na pewno nie jest Anders.

- Zaraz…- spojrzał na nią nagle- czy ty przypadkiem nie byłaś właśnie pijana w sztok?

Rivianka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Och przestań, nie mogłam się powstrzymać żeby się trochę nie zabawić waszym kosztem.

- Zaczynam się ciebie bać.- rzucił Fenris i wrócił do swoich myśli nad prawie pustą szklanką.

- Co jest?- zapytał mag, gdy dosiedli się do Varrica i Merrill.

- Izabela.- mruknęła jak by to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Mag nie pytał o nic więcej. Sam wolał się trzymać z dala od bezpośredniej i rozpustnej piratki, która była z nimi tylko dlatego, bo jej okręt rozbił się gdzieś na rafach.


	3. Rada Aveliny

**Rada Aveliny**

Dla uspokojenia siebie i Andersa zajęła się wykonywaniem zwykłych misji. Ta mogła być niebezpieczna, dlatego teraz szła mając za sobą milczącego elfa, maga który wykorzystywał każdą okazję by pokazać Fenrisowi, gdy ten tylko się odezwał błąd w jego rozumowaniu i Varrica wrzucającego do każdej konserwacji sarkastyczne riposty.

Revenge nie dał o sobie znać od kilku dni. A ona coraz częściej zastanawiała się skąd wziąć kolejne nazwiska. Napadanie w dokach na templariuszy nie wydawało jej się już takim dobrym pomysłem. Choć trochę ją to kusiło. Musiała jednak przyznać, że każdy z nich mógł podać jej najwyżej parę celi. A nie chciała poprzedzać akcji Revenge porwaniami. Nie mogła tez mieć pewności, że nie trafi na kogoś, kto nie ma nic na sumieniu. Bała się też, że porwany templariusz zacznie wyrzucać pierwsze lepsze nazwiska, lub co gorsza nazwiska swoich wrogów. Zupełnie niewinnych osób. Przydałby się jej ktoś taki jak informator Andersa. Gdyby jednak zaczęła pytać Nielsen domyśliłby się, że mag pomaga Revenge. Skąd mogła wziąć takie informacje nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń? Wkraść się do twierdzy i posłuchać nocnych rozmów strażników?- pomyślała kwaśno.

- Hawk, co ty o tym myślisz?- usłyszała Varrica.

- Przepraszam, nie słuchałam was. O co pytałeś?

- Ostatnio w ogóle chodzisz z głową w chmurach. Ponury elf upiera się żeby zawsze chodzić w tej swojej kolczudze.

- Pancerzu.- powiedział mocno znudzony już Fenris- I to nie jest twoja sprawa krasnoludzie. Ludzie Danariusa mogą zjawić się w każdej chwili, musze być na to gotowy.

- Widzisz Hawk? Założę się, że nawet pod prysznic wchodzi w pełnym rynsztunku, bo boi się, że jakiś łowca wyskoczy z nagle z klozetu…

- Skąd wziąć taką listę…- zamyśliła się ignorując ich- Zaraz, lista! Nagle wpadła na genialny pomysł.

- Hawk!- Varric najwyraźniej domagał się poparcia.

- No, więc, Varric ma rację. Czasem mógłbyś zrzucić część rynsztunku i pokazać trochę ciała.- rzuciła nie myśląc wiele by wreszcie dali jej spokój.

Varric wybuchnął śmiechem. A Anders i elf patrzyli na nią tak, jakby nagle zamieniła się, w co najmniej wicehrabiego.

Szlag. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

- Miałam na myśli…, że powinieneś się czasem przebrać… w coś lżejszego.- powiedziała nieporadnie.

- W co na przykład?- podsunął Varric najwyraźniej doskonale się bawiąc.

Zmroziła go wzrokiem.

- Varricu…- zaczęła a jej oczy ciskały błyski.

- Pomyślę nad tym.- powiedział nagle Fenris patrząc gdzieś za horyzont.

Ignorując opadniętą z wrażenia szczękę krasnoluda odwróciła się i rzuciła krótko.

- Idziemy.

Nie mogła już skupić się na pomyśle, na który wpadła zastanawiając się czy naprawdę się nie przesłyszała. Zwolniła zrównując się z nimi i ukradkiem spojrzała na elfa. Miał jednak taki sam wyraz twarzy jak zwykle. Jak by nic się właściwie nie stało. Poczuła znów rumieńce na twarzy. Przed chwilą praktycznie powiedziała, że chciałaby go widzieć nago, a wszystko przez krasnoluda.

Kontem oka widziała na sobie wzrok Andersa. Czy mogła palnąć cos głupszego?

Na szczęście docierali już do jaskiń. Na spotkanie wyszedł im templariusz.

- Przysyła mnie Ser Thrask, mówił, że przyda wam się moja pomoc.

- Tak, jestem Howl. Jesteś apostata Hawk.- Każdy w mieście to wie- dodał widząc jej minę- W jaskini ukrywa się kilku magów zbiegłych rano z kręgu. Jeśli wejdę tam ze swoimi ludźmi najpewniej skończy się stratami po obydwu stronach.

- Dlatego poślecie mnie.

- Tak, spróbuj ich przekonać by wrócili. Zawsze broniłaś magów, jesteś bohaterką Kirkwall posłuchają cię.

- Skąd pomysł, że chcemy żeby wrócili do kręgu?- odezwał się Anders i templariusz dopiero teraz spojrzał na niego.

- Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.- powiedziała stając pomiędzy nimi.

- Dobrze- powiedział templariusz tracąc zainteresowanie- Będziemy tu na was czekać.

- Nie rób tego więcej.- powiedziała, gdy znaleźli się w jaskiniach- Nie ściągaj na siebie ich uwagi.

- Nie oddamy magów do kręgu.- powiedział twardo.

- Poczekamy tylko aż będą mieć kogoś na sumieniu wtedy to będzie usprawiedliwione.- powiedział chłodno elf.

- Nie wszyscy madzy są tacy sami.- powiedział uzdrowiciel zatrzymując się przed Fenrisem.

- Znowu to samo.- pomyślała.

- Ja o tym zdecyduje.- powiedziała kładąc rękę na ramieniu Andersa- Najpierw chce z nimi porozmawiać.

- Dobrze.- powiedział patrząc na elfa i ruszył z nią przodem.

Zwolniła. W jaskiniach było cicho. Zatrzymała się i wyciągnęła kostur. Słyszała ciche otarcie stali wiedząc, że pozostali tez wyciągnęli broń. Spojrzała na Andersa.

Westchnął zirytowany i też sięgnął po kostur.

Ruszyła przodem i uskoczyła, gdy nagle spod jej stóp wyłoniła się płonąca postać.

- Demony.- powiedziała i sięgnęła po magię.

Lód objął płomienie przygaszając je na chwilę. Widziała kątem oka jak wokół nich pojawia się jeszcze kilka płonących postaci.

- Anders zamieć!- rzuciła i stanęła przed nim by go osłonić, podczas gdy będzie rzucał długie zaklęcie. Nie cofnęła się ani o krok, gdy nagle trzy zjawy ruszyły w jej stronę. Rzuciła na jednego magiczną strzałę i sięgnęła po uderzenie umysłu. Zjawy zakołysały się oszołomione jednak na krótko. Zrobiła krok do przodu chcąc walczyć kosturem- nie mogła użyć mocniejszych zaklęć, gdy wokół byli jej towarzysze. Nagle zobaczyła grzywę białych włosów i elf machnął mieczem zmuszając je do odwrotu.

- Lepiej żeby twój mag się pospieszył.- rzucił.

Poczuła chłód. Powstrzymała się by złapać Fenrisa za rękę i odciągnąć od rozpętującej się zamieci.

- Do tyłu!- rzuciła tylko sama odsuwając się.- Varricu..- chciała ostrzec przyjaciela, ale ten już biegł w ich stronę.

W grocie zrobiło się biało, pomimo że byli poza zasięgiem igiełki lodu kłuł ją w policzki. Anders musiał dodać dużo własnego gniewu do tego zaklęcia. Gdy wszystko ucichło po zjawach nie pozostało nawet śladu.

- Nie ma nic skuteczniejszego na ogniste zjawy niż lód.- uśmiechnęła się ignorując fakt, że jej szatę pokrywał lekki szron.

Zauważyła jak Fenris stara się usunąć z napierśnika cienką warstwę lodu zapewne nie świadomy tego, że kilka kosmyków włosów, również zmrożonych szronem, sterczało na jego głowie w różne dziwne strony. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i napotkała szeroki uśmiech Varrica wlepiającego w nią oczy.

Jej uśmiech zastąpiło wrogie spojrzenie.

- Ani się waż!- powiedziała.

- Spokojnie Hawk.- powiedział krasnolud wyciągając ręce w obronnym geście, nadal jednak szeroko się uśmiechając.

Ruszyli dalej. Wiedziała, że Anders nie miał najlepszej miny. Demony nie świadczyły o niczym dobrym. Uciekinierowie najpewniej zwrócili się po pomoc do demonów. Nie mogła więc, pozwolić im odejść.

- Nieumrali.- szepnął mag.

Spojrzała na miejsce gdzie patrzył i zobaczyła fragment zmruszałej tkanki.

- Bądźcie czujni.- powiedziała równie cicho i ruszyli naprzód.

Przed nimi rozpościerało się wejście do dużej jaskini skąd dobiegało kilka podniesionych głosów.

Odłożyła kostur i ruszyła przodem.

Siedzący najbliżej mag podskoczył na jej widok a pozostali złapali za kostury.

Ubrany w świetną szatę starszy mężczyzna, najwyraźniej przywódca uciekinierów odwrócił się w ich stronę.

- Spokojnie.- powiedziała podnosząc dłoń.

- Jesteś magiem.- powiedział jak by to było ciężkie przekleństwo- Zdrajca na służbie templariuszy!

- Jesteśmy…- zaczęła, ale wtedy usłyszała tylko krótkie – Zabić ich!

Niemal westchnęła żałując, że tak to musi się skończyć. Anders wyszedł przed nią pozwalając jej bezpiecznie złapać za kostur.

Czy naprawdę była taka naiwna, że sądziła, że uda im się to rozwiązać w pokojowy sposób?

Zobaczyła grad strzał i kamienny pancerz uzdrowiciela. Gdzieś w środku tłumu Fenris robił sobie miejsce wymachując długim mieczem.

Nie powinno tak być.-pomysłała i wzrokiem poszukała przywódcy uciekinierów, wycofywał się. Napotkała jego spojrzenie i rzuciła za nim magiczną strzałę. Chybiła niemal o włos. Pobiegła za nim, ale na jej drodze stanęła dwójka magów, zbyt młodych. Wykorzystując gniew rzucała na nich mrożącą falę. Ominęła znieruchomiałe postacie i popędziła za magiem. Chował się w niewielkiej zabudowie i wtedy zrozumiała.

- Znajdzie jakąś osłonę!- krzyknęła szukając wzorku towarzyszy by upewnić się, że usłyszeli- Anders! Osłona!- dodała widząc, że walczy z przeciwnikami nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa.

Sama rzuciła się za pojedynczy monolitch modląc się by wystarczył. Rzuciła jeszcze na grupkę magów uderzenie umysłu i skuliła się za kamieniem, gdy zewsząd buchnęło gorąco.

- Bariera… Bariera… Jeśli to przeżyje kolejne zaklęcie jakiego nauczę się będzie magiczna bariera.

Pierwsza fala niemal wyrwała jej oddech z piersi. Czuła jak kamień się rozgrzewa. Jeśli się rozsypie będzie po niej. Poszukała wzrokiem innej osłony, ale wszystkie były zbyt daleko. Płomienie zaczęły lizać brzegi kamienia. Odsunęła się na tyle na ile mogła od niego i znów sięgnęła po lód zamierzając spróbował zamrozić kamień. Jeszcze trochę pomyślała skupiając się zwiększając moc zaklęcia i w ostatniej chwili zmieniła cel modląc się by zaklęcie było wystarczająco silne.

Ogień buchnął wzmożoną siłą, gdy napotkał na swojej drodze lód. Piał się ścierając z lodem z jej wyciągniętych dłoni. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy poczuła, że kamień zaczyna pękać. Jeszcze trochę- pomyślała ignorując panikę, mróz dotarł już do przybudówki. Zebrała resztkę magii jaka była w niej i cisnęła ją z całej siły przez okno. Płomienie w oknie zamieniły się w igiełki lodu. Burza załamała się i zgasła z sykiem.

Uśmiechnęła się. Dorwała go.

Wstała i jej uśmiech znikł. Kamień niemal rozpadł się na dwie części. Jeszcze chwila i ogień przedarłby się do niej.

- Bariera.- powiedziała twardo utrzymując postanowienie.

Rzucając spojrzenie kontem oka czy w przybudówce nic się nie rusza wyskoczyła na środek szukając wzrokiem towarzyszy. Varric wychylał się właśnie zza głazu, a Fenris pojawił się w wejściu do mniejszej groty. Napotkała wzrok Andersa i zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu to samo, co w swoim. Było blisko.

- Znajdźcie ocalałych.- rzuciła.

Wpadła do budynku gdzie na ziemi leżał mag starając się poruszać na czworakach, podczas gdy obie jego nogi zamieniły się w sople lodu niemal do kolan. Wszystko inne było nadpalone i spopielone, ale pokrywała je cienka warstwa lodu. Kopnęła jego kostur widząc, że chce po niego sięgnąć. Poczuła obecność Andersa za sobą, i wstrzymany oddech. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jej czar przebił się przez ognista burzę. Proste uderzenie lodu.

- Musiał się przebić.- pomyślała twardo- Inaczej była bym już martwa.

- Nie musieliście zwracać się do demonów.- powiedziała, na co mag tylko splunął pod jej nogi. Rozzłościło ją to.

- Nie jesteśmy w zmowie z templariuszami! Przyszliśmy tu żeby zapobiec rozlewowi krwi. Jeśli nie zwrócilibyście się do magii krwi, pozwoliłabym wam odejść.

Wiedziała, że jej nie wierzy.

- Ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie.- powiedziała i rzuciła na niego uderzenie umysłu.

- Możesz go związać?- poprosiła zwracając się do maga.

Anders skinął głowę szukając w szacie sznura. Odwróciła się do wyjścia i usłyszała ostrzegawczy krzyk. Rzuciła się na ziemie, gdy nad nią przemknęła fioletowa energia. Ściana, w która uderzyła zaczęła się kruszyć i rozpadać, aż nie pozostało z niej nic oprócz garstki pyłu.

Uzdrowiciel chciał uderzyć maga by odebrać mu przytomność, ale zobaczył, że ten już jest martwy. Spojrzał na nią.

- Co to było?- spytała wstając.

- Nie znam takiego zaklęcia.- powiedział Anders- Ale oddał za nie życie.

W drzwiach stanął Varric zaalarmowany ich krzykiem.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Poza tym, że tan mag krwi właśnie o mało nie zabił Hawk to tak.- powiedział rozgniewany Anders.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała- Gdybyś mnie nie ostrzegł…

- Przestań. Nawet tak nie mów.

- Razem jesteśmy silniejsi.- powiedziała cicho.

- Tak. Razem.- powtórzył patrząc na nią, a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że mówi o Revenge.

Wyszła z budynku. Na środku jaskini stał Fenris z kilkoma magami. Wyglądali na przestraszonych.

- Znalazłem ich w małej komórce na tyłach.- powiedział, gdy podeszła.

- Kim był starszy mag?- zapytała.

- To Havarr.- powiedziała kobieta- Był moim mężem… To on wyprowadził nas z kręgu. Uciekł się do magii krwi, choć ostrzegałam go.- powiedziała.

- Przykro mi.- powiedziała.

- Jesteś magiem jak i my. Pomóż nam.- poprosiła- Nie chcemy wrócić do kręgu.

- Nie tylko Havarr z nami walczył.

- Zamknął nas, bo odmówiliśmy mu pomocy.- broniła się kobieta.

- Wiesz, jakimi zaklęciami władał?

Niechętnie skinęła głową.

- Zbił go fioletowy promień. Zginał jak tylko go użył.- wydawało się ż usta kobiety drgnęły.

- Poświęcił się.- powiedziała cicho spuszczając wzrok- To śmierć. Zniszczy wszystko bez względu na to jak silny jest mag czy duch pustki. Wszystko za cenę własnego życia.

Avannath rzuciła spojrzenie Andersowi.

Było z nią pięciu magów. Patrzyli teraz na nich przestraszeni. Kobieta znów podniosła wzrok, ale patrzyła na nią pewniej.

- Co chcesz zrobić?- zapytał Varric.

- Nie oddamy ich do kręgu!- powiedział Anders.

Zauważyła wzrok Fenrisa. Patrzył na nią.

- Zrób to a znów ich spotkasz.- powiedział chłodno- Magiem krwi nie staje się z dnia na dzień.

- Oni nie są magami krwi!- wskazał ich ręką Anders- Chcesz ich ukarać za winy tamtych!

- Myślisz, że tego zaklęcia nauczył się po ucieczce z kręgu?- powiedział elf patrząc na maga z głęboka pogardą i nagle zrozumiała, o czym mówi.

- Havarr zwrócił się do demonów byśmy mogli uciekł nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił!- powiedziała kobieta.

- Nieprawda.- powiedziała patrząc w jej oczy i wiedziała, że ma rację- Był magiem krwi nim jeszcze uciekliście i wiedzieliście o tym wszyscy.- zrobiła przerwę patrząc na nich- Dlatego za nim poszliście.

- Hawk… - zaczął Anders błagalnym głosem.

- Nie mogę ryzykować.- powiedziała- Pójdziecie z nami.

Rozległy się głosy protestu.

- Albo dołączycie do pozostałych.- zagroziła wskazując głową spalone ciała.

Poddali się.

Varric ruszył przodem ostrzec templariuszy, a oni szli za grupką uciekinierów.

- Zabierzcie ich.- powiedziała do Howla- Pozostali nie żyją. Nic nie mogłam zrobić.

- Dziękuje serah Hawk. Jeśli mówisz, że pozostali nie żyją wierzę, że miałaś dobry powód by ich zgładzić?- zakończył pytaniem

- Tak miałam.- powiedziała kończąc rozmowę nie zamierzając mówić, że byli magami krwi, bo rycerze powzięliby podobne podejrzenia do ocalałych.- Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść.

- Byli magami krwi prawda!- domagał się odpowiedzi templariusz.

Rycerz ruszył za nią zamierzając ją zatrzymać, ale elf stanął mu na drodze.

- Macie już swoich magów.- wycedził i mężczyzna zawahał się.

- Idziemy.- rzuciła.

- Zobaczymy się wieczorem.- powiedziała na pożegnanie, gdy wrócili do miasta i ruszyła za uzdrowicielem.

- Anders, zaczekaj.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

Nie lubiła tego spojrzenia. Trafiało prosto w serce. Mówiło jasno- Jak mogłaś to zrobić?

- Ja… Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego.- powiedziała- Oni prawdopodobnie też parają się magia krwi.

- Obyś miała rację.- powiedział i ruszył do przodu, ale nagle zatrzymał się- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że stanęłaś po jego stronie!

- Kogo?- zapytała zdezorientowana.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Fenrisa?- zapytała zaskoczona- Anders on… miał racje, to wszystko. Oni musieli wiedzieć, że był magiem krwi. Kto wie czy nie ma ich wśród nich więcej.

- Nieważne.

- Nie zaczekaj. – powiedziała łapiąc go za ramię i stając przed nim- Myślisz, że gdybym miała do wyboru poprzeć ciebie lub jego wybrałabym jego? Ledwie go znam, a ty wiesz o mnie wszystko! Nawet więcej niż bym chciała.- dodała ciszej.

- Nie mogłam postąpić inaczej.- mówiła dalej- Nie mogłam zaryzykować wiedząc, że jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że parają się magia krwi.

- Wiem. Rozumiem cię.- powiedział- Po porostu nie chciałem ich posyłać do kręgu.

- Ja też nie. Nikogo. Ale nie chce mieć na sumieniu wielu niewinnych ludzi, jeśli się pomylę. Powiedz Nielsenowi żeby miał na nich oko. Jeśli coś zauważy… Revenge się tym zajmie.- dodała ciszej.

- Wolałbym żeby Revenge już niczym się nie zajmowała.- powiedział równie cicho.

- Porozmawiajmy o tym, kiedy indziej. I w innym miejscu.

- Uważaj na siebie, Hawk.- powiedział na pożegnanie.

- Ty też, Anders.

ﻰ

Cieszyła się, że ten dzień wreszcie się skończył. Teraz mogła spokojnie pomyśleć o swoim planie. Po co robić listę psychopatycznych templariuszy, szukać informatorów, bądź zdobywać pojedyncze nazwiska od przypadkowych ofiar. Skoro mogli jej ją zrobić sami. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko zastanawiając czy spotka jeszcze Thraska na dziedzińcu Katowni.

Był tam jednak.

- Coś nowego?- zapytała podchodząc.

- Nie. Revenge nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu od spotkania z Kaenu.

- To dobry znak. Może się już znudził.

- Nie sadzę, tacy jak oni nie rezygnują. Raczej obmyśla swój kolejny krok.

- Thrask, zrezygnowałam ze śledztwa, ale jeśli myślisz poważnie, że Revenge nie zrezygnuje mam pewien pomysł.

- Wszystko się przyda. Już od dawna stoimy w kropce.

- Myślałam nad tym, kto może stać się jego następnym celem. Trudno kogoś chronić, jeśli nie wiemy, kto to będzie.

Jego wzrok wyrażał teraz więcej niż zainteresowanie.

- Wiemy jednak, jakich celów szuka. Templariuszy, którzy znęcają się nad magami. Gdybyśmy mieli ich nazwiska…

- Moglibyśmy spróbować ich chronić.

- No właśnie. Przydzielać im więcej partnerów na patrolach lub w ogóle ograniczyć ich zadania do twierdzy. Bo nie sądzę by Revenge chciał się tu znów pokazać.

- Też tak myślę. Dalasagna dorwał w Wisielcu a Keanu… czekał aż wyjdzie poza twierdzę. Myślę, że masz rację… Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadłem?- zdziwił się- Choć zdobycie tych nazwisk nie będzie łatwe. Nie mogę liczyć na to, że każdy dobrowolnie się przyzna…

- Postrasz ich Revenge, jak będzie trzeba wymyśl kolejny atak. W końcu robimy to dla ich dobra.

- Masz rację. Dam znać jak będą jakieś efekty.- powiedział.

- Nie musisz mi tego mówić.- powiedziała w duchu bojąc się żeby nie posunąć się za daleko- Nie prowadzę już śledztwa.

- Więc oficjalnie będziesz moim doradcą.

- Jak chcesz.- powiedziała posyłając mu uśmiech na podżeganie- Powodzenia.

- Przyda się i… Dzięki Hawk.

Nie mogła nie być z siebie zadowolona. Teraz musiała tylko obserwować Thraska. Dowiedzieć się, kiedy skończy Listę i przejąć ją. Nie przewidywała w tym najmniejszych trudności, dlatego też w duchu czuła się, tak jak by ja już miała. Jakby Revenge już ja miała. Opuściła Katownie z iście demonicznym uśmiechem.

Na rynku spotkała Avelinę i podniosła dłoń na jej powitanie. Strażniczka posłała jej spojrzenie mówiące- Poczekaj moment. I wróciła do rozmowy z niezbyt uradowanym kupcem.

- Nie, nie możesz handlować tym w Kirkwall. Prawdo tego zabrania. Jeśli chcesz możesz to robić w dalijskim obozowisku, wszędzie tylko nie w obrębie murów miasta…- usłyszała fragment jej wypowiedzi i cieszyła się, że nie przystała do straży. Gdy pojawiła się w Kirkwall myślała o tym, ale bardzo krótko.

Po krótkiej chwili, która przeciągnęła się do niemal pół godziny Avelina podeszła do niej z niezbyt wesołą miną.

- Ciężki dzień?- zapytała strażniczki.

- Nawet nie pytaj.- odpowiedziała- Ostatnio rzadko się widzimy, słyszałam, że pokłóciłaś się z Andersem.

- Plotkują o mnie w straży?

- Nie, widziałam się z Varrickiem.

- Tak, on to ma długi język.

- To coś poważnego?

- Nie, Nic z tych rzeczy.- dodała szybko widząc jej wzrok- Czy tutaj każdy myśli, że jesteśmy razem?- zakończyła zirytowana.

- Spędzacie razem dużo czasu.

- To dobry przyjaciel. Rozumiemy się bez słów…- przerwała wiedząc Fenrisa na rynku- Myślałam, że Fenris nie wychodzi w ciągu dnia z posiadłości…

- Czasem Hawk zastanawiam się jak udało ci się rozwiązać te wszystkie zagadki i śledztwa. Choć pewnie skupiasz się tylko na tym nie widząc wokół innego świata. Tak to by miało sens.

- Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem Avelino?

- Nie zauważyłaś, że Merrill chodzi ostatnio jakaś zamyślona? Varric zaszył się w Wisielcu… Nawet on.- wskazała ręką elfa- Nigdy go nie odwiedziłaś, choć byłaś u każdego z nas.

- To inna historia.- zaczęła się bronić- Zaraz, o co chodzi z Merrill? I dlaczego niby Varric nie miałby opuszczać Wisielca?

- Ja pracuje w straży, mam zalewie kilka wieczorów wolnych i tak to zauważyłam, a przecież ty widzisz się z nimi codziennie.

- Avelina pewnie ma rację.- przyznała w duchu- nawet ostatnio całe jej myśli zajmował Revenge.

- Ostatnio- zaczęła- byłam bardzo zamyślona?- zakończyła niewinnie pytaniem

- Więc przestań myśleć, bo najwyraźniej ci to szkodzi.

- Ale Fenrisa nie zamierzam odwiedzać. Nigdy mnie nie zaprosił w przeciwieństwie do was wszystkich.

- Jak często rozmawiacie?- zapytała patrząc na nią znacząco.

- Na misjach…- zaczęła, ale Avelina jej przerwała.

- Jak często rozmawiacie po misjach.

Jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy to jej ostatnie nieudane przeprosiny.

- No widzisz?

- Wiem, że ci się ten pomysł nie podoba- dodała widząc jej minę- Wszystkich trzyma na dystans, ale jest w twojej drużynie i z tego, co zrozumiałam bardzo przydatnym członkiem drużyny…

- To, Varric tez słyszał?- żachnęła się, bo tak właśnie brzmiał fragment jej przeprosin tego nieszczęsnego wieczoru.

- Nie to opowiadała Izabela kiedyś, gdy cię nie było...- powiedziała ze śmiechem Avelina.

- Dobra odwiedzę go, ale wierz mi nic z tego dobrego nie wyjdzie. Najpewniej wyrzuci mnie nie m jeszcze zdążę przekroczyć próg. I zwymyśla od pewnych siebie magów czy jeszcze gorzej.

- Nie, nie sądze.

Spojrzała na nią podejrzanie, bo przez krótka chwilę w oczach strażniczki pojawił się dziwny błysk.

Zaklęła. Teraz zamiast planować następny ruch Revenge będzie musiała cały dzień spędzić u Merrill, która prawdopodobnie ma znów problemy z Opiekunką, O co mogło chodzić Varricowi? I zakończyć dzień na odwiedzinach u niegościnnego elfa.

Najpierw udała się do mieszkania Merrill.

Już wchodząc potknęła się o wielkie pakunki, ale po raz setny powstrzymała się od komentarza, że dalijka mogłaby tu wreszcie posprzątać.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała elfa- Zawsze jak przychodzisz akurat musze zrobić taki bałagan.

- Nie przejmuj się u mnie jest podobnie.- odpowiedziała posyłając jej uśmiech.

- Nie prawda.- odpowiedziała po chwili, ale usiadła już przy stole. Hawk zajęła miejsce obok.

- Zauważyłam, że ostatnio cos cię niepokoi.

- Och naprawdę?

- Nie, szczerze nie miałam o tym zielonego pojęcia.- dodała w myślach i w duchu podziękowała Avelinie.

- Tak.- odpowiedział krótko by nie wziąć na siebie zbyt wielkiej zasługi- Co ci leży na sercu?

- Chodzi o to lustro. Nie mogę go naprawić, choć próbowałam wszystkiego. Nawet – tu wypowiedziała słowo, które Hawk w życiu nie była by w stanie powtórzyć- Nie pomógł a przecież to równie stare i potężne narzędzie.

- Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby jeszcze cos o tym wiedzieć? Jak je naprawić?

- Jest.

- Wiec, w czym problem?

- Nie spodoba ci się to.

- Pewnie nie.- przyznała.

- Kiedy znalazłam lustro rozmawiałam z pewnym demonem, on na pewno wiedziałby więcej o jego naprawie i budowie.

- Chcesz go znów wezwać?

- Sama nie wiem.

Magia krwi i demony. Wszystko to, z czym walczyli. A znajdowało się tutaj w maleńkiej osóbce nieśmiałej dalijki.

Westchnęła.

- Nie mogę zrobić tego sama. To znaczy mogłabym, ale…

- Z demonami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Elfka pokiwała głową.

- Może mogłybyśmy porozmawiać z Andersem… - zaproponowała- W końcu ma w sobie ducha pustki- Może Justice…

- Och on tylko zrobi ta swoja minę i powie „Żadnych układów z demonami!"

Uśmiechnęła się niemal słysząc te słowa w wykonaniu Anders.

- I miałby rację.

- Więc… nie pomożesz mi?

- Merrill…- poczuła wyrzuty sumienie ostatnio nie poświęcała im zbyt dużo czasu, a wymagałaby zawsze byli gotowi- Jak się nazywa ten demon?

- Erahhas. To demon ognia.

- Jakże inaczej- pomyślała, te były najgorsze a biorąc pod uwagę wiek lustra demon musiał być równie potężny.

- Spróbuje się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć.- powiedziała- Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

- Och jesteś cudowna!

- Merrill tylko obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz tego sama. Nigdy.

- W porządku obiecuje.

- I nie mogę powiedzieć, że to krótko potrwa, ostatnio mam dużo spraw na głowie.

- W porządku.- zapewniła szybko.

Rozmawiały na wiele tematów. Merrill najczęściej opowiadała o życiu w obozowisku i różnicach, jakie zauważała w stosunku do miejskich i wolnych elfów. Nic, co by ją interesowało, ale nie liczył się przecież temat.

Z obozowiska było już tylko kilka kroków do Wisielca. Tak jak przewidywała Avelina, Varric był u siebie. Zapukała cicho, ale nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Varric?

- To ty Hawk? Wejdź.

- Co ty tu robisz całymi dniami?

Ale krasnolud ku jej zdziwieniu tylko wyszczerzył żeby.

- Tworze historie.- powiedział pokazując jej opasły tom.

- O czym… to jest?- zapytała ostrożnie.

- Avannath, Hawk, bohaterka, Kirkwall, pogromczyni ogrów, zabójczyni smoków…

- Dobrze wystarczy- usiadła czując, że jej nogi robią się dziwnie miękkie- Varric, doceniam twoje zainteresowanie…

- No ja myślę dzięki temu- i wielu moim innych opowieścią- twoja sława wzrośnie. A niech tylko przeczytają jak pokonałaś grupę golemów…

- Varric, w głębokich ścieżkach widziałam po raz pierwszy golema. JEDNEGO golema- zaznaczyła- Potrzeba była całej naszej siły by go pokonać.

- No właśnie!

Przejechała dłonią po twarzy zastanawiając się jak do niego dotrzeć.

- Toleruje twoje plotki… które rozsnuwasz…- zaczęła

- Tak. Poczekaj aż usłyszysz najnowszą…

- Ale nie chce żebyś robił ze mnie zabijakę, pogromcę i bóg wie, co jeszcze. Jestem prostym magiem, boje się golema jak każdy inny, waham się przed trudna misją i czuje ból jak każdy. Nie chce, więc- jeśli już musisz to robić- żebyś pisał o mnie jak o jakieś niezwyciężonej maszynie.

- Och…- wyrwało się krasnoludowi, przez co uznała, że zrozumiał.

- Hawk, nie wiedziałem- Cholera, teraz będę musiał zacząć wszystko od początku…. Bohaterka Kirkwall, pogromczyni golemów o miękkim i wrażliwym sercu…

- Pójdę już.- rzuciła przez zęby wiedząc, że za chwile nie starczy już jej cierpliwości.

Gdy wyszła Varric uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrzucił opasłe tomisko o botanice do szuflady. Pochylił się nad innymi papierami, ale uśmiech długo jeszcze nie znikał z jego twarzy.

Jak by tego było mało czekała ją teraz wizytę u elfa. Przynajmniej zakładała, że jest w domu, bo nie było go w Wisielcu.

Zapukała, ale oczywiście nikt nie otworzył. Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka.

Wokół stały podniszczone sprzęty, a ze ścian i sufitu zwieszała się okładzina.

Chrząknęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Fenris w każdej chwili spodziewał się ataku łowców wolała nie nadziać się na jego miecz myszkując po jego posiadłości.

- Hawk?- pojawił się w drzwiach, jak się spodziewała z mieczem gotowym do ataku.

- Tak to ja.- odpowiedziała poddając się.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Ja… nie. Przyszłam po prostu zobaczyć, co u ciebie.- powiedziała jak by to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- Och…- wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co zaczęło ją złościć, schował miecz- Po prostu… nigdy wcześniej nie przyszłaś tak bez powodu, a mieszkam tu już od dwóch lat.

Szlag.

- To już aż tak długo…?- wypsnęło jej się nim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Poczuła się naprawdę głupio, zwłaszcza, że elf najwyraźniej nie spuszczał z niej wzroku i po lekko uniesionym kąciku ust poznała, że najwyraźniej całkiem dobrze się bawił. To jest jeden z tych dni- uznała- kiedy nie powinnam opuszczać domu- ani na krok.

- Więc…- zaczęła i zaraz zganiła się w duchu, była bohaterka Kirkwall, skrytobójcą Revenge, przed którą drżał krąg- Zachowuj się więc jak oni!- Jeśli ci przeszkadzam…- powiedziała powoli.

- Nie, wejdź.- zaprosił ja do środka.

Uśmiechnęła się mając nadzieje, że po jej minie nie było widać, że jest tym rozczarowana.

Usiadł na fotelu i wskazał jej miejsce naprzeciwko.W kominku płonął ogień otulając pokój ciepłym blaskiem.

- Jesteś Revenge, drży przed tobą cały Krąg- powtarzała sobie, ale w kocu poddała się stwierdzając, że w posiadłości tego dziwnego elfa to po prostu nie działa.

- Naprawdę przyszłaś tu bez powodu, Hawk?- zapytał.

- Chodzi o to.. że byłam już u każdego z naszej drużyny, ale nigdy nie odwiedziłam ciebie. Przepraszam.

- W porządku. Nie jestem zbyt towarzyski.

Czy nie powinien właśnie cię wyrzucać za to, że zakłócasz jego cenną samotność?- pojawiła się myśl w jej głowie.

Zignorowała ją szybko.

- Nie chciałbyś mieszkać gdzie indziej?- zapytała mając na myśli niszczejąca posiadłość.

- Dlaczego? To budynek jak każdy inny. Nie mam wścibskich sąsiadów, chyba trochę odstrasza ich mój wygląd.

- Mogę to zrozumieć.- powiedziała.

- A.. tak. Wspomniałaś o tym kiedyś.- poczuła, że na policzkach znów pojawiają się czerwone plamy- Ale nie bardzo mam teraz się w cos przebrać…

- Nie trzeba- powiedziała szybko machając przed sobą trochę zbyt gwałtownie rękami.

- Uduszę Avelinę!- pomyślała- Uduszę ją gołymi rękoma…!

- W piwnicy jest jeszcze trochę butelek wina, może…

- Dlaczego nie?- odpowiedziała szybko zgadzając się i elf znikł w głębi domu.

Czy tylko jej się z nim tak ciężko rozmawiało?- zastanowiła się- Nie.- uznała tylko Izabela miała z nim dobry kontakt. Pasowaliby do siebie- pomyślała kwaśno- oboje najwyraźniej dobrze się bawili wprawiając ją w zakłopotanie.

- Spokojnie- mówiła do siebie- posiedzisz tu z piętnaście minut i wykpisz się jakimś pilnym obowiązkiem.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Z tego, co pamiętała było bardziej… chaotyczne. Elf musiał tu posprzątać. Trochę. Wokół kominka wszystko okrywał popiół, a ze sprzętów zwisały długie pajęczyny. Wzdrygnęła się. Nie lubiła pająków. Jeszcze tylko brakowałoby jakiś wszedł na nią, gdy elf wróci i żeby swoim sposobem poderwała się przerażona na widok tych włochatych odnóży.

Przezornie zaczęła rozglądać się czy nie ma jakiegoś ewentualnego zagrożenia w postaci sześcionogiego miniaturowego potworka wokół niej. Nie… fotel czysto, stół czysto… podłoga…

- Szukasz czegoś?- usłyszała głos elfa, stał w drzwiach z mogłaby przysiąc rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Ja… - zaczęła starając się nie panikować- wszystko tu jest takie stare... Zastanawiałam się, z jakiego wieku jest ten stół?

- To całkiem nowy nabytek.- odparł.

Czuła, że chciałaby się zapaść pod ziemię. Wiedziałaś, że tak to się skończy.- powiedział głos w jej głowie.

Przypadkiem jej wzrok omiótł nogę od nieszczęsnego stołu. Drewno już odchodziło, ale widać było jeszcze na nim delikatne rzeźbienie. Była pewna, że teraz takich nie robiono.

- Nie wydaje mi się…- powiedziała przyglądając się nodze od stołu i nagle zamknęła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, co jest grane.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie.- powiedziała i spojrzała na niego.

Chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd go poznała zobaczyła na jego twarzy niemal prawdziwy uśmiech. Musiała przyznać, że widok był niczego sobie.

- Jesteś u mnie pierwszy raz od dwóch lat. Musze nadrobić stracony czas.- powiedział, podszedł do stołu i zręcznie otworzył butelkę.

Wzięła głęboki oddech czując ulgę. Powoli, tak by tego nie zauważył.

Musiała przyznać, że miał zręczne dłonie. Otworzyć butelkę wina w stalowych rękawicach? To było coś.

- Nie wiedziałem, że interesują cię moje dłonie.- powiedział zauważając jej wzrok.

Tym razem nie dała się jednak podejść.

- Pierwszy raz widzę żeby ktoś otwierał wino w stalowych rękawicach- powiedziała- musiałeś się tego bardzo długo uczyć.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z otaczającego ich metalu.

- Krócej niż mogłabyś sądzić.- odparł stawiając przed nią kieliszek.

Nie wiele wiedziała o jego przeszłości. Zdecydowała ze woli rozmawiać o nim niż znów wpaść przy zdawkowych pytaniach.

- Czy to należało do twoich obowiązków? Gdy… pracowałeś.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć, gdy byłem niewolnikiem.

Skinęła głową.

- Czasem.- powiedział przyglądając się szkarłatnemu płynowi.- Danarius nie raz wykorzystywał mnie, jako kelnera przy większych uroczystościach. Podobało mu się to, gdy jego goście patrzyli na mnie ze strachem.-powiedział.

Nie bardzo rozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

- Lyrium- przypomniał.

- Może jakbyś miał nim wytatuowanego jakiegoś demona, wtedy świecąc się…

Posłał jej badawcze spojrzenie.

- To znaczy, nie chciałabym cię spotkać nocą w Mrokowisku, gdybyśmy byli wrogami- dodała szybko- ale poza tym… Taca z winem nie czyni cię bardziej przerażającym.- zakończyła.

- Nie jesteś jak jego goście.- powiedział po namyśle.

- Myślisz, że on nie zrezygnował? Sam powiedziałeś, że minęły już dwa lata odkąd tu jesteś.

- Nie. Nie znasz go.

- Musi być ci ciężko.- powiedziała- Nie wiedząc, kiedy znów może się pojawić.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się.- powiedział krótko jakby to wyczerpało wszelką odpowiedź na pytanie.

Wracamy do twojego ulubionego stylu rozmowy.- pomyślała.

- Na twoim miejscu chyba nie zniosłabym czekania. Wiem, co mówiłeś kiedyś o jego twierdzy, ale… chyba zaryzykowałabym żeby tam się dostać. Poza tym nie może tam cały czas siedzieć.

- Ma w swoim otoczeniu silnych magów. Nie miałbym z nim szans. Nie mogę ryzykować, jeśli cena jest moją wolność. Nie, kiedy znam jej smak.

- Rozumiem.- powiedziała- Gdy się pojawi, możesz na nas liczyć.

- Nie jesteś mi nic winna.- powiedział.

- Nie oto chodzi- obruszyła się- Jesteś częścią drużyny, jeśli on się pojawi albo jego łowcy, chce o tym wiedzieć!

- Lubisz pomagać innym Hawk.

- Tylko wtedy, gdy moje myśli nie zaprzątają plany, Revenge.- pomyślała i dodała głośno- Na to wygląda.

- Robi się późno.- powiedziała- A jeszcze musze nakarmić mabari.- powiedziała.

- Nie będę cię, więc zatrzymywał.- powiedział.

Gdy Avannath wyszła uśmiechnął się lekko. Zastanawiał się, kto ją namów do odwiedzin u niego. Bo po jej minie wnioskował, że to nie mógł być jej pomysł. Ostatecznie jednak nie mogąc zdecydować się czy zrzucić winę na Varrica czy też na Avelinę- choć zakładał to pierwsze- porzucił te myśli. Spojrzał na stół i jego kąciki ust znów uniosły się w górę. To było nowe wrażenie, ale musiał przyznać, że całkiem przyjemne, nie często śmiał się sam we własnym domu. Podejrzewał, że gdy wszedł magiczka podziwiała właśnie imponującą warstwę kurzu, który zebrał się na meblach. Nie przyznała się jednak nie chcąc być niegrzeczna. Bo czego innego mogłaby szukać?

Księżyc wisiał już wysoko na niebie, więc dołożył kilka drobnych drew do gasnącego kominka i poszedł spać.

ﻰ

Gwar uliczny. Dochodził nawet przez zamknięte okna. Wolał jednak nie myśleć, jakie dźwięki budzą mieszkańców Mrokowiska. Co Avannath kiedyś mówiła? Że mógłby się przebrać w coś lżejszego. Zastanowił się. W piwnicach posiadłości było kilka ubrań, ale żadne z nich jego zdaniem nie dawało się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu na wyjście na miasto a tym bardziej misję.

Spojrzał w lustro zastanawiając się, co mógłby zmienić w swoim pancerzu. W końcu zdecydował się na usunięcie nałokietnika. Cisze przerwał brzęk metalu, gdy stalowa płytka upadła na blat rozlatującej się szafy. Stanął przed lustrem oceniając efekt. Poranne promienie słońca musnęły odsłonięty fragment skóry. Zdecydował, że brak tego elementu nie będzie przeszkadzał mu w walce. Zgiął rękę nie wyczuwając znajdującego się tam wcześniej oporu. Z drugiej strony… -zamyślił się- po co miałby zostawiać fragment pancerza w domu, skoro mógł przydać się w czasie walki…?

Już sięgał po stalową płytkę, gdy usłyszał z dołu głos Varrica. Zawahał się. Może jednak powinien raz na jakiś czas coś zmienić?

- Elfie nie będziemy tu na ciebie czekać cały dzień!

Skrzywił się nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić.

- Na pewno zaspał!- usłyszał typowy dla krasnoluda ton- albo pewnie ta jego kolczuga zardzewiała przez noc i nie może się teraz ruszyć…

Opanowując złość zszedł na dół rzucając niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie krasnoludowi.

Avannath uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego, a na uzdrowiciela nawet nie spojrzał.

Gdy wyszli na miasto nie mógł się opanować by nie spojrzeć na łokieć gdzie brakowało części pancerza. Zauważył nagle zainteresowany wzrok krasnoluda i z kamienną twarzą spojrzał spokojnie przed siebie.

- To był zdecydowanie zły pomysł.- pomyślał ponuro. Czuł brak ciężaru pancerza, który zostawił w domu i cały czas go to rozpraszało. Tam gdzie zwykle czuł jedynie chłód stali teraz jego skórę muskały ciepłe powiewy wiatru. W dodatku wolałby jednak żeby pozostali nie zauważyli, że poszedł za radą magiczki.

Ku jego uldze okazało się, że z dzisiejszej misji nic nie będzie. Avannath wróciła zirytowana mówiąc, że Anso źle zrozumiał termin powrotu kupca, z którym mieli prowadzić nie do końca pokojowe negocjacje i misja opóźni się o kilka dni.

Niemal odprężony wszedł na targ w Górnym Mieście. Zadowolony, że zmiana jego stroju obeszła się bez większej uwagi, gdy nagle Varric wydał zduszony okrzyk.

- Elfie! Coś ty zrobił ze swoim pancerzem!- powiedział szczerze zdziwiony.

Hawk odwróciła się zainteresowana, co tez elf mógł zmienić tym bardziej, że kiedyś sama to zaproponowała. Im jednak bardziej patrzyła tym była przekonana, że Varric się pomylił. Tym bardziej, że elf zaprzeczył.

- Zupełnie nic.- odpowiedział obojętnie.

- Ależ tak!- nie ustępował Varric- Tutaj!- powiedziała wskazując maleńki fragment odsłoniętej skóry.

- Więc… Zdecydowałem, że raz na jakiś czas przyda się jakaś zmiana.

- Zmiana? Elfie czy ty widziałeś się w lustrze? Usunąłeś blaszkę nie większą od ziarnka orzecha!

- Naprawdę była taka mała?- podsunęła mu się myśl, czuł jakby, co najmniej zdjął pół napierśnika.

- A zauważyłem to tylko, dlatego bo już od rana dziwnie się zachowywałeś, a chodziło ci tylko o taką maleńką płytkę…

- Nie zachowywałem się dziwnie.- powiedział zirytowanym głosem.

- Ha dobrze ci tak!- pomyślała magiczka przypominając sobie jego wczorajsze żarty z niej i starając się zachować kamienną twarz, ale podejrzewała, że już długo tak nie wytrzyma. - Nie, niedoczekanie twoje…- obruszyła się w myślach, on wczoraj nie nominał żadnej okazji by jej dogryźć.

- No cóż – zaczęła poważnie oceniając wzrokiem znawcy jego „nowy strój" – Myślę, że całkiem ci z tym do twarzy.

Varric wybuchnął rechczącym śmiechem, a jej rozbawione spojrzenie i pozornie chłodny wzrok elfa spotkało się na krótko. Ku jej zdziwieniu nawet nie wyglądał na obrażonego.

Odwróciła się do Andersa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale ten patrzył jednak na nią i elfa poważnym wzrokiem.

- Och Anders, o co ci chodzi?- pomyślała.

Varric wziął Fenrisa pod ramię.

- Chodź ze mną, wygląda na to, że będę musiał wyłożyć ci dzisiaj kanony obecnej mody…- chcąc nie chcąc Fenris poszedł za nim.

Westchnęła nadal uśmiechając się szeroko i ruszyła z uzdrowicielem w głąb miasta. Po chwili widząc, że nie zamierza się do niej odezwać zaczęła.

- Wiem, że się nie lubicie, ale mógłbyś czasem to zignorować.

- Nie powinnaś się z nim zadawać. On jest niebezpieczny.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Ma awersje do magii, ale ogólnie jest w porządku. Zresztą… pewnie on tak samo myśli o tobie.

- Nie jestem niebezpieczny.- powiedział chłodno.

- No ty nie, ale Justice…

Zatrzymał się.

- Justice też nie jest niebezpieczny.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Justice nie jest niebezpieczny.- powiedziała- Chyba, że w twojej obecności zginie jakiś mag, a wtedy… trzeba baaardzo szybko uciekać…

- Nic nowego- dodała szybko widząc jego minę- Przyzwyczaiłam się. Wystarczy tylko przed akcją z templariuszami i magami znaleźć sobie porządną osłonę i …

- To nie jest śmieszne.- powiedział- Może powinienem… zrezygnować z udziału w misji.

- Tak jasne- żachnęła się się- i będzie nas leczyć Merrill. Może od razu sama się pochlastam i ułatwię przeciwnikom robotę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jestem niezastąpiony.- powiedział po chwili już cieplejszym głosem.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś! W dodatku jesteś moim najlepszym-niezastąpionym przyjacielem.

- Postaram się…- zaczął- bardziej panować na Justicem.

- W porządku.- powiedziała.

Patrzył na nią jakoś inaczej?

- Pojdę już do kliniki.- powiedział- Moi pacjenci czekają.

- Będziesz potrzebował dziś mojej pomocy?

- Ostatnio mam mało pacjetów, ale dziękuje za propozycje.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Zdusiła pokusę by iść wprost do Katowni i wypytać Thraska o listę. Ruszyła do twierdzy wicehrabiego. Avelinie należało się porządne lanie za jej pomysły.

Nim się zastanowiła pchnęła ciężkie drzwi wchodząc do jej biura. Strażniczka pochylała się właśnie z podwładnym nad jakąś mapą.

- Hawk, coś się stało?- zapytała Avelina.

- Poczekam na zewnątrz.- powiedziała krótko decydując, że jednak powinna zapukać i wyszła pozostawiając ich ze zdziwioną miną. Po pięciu minutach strażnik wyszedł.

- Hawk!- dobiegł ją głos z głębi gabinetu przypominającej się właśnie Aveliny.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała- Poza tym mogłaś zapukać.

- Wiem. Przepraszam… Zrobiłaś to specjalnie?

- Co?

- Varric, Fenris.- powiedziała jak by to wszystko wyjaśniało, po namyśle dodała- Merrill.

- Odwiedziłaś ich?- zapytała.

- Tak, Merrill chce żebym przywoływała z nią demona- wyrzuciła z siebie- Varric pisze o mnie jakieś niestworzone historie najwyraźniej zamierzając utrwalić mnie w historii Kirkwall, a Fenris…- przetrwała nadal czując, że na samą myśl, jakiego głupca z siebie zrobiła pieką ją policzki- To jakąś zemsta z twojej strony czy coś?- zapytała patrząc na nią zmęczona.

- Nie mów głośno tego słowa!- ostrzegła cicho strażniczka- Wicehrabia jest ostatnio strasznie uczulony na Revenge, jakby sam miał się stać jego następnym celem.

- Nie wiedziałam, że też się tym zajmuje.

- Komtur się poskarżyła. Zresztą dawno już nie zaatakował i wszyscy nie wiedza, co o tym myśleć.

- Nieważne.- machnęła dłonią, wracając do tematu.- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie.

- Martwiłam się o nich. Uznałam, że chciałabyś wiedzieć. Ty się z nimi lepiej dogadujesz.

Strażniczka niemal parsknęła widząc jej minę.

- Jasne, na przykład Varric, po tym jak chciałam żeby nie pisał o mnie głupot stwierdził ze musi zacząć od nowa.

- To chyba dobrze?- zapytała ostrożnie Avelina.

- Nie!- oburzyła się- Przedtem byłam maszyną do zabijania pogromca potworów a teraz chce zrobić ze mnie jakiegoś romantycznego bohatera, który płaczę nad rozlanym mlekiem!

Avelina uniosła się śmiechem, co wcale jej nie poprawiło nastroju. Gdy wreszcie przestała się śmiać odchrząknęła i spojrzała na nią przyjaźnie.

- Hawk- powiedziała ciepło- Masz na nich duży wpływ, ale sama wiesz, że Varric nie byłby sobą żeby nie powstrzymać się z rzuceniem jakiegoś głupiego komentarza. Tak jak Rivianka zresztą.- dodała.

- I Fenris.- dodała magiczka w myślach.

- Zamiast bohaterem stanę się pośmiewiskiem miasta.- powiedziała.

- No cóż może za bardzo ich rozpuściłaś. Na misjach cię słuchają, ale towarzysko… Zresztą ostatnio byłaś trochę nieobecna duchem. Może chcą tym zwrócić twoją uwagę.

- Hm.- chrząknęła obrażona- Po prostu, nie dawaj mi więcej żadnych rad.

- Hawk, nie bądź dzieckiem!

- Doceniam twoja troskę- powiedziała po chwili- Masz rację ostatnio żyje w zupełnie innym świecie, postaram się to zmienić.- Ciekawe jak- powiedział głos w jej głowie, ale zignorowała go- Czym stwórca mnie pokarał taką kompanią?- zakończyła.

- Mnie też rzadko odwiedzasz, wiesz?- powiedziała strażniczka i widząc jej minę znów się roześmiała.

- Nie, masz rację.- powiedziała magiczka- wpadnij dziś do Wisielca- Pogadamy trochę- zresztą tobie też należy się odpoczynek.- powiedziała łypiąc spojrzeniem na stertę dokumentów, których nie tknęłaby nawet dwumetrowym kijem.

Gdy wyszła ruszyła w stronę Katowni. Mijając bramę stwierdziła, że wolałaby włamać się tu jeszcze raz niż musieć przeżyć drugi taki dzień. Tak. Włamanie do Katowni wydawało jej się w porównaniu z tym dziecinną igraszką. A odwiedzin u elfa wystarczy jej na kolejne dwa lata. Niech myśli sobie, co chce.

Podeszła do sprzedawcy udając, że ogląda towary mając jednak nadzieję, że templariusz ją zauważy. Nie myliła się.

- Hawk!- pomachał do niej dłonią.

Podniosła palec oznaczając by poczekał chwilkę i spojrzała na zupełnie nie godny zainteresowania sztylet. Sprzedawcy zaświeciły się oczy, gdy zachwalał jego wyrób i ostrość ostrza.

Skrzywiła się ważąc go w dłoni.

- Dla mnie zbyt ostry.- powiedziała odkładając broń- Wole bardziej tępe narzędzia. Inaczej nie ma zabawy.- dodała z rzeźnickim uśmiechem.

Niemal parsknęła widząc minę sprzedawcy i ruszyła do templariusza.

- Hawk- powiedział na przywitanie- Miałaś rację. Wystarczyło postraszyć ich Revenge i sami zaczęli przychodzić.

- Czyli ci się udało?- zapytała.

- Tak.- powiedziała rozglądając się niepewnie i wyciągnął kartkę drobno zapisaną nazwiskami.

- Dużo ich.- powiedziała mając nadzieję, że jej spojrzenie nie przypomina teraz wzroku głodnego rekina.- Dobrze, że masz to przy sobie.

- Jutro wraca komtur. Przekaże jej listę a na razie… bałem się to ukryć w Katowni skoro Revenge kiedyś tu był. To obosieczna broń.- powiedział patrząc na nią.- Jeśli dostała by się do rąk skrytobójcy.

- Wiem. Myślałam o tym.- powiedziała z powagą- Jakie kroki chcecie podjąć?

- Na razie zabroniliśmy młodszym rycerzom, opuszczać Katowni. Starsi…- zawahał się się- nie przyjmą takiego rozkazu.

- Są zbyt pewni siebie i to może ich zgubić.- powiedziała.

- Liczę, że komtur przemówi im do rozsądku.

Jutro lista znajdzie się poza jej zasięgiem.- przemknęło jej przez myśl.

- Wydajesz się zmęczony. -powiedziała-kiedy ostatnio odpoczywałeś?

- Nie mogę sobie teraz na to pozwolić.

- Daj spokój! Revenge to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Zresztą ostatnio się nie pokazuje. Dziś wieczorem spotykam się ze znajomymi w Wisielcu. Mógłbyś też przyjść. Wrzucisz trochę na luz…- i widząc, że jakoś to do niego nie przemawia- Moglibyśmy pogadać o tym, co zrobić, jeśli Revenge znów się pojawi.

- Doceniam troskę Hawk, ale nie mogę. Nie teraz zwłaszcza, kiedy mam listę. Jeśli doszłoby to do skrytobójcy…

- Och przestań, kto się niby wygada, ty? Ja? Czy templariusze którzy się zgłosili? Przecież ich głowa od tego zależy.

- Nie mogę Hawk. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Ryzykowałbym ich życiem.

- To, dlatego nie możesz go złapać.- powiedziała po chwili- Myślisz o tym w kółko i brak ci obiektywnego spojrzenia.-westchnęła- ale to twój wybór.

Odwróciła się. Jeden krok. Drugi. Szlag. Trzeci…

- Hawk, zaczekaj!- jej serce podskoczyło z radności.

- Dobrze, przyjdę. Wezmę z sobą kilku zaufanych ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że na coś razem wpadniemy i nie będzie to jałowa rozrywka.

- Też tak myślę.- odpowiedziała niemal poważnie- Więc widzimy się wieczorem. A Listą się nie przejmuj. Przecież będziemy tam wszyscy. Revenge nie miałby szans.- dokończyła i ruszyła z Katowni zostawiając templariusza z nie do końca pewną miną.

Gdy wyszła wzniosła oczu ku niebu.

- Zgodził się!- wolałaby nie myśleć, co by się stało gdyby Revenge był zmuszony napaść Thraska wieczorem poza katownia. Jeśli w ogóle by z niej dziś wyszedł. A więc Wisielec.- zamyśliła się i przypomniała sobie, że będzie tam też, co najmniej Avelina, której obiecała również poświęcić uwagę. Na cóż razem z Thraskiem na pewno znajdą wspólny temat. Tylko jak w takim razie miała ukraść mu listę, skopiować ją i odłożyć niezauważona? Skrzywiła się. Łotrzykiem była miernym. Nie potrafiłaby ukraść wypadającego portfela z damskiej torebki nie zwracając przy tym na siebie uwagi, a co dopiero grzebać w kieszeniach templariusza. Thrask- pomyślała kwaśno- Thraska na pewno nie zdziwi grzebanie w jego kieszeniach…

Varric. Nie… Nie mogła go w to mieszać. Zresztą znając go sam najpierw przewertowałby dokument nim by jej go oddał. Poza tym wystarczyło jej, że Anders wiedział. Nie miała zamiaru kryć się jeszcze przed wzrokiem krasnoluda, którego, wyimaginowana czy też prawdziwa siatka szpiegowska mogła tylko utrudnić życie Revenge.

Pozostał tylko Anders. Dwóch magów przeciwko jednemu templariuszowi. Wisielec. Alkohol. To mogło się udać. Tylko, co zrobić z Aveliną? Nie miała pojęcia, o której się zjawi, podobnie jak templariusz. Avelina mogła skutecznie pomieszać jej plany.

Trudno. Najpierw postara się przekonać Andersa. W końcu poprosi go tylko o stanie na czatach, podczas gdy ona pożyczy sobie nic nieznaczący dokument. Nie miało to wiele wspólnego z zwykłymi działaniami Revenge.

Stanęła przed drzwiami Kliniki mając juz cały plan w głowie i zawahała się. Poczuła ból w piersiach. Nie powinna mieszać go w sprawy Revenge. W Wisielcu zawsze jest dużo ludzi- chodź wiedziała, że to było wadą, ale tez zaleta tego miejsca. Nie mogła się zdecydować, gdy nagle drzwi kliniki otworzyły się.

- Hawk?- powiedział uzdrowiciel na jej widok- Wydawało mi się, że czuje twoją magie. Co tu robisz?- zapytała patrząc na plac przed jego Kliniką.

- Chciałam porozmawiać.- zaczęła.

- Oczywiście wejść.- powiedział przepuszczając ja.

Spojrzała na jego wdzięczną ptasią zbroje i spięte z tyłu głowy włosy. Jak mogła go narażać?

- Ale- usłyszała błagalny głos w swojej głowie- Nie poradzisz sobie bez niego. Przecież nie każesz mu zabijać templariuszy- w czym tez nie jest zły…- dodała z uznaniem- To tylko głupia kartka. Pijany templariusz, trochę czaru i nikt nic nie zauważy.

- Cos się stało?- zapytał widząc jej zamyślone spojrzenie.

- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy Anders.- powiedziała powoli patrząc mu w oczy.

- Oczywiście. O co chodzi?

- Ja… Thrask ma coś, pewien dokument, który chce pożyczyć bez jego wiedzy.

- Na jasne.- pomyślała- Anders nie jest głupi.

- To on prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie Revenge?

Skinęła głowa.

- Znalazł coś? Podejrzewa cię?

- Tssss- powiedziała rzucając szybko zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Przepraszam.- powiedział.

- Konspiracje nie jest taka łatwa.- przyznała słabo się uśmiechając.

- Znalazł coś na ciebie?- powtórzył pytanie.

- Nie, nie domyśla się. W ogóle. Ale ma coś, co mogłoby mi się przydać.

- Tobie czy Revenge?

- Czy to nie to samo?- zapytała niewinnie

- Nie.- odpowiedział poważnie.

- Revenge.- powiedziała poddając się- Thrask będzie dziś w Wisielcu. Jak siądzie nad kuflem rzucę na niego uderzenie umysłu, pożyczę pewną kartkę i pójdę do Varrica ja przepisać. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie miał oko na Thraska i w razie czego, żeby poprawił czar. Jakby zaczął się budzić nim wrócę.

- Cholera Avannath, to jest Wisielec będzie tam masa ludzi!

Te same myśli tłukły się w jej głowie, ale naprawdę nie uważała tego za taki zły pomysł.

- Tym lepiej.- powiedziała cicho- Kto ośmieliłby się napadać na templariusza w takiej spelunie?- i po namyśle dodała- Zwłaszcza, gdy przyjdzie z kolegami…

Wydawało się, że brakło mu oddechu.

- Mówiłem, że nie masz ryzykować!- wyrzucił w końcu- A ty chcesz okradać templariusza w środku baru pełnego pijaczków, templariuszy i bóg wie, kogo jeszcze!

Podziękowała sobie w duchu za zaklęcie wyciszające, bo w tej chwili w całym Mrokowisku słychać było by krzyk rozeźlonego uzdrowiciela.

Nie miała zamiaru jednak dać tak na siebie krzyczeć. Nawet jemu.

- Więc mi nie pomożesz.- stwierdziła i odwróciła się by odejść.

- Czekaj…- jęknął.

Zatrzymała się, ale nie odwróciła.

- Kiedy chcesz to zrobić?-zapytał.

- Za… -zastanowiła się patrząc na niego- godzinę.

- Cholera Hawk! To cud, że cię jeszcze nie złapali, jeśli działasz w ten sposób.

- To nic wielkiego.- powiedziała.

Przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

- Powiedz mi wszystko jeszcze raz. Powoli i po kolei.

- Wieczorem idziemy do Wisielca. Czekamy na Thraska…

- Skąd wiesz, że przyjdzie?

- Bo go zaprosiłam.

Widziała, że chciał, choć powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił, więc mówiła dalej.

- Przysiada się do nas. Jego kumple siadają gdzieś z boku. Zamawiamy coś mocnego i może jego kolegom tak z byle jakiej okazji, np. z wdzięczności dla obrońców miasta…

- Każdy wie, że nie lubisz templariuszy.- powiedział ledwo panując na swoim głosem.

- No, więc wymyślimy inny powód. Ja wymyślę. Kiedy już trochę wypije i pogadamy jak złapać Revenge…

Znów jękną.

- Hawk!

- Inaczej by nie przyszedł.- broniła się- Kiedy już… kiedy minie trochę czasu. Rzucę na niego uderzenie umysłu. Musze siedzieć obok niego.

- I jak zamierzasz to zrobić żeby czar złapał tylko jego?

- Och… o to się nie martw.

- Jeśli połowa gości zacznie nagle kiwać się w oszołomieniu reszta może coś podejrzewać.

- Daj spokój wiesz, że jestem w tym dobra!

Wyciągnął ręce w obronnym geście najwyraźniej przytłoczony jej planem.

- Siedzę obok niego. Znajduje kartkę. I idę do Varrica. Tu wkraczasz ty. Siadasz obok niego i pilnujesz by nikt nie zainteresował się pijanym templariuszem. Będzie wyglądał jak by przysnął, więc po prostu miej na niego oko. Jeśli zacznie się budzić…

- Pamiętam mam go walnąć zaklęciem i modlić się żeby nikt z setki gości Wisielca tego nie zauważył.

- Nie… - zamyśliła się- jest piątek będzie może z czterdziestu, plus obsługa.- dodała podejrzewając, że to jednak nie poprawi mu nastroju- Jak wrócę wracasz na swoje miejsce, a ja odkładam dokument. I Thrask budzi się jakby nikłyby nic. Gadamy, a potem zabiera kumpli i wracają do Katowni.

- To wcale nie wygląda prosto.- powiedział.

- Ale jest proste, to znaczy mogą wyjść małe komplikacje…

- Tak?

- Zaprosiłam wcześniej Avelinę, nie mogę tego już cofnąć. Powiedziałam, że potrzebuje trochę odpoczynku i jeśli to odwołam, a potem dowie się, że jednak byłam w Wisielcu, będę mieć u niej przechlapane.

- To ważniejsze od zdemaskowania cię?

- Już za późno by to odwołać.

- Straż miejska. – rzucił -Więc zmień termin spotkania z Thraskiem.

- Nie mogę, jutro oddaje Li… dokument, i już będzie poza moim zasięgiem.

- Co to za dokument?- zapytał.

- To…- zaczęła i rzuciła pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl- przydział patroli do doków. Jeśli Revenge wyskoczyłaby jakaś sprawa- powiedziała czując na sobie ciężki wzrok maga- wolałabym wiedzieć, gdzie chodzą templariusze by przypadkiem na nich nie wpaść.- zakończyła patrząc na niego, starając się by nie drgnął jej nawet najmniejszy nerw na twarzy.

- Wolałbym żeby Revenge nie wyskakiwały żadne sprawy!- powiedział przez zęby.

- Ja też, ale to tak na wszelki wypadek..

- Rozumiem.- powiedział- Nie mogłaś powiedzieć mi wcześniej?

- Wcześniej się nie dało. Przyszłam tu prosto z Katowni, gdzie właśnie zaprosiłam Thraska.

- Hawk!

Nie odpowiedziała.

- I co to w ogóle za plan? Długo nad nim myślałaś? No tak.- dodał- Przyszłaś tu prosto z Katowni, więc wymyśliłaś to po drodze. Avannath… jeśli dzisiejsza noc spędzimy w swoich domach, bez templariuszy na karku to jutro osobiście pojdę do zakonu i podziękuje Stwórcy.

- Czyli się zgadzasz?- ucieszyła się i szybko spoważniała widząc jego spojrzenie- To znaczy jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc i zrozumienie, i postaram się już nigdy więcej nie mieszać cię w- znów ostrzeżenie w jego zwykle nieszkodliwych piwnych oczach- To znaczy nie wykorzystywać pomocy Revenge, gdy nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne dla dobra magów.

Chyba jakoś to przyjął, bo odwrócił się zbierając swoje rzeczy.

- Ech, nie było tak źle.- pomyślała.

- Jak ja się w to wpakowałem….?- mruknął uzdrowiciel pod nosem.

- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.- powiedział, gdy szli ulicami Dolnego Miasta- Nie patrz na nic tylko uciekaj tylnimi drzwiami.

- Nic nie pójdzie nie tak.- powiedziała- Zresztą Thrask najwyżej pomyśli, że chce chronić Revenge.- skłamała.

Biorąc pod uwagę, czym była lista i że sama zainicjowała jej powstanie Thrask musiałby być głupcem żeby nie zacząć jej podejrzewać.

- Uda się.- przekonywała samą siebie.

Pchnęła drzwi Wisielca i rozejrzała się wchodząc. Jęk wyrwał się mimo woli z jej ust.

- Tylko Avelina tak?- powiedział gorzko uzdrowiciel.

Przy barze siedziała Izabela, a przy ich zwykłym stoliku siedzieli zajęci rozmową Merrill, Varric, Fenris i Avelina.

- Możesz jeszcze zrezygnować.- powiedział.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła szybko.

Thraska jeszcze nie było. Ruszyła do ich wspólnego stolika wiedząc, że jeśli siądą we dwoje sami wzbudza ich podejrzenia. Przywitała się z wszystkimi i usiadał obok Merrill. Patrzyła na Izabele najwyraźniej już w poważnym stopniu upojenia alkoholowego, choć wiedziała, że z nią nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Nie, musi brać pod uwagę ich wszystkich.

- Spokojnie pomyślała, nic się nie komplikuje.- i spojrzała na Andersa, który patrzył na nią najwyraźniej odgadując jej myśli. Musi po prostu poczekać na templariusza i potem się z nim oddalić. I z Andersem.

- Nie.- powiedział lodowato Fenris- Nie mam zamiaru nosić surdutu ani żadnej innej równie niepraktycznej części garderoby!

- Ale odmieniłbyś zupełnie swój wygląd- przekonywał go Varric ku uciesze Aveliny i Merrill.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale w sercu czuła chłód. Czy nie za dużo ostatnio od siebie wymagała? Może powinna zrobić Revenge dłuższą przerwę? A jeśli nawet, to lista była jej potrzebna.

- Coś się stało?- zapytała Avelina widząc jej ponure spojrzenie.

- Tez miałem o to zapytać.- dołączył się krasnolud- oboje z Andersem wyglądacie jak…

- Znowu się pokłóciliście?- zapytała ostrożnie Merrill.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyli oboje trochę zbyt szybko, spojrzała na maga. Nie ma, co świetnie im idzie.

- Zakochani już tak mają- powiedział Varric jak by to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Zacisnęła dłonie. Gdyby nie umiejętności i kontakty Varrica już dawno wywaliłaby go z drużyny za jego długi język. Varric zwrócił się do Merrill

- Zauważyłaś jak na siebie patrzą? Nieśmiało, ale tak naprawdę w głębi serca…

- Tak Varricu, jesteśmy razem! Dasz nam teraz spokój?- powiedziała chłodnym głosem.

- Och…- wyrwało się Merrill. Anders zasłonił twarz dłonią najwyraźniej mając dość.

Pozostali wpatrywali się w nią jak zahipnotyzowani.

- Hawk…- zaczął krasnolud- Ja nie wiedziałem przepraszam. Tak tylko paplam…

- Naprawdę jesteście razem?- wtrąciła się zataczając lekko Rivianka, której słuch najwyraźniej polepszał się, gdy chciała.

- Nie.- warknęła.

- Cholera, niemal ci uwierzyłem.- powiedział urażony Varric.

Zauważyła spojrzenie Fenrisa i… czy to była ulga w ego oczach. Co tu się na Stwórcę dzieję?- pomyślała.

- Chodź Avelino porozmawiamy spokojnie.- powiedziała łapiąc ją pod ramię- Bo niektórych najwyraźniej zaczyna za bardzo interesować moje prywatne życie.- powiedziała łypiąc na Varrica. Była pewna, że tego mu nie wybaczy.

- Nie musisz się tak unosić.- powiedziała strażniczka, gdy usiedli sami.

Spojrzała na drzwi. Ani śladu Thraska.

- Setki razy powtarzałam, że nie jestem z Andersem i co to dało? Może rzeczywiście staniemy się parą tylko po ty by wszystkich uszczęśliwić.

- No na pewni nie wszystkich.- powiedziała cicho strażniczka.

- Przepraszam- dodała- Varric potrafi mocno działać mi na nerwach.

- W porządku. Znam to. Musiało trochę minąć żebym przyzwyczaiła się do jego komentarzy.

- Opowiedz mi, co się dzieje w straży?

- Bez zmian. Poza tym, że Revenge napędziła wszystkim strachu. Wiesz… atakuje tylko templariuszy, ale to nasze zadanie by utrzymywać bezpieczeństwo w mieście po zmroku. A wygląda na to, że doki to jego ulubione miejsce.

- Avelino pytałam, co u ciebie a nie jak idzie wam praca.

- Przepraszam Hawk. U mnie no wiesz. Większość dnia spędzam na patrolach.

- Tym, więc lepiej, że udało mi się dziś wyciągnąć cię z twierdzy.

- Hawk.- usłyszała znajomy głos i zobaczyła Thraska.

Musiało być z nią naprawdę źle, jeśli nie widziała jak wchodził.

Widząc jej minę dodał- Wszedłem tylnim wejściem. Nie chciałem zwracać na siebie uwagę.

- Oczywiście.- rozejrzała się za wolnymi stolikami, ale poza tym zajmowanym już przez kolegów Thraska nic nie spostrzegła.

- Siadaj.- rzuciła szybko widząc, że czeka niezdecydowany- Cieszę się, że udało ci się do nas dołączyć. To Avelina jest, kapitanem Straży miejskiej.

Przywitali się i Thrask najwyraźniej zadowolony odparł.

- Przyda mi się opinia straży.- powiedział.

- W jakieś sprawie?- zapytała strażniczka i widząc jego spojrzenie – dodała- Revenge. Nam tez spędza to sen z powiek.

- Hawk, masz jakiś pomysł?

- Ja… - zaczęła nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Tak myślałem.- odparł zawiedziony templariusz- Zaprosiłaś mnie tylko po to bym odpoczął od obowiązków.

- Nie, to nie tak.- powiedziała szybko- Nie mam żadnego pomysłu, ale wspólnie może coś wymyślimy.- zakończyła.

- U nas nic nowego się nie dzieję. Choć nowością dla mnie jest to, że nasi ludzie już nie kręcą się po dokach.- powiedział.

- Więc skąd biorą lyrium?- zapytała, Avelina poruszając publiczną tajemnice, która był nielegalny handel templariuszy lyrium.

- Przymykamy oczy na drobnych dostawców kręcących się po katowni.

- Drobni dostawcy… Katownia…- pomyślała czując jak Revenge uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Handlarze lyrium w biały dzień w Katowni, jeszcze miesiąc temu bym w to nie uwierzyła.- powiedziała.

- Nie- powiedział cicho Thrask- przychodzą wieczorem i spotykają się w umówionym miejscu. Wszędzie jest masa straży, kontrolujemy to.

- Skoro tak mówisz.- pomyślała.

- Myślicie, że Revenge pochodzi z Kirkwall?- zapytała Avelina.

- Dlaczego nie?- wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ataki zaczęły się niedawno. Dlaczego nie wcześniej? Możliwe, że przybyła z zewnątrz. Atakuje w dokach. Statkiem łatwo uciec w razie wpadki.

- Kolejny mag apostata w dokach.- powiedziała zrezygnowana Avelina- A nie myśleliście żeby zastawić na niego jakąś pułapkę? Puścić samotnego templariusza?

- Próbowaliśmy, wybrałem nawet tych, którzy… nie kryją się z tym, że nie darzą magów sympatią. To na nic. Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Może przerzucił się na inny krąg.- powiedziała Hawk i skinęła na kelnera zamawiając mocny alkohol.

- Nie… ja dziś nie pije.- powiedział Thrask.

- Ja też.- zaprzeczyła Avelina- Musze być zawsze w gotowości.- powiedziała i spojrzała na Thraska, z którym najwyraźniej dobrze się rozumieli.

- Więc tylko dla mnie.- powiedziała.

Cały plan wziął w łeb. Nie mogła czekać aż Thrask wyjdzie i napaść z Andersem na czterech templariuszy, którzy siedzieli przy sąsiednim stoliki i-jak zauważyła ponuro- musieli być chyba największymi z wszystkich rycerzy. To musi zdarzyć się tutaj. Nagle uśmiechnęła się.

- Przepraszam na chwilę.- powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę baru.

- Sirok.- zwróciła się do barmana, który gdy była zainteresowana opowiadał jej plotki- Zrobisz mi przysługę?- a kiedy konspiracyjnie skinął głową zaczęła- Widzisz tych templariuszy?- powiedziała, bardziej poczuła niż zobaczyła uzdrowiciela, jak zatrzymuje się obok niej- Zanieść im coś mocnego i powiedz, że to od niej.- zakończyła cicho patrząc w stronę pozornie pijanej Izabeli.- Taki mały rewanż.- wyjaśniła szczerząc zęby.

- Mówisz masz Hawk.- powiedział barman najwyraźniej obyty w takich sytuacjach i skinął na jedną z kelnerek.

- Nieźle.- mruknął Anders.

- No pewnie przy okazji odegram się na Izabeli za…

- Ale Thrask nadal siedzi z Aveliną. Mogę ją od ciebie odciągnąć.

- Nie wypił jeszcze ani kropli i nie wypije.- powiedziała cicho- Zresztą na jak długo zdołasz ją odciągnąć? Będziesz mi potrzebny przy stoliku. Czekaj… - Cholera- pomyślała nie chciała jej w to mieszać- Poproś Merrill- powiedziała słabo- Powiedz, że ja ją proszę niech z nią pogada… o czymkolwiek i nie puści wczesnej niż jak do nich znów podejdziesz. Powiedz jej żeby wymyśliła cos dobrego Avelina nie jest głupia.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Nie mogę czekać aż wyjdą.

- Zaczekaj- zatrzymała go, gdy już chciał odejść. Zaczekaj aż oni…- skinęła na templariuszy, którzy rzucali już ucieszone spojrzenia w stronę niczego nie świadomej Izabeli.

- Dobrze.

- Nic trudnego.- pomyślała- Jak tylko Avelina zniknie. Wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli.

Przysiadła się do nich.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła Avelina- straż ma swoje obowiązki nie mogę przekazać ci żadnych moich ludzi.

- Mówię tylko o współpracy z strażą miejską.- mówił Thrask.

- Znam już ta współpracę. Cullen był u mniej miesiąc temu i powiedział, że mamy się wam podporządkować. Po moim trupie!- powiedziała.

Złapała spojrzenie Aveliny i odwróciła się by zobaczyć, jak Merrill przywołuje ją dłonią.

Avelina zamyśliła się i wstała.

- Przepraszam was na chwilę.- powiedziała.

- Wiesz Hawk.- powiedział Thrask- ale nie słuchała już, co mówił. Wyciągnęła dłoń pod stolikiem powtarzając sobie.- Maleńkie zaklęcie tylko jeden słaby promień. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wyrzuciła z siebie energię.

Jego spojrzenie się zamgliło. Rozejrzała się nikt nic nie zauważył. Przesiadła się obok niego. Anders usiadł naprzeciw. Sięgnęła dłonią do jego kieszeni, kiedy uzdrowiciel podłożył templariuszowi wino pod nos.

Pusta. Sięgnęła niżej. Mając nadzieję, że nikt nie patrzy. Na piersi pod koszulą miał coś twardego. Znalazła coś. Ignorując przerażony wzrok Andersa pochyliła się bliżej w stronę templariusza i sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni wyciągając plik dokumentów Przejrzała je szybko i wyciągnęła znajomą kartkę. Spojrzała znacząco na Andersa i wstała ruszając do pokoju Varrica.

Szła spokojnie słysząc z tyłu jak uzdrowiciel wstaje. Zerknęła na stoli templariuszy. Stali teraz pod barem najwyraźniej starając się uwieść wściekłą Riviankę. Nie uśmiechnęła się jednak. Gdy znalazła się za drzwiami złapała pierwszą lepszą kartkę i zaczęła przepisywać.

Nie doszła nawet do połowy, gdy usłyszała za sobą cichy oddech.

Magia.

- Spokojnie.- odskoczył Varric- Przyszedłem zobaczyć, czego szukasz w moim pokoju- uśmiechnął się rubieżnie.

- Potrzebowałam… papieru.- powiedziała gasząc ogień, który nagle pojawił się na jej dłoni.

- Widzę. Co to?- zapytała wskazując na kartkę, którą przezornie zakryła dłonią.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- Czyli coś ważnego...

- Pokaże ci, powiedziała- jeśli ty pozwolisz mi zajrzeć tam.-wskazała sejf kryjący się za obrazem gdzie Varric trzymał swoje najcenniejsze dokumenty.

- Dobra zapomnij.- rzucił i wyszedł dając jej spokój.

Wróciła do listy modląc się by Anders panował nas sytuacją.

- Szybciej.- pomyślał uzdrowiciel.

Thrask rzeczywiście wyglądał jakby spał już nad kuflem.

- Co mu się stało?- zapytała Avelina podchodząc niezdecydowana- Mówił, że nie będzie nic pił.

- Templariusze.- skwitował widząc jak Merrill patrzy na niego przepraszająco z drugiego końca sali.

- Gdzie Hawk?- zapytała.

- W toalecie.- rzucił.

Zaklął, gdy strażniczka ruszyła w tamta stronę, ale nie miał czasu się tym przejmować, bo Thrask właśnie zaczął coś mamrotać najwyraźniej budząc się.

Skupił się na zaklęciu i wysłał w jego stronę uderzenie umysłu. Przechodząca obok kelnerka zachwiała się.

Znów zaklął. Hawk najwyraźniej zapomniała, że poza zaklęciami uzdrawiania jego czary nie były takie precyzyjne jak jej. Wstał szybko i podszedł do kelnerki sadzając ją na najbliższym krześle.

- Cos się stało?- zapytał jeden z gości podchodząc.

- Jest jej tylko słabo.- powiedział zabierając z jej rąk tace i ku swojemu przerażeniu widząc jak Thrask osuwa się z ławy i zwala pod stół z nie do końca cichym świstem.

Złapał wzrok zdziwionej Aveliny podchodzącej właśnie do stołu, po czym jej wzrok spoczął na nim i wcale nie był przyjazny. Kilka osób też patrzyło w miejsce gdzie zniknął templariusza, ale nie był to niecodzienny widok w najgorszej tawernie w mieście.

Schodziła właśnie ze schodów, gdy zobaczyła Avelinę z marsową miną idąca w stronę Andersa, który kłócił się z jakimś bywalcem o zamroczoną kelnerkę. Zamarła. Wszędzie poznałaby efekt uderzenia umysłu. Thraska nigdzie nie było. Anders zauważając ją wysłał jej spanikowane spojrzenie. Zaszła szybko drogę Avelinie.

- Avelino, szukałam cię!- powiedziała uśmiechając się. Avelina wciąż patrzyła pod jej ramieniem na Andersa, ale najwyraźniej dała spokój.

- Tez cię szukałam.- powiedziała.

- Nie widziałaś Thraska?- zapytała ogarniając stół gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział, zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Czy pod stołem naprawdę coś leżało? Avelina widząc jej zdziwienie, pokiwała tylko głowa.

- Spodziewałby się, kto?- powiedziała z niesmakiem- A wydawał się być taki porządnym,

- Mężczyźni.- skwitowała- Pomożesz mi?

Strażniczka westchnęła i razem, próbowały wyciągnąć ważącego z dwieście funtów templariusza spod stołu.

- Zaczekaj chyba się gdzieś zaklinował.- powiedziała i zniknęła pod stołem. Wyszukała szybko wewnętrzną kieszeń i wyciągnęła plik dokumentów dokładając listę. Wsunęła je do kieszeni.

- Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała mocno podchmielony głos i poderwała się uderzając głową o blat.

- Spróbujmy teraz.- powiedziała wychodząc z pod stołu i rozcierając głowę- Wasz dowódca trochę wypił.- powiedziała do templariusza wykonując dłonią wszędzie zrozumiany znak totalnego pijaństwa.

- Ooch…- powiedział ze zrozumieniem pijany templariusz- Pomogę wam.

Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zauważyła, że ściągnęli na siebie już uwagę połowy wisielca. W końcu wspólnymi siłami udało im się ułożyć go do pozycji siedzącej.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała chcąc by jak najszybciej templariusz się zmył.

- Avelino, chce jeszcze o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.- podeszła Merrill najwyraźniej chcąc ratować sytuację.

- Wiesz Hawk.- chyba mam na dziś dość twojego rodzaju rozrywki.- powiedziała strażniczka i rzucając dalijce lodowato- Innym razem Merrill- ruszyła do drzwi.

Chciała iść za nią, ale powstrzymała się i rozejrzała za Andersem. Thrask właśnie się budził i był by znów wpadł pod stół gdyby go nie podtrzymała. Usiadła szybko obok biorąc sprzed jego twarzy wino.

Zamrugał.

Jego koszula była pomięta a na włosach wisiała mu długa pajęczyna. Nie mówiąc już o jego spodniach. Podłoga wisielca nie należała do najczystszych nawet rano, a był już późny wieczór. Zrobiła jednak pokerową twarz, patrząc na niego tak, jak robiła to w chwili rzucania zaklęcia.

- Wszystko przez to, że nie ma porozumienia między nami i strażą.- powiedział dobitnie.

Skinęła poważnie głową zgadzając się starając się zignorować pająka chodzącego mu po ramieniu.

Spojrzał na swoją rękę lekko ubrudzoną czymś szarym i wytarł ją dokładnie.

- A co ty o tym myślisz?- dodał. Pająk opuszczał się mu właśnie na napierśnik.

- Po części masz rację.- przyznała opanowanym głosem- Ale musisz zrozumieć, że Avelina nie chce by jej ludzie zajmowali się czymś innym. Jak powiedziała tez mają swoje obowiązki.

- Wiem, ale..- zawahał się, rozglądając- Gdzie ona jest?

- Och, widziałam jak wychodziła. Chyba niezbyt lubi ten lokal.

- I ma rację. Tylko pijaństwo i rozpusta.- powiedziała mierząc bywalców lokalu surowym wzrokiem.

- M-masz rację, ale- powiedziała obserwując jak pająk wspina się z powrotem- Lubię to miejsce.- dokończyła.

- Dziękuje, że mnie zaprosiłaś Hawk.- powiedział drapiąc się po szyi gdzie właśnie zniknął mały sześcionogi potworek- ale myślę, że to nie jest też miejsce dla mnie. Wstał.

- Daj mi znać, jeśli uda ci się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Pójść z tobą?- zapytała patrząc na wątpliwej trzeźwości templariuszy.

- Nie.- zaprzeczył i sięgnął do koszuli sprawdzając czy dokumenty są na miejscy.- Damy sobie radę. Do zobaczenia.- powiedział i poszedł w stronę swoich ludzi.

- Czy na jego plecach na pewno była duża plama po wymiocinach?- zastanowiła się i poczuła magię Andersa. Odwróciła się. Patrzył właśnie zdziwiony na brudne plecy Thraska.

Przysiadł się do niej.

- Masz to?- zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

- Mam… Masz… Podbite oko? Co się stało?

- Wziąłem ta… kelnerkę na górę, bo ten chłoptaś się strasznie mnie czepiał. Właśnie kładłem ją na łóżku Varrica, gdy się obudziła… Myślała, że chce…

- Och…- wyrwało jej się.

- Jak ja będę mógł się tu teraz znów pokazać?

- Przestań, one są do tego przyzwyczajone...

Oboje przerwali rozmowę patrząc jak zahipnotyzowani, gdy Thrask z pajączyna na włosach i brudnym strojem szedł w stronę drzwi na czele pijanych templariuszy.

- Myślisz, że nie zauważy?- zapytał niemal obojętnie.

- Nie wiem.- powiedziała i opuściła głowię opierając czoło bez siły o wątpliwej czystości blat stołu- Jedno jest pewne- podniosła głowię i spojrzała mu w oczy- Nie ma już szans u Aveliny.

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Stwórco! Hawk…jak zobaczyłem, że leci pod stół myślałem, że już po nas.

- Daliśmy radę.- powiedziała- Tylko, co ja mam mu teraz powiedzieć jak zapyta gdzie się tam umorusał?- i znów zaczęli się śmiać aż poczuła łzy radości w oczach. Spojrzała na niego.

- To był zły pomysł.- powiedziała rozglądać się po bywalcach- Już nigdy spraw JEGO nie będę rozwiązywać tutaj. Nigdy.

I dopiero teraz umoczyła usta w słodkim płynie. Choć czuła, że musiała by wypić kilka butelek żeby odreagować dzisiejszą noc. Przysunęła wino w jego stronę, uzdrowiciel nie odmówił. Patrzyła jak kilkoma łykami pochłania pół dużego kufla.

- Ech, jeśli ktoś cos zauważył dowiemy się jutro.

Wstała.

- Chodź odprowadzę cię do Mrokowiska.

- Czy to nie ja powinienem odprowadzać ciebie?

- Przecież wiesz ze przejście do mojego domu jest parę kroków od kliniki.

- Już idziecie?- zatrzymał ich Varric.

Anders coś mu mówił, więc poruszyła tylko ustami w słowo „Dziękuje" Patrząc na Merrill. Dalijka u uśmiechnęła się. Fenris siedział z pochmurnym czołem nawet na nich nie patrząc.

Przez całą drogę sięgała do kieszeni sprawdzając czy lista nadal tam jest. Wzięła też kilka innych kartek tych, które leżały pod nią u Varrica by znany z ciekawości nie odkrył wartości listy, po piśmie, które mogło przebić na kolejne strony.

- Dziękuje, Anders.- powiedziała- Bez ciebie nie dałabym rady.

- Musze przyznać, że rzeczywiście nie.

- Masz wolny cały najbliższy tydzień za to.- powiedziała odchodząc.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Sięgnęła dłonią do kieszeni wreszcie mogąc obejrzeć swoją zdobycz i zamarła. Nie było jej. Odwróciła się . Anders właśnie z pochmurnym czołem przeglądał JEJ listę.

- Anders!- krzyknęła i wyrwała mu ją z rąk.

- To nie jest lista patroli.- powiedział niemal spokojnie.

- Ale byłaby gdybyś jej nie zabrał!- powiedziała z wyrzutem i przewidując dalszy tok rozmowy rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Pomogłem ci. Mam chyba prawo wiedzieć, co to…- znieruchomiał- Zaraz czy to jest to, co myślę?

- Zależy, co myślisz.- odparła kwaśno.

- Hawk.

- To nic takiego. To tylko lista templariuszy, którzy handlują lyrium.- skłamała.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Kiedy mówisz cos tak bez zająknięcia zaczynam się ciebie bać.

- Już ci mówiłam. To przyda się Revenge.

- Czy to lista jej kolejnych celów?- zapytał chłodno.

- To lista templariuszy, którzy mają coś na sumieniu.- poddała się.

- To, więc jedno i to samo.

- Nie. Revenge nie wybrał jeszcze żadnych kolejnych celów.- Ale dzięki temu ma, w czym wybierać- dodała w myślach.

- Nie mów tak jak by to była obca osoba. To ty jesteś Revenge. I to ty wpadniesz w kłopoty.

- Już ci powiedziałam- zaczęła spokojnie- na razie nic nie planuje.

- I Thrask ci pomógł?

- Jasne, że nie. Inaczej nie musiałabym mu jej kraść.

- Skąd miał coś takiego?

- Powiedziałam mu- zaczęła zmęczonym głosem- żeby zrobił listę templariuszy, którzy podpadli magom. W ten sposób będzie im łatwiej ich chronić. Ewentualnie przewidzieć kolejny cel Revenge.

- Cieszę się, że jestem po twojej stronie.- powiedział po chwili.

- Jak już mówiłam na razie nic nie planuje. Po prostu wole to mieć…

- Jak by, Revenge nagle chciała o sobie przypomnieć.- dokończył.

Skinęła głową.

- Chce wiedzieć, jeśli do tego dojdzie.

- W porządku.

- Zanim do tego dojdzie.- zaznaczył.

- Zrozumiałam.

To był ciężki, dzien. Zwaliła się na łózko niemal bez tchu. Jeśli jutro obudzi się bez templariuszy walących do jej drzwi, to mogła uznać dzisiejszą akcje w Wisielcu za udaną. Spojrzała na listę. Nie miała się siły nawet cieszyć. Schowała ja pod poduszkę i zanurzyła w chłodnej pościeli. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli jutro trochę się spóźni.


	4. Przyjaciele mimo woli

**Przyjaciele mimo woli**

Obudziło ja pukanie do drzwi.

- Taaak?- zapytała nie do końca obudzona.

- Hawk, przepraszam, że cię budzę- powiedział Bohdan- ale Varric i Fenris czekają na dole już od godziny.

- Co takiego.- podskoczyła i przypomniała sobie, że umówiła się z nimi tutaj.- Och… powiedz im, że będę za pięć minut.. Nie za piętnaście!- I nie czekając aż krasnolud zniknie wyskoczyła półnaga pędząc pod prysznic.

- I? – zapytał Varric Bodahana, z pod którego brody wychodziły czerwone rumieńce.

- Ona… e… Zaraz zejdzie.- powiedział i zniknął w drzwiach kuchni.

- Co się ostatnio dzieję z tą Hawk?- zapytał.

Szybko wzięła prysznic i doprowadziła włosy do porządku. Nie – stwierdziła musi je umyć. Wskoczyła pod wodę i po chwili wycierała je suchym ręcznikiem. Nie wiele to jednak dało.

- Szlag!- pomyślała- Jak mam wyjść na miasto z takimi włosami- Zaraz…- wpadła na genialny pomysł.

Krasnolud wbrew sprzeciwowi elfa ruszył na górę. I stanął w jej drzwiach jak wryty. Nad podłoga unosiła się niewielka kula ognia, a sama magiczka suszyła nad nią włosy.

- To się nazywa praktyczna magia.

Złapała pierwszą poduszkę, jaka wpadła jej pod rękę i rzuciła w niego, co krasnolud z łatwością ominął.

- Zaczekaj na dole.- zagroziła.

Słysząc hałas elf stanął w drzwiach. I uniósł w zdumieniu brwi. Pierwszy raz był w jej pokoju i musiał przyznać, że panował w nim większy chaos niż w jego opuszczonej rezydencji. Wszędzie walały się poduszki i ubrania, a na szafce przy łóżku obok kobiecych szpargałów błyszczały w porannym, słońcu runy i kilka ostrzy. Jak by tego było mało, na środku pokoju płonęła kula ognia powoli osmalając sufit. Zdziwiony, że Hawk może być taką bałaganiarą nie zauważył lecącej poduszki, która plasnęła go prosto w twarz.

Varric ryknął ze śmiechu.

- Trzeba było zostać łotrzykiem elfie, to byś ją ominął!

Kula ognia zgasła z sykiem. Hawk porwała kostur i ruszyła w ich stronę cofnęli się odruchowo, ale ona tylko przeszła między nimi z wzrokiem dalekim od szacunku.

- To twoja wina.- pomyślała- Gdybyś wstała wcześniej ci durnie nie wpadliby do twojej sypialni! Co gorsze widzieli ją w możliwie najgorszych okolicznościach.

Biorąc pod uwagę sprawunki Revenge i ostatnia akcję w Wisielcu, zupełnie zignorowała rosnący bałagan.

- Nie wiedziałem, że w kwestii wystroju wnętrz, bierzesz przykład z Merrill.- podsunął krasnolud, gdy ją dogonili.

- Nie miałam ostatnio czasu, sprzątać.- powiedziała lodowato- Za dużo misji…

- Nie długo sprzątanie tam będzie się już zaliczało do misji i to wcale nie tych najłatwiejszych…- przestrzegł- Co myślisz elfie?- zwrócił się do Fenrisa.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy zająć się zadaniem.- powiedział swoim zwykłym obojętnym tonem.

- Lepiej go posłuchaj. – rzuciła za siebie zaciskając dłonie na kosturze a w jej umyśle pojawiła się wizja ognistej burzy roznoszącej ulubione gniazdko Varrica na strzępy.

- Uzdrowiciel nie idzie z nami?- zapytał po chwili krasnolud najwidoczniej woląc nie przesadzić.

- Nie.- powiedziała chłodno.

No tak Andersowi dała wolne. Jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie spotkania z Aveliną lub tym bardziej Izabelą po wczorajszym wieczorze zwłaszcza, że była pewna, że piratka dowie się, kto nasłała na nią pijanych templariuszy. Nie chciała brać też Merrill, bo wczoraj prosiła ją znów o przysługę, a jeszcze nie zrobiła nic w sprawie Lustra.

- To tylko rozmowa z kupcem.- powiedziała- Damy sobie radę w trójkę.

- Jak chcesz.- powiedział krasnolud wymieniając z elfem zdziwione spojrzenia.

ﻰ

Wybrzeże. Kupiec powinien być na południowym krańcu Okaleczonego Wybrzeża. Szła szybko w milczeniu. I ku jej zdziwieniu elf i krasnolud również nie rozmawiali. Zatrzymała się, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo i złapała za kostur mając zamiar roznieść na strzępy wszystko, co wyłoni się zza skał. Zebrała płomień na dłoni widząc powoli wychylając się głowę jakiegoś krasnoluda.

- Czekaj Hawk!- poczuła uścisk Varrica na dłoni i zgasiła płomień patrząc na niego pytająco.

- Znam go. Może nie będzie trzeba użyć siły.

- Hej Merlon!- krzyknął ruszając do przodu- To ja Varric.

Zza skały wychyliła się teraz cała głowa.

- Varric? A już myślałem, że to łowcy nasłani przez Anso.

- To też prawda. –dodał- ale skoro to ty, możemy się dogadać.- powiedział- To może zająć trochę czasu Hawk.- rzucił patrząc na nią.

Odłożyła kostur i podeszła do klifu. Świetnie. Akurat dzisiaj, kiedy chciała powalczyć, wszystko uda się załatwić przez negocjacje. Fenris stanął obok.

- Przepraszam za dziś rano.- powiedział- Nie powinienem iść za Varrickiem, ale usłyszałem krzyk i instynktownie wyczułem magie. Pomyślałem, że możesz mieć kłopoty.

- Ciekawe, jakie?- pomyślała zirytowana- Demon wyskoczył mi spod łóżka?- powstrzymała się jednak by to powiedzieć. Czy on nie wiedział, że każdy mag zabezpieczał swój dom zaklęciami i urokami, jak sama to zrobiła z posiadłością, jak i Anders z klinika?

- A ja przepraszam za poduszkę.- powiedziała, choć wiedziała, że nie zabrzmiało to do końca szczerze- ale sam się o to prosiłeś. Zresztą myślałam, że zrobisz unik.

- Rozproszył mnie…- przerwał widząc jej lodowate spojrzenie i zamiast powiedzieć „bałagan" zakończył- Nie spałem dobrze ostatniej nocy.

- Hawk.- powiedział Varric wracając po piętnastu minutach- dogadałem się z nim. Omówimy jeszcze szczegóły i idziemy do Anso wyjaśnić sytuację.

- W porządku.- powiedziała- Ruszymy przodem.

Varric i kupiec szli z tyłu, a Fenris maszerował obok niej.

Przywołała płomień na dłoń i patrzyła jak płonie a wokół jak na złość zero przeciwników.

- Mogę iść z tyłu, jeśli wciąż jesteś na mnie zła za rano.- powiedział elf patrząc podejrzliwie na płomień wywołany magia.

- Nie. To nie to.- powiedziała- Po prostu miała dziś ochotę na porządną rozwałkę.

- Jeśli chcesz możemy wpaść nocą do doków. Tam zawsze coś się szykuje.- zaproponował.

Uśmiechnęła się i rozluźniła dłoń. Kula ognia zgasła.

- Rozważę to.- powiedziała posyłając mu przyjazne spojrzenie.

Im dłużej szła tym bardziej upewniała się, że Fenris się nad czymś zastanawia.

- Nad czym tak rozmyślasz?- zapytała.

- Niczym konkretnym.- odpowiedział chyba odruchowo.

- Jak chcesz.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?- zapytał i zobaczyła jego poważne spojrzenie. Trochę zbyt poważne.

- Czemu nie.

- Zastanawia mnie cos się tak naprawdę wydarzyło wczoraj w Wisielcu.

I po co pytała?

- Och, my tylko rozmawialiśmy to wszystko.

- Kiedyś ci powiedziałem, że nie umiesz kłamać.- dodał, nie podobał jej się ten jego poważny ton.

- To tylko spotkanie towarzyskie nic więcej, sam widziałeś.

- Widziałem jak w jednej chwili rozmawiasz z Thraskiem i Aveliną. W drugiej Thrask śpi nad kuflem a ty…. Chyba najwyraźniej chcesz sprawdzić czy naprawde jest mężczyzną…

Zaczerwieniła się.

- To mógłby zrozumieć, ale wyglądało na to, że uzdrowiciela też to interesowało…. Choć zawsze podejrzewałem, że z nim jest cos nie tak.- dodał pod nosem.

- Ja… e..- chciała odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał ją dłonią.

- Puściłby to mimo uszu, ale potem lecisz do Varrica- wiem, bo sam mi opowiadał, że myszkowałaś w jego pokoju- a Anders podrywa kelnerkę i ten templariusz…- skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- To…- zaczęła, ale znów jej przerwał.

- W między czasie Merrill papla Avelinie trzy po trzy bardziej bezsensownie niż zwykle, o ile jest to możliwe, a gdy zirytowana strażniczka odchodzi, dalijka ma taka minę jak by, co najmniej właśnie przywołała demona w środku Katowni. Chcesz słuchać dalej?

Nie odpowiedziała. Zatkało ją. Ona obmacująca Thraska? Więc tak to wyglądało z boku? Stwórco… A myślała, że tak dobrze im poszło…

- W następnej chwili Thrask cudownie trzeźwieje i rozmawia całkiem przytomnie ignorując to, że jego strój wygląda jak by właśnie wytarzał się w odpadkach. Mogę zrozumieć jedynie to, że uzdrowiciel dostał kosza.- zakończył patrząc na nią.

Spojrzała na klif unikając jego wzroku. I ona ma mu niby teraz z tego ułożyć zgrabna wyjaśniającą wszystko historie, pomijając oczywiście najważniejsze fakty? Potrafiła i lubiła zmyślać, ale to było ponad jej siły.

Westchnęła, widząc, że elf czeka na wyjaśnienie.

- No, więc…- zastanowiła się, ale choć się starała nic nie mogło przyjść jej do głowy. Zauważyła jego chmurne spojrzenie.

- Jeśli chcesz coś zmyślić- powiedział- Chętnie posłucham. Jestem ciekawy jak to wszystko wytłumaczysz.

- To… bardzo skomplikowane.- powiedziała.

- Domyślam się.- odparł i widząc, że magiczka na próżno próbuje ułożyć wydarzenia z uprzedniej nocy w logiczną całość dodał- Wiem, że masz z Andersem tajemnice, ale następnym razem jak wpadniesz w…- zawahał się się- niecodzienną sytuację możesz poprosić mnie o pomoc. Na pewno będę bardziej skuteczniejszy niż Merrill.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. To wszystko? Żadnych wyjaśnień. Co więcej zaoferował jedynie chęć pomocy.

- Wiesz, nie chciałabym cię miesząc w moje mroczne sprawy.- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie nazwałbym ich mrocznymi, biorąc pod uwagę jak ostatecznie wyszedł na tym Thrask powiedziałbym, że to raczej brudne sprawy.

Uśmiechnął się.

- W porządku.- powiedziała dziękując w duchu za to, że elf nie domagał się już wyjaśnień- Następnym razem… O ile będzie następny raz- dodała szybko- rozważę twoją propozycję Fenris… wolałabym żebyś zachował te obserwacje dla sebie. To naprawde nie było… tym, na co wyglądało- mówiła nieporadnie- A gdyby trafiło do nie tych uszu, co trzeba.

- To, że rozmawiam z Izabelą nie oznacza, że przejąłem jej zwyczaje.- powiedział mając na myśli nieujarzmione plotkowanie Rivianki.

- Nie to miałam na myśli. Wiem, że tak nie robisz.- skąd niby mogła to wiedzieć skoro prawie z nim nie rozmawiała?- Proszę jedynie o dyskrecje.

- W porządku.- powiedział obojętnie.

Jak ona teraz spojrzy w oczy Thraskowi? Choć templariusze pewnie nic nie widzieli dopilnowała żeby byli pijani. A w Wisielcu nie było wiele osób- Och, kogo ja okłamuje? Wisielec pękał w szwach jak zwykle.- pomyślała kwaśno. Mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że byli zajęcie swoimi sprawami.

- Nie musisz się tym tak przejmować. Tylko ktoś, kto interesował się wami cały czas to zauważył. Moja uwagę zwrócił uzdrowiciel, bo zamiast jak zwykle rozmawiać z Varrickiem, nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku.- powiedział patrząc w przestrzeń.

- A…aha.- powiedziała i patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

Fenris zwracał uwagę na Andersa tylko wtedy, gdy musiał. Nie cierpiał go z wzajemnością zresztą.

- Widocznie Anders zupełnie nie nadaje się na konspiratora.- pomyślała ponuro- Skoro tak łatwo go przejrzeć.

- No… -zamyśliła się- Fenris na pewno byłby w tym lepszy z tą jego wiecznie poważną twarzą, na której rzadko pojawiały się jakiekolwiek emocje. Ale biorąc pod uwagę charakter działań Revenge podejrzewała, że prędzej by ją wydał niż pomógł. Pomijając nawet awersje do magii. Nie. Revenge działał sam. A Andersa już nigdy nie poprosi o pomoc choćby nawet templariusze siedzieli jej na karku.- przysięgła sobie.

Mijali właśnie ostatni skręt wśród skalistych odłamków, gdy poczuła mrowienie na palcach. Obecność magii. Zatrzymała się. Fenris rozglądał się podejrzliwie dookoła najwyraźniej też wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ty tam! Na dole!- usłyszała głos i podniosła głowę szukając źródła głosu- Jesteś w posiadaniu skradzionej wartości. Odsuń się od niewolnika i odejdź.

- Łowcy!- rzucił przez zeby elf i jego znaki zaświeciły na niebiesko.

Nad nimi na występie stał mężczyzna w towarzystwie dwóch magów. Usłyszała kroki i przed nimi zza skał wyszła grupka łowców niewolników.

Zaklęła. Akurat dziś musiała nie wziąć pełnej drużyny, a Varric zamarudził gdzieś z tyłu.

- Odsuń się Hawk.- powiedział elf nie patrząc na nią.

- Nie doczekanie twoje.- pomyślała

- On nie jest niewolnikiem!- krzyknęła i rzuciła płomień, który zdążył jednak tylko osmalić szaty napastnika nim ten zniknął z występu skalnego.

- Cholera Hawk! Jest ich za dużo.- powiedział Fenris i rzucił się na pierwszego napastnika.

Modląc się by Varric się pospieszył posłała lód na idących na nią łowców i odbiegła do tyłu. Nie była dobra w bezpośredniej walce. Poczuła drżenie powietrza i uskoczyła unikając o krok błyskawicy, która wyrwała dziurę w pobliskim głazie. Kolejni łowcy byli już przy niej. Modląc się by zdążyć zebrała energie odsunęła się i posłała w nich uderzenie umysłu. Elf wykończył dwóch z nich i podbiegł do niej wycofując się.

Łowcy zaczęli ich okrążać, choć ją bardziej martwiło to gdzie zniknęło nagle dwóch wrogich magów. Cofnęła się i za plecami poczuła skałę. Niebieskie światło bijące od elfa wzmogło się i wyrzucił kilku najbliższej stojących napastników w powietrze czerpiąc energię z ukrytego pod skóra lyrium. Zamieniła w sopel lodu łowcę, który próbował zajść ich od tyłu. Varrica nadal nie było widać.

- Bariera… dlaczego nadal nie nauczyłam się tej cholernej bariery!- pomyślała przywołując mabari.

Pies rzucił się na przeciwników, wiedziała jednak, że to na nie wiele się zda. Nagle w powietrzu świsnęły strzały. Zbyt długo pracowała z Varrickiem by nie poznać ataku jego legendarnej kuszy Bianki.

- Spróbuj potrzymać ich na dystans. Potrzebuje pół minuty.- rzuciła do elfa, choć wiedziała, że używając odrzucenia z lyrium, nie zostało mu już wiele asów w rękawie.

Rzuciła pióropusz lodu na grupkę, z którymi walczył, skupiła się i sięgnęła po ogień. W jej stronę ruszyła trójka łowców, ale strzały szybko powaliły ich na ziemie. Już niemal kończyła, gdy poczuła uderzenie energii i osunęła się na ziemię. Czar zaczął wymykać jej się z rąk.

Próbowała się skupić walcząc z uderzeniem umysły. Wokół rozległ się szum rozpętującej się lodowej burzy i oni najwyraźniej mieli być epicentrum.

- Weź się w garść Hawk.- powiedziała sobie czując jak błyskawica rozrywa jej ramie.- Uda się.- Chłód stawał się nie do wytrzymania.

Sięgnęła po gniew i złapała wymykający się czar.

- Nie, nie zginie tutaj!- Zacisnęła dłonie i otworzyła je by nagromadzona energia mogła się uwolnić. Bardziej poczuła niż zobaczyła jak Fenris staje obok niej by nie stać na drodze zaklęciu. Ogień buchnął z jej dłoni osmalając jej włosy. Wstała panując nad nim. Nie czuła już bólu w ramieniu, a efekt uderzenia umysły nagle zniknął. Była tylko ona płomienie i gniew na napastników.

- Nie dostaniecie nikogo z mojej drużyny!- pomyślała i sięgnęła głębiej aż cała utonęła w magicznej energii.

Nagle źródło jej mocy znikło. Opadła wyczerpana na ziemię błagając by to wystarczyło. Dopiero po chwili, jakby przez mgle spojrzała na efekty zaklęcia.

- Nie, nie było z nią dobrze.- pomyślała widząc wśród ognistej burzy żywiołaki ognia biegające między skałami.

- Chyba przesadziłam.- powiedziała czując jak ogień zbliża się do nich i zemdlała.

Woda. Krople. Zaczęły ją drażnić. Znów woda.

Otworzyła oczy i Fenris, który najwyraźniej przykładał jej do twarzy mokry kompres. Zawahał się.

- Nic mi nie jest.- od razu powiedziała i aż jęknęła przy kolejnym ruchu.

- Nie ruszaj się Hawk.- Powiedział Varric- Masz szczęście, że elf miał w zanadrzu jakąś osłonę z lyrium inaczej oboje byście się tam usmażyli. Twoje lewie ramie, jeśli szybko czegoś z nim nie zrobimy no… Więcej ci nie posłuży.

- Co? – spojrzała na swoje ramię grubo zabandażowane tkaniną.

- Błyskawica- jęknęła- któryś z magów ją rzucił.

Rozejrzała się.

- Przynieśliśmy cię tutaj- powiedział krasnolud- tam nadal jest gorąco jak cholera.

Westchnęła próbując zebrać myśli.

- Dostaliśmy ich?- zapytała w końcu.

- Tak. Rozwaliłaś ich ta burza. A drugiego maga dobił elf, choć pewnie nie było to nawet konieczne. Tymi, co przeżyli zajęła się Bianca.

- Przywołałam mabari…

- Tak… wiem. Przykro mi.

Westchnęła. Nie powinna tego robić. Nigdy nie przepadała za tym futrzakiem, ale teraz zrobiło jej się żal.

- Kupie ci nowego.- pocieszał ją Varric.

- Co to była za magia?- zapytał niemal obojętnie Fenris, gdy usiadła.

- Nie wiem. Chyba chciałam dać z siebie wszystko. I dałam. Nie mam siły nawet wstać.

- Więc nie wstawaj. Zaniosę cię do Kirkwall.

Varric parsknął widząc wyraz jej twarzy.

- Ja… chyba zostało mi jednak trochę siły.- powiedziała próbując wstać.

Nagle zakołysała się i była by upadła gdyby elf jej nie podtrzymał.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała odzyskując równowagę- Dam radę iść sama.

- W porządku.- odparł obojętnie.

Stała tak odzyskując oddech i nagle zwróciła się do nich.

- Czy to tylko moja głowa… Czy tam naprawę latały żywiołami ognia?

- Tak i to jakie!- powiedział Varric- Szkoda, że uzdrowiciel tego nie widział.

- Jesteś pewna, że użyłaś właściwego rodzaju magii?- zapytał elf.

Ach, więc o to ci chodzi- domyśliła się czując rosnące w niej wzburzenie.

- Tak. Jestem pewna, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z magią krwi ani pomocą demonów. Nawet, jeśli miałabym tam zginąć, nie zrobiłabym tego.- powiedziała zła i postawiła kilka niepewnych kroków czując, że nie jest w stanie pokonać kilku metrów nie mówiąc już o powrocie do Kirkwall.

Zaklęła. Czy to musiał być akurat elf? Varric ledwie dostawiał jej do pasa. Nawet, jeśli by chciał nie mogłaby się na nim oprzeć. F

Fenris chyba specjalnie patrzył teraz na klify najwidoczniej podziwiając morską aurę.

Złapała kostur. I podpierając się na nim postawiła kolejnych kilka kroków. Elf i Varric ruszyli obok niej w milczeniu. Gdy zatrzymała się po kilku krokach żaden z nich tego nie skomentował.

Wiedziała, że robią to specjalnie.

- Dobra!- rzuciła- Wygraliście. W tym tempie prędzej zburzą Kirkwall nim tam dotrzemy.

Varric wyszczerzył zęby, ale Fenris nawet się nie odwrócił. No jasne. Przed chwilą przecież odrzuciła jego pomoc i to niezbyt grzecznie.

Chrząknęła, czując, że za chwile zwali się na piasek, bo w głowie szumiało jej coraz bardziej niepokojąco.

- Fenris, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli mógłbyś mi użyczyć ramienia.- powiedziała poważnie.

Krasnolud odwrócił się, ale dobrze widziała, że dusił się ze śmiechu.

- W porządku.- odpowiedział elf.

- Nie, wystarczy, że…- zaczęła protestować widząc, że chce ją wziąć na ręce.

- Och daj spokój.- mruknął podnosząc ją na rękach- Tak będzie szybciej.

Był silny. Pomimo że miał drobną sylwetkę podniósł ją jakby nic nie ważyła. Zaskoczyło ją to, choć przeciec zawsze wiedziała, że walczy ważącym chyba z kilkadziesiąt kilogramowym mieczem, którego ona zapewnie nie była by w stanie nawet podnieść.

- No to możemy iść.- powiedział krasnolud i ruszyli w stronę miasta.

Starając się ignorować to, że była właśnie niesiona przez ponurego elfa wyrzucała sobie dzisiejsze błędy. Najpierw zapomniała o porannym spotkaniu. następnie zlekceważyła jedną z głównych zasad i ruszyła z niepełną drużyną. Potem… wciąż nie znała bariery. Gdyby nie on…- pomyślała czując przyjemny chłód od jego napierśnika. Najpewniej nie wyszliby z tego żywi. I na do datek nieudane zaklęcie. Ognista burza była zbyt mocna? Nie wiedziała nawet, że ją stać na tak mocny czar, i niewiele brakowało żeby zmiotła również ich z powierzchni.

Zauważyła, że Varric łypie na nią z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

Wykonała delikatnie, tak by elf nie zauważył dłonią gest na szyi mówiący, że nie przewiduje jego długiego życia.

- Pójdę przodem- rzucił chcąc by w jego głosie nie było słychach rozbawiania- Lepiej żebyśmy teraz nie natknęli się na przypadkową bandę.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Już dawno powinna wyrzucić go z drużyny. Bezwartościowy karzełek z słowotokiem! Zacisnęła dłoń zapominając, że trzyma rękę na ramieniu Fenrisa.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała szybko zabierając ją.

Elf nic nie odpowiedział idąc z zamyślonym wzrokiem.

- Z każdą chwila jestem bliżej Kirkwall.- pomyślała chcąc znaleźć się już w Klinice Andersa.

- To ja przepraszam.- odparł Fenris.

- Za co?- zapytała patrząc mu w oczy. Były takie głębokie i smutne. Nigdy nie patrzyła w nie z tak bliskiej odległości. Patrząc na nie niemal zapomniała, o czym rozmawiają.

Spojrzał przed siebie.

- To przez mnie znaleźliście się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- To nie prawda! Dobrze wiesz, że to jest moja wina!

- Twoja?

Westchnęła.

- Nie wzięłam pełnej drużyny. Naraziłam was na niebezpieczeństwo. Co ze mnie za przywódca, jeśli popełniam takie błędy?- zakończyła cicho.

- Jesteś dobrym przywódcą.- powiedział po chwili jakby zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Tak. Najwidoczniej nie dzisiaj... I nigdy więcej nie mów mi, co mam robić.- powiedziała- Nie zostawiłabym nikogo z was! I była bym dumna móc zginać za każdego z was. No może z wyjątkiem Varrica…- dodała pod nosem.

Elf patrzył na nią. Nigdy nie spotkał się jeszcze z takim poświęceniem. W Tevinter nawet magistrowie chowali się za innymi, jakiekolwiek poświęcenie z ich strony było po prostu śmieszne. Nienawidził magii i wszystkiego, co z sobą niosła. Ale po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, że Avannath nie zasługiwała na to przekleństwo, jakim według niego była magia. Żałował tylko, że nie może tego zmienić.

Gdy znaleźli się pod kliniką podziękowała elfowi i ujęła rękę Andersa, który pomógł jej usiąść.

Gdy ściągnął bandaż aż westchnął.

- Avannath coś ty z sobą zrobiła?

- Dasz rade coś z tym zrobić?- zapytała.

- Tak, ale… od kiedy dajesz się tak lać innym magom? Merrill nie mogła, chociaż zatamować krwawienia?

- Nie- odpowiedziała, głupio zrobiła i zasłużyła sobie na to- Bo jej tam nie było. Nie zabrałam jej. Poszłam tylko z Fenrisem i Varriciem.

- Nie zastałaś jej?- spytał z chmurnym czołem- Trzeba było wziąć Avelinę, albo… cholera, Hawk przecież wiesz, że bym z tobą poszedł!

- Dziwie się, że masz tylu pacjentów skoro tak ich traktujesz.- burknęła.

Westchnął.

- To moja wina.- powiedziała- Po prostu uznałam, że damy rade sami. To nie była trudna misja.- dodała szybko widząc jego wzrok.

- Widzę.- powiedział lodowato nakładając dłonie nad jej zmasakrowane ramie.

Wstrzymała oddech czując jakby ktoś palił jej ranę żywym ogniem. Po chwili ból zaczął słabnąc aż znikł zupełnie. Na ramieniu nie pozostało nawet śladu po ranie.

- Dziękuję.- powiedziała oceniając efekt.- Wiem.- dodała szybko widząc, że już otwiera usta by ją zbesztać- Zachowałam się bezmyślnie, co gorsza naraziłam pozostałych i jakby coś im się stało nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Ale przez to też nigdy już nie popełnię takiego błędu.

- Uważaj na siebie.

- Wiem. Wierz mi nie wyjdę z domu dopóki Ne nauczę się stawiać porządnej bariery.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Już kilka godzin później pożałowała tych słów. Była dobra w uderzeniu umysłu. Bardzo dobra. A po dzisiejszym dniu wywnioskowała, że w żywiole ognia jest jeszcze lepsza niż sądziła. Ale bariera po prostu jej nie wychodziła. Czar wyślizgiwał się jej z rąk jak śliski wąż i jedyne, co udało jej się osiągnąć po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń, to szara otaczająca ją mgiełką, która rozproszył Sandal wpadając bez pukania.

Przejrzała księgę zaklęć, ale inne czary na magiczne tarcze były jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane. Skupiła się znów. Zamknęła oczy. Energia skupiła się wokół niej, nabrała szarej barwy- powinna być biała, ale dobre i to- niemal wypuściła czar, gdy z radością zobaczyła białe przebłyski.

- Dobrze teraz tylko musze ją wypróbować.- pomyślała rozglądając się, czego by tu użyć, gdy nagle drzwi do jej pokoju otwarły się i zaczepiły o jej barierę a ta rozpłynęła się z cichym sykiem.

- Niech to szlag!- rzuciła.

- Przychodzę nie w porę?- zza drzwi wychyliła się Izabela.

- Nie wejdź. Ćwiczyłam właśnie pewien czar i- wskazała ręką na zanikającą już szarą mgiełkę.

- Może podchodzisz do tego na zbyt poważnie. Za bardzo się skupiasz. Spróbuj się trochę zrelaksować.

Usiadła wiedząc, że jest to recepta Rivianki na wszystko.

- Mówię poważnie.- powiedziała.

- Może. Spróbuje później.

- Przyszłam bo…

- Siadaj.- wskazała jej fotel.

Na szczęście posprzątała po powrocie do domu i jej pokój lśnił już czystością. Choć w przypadku Izabeli bałagan nie zrobił by na niej żadnego wrażenia. Spojrzała na Rivianke.

- Czy… -zaczęła piratka- Czy ty ostatnio mnie unikasz?

- Ja… Oczywiście, że nie!- odpowiedziała.

- Wszystkich zabierasz na misję nawet tą małą magiczkę krwi. A ze mną ostatnio rozmawiałaś… no widzisz nawet nie pamiętam.

Zastanowiła się. Avelina miała racje. Izabela również. Przypomniała sobie, że wciąż nie zrobiła nic w sprawię lustra Merrill.

- No widzisz nawet teraz mnie ignorujesz!

- Nie to nie tak.- powiedziała szybko- Mam ostatnio na głowie trochę więcej spraw niż zwykle. I właśnie zastanawiałam się jak ci to wynagrodzić.

Rivianka spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Ale zaraz na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to nadrobić, wpadnij dziś do Wisielca. Zrobimy sobie babski wieczór i pogadamy za wszystkie czasy.

- Nie wiem…- zaczęła wiedząc, że spotkanie w towarzystwie Izabeli bez dużej ilości alkoholu jest niemożliwe.

- Opróżnimy Sarasowi piwniczkę z białego wina.- ucieszyła się.

- Izabela ja...- zaczęła zastanawiając się.

Planowała by zrobić coś by podnieść swoja reputacje po nieudanym zadaniu na wybrzeżu i czuła, że upicie się wraz z Izabelą jest ostatnia rzeczą, jaką jej trzeba, ale zobaczyła w oczach Rivianki słabo ukryty żal.

- Myślę, że to nie najgorszy pomysł.- rzuciła w końcu ku ucieszę piratki.

- Izabela- zapytała po chwili- Czy Varric chce mnie wyswatać z Fenrisem?

- Oh nie- zaprzeczyła- On tylko widzi, że nie możecie znaleźć wspólnego języka i chyba go to bawi.

Gdy wyszła opadła ciężko na łóżko. Zaklęcie jej nie wychodziło, a do tego cały wieczór będzie musiała odmawiać picia alkoholu, które prawdopodobnie Rivianka i tak w nią wmusi.

Jak na razie miała dość zaklęć. Wyszła z domu i ruszyła do kliniki w Mrokowisku. Najwyższy czas by wywiązała się z obietnicy danej Merrill. Dalijka już dwa razy pomogła jej mniej lub bardziej fortunnie, ale wiedziała, że zawsze może na nią liczyć. Dlatego teraz, była zdecydowana przekonać uzdrowiciela do pomocy.

Nawet nie zauważył jak weszła pochylając się nad kobieta siedzącą na fotelu. Paskudna rana na jej głowie pod wpływem zielonej mgiełki wydobywającej się z jego dłoni zaczęła się zasklepiać, aż zniknęła zupełnie. Będzie musiała kiedyś poprosić Andersa o lekcję, może mogłaby się nauczyć bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć uzdrawiających. Jej poprzednia rana była o wiele ponad jej możliwości.

- Pomóc ci?- poruszyła ustami, gdy na nią spojrzał przyjmując kolejnego pacjenta, ale tylko zaprzeczył głową. A więc pacjenci wymagali zaawansowanych zaklęć.

Gdy zrobił przerwę podszedł do niej.

- Powinnaś odpocząć.- powiedział- Nie jedynie twoje ramie oberwało w dzisiejszym starciu.

- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.- zapewniła.

- Varric mówił, że przyzwałaś żywiołaki.

- Nie celowo…

- Robisz się w tym coraz lepsza.- powiedział z uznaniem.

Nie była tego taka pewna. Zastanawiała się czy to nie przez to, że jej i życie jej towarzyszy wisiało na włosku. Choć cichy głosik w jej głowie mówił jeszcze o czymś. To była sprawka Revenge. Działając, jako skrytobójca poczuła się pewniej. Poczuła, że może zrobić wszystko. Rzucając burze ognia sięgnęła po takie zasoby, o jakich wcześniej mogła jedynie marzyc. Wolała się jednak do tego nie przyznawać.

- Ćwiczyłaś już barierę?- zapytał i gdy skinęła głową dodał- Jak ci idzie.

Skrzywiła się.

- Na pewno nie jest tak źle. Spróbuj.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Skupiła się na skomplikowanym czarze. Szara mgiełka zebrała się wokół niej. Anders zmrużył oczy.

Spojrzała na niego.

- To wszystko?- powiedział zdumiony.

Z sufitu spadł kawałek tynku i plasnął na jej barierę, która jak na rozkaz rozpłynęła się.

- No, więc Hawk… może powinnaś zostać przy czarach ognia.- powiedział z namysłem.

- Nie.- powiedziała zdecydowanie- Musze to opanować. A ty nie mógłbyś mi pomóc?

- Ja używam skalnego pancerza. To ma dużo wspólnego z zaklęciami uzdrawiającymi…

- Nie!- powiedziała protestując, wolała zginąć niż chodzić z górą kamieni na sobie.

Więc została jej tylko bariera.

- Ćwicz. Może ci się uda.- powiedział zupełnie bez zapału.- Niektórzy magowie używają ognistych tarcz.

- Wiem, ale to działa przeciwko innym czarom. Z nimi daję sobie radę. Potrzebuje czegoś przeciwko ostrzą i strzałą. A to coś- wskazała na rozpływająca się mgiełkę- Nie powstrzyma nawet kamyczka.

Westchnęła.

- Ale nie po to tu przyszłam. Chce cię prosić o pomoc… Nie!- zaprzeczyła szybko widząc jego minę- Nie dla NIEGO.- zakończyła wiedząc, że za drzwiami czekają kolejni podjęci.

- O co więc chodzi?- spytał spokojnie.

Wiedziała ze wystarczy wspomnieć przy nim o Merrill i od razu odmówi.

Chrząknęła.

- Właściwie to mam sprawę do Justica.

Anders spojrzał na nią podejrzanie.

- Czy mogłabym z nim porozmawiać?- zapytała.

- Nie.

- Nie wiesz nawet, o co chodzi.

- Justice jest duchem pustki. Nie mógłby ci pomóc w niczym zgodnym z prawem. Czyli jednak chodzi o…

- Nie!- zaprzeczyła szybko wskazując jego pacjentów za ścianą.

- Przepraszam. Konspiracja nie jest moją mocną stroną.

- Wiem- i nie zwracając uwagi na jego podniesione spojrzenie mówiła- To nie chodzi o JEGO. Chodzi o… potrzebuje pewnych informacji o jednym demonie.

- Hawk, nie pomogę ci, jeśli nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi.- powiedział poważnie.

- Jeśli ci powiem, o co naprawdę chodzi, to się nie zgodzisz.

- Jeśli nie powiesz, to nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz.

- Nie będzie…- pomyślała niezadowolona.

- Merrill potrzebuje…

- Żadnych układów z demonami!

- Wiem, wiem- rzuciła przypominając sobie jak dalijka go naśladowała w dokładnie tych samych słowach.

- Chce tylko dowiedzieć się czy ten demon jest niebezpieczny i tym przekonać ją by dała sobie spokój lub jeśli naprawde chce go przywołać, chce wiedzieć, czego może się spodziewać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz jej pomagać?

- Nie. Ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, zamierzam tam być i z nim skończyć.

- Ale bez twojej pomocy może w ogóle nie spróbuje.

- Nie sadzę. Anders. Chce wiedzieć, z czym będzie mieć do czynienia.

- Dobrze.- powiedział po namyśle- Justice się rozejrzy, jak się nazywa?

- To demon ognia Erahhas..

- Przyjdź za dwie godziny, jak skończę z pacjentami.

- Dziękuje.

- Robie to tylko po to żeby was przed nim ustrzec.

- Wiem.

Wyszła z Mrokowiska ciesząc się, że przynajmniej uzdrowiciel wykazał chęć współpracy. Na targu zauważyła Thraska, ale nim zdarzyła zniknąć niepostrzeżenie za rogiem tej pomachaj w jej stronę. Chcąc nie chcąc podeszła do niego.

- Coś nowego zapytała?

- Dałem listę komtur. Na razie nie planuje żadnego ruchu, choć pochwaliła pomysł.

- Revenge się ukrył, więc spuszczacie gardę.

- Może dał sobie spokój. Jak się pojawi komtur mówiła, że ma jakiś plan, ale może się bez tego obejdzie?

- Jaki plan?

- Nie wiem. Nie chce się z tym zdradzić.

- Rozumiem. Może rzeczywiście mamy już to za sobą.- powiedziała chcąc odejść.

- Hawk, czy wczoraj coś mnie ominęło w Wisielcu?

- E.. nie, dlaczego?

- Widziałem się z ta strażniczką… Aveliną, ale nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać.

- No wiesz…

- Nie wiedziałem, że tak ja urazi propozycja współpracy z nami.

- Avelina jest bardzo obowiązkowa. Czasem zwyczajnie przesadza.

- Poza tym nie wiem jak możesz przesiadywać w tym Wisielcu. Strasznie tam brudno.

- Wcale nie, po prostu zależy gdzie się usiądzie.

- Więc chyba nie miałam wczoraj najwięcej szczęścia... Zbroje to chyba będę czyścił przez tydzień.

- Przesadzasz. Daj znać jakby coś się szykowało lub miałbyś z czymś problemy. Chętnie pomogę.

- Dzięki. Doceniam to, że pomagasz templariuszom, choć nie przepadasz za nami.

- Tylko za tymi, którzy za dużo sobie pozwalają.

- To prawda.

- Więc do zobaczenia. – powiedziała.

Zostało jej jeszcze trochę czasu, więc wróciła do domu planując nadal ćwiczyć barierę. Po kilku nieudanych próbach zaczęła wertować po raz kolejny grubą księgę. I znów stwierdziła, że inne zaklęcia są jeszcze bardziej wymagające. Usiadła zrezygnowana i jej wzrok padł na fotel gdzie wcześniej siedziała Rivianka.

- Co mi szkodzi.- pomyślała.

Skupiła się ponownie zamykając oczy i tym razem nie próbowała uchwycić niestabilnego czaru. Westchnęła rozluźniając się. Czuła jak zaklęcie ucieka jej jednak tym razem wydawało się bardziej uporządkowane. Nie próbowała go już złapać tylko nadal skupiała się na barierze. Nagle poczuła jak magia sama wraca do niej i opada niczym płaszcz. Otworzyła oczy i aż westchnęła ze zdziwienia. Otaczała ją szmaragdowa ściana mieniąc się miejscami fioletem.

- Sandal!- krzyknęła odsuwając się od drzwi.

- Oooo zaklęcie…- powiedział krasnolud wchodząc.

- Możesz we mnie czymś rzucić?- poprosiła chce sprawdzić działanie czaru.

Krasnolud rozejrzał się i wziął hantle, na której zwykle ćwiczyła.

- Zaklęcie?- zapytał.

Pomyślała, że mógłby wybrać coś lżejszego, ale ostatecznie machnęła ręką na znak, że się zgadza.

Metal uderzył w szmaragdową ścianę i stopił się.

- Oooo…- powiedziała zaskoczona.

- ….Zaklęcie!- dokończył ucieszony Sandal.

- Nieźle.- pomyślała. Podeszła do drzwi i drewno zaczęło się niebezpiecznie łuszczyć.

Pozwoliła by czar się rozproszył zastanawiając się czy da rade to powtórzyć.

- Mógłbyś to zrobić jeszcze raz?- poprosiła.

Gdy ten rozglądał się za czymś ona znów skupiła się na formule i tym razem już nie wymuszając niczego, ani nie zwalniając nic pozwoliłaby magia znów ją otuliła. Tym razem w barierze było już więcej fioletu.

Sandal stał właśnie przed nią z skrzynka, w której trzymała wybuchowe proszki od Tomwisa.

- Nie, nie to!- krzyknęła szybko przypuszczając, że i bez niszczącej bariery po użyciu ich niewiele zostałoby z jej sypialni.

Krasnolud rozglądnął się za czymś innym w końcu podniósł topór, którego i tak nie używała.

Skinęła głową.

Tym razem topór tez rozpuścił się odrzucając jednak Sandala na ścianę.

- Dobre są te bariery.- powiedziała zdziwiona i spojrzała na krasnoluda, który szukał już kolejnego przedmiotu.

Uzdrowiciel odprowadzał ostatniego pacjenta, gdy przyszła.

- Czy Justice zdołała się czegoś dowiedzieć?- zapytała.

- Nie wiem.- odparł.

- Nie wiesz?

- Chce sam z tobą porozmawiać.

Nagle wizja rozmawiania z Justice nie wydała jej się już tak dobrym pomysłem.

- A nie może tego tobie przekazać?

- Justice jest w porządku.- powiedział.

- Wiem, ale on mnie nie lubi.

- To nie prawda.

- Dobrze. Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy.

Zamknął drzwi od Klinki i stanął do niej tyłem starając się skupić. Gdy się odwrócił całe jego ciało promieniowało białym światłem.

- Justice.- powiedziała na powitanie.

- Hawk. Demon, o który pytałaś jest bardzo stary. Jest starszy od lustra, który chce naprawić ta elfka krwi. Istniał nim jeszcze w krainach pojawiły się elfy a duchy pustki…

- Jest bardzo stary.- powiedziała- Zrozumiałam. Czy wie jak naprawić lustro?

- Eluvian.- powiedział po chwili- Jeśli ktoś to jeszcze wie to wybrałaś właściwego demona.

- Chce znać jego siłę. W razie, jeśli musiałybyśmy go pokonać.

- Im duch jest starszy tym silniejszy.-odparł tym razem krótko.

- Czy ja mogłabym go pokonać?

- Jesteś śmiertelnikiem, a ten demon istnieje od milionów lat

- Czyli nie mamy szans…

- Musiałby ocenić twoje możliwości.- powiedział patrząc na nią.

- Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać ci wejść w moje ciało!- sprzeciwiła się.

- Wystarczy, że podasz mi rękę.

Poczuła, że uzdrowiciel miał rację. Powinna odpocząć. Jakikolwiek kontakt z duchem pustki zupełnie jej się nie podobał. Poczuła się nagle bardzo zmęczona, ale podała mu dłoń.

Poczuła piekący chłód. Lepka jak pajęczyna czerń. I głębie, w której można było utonąć.

Zamrugała zdając sobie sprawę, że połączenie się przerwało. Justice nadal na nią patrzył.

- Dasz sobie radę.- powiedział po chwili.

- Ja…. Dziękuje!- krzyknęła widząc, że blask słabnie.

Poczuła ulgę, gdy patrzył na nią znów uzdrowiciel.

- Przestraszyłaś go.- powiedział.

- Ja? Czym?

- Nie wiem. Nie chce mi powiedzieć.

- W każdym razie nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Przeproś go ode mnie i podziękuj.- powiedziała chcąc odejść, ale stanął jej na drodze.

- Co zdecydowałaś?- zapytał.

- Justice powiedział, że sobie z nim poradzimy, więc myślę że nie ma dużego niebezpieczeństwa. Mam nadzieję ze Merrill się rozmyśli. Jeśli nie, zamienimy go w kupkę popiołu.

- Nie wiem czy jest taki słaby.- powiedział zastanawiając się najwyraźniej znając część ich rozmowy- Pamiętasz tamto stworzenie w Głębokich Ścieżkach?

- To, przy którym myślałam, że wszyscy zginiemy?

- Tak. On był młodszy od Erahhas.

- Widocznie wiek i moc nie są jednak zasadą.

- Nie to nie to.- powiedział zamyślony- W każdym razie Justice potwierdza, że sobie poradzicie.

- Mówiłam. Bardziej mnie martwi dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Dlaczego?

- Mam go spędzić z Izabelą.

- To na pewno jest dobry pomysł?

- Ostatnio rzadko z nią rozmawiam i… tak wyszło.

- Postaraj się tylko udawać, że coś pijesz to da ci spokój.- powiedział- Jak opowiada z błyskiem w oku o swoim byłym statku, wtedy najczęściej możesz to wylewać nawet przed jej nosem i tak nie zauważy.

- Nie wiedziałam. Skąd to wiesz?

- Zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy elf naprawdę dorównuje w piciu Izabeli.

- Szpiegowałeś ich! A jednak masz coś w sobie z konspiratora.

- Nie, po prostu raz nie trafił do kosza pod barem i zalał Sirokowi spodnie.

Roześmiała się.

- Dzięki za radę. Na pewno się dziś przyda.

Pół godziny później siedziała już w Wisielcu a Izabela opowiadała jej o pirackim życiu. Rada Andersa okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Rivianka kończyła już butelkę, podczas gdy ona tak naprawdę nie wypiła ani kropli.

- Brakuje mi mojego statku.- powiedziała po raz kolejny.

- Zdobędziesz, jakiś.

- Ciekawe jak. Musiała bym mieć załogę. A załogę znajdę prędzej jak będę mieć statek.

- Masz nas.

- No tak… Doceniam to, ale raczej nie widzę was rzucających obowiązki i płynących ze mną na kraniec horyzontu.

Hawk zamyśliła się.

- Łupiąc kupieckie statki.- dodała Izabela po czym uśmiechnęła się z blyskiem w oku- I wszystko inne co wpadnie nam pod rękę.

- No… chyba rzeczywiście nie.

Rivianka wychyliła kolejny kieliszek.

- Jaki statek chciałabyś mieć?- zapytała magiczka.

- Nie wiem. Ale widzę te białe żagle…

Hawk wylała kolejny kieliszek do stojącego pod barem kosza dziękując za to, że powiedziała uzdrowicielowi o spotkaniu.

- Mknę przez fale by dogonić horyzont.- dokończyła.

- Znajdziemy ci taki.- powiedziała.

- Dzięki Hawk. Powiedz mi tylko szczerze. Dlaczego miedzy tobą i uzdrowicielem nic nie ma? Chyba ma wszystko na swoim miejscu?

- Oczywiście!- zapewniła- Po prostu, kiedy spotykasz kogoś… to wiesz, że to to. Anders jest cudowny, ale przy nim…

- Nie czujesz tego czegoś? Jak miękną pod tobą kolana i czujesz, że mogłabyś utonąć w jego oczach.

Przypomniał jej się wzrok elfa. Szybko zamrugała.

- E.. tak. Był w twoim życiu ktoś taki?

- Och nie opowiadałam ci? Byłam kiedyś mężatką.- odpowiedziała Izabela.

- W to na pewno nie uwierzę.

- Ależ tak, nasze małżeństwo nie było długie. Najął skrytobójcę… Nie, nie na mnie. Po prostu ja mu potem podziękowałam.

- Rozumiem.- powiedziała.

- A poza uzdrowicielem masz na kogoś oko?

- Raczej nie. Wiesz chodzi o to ze ludzie z Mrokowiska czy Dolnego Miasta są odważni i waleczni, ale to…

- Barbarzyńcy.- dokończyła Izabela- Tu masz rację.- powiedziała rozmarzona.

Hawk wylała kolejny kieliszek, wydawało jej się, że kosz był bliżej. Podniosła wzrok i napotkała piorunujący wzrok, Siroka. Posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

- A ludzie z twojego otoczenia szlachcice?- zapytała Rivianka.

Poruszyła usta w słowo „przepraszam" do barmana i wróciła do rozmowy z Izabelą.

- Oni może mają trochę stylu, ale ledwie wiedzą jak się trzyma miecz.- powiedziała widząc kotem oka jak zirytowany barman, stara się oczyścić mokra nogawkę.

- No czasem rzeczywiście krzywo go trzymają.- zachichotała- Mi wystarczyło by trochę mięśni, bystry wzrok, wielkie ostrze… No tak na jedna noc, lubię odmianę. A ty, czego szukasz?

- Nie wiem. Myślę, że jak to znajdę to po prostu będę wiedzieć.

- E tam na pewno masz jakieś wymagania. Przecież nie chcesz by był gruby..- wskazała- na siedzącego przy stole tęgiego strażnika, -ani brodaty- pokazała krasnoluda- ani taki chudy- zakończyła celując w siedzącego przy sąsiednim stole Fenrisa.

Zastanowiła się.

- W zasadzie to ostatnie mi nie przeszkadza.

- Widzisz, czyli masz jakieś wymagania.

- Chyba zajmuje jego miejsce…- powiedziała.

- Och nie przejmuj się.- powiedziała machając ręką w stronę elfa.

Fenris już wcześniej zauważając, że mówią o nim i podszedł do baru.

- Izabela?- zapytał.

- Och tak tylko rozmawiamy. Hawk uważa, że jesteś…

- Bardzo utalentowany.- dokończyła szybko za Riviankę- Ta bariera z lyrium, o której mówił Varric uratowała nam życie.

- Efekt uboczny.- powiedział patrząc na swoje znaki.

- Zostań z nami Fenris, rozmawiamy właśnie o…

- O nie!- powiedział Sirok wskazując na elfa i Hawk- Ty i ty od teraz nie będziecie już siadać przy barze! I trzymajcie się ode mnie z daleka!

Hawk i Fenris spojrzeli na siebie i odsunęli się od baru rozglądając za wolnym stolikiem.

- O co może mu chodzić?- rozgniewała się Izabela- Nie tak się traktuje stałych gości!- krzyknęła w stronę baru i trzymając w jednej ręce butelkę złapała Hawk za ramie prowadząc do najbliższego stolika.

Siedli wiec w trójkę przy stoliku który przed chwilą zajmował Fenris.

- Myślałam, że jest w porządku.- nie dawała spokoju piratka- Zawsze dawał mi pierwszego drinka na koszt firmy.

- Może to przez to, że długo zajmowałyśmy bar. Inni tez lubią to miejsce.- powiedziała magiczka.

Rivianka pogroziła w stronę baru i nalała wszystkim kopiate kieliszki.

- Chudy…- powiedziała Rivinaka przypominając sobie, na czym stanęła rozmowa- Czego jeszcze szukasz?

- Ja…- powiedziała czując na sobie wzrok elfa- Już ci mówiłam jak znajdę to będę wiedzieć. Myślę, że już pójdę…

- O nie!- zaprzeczyła tak długo mnie ignorowałaś- Jego zdecydowanie za często bierzesz na misje- wskazała elfa- a mnie…

- Nie każde misje wymagają łotrzyka.- powiedziała miała dodać, że Varric wszędzie ma kontakty, ale wiedziała, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę- Postaram się to zmienić.- zakończyła.

- Och Avannath, zostajesz w tyle!- powiedziała.

- Mi już wystarczy.

- Ale obiecałaś…

Stwierdziła, że biorąc pod uwagę ile wypiła Izabela może sobie pozwolić na kilka kolejek.

- Ech- rozmarzyła się piratka- Nawet nie wiecie, jacy wspaniali mężczyźni są na wyspach. Silni… wysportowani… z dużymi…

- Jeśli zainteresowali się tobą. Najpewniej nie mają dużych wymagań.- wtrącił elf.

- I chwała im za to.- zgodziła się Rivianka wychylając kolejny kieliszek.

- A więc tak wygląda ich rozmowa…- zastanowiła się magiczka.

- Czego nie pijesz Fenris?- zapytała Rivianka.

- Jeśli któraś z was wpadnie pod stół ktoś będzie musiał ją wyciągnąć.

Poczuła lekki szum w głowie i sięgnęła po butelkę.

- Z czego to jest? Sirok chyba tego nie sprzedaje.

- Nie… To orzamarski bimber wzmocniony dodatkowo przez morskich przemytników. Są w tym najlepsi.

- Nie wypije już ani kropli!- powiedziała.

I nie zwracając uwagi na protesty piratki wrzuciła swój kieliszek do pobliskiego kosza.

- Siroka to nie ucieszy.- powiedziała Rivinaka.

- Ale ciebie może przekona.

Czuła pod skórą gorąco jakby wypiła, co najmniej ćwiartkę butelki. Piratka dochodziła już do połowy podśpiewując lekko pod nosem.

- I jak ci się udał ten czar Hawk?- zapytała.

- Udało mi się go zrobić dzięki tobie.

- Oooo mówiłam ci! Pokaż.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, ta bariera jest trochę niebezpieczna. Za dużo tu ludzi i sprzętów.

- Wiec chodźmy pod drzwi.- powiedziała.

- Iz jeszcze nie jestem pewna tego czaru.

Zaklęła, gdy potknęła się wstając od stolika.

- Nigdy więcej nie dotykać nic od Izabeli.- przysięgła sobie.

Stanęły pod drzwiami. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie zaklęcie Hawk- ognista burzę- Fenris wyrażanie niezadowolony również stanął za magiczka.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.-powtórzyła.

- Och zobacz, mało już ludzi… nawet, jeśli coś nie wyjdzie nic się nie stanie…

- No dobrze.- powiedziała chcąc się trochę popisać udanym zaklęciem, które najwyraźniej działało lepiej niż w księdze.

Skupiła się ignorując lekki szum w głowie, sięgnęła po magie powoli jak w swoim mieszkaniu wypowiedziała formułę, ale nadal nic się nie działało.

- Musisz więcej ćwiczyć. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

- Co to w ogóle jest?- zapytał elf.

- Magiczna Bariera.- powiedziała ignorując jego zirytowany ton i przywołując powtórnie magię, czuła, że byłoby to prostsze gdyby orzammarski bimber nie huczał jej w głowie utrudniając kontrolę nad magią. Powoli wypuściła zaklęcie, które wystrzeliło z hukiem na środek baru.

Stała skamieniała patrząc na zniszczenia.

- To ta bariera?- spytała Rivianka- Myślę, że powinna się raczej nazywać uderzeniem chaosu, albo kula zniszczenia.

- Trochę nie wyszło…

- Nie przejmuj się powiedziała klepiąc ją po ramieniu kiedyś ci się na pewno uda

Obudziła się nagle i rozejrzała niepewnie. Była w swoim domu.

- Jak to dobrze, że to był tylko sen.- przypomniała sobie wieczorne wydarzenia.

Pamiętała jak piratka namawia ja do rzucenia zaklęcia. Chciała rzucić czar, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała. Tak po prostu.

- Dziękuje za zaproszenie Izabela, ale chyba już pójdę. – i ku rozczarowaniu Rivianki zniknęła w ciemności nocnego miasta.

Przejechała ręka po twarz.

- No tak… - przypomniała sobie sen.- To tak mogłoby się skończyć.

Wstała wiedząc, że i tak już nie zaśnie. Księżyc świecił wysoko, gdy wychodziła na miasto. Twierdza po drugiej stronie zatoki kusiła ją. Nie chciała jednak ryzykować idąc tam sama w środku nocy. Miasto było ciche. Tylko pozornie, jak przekonywała się już wiele razy. W Wisielcu wreszcie coś do niej dotarło. Nie powinna pomagać Merrill. Lubiła ja i wiedziała, że ma u niej dług wdzięczności, ale nie powinna tego robić dla jej własnego dobra. Pewna jej cześć chciała zmierzyć się z demonem, ale rozsądek zwyciężył. Czuła również poczucie winy myśląc o tym jak prosiła o pomoc uzdrowiciela. Była pewna, że zgodził się tylko przez Revenge. Wolał już by zajęła się demonem, z którym sobie poradzi, niż narażała bawiąc w skrytobójcę. Jak by tego było mało wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak z barierą, którą tworzyła. Nic ostatnio nie potrafiła zrobić dobrze.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami posiadłości elfa, kiedyś proponował jej wyjście do doków, jeśli tylko potrzebowałaby rozładować napięcie. Ale to było kiedyś i dotyczyło tylko tamtego wieczoru. Najpewniej już spał pomyślała patrząc na unosząc się na niebie księżyc. Usiadła niezdecydowana na jego progu wsłuchując się w cisze miasta. W sumie to nie chciała walczyć. Zastanowiła się, dlaczego nie poszła do Andersa, do kliniki. Do niego mogła zawsze przyjść o każdej porze. Nie, nie chciała tego robiąc po tym jak prosiła go o pomoc. Merrill już na pewno spała podobnie jak Avelina. Izabela, jeśli nie była z kimś w łóżku to i tak nie nadawała się już do rozmowy. Varric był w Wisielcu, a tam nie chciała na razie wracać. Ponury elf wydał jej się najlepszym towarzystwem.

Chmury przesłoniły tarczę księżyca i wokół zapanował półmrok. Nawet górne miasto po zmroku wyglądało lekko przerażająco.

- Wstań powoli i odwróć się.- usłyszała chłodny głos i uśmiechnęła się. Nie spał. Zawsze czujny. Varric się z tego śmiał, ale miał rację. Nie odpowiedziała zastanawiając się co właściwie mogłaby powiedzieć.

- Nie powtórzę drugi raz.- zagroził elf.

- Spokojnie Fenris, to tylko ja.

- Hawk?- zapytał zaskoczony- Nie powinnaś tak się czaić wziąłem cię za łowców.

- Oni też zwykle koczują pod twoimi drzwiami?

- Nie, nie powiedziałbym.- powiedział. Słyszała jak chował miecz.

- Cos się stało?

- Nie. Po prostu nie mogłam zasnąć.

- Mogłaś zapukać.

- A… Nie, nie zamierzałam wchodzić.

Usiadł obok.

- W takim razie cieszę się, że ze wszystkich mieszkań w górnym mieście przysłużył ci się mój próg.

Roześmiała się. Jak udało mu się poprawić jej nastrój?

- Znalazłam się tu przypadkiem.- powiedziała, ale Fenris nadal patrzył na nią.

- Nie musisz się tak przejmować Izabelą. Powinnaś odmówić spotkania w Wisielcu i…- zawahał się.

- Nie włóczyć się nocą po Górnym Mieście?- zakończyła, choć w jej głosie nie było ani kropli rozbawiania.

- Nie wierz w każde jej słowo. Tak naprawdę nie zależy jej na tym by wziąć udział w jakiejś misji i mógłbym przysiądź, że chciała się dziś spotkać tylko po to by wysłuchać najnowsze plotki.

- To nie to, po prostu nazbierało się parę spraw.

- Za dużo bierzesz na siebie.- powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie usłyszała.

Siedziała milcząc obok a czas płynął. Było tak przyjemnie siedzieć tu obok tego dziwnego elfa, podczas gdy cały świat wokół pogrążony był we śnie. Nagle też poczuła się bardzo senna. Ten dzień wydał jej się bardzo długi. Zbyt długi, nawet dla niej…

Znieruchomiał, gdy osunęła się na jego ramie najwyraźniej ogarnięta snem. Patrzył na nią zaskoczony, ale po chwili westchnął i po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia wziął ją na ręce.

ﻰ

Ziewnęła przeciągłe budząc się.

- Tego jej było trzeba.- pomyślała- Porządnie się wyspać.

Obróciła się na drugi bok kontem oka widząc podniszczone meble.

- Jeszcze z godzinkę…- pomyślała i nagle zamarła- Gdzie jak na Stwórcę jestem?

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. To nie była jej sypialnia. To nawet nie był jej dom. Rozglądała się z nie najmądrzejsza miną i gdy w końcu wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy i podniszczona rezydencja zaczynały układać się w całość. Wieczór w Wisielcu, zły sen, nocny spacer i rozmowa z elfem.

- O nie…- jęknęła wiedząc, że musiała zasnąć na jego progu.

Wstała podchodząc najciszej jak mogła do okna. Odsłoniła gruba kotarę. Był już dzień. Może przed południem. W domu było cicho. Już miała niepostrzeżenie ruszyć do wyjścia, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na kartce, którą Fenris najwyraźniej zostawił tak by ją zauważyła.

Podeszła z ciężkim sercem i jej oczy powiększając się ze zdziwienia ogarniając słowa.

„Nie wychodź nim wrócę." Brzmiał tekst.

- Co on sobie myśli?- pomyślała ze złością. To, że spała w jego domu, i…- spojrzała zaniepokojona na pościel- pewnie w jego łóżku, nie oznacza, że będzie jej mówił, co ma robić. Przecież każdemu może się zdarzyć zasnąć na czyimś progu….

- Niedoczekanie.- pomyślała chcąc ruszyć do wyjścia ale zauważyła, że po drugiej stronie kartki również jest jakiś napis.

„ I nie złość się."

Prychnęła. Wcale się nie złości. Skąd niby mógłby wiedzieć jak zareaguje? Rozprostowała kartkę, która w między czasie zdążyła się pogiąć w jej zaciśniętej dłoni.

Podrapała się po głowie nie bardzo wiedząc, co teraz zrobić. Na stole obok leżało przygotowane śniadanie, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Krótkie „OCH" wyrwało się z jej ust. Czyżby elf naprawdę zadał sobie trud i przygotował dla niej śniadanie? Pomyślała, że musi zmienić o nim zdanie. Nadal się nie tylko, jako wojownik skutecznie odciągając uwagę, gdy ona lub Anders potrzebowali czasu na rzucenie skomplikowanego zaklęcia. Nagle powrót do jej domu nie wydawał jej się już taki naglący. Przeszło jej przez myśl czy w Tevinter należało to również do jego obowiązków. Gdy skończyła, podeszła do okna zastanawiając się gdzie też Fenris mógłby pójść o tej porze i czego chcieć od niej. Patrzyła na ulice, ale nie dostrzegła tam żadnych białowłosych elfów z półtonowymi mieczami.

Westchnęła. Przecież nie będzie siedzieć tu cały dzień. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nigdy wcześniej w nim nie była. W zasadzie była jedyne w jego salonie. Wyszła zerkając na korytarz. Widać było, że rezydencja była stara i na pewno przydałby się jej kapitalny remont. W pokoju obok znalazła niemal załamującą się już podłogę. Dawniej musiała to być jadalnia. Na szafce leżała książka. Niczym ucieszone dziecko ruszyła ostrożnie w jej stronę starając się nie stanąć na spróchniałych deskach. Nie zauważyła w rezydencji elfa niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na jakiekolwiek jego zainteresowania. Dlatego teraz nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości, co też Fenris mógłby czytać. Patrząc na przedmiot niczym wygłodniały mabari nie zauważyła, że nagle łamie się pod nią podłoga.

- Cholera- zaklęła, gdy jej noga znikła w podłodze niemal do kolana.

Nieważne książka była już w zasięgi ręki. Złapała ją koniuszkiem palca strącając przy okazji leżące obok brązowe worki i rąbnęła na podłogę tracąc równowagę. Warstwa kurzu i białego pyłu uniosła się otaczając ją kłębkiem śnieżnej chmury. Kaszlnęła próbując usunąć pył, który dostał jej się do ust i nosa.

- Czego zawsze jak jestem tutaj nic mi się nie udaje!- wycedziła przez zęby trzęsąc się ze złości.

Wstała chcąc otrzepać się z kurzu i białego proszku oraz próbując jednocześnie wyciągnąć stopę, ale jej wzrok znów padł na książkę. Tym razem użyła magii. Rzuciła lód, który urósł przed nią w powietrzu. Był jednak zbyt wysoki by stanowić odpowiednie oparcie. Czując, że to się źle skończy wyczarowała malutką kule ognia i posłała ją by skrócić bryłę. Powoli zaczęła się topić. Kilka iskier skoczyło na suche i spróchniałe krzesło. Spojrzała na nie podejrzliwie, ale nic nie zuwazyła. Oparła się na kawałku lodu i wreszcie uścisnęła upragnioną zdobycz i… zaniemówiła.

- Hodowla bryłkowców…?- pomyślała zszokowana- Och wiedziałam- jęknęła widząc smużkę dymu ulatującą z krzesła. I posłała tam lud zwiększając ciężar krzesła, o co najmniej kilka kilogramów. Podłoga zatrzeszczała złowieszczo. Czując, że jeszcze będzie mieć czas na rozmyślanie nad dziwnymi zainteresowaniami elfa stwierdziła, że najwyższy czas się ewakuować.

Odłożyła ją ostrożnie i zamarła słysząc jak pozostałe deski trzeszczą pod wpływem jej ruchu. Lód, który wyczarowała powoli się rozpuszczał mieszając z sterta białego proszku i tworząc białą breję na podłodze. Bojąc się żeby przy najmniejszym ruchu nie zapadła się cała podłoga wraz z wątpliwej, jakości stołem i krzesłami zaczęła ostrożnie wydobywać stopę.

- Hawk?- usłyszała głos z dołu.

- Nie…- jęknęła w duchu- To się nie może dziać naprawdę!

Mając nadzieję, że elf nie znajduje się w pomieszczeniu pod nią gdzie jej noga najpewniej wystaje właśnie z sufitu próbowała po raz kolejny się odklinować. Ku jej uldze jakimś cudownym sposobem udało jej się uwolnić i ruszyła szybko do salonu.

- Tu jestem.- powiedziała ukradkiem omiatając wzrokiem sufit. Ku jej radości nie było w nim żadnych dziur.

Elf zaniemówił na jej widok. Od stóp do głów pokrywała ją warstwa białego pyłu.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała z chmurnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie sądziłem, że to łóżko jest takie zakurzone…- bąknął

Popatrzyła na swoje dłonie i szatę, która najwyraźniej zmieniła kolor.

- Tylko spokojnie, tylko spokojnie…- pomyślała wkurzona starając się oddychać powoli. Rzucała zaklęcie oczyszczające. I znów spojrzała na niego.

- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

- T.. tak.- powiedział nadal patrząc na nią rozkojarzony.

- Przepraszam, że nadużyłam wczoraj twojej gościnności.- powiedziała.

- W porządku.- powiedział po chwili, ale wyczuła w jego głosie gniew.

Czyli był na nią zły albo jednak była tu gdzieś dziura. Zaczęła znów ukradkiem się rozglądać.

- Hawk.- powiedział Fenris chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę- Chciałbym z tobą poważnie porozmawiać.

Znów ten poważny ton elfa. To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

- Tak…?

Wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o stół.

- Byłem u uzdrowiciela i oboje stwierdziliśmy, że przyda ci się przerwa.

- Co? Byłeś u Andersa?

Ignorując jej zdziwienie mówił dalej.

- Odwołaliśmy dzisiejsza misję.

Jak się spodziewał szok szybko minął z jej twarzy.

- Cooo? Nie powinniście tego robić!- powiedziała chłodno- To jest moja decyzja. Kiedy i co…

- Dopóki zachowujesz się racjonalnie.- przerwał jej.

Miała już go dość na dziś. Wolała nie myśleć ile głupot ostatnio zrobiła. Nie miał prawa jednak prawa jej oceniać. Co więcej, podejmować decyzje za nią i stawiać przeciwko niej uzdrowiciela. Jakim cudem się dogadali?

- Chodzi ci o cos konkretnego?

- Merrill- powiedział jak by to był wyjątkowo natrętny robaczek.

- Merrill…?- zapytała.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Pół nocy mówiłaś przez sen o demonach z lustra.

- Naprawdę?- nie miała pojęcia, że mówi przez sen.

- Tak. Ostatecznie zrozumiałem jedynie, że musisz odmówić jej pomocy i przeprosić uzdrowiciela. Wspominałaś też coś o Revenge.

- Co…. Mówiłam… o Revenge?- wydukała niemal tracąc oddech.

- Jakieś głupoty, coś w stylu „strzeżcie się" i o marnym końcu templariuszy.

- Aha…

- Dobra weź ten swój patyk i idziemy.

- To jest kostur i to bardzo potężny, a nie…- sprzeciwiła się się- Zaraz przecież mówiłeś, że odwołaliście dzisiejszą misję.

- Idziemy do tej dalijki.

- Pójdę tam, kiedy będę chciała.- powiedziała z uporem- I na pewno nie z tobą.

- W twoim przypadku Merrill potrafi być bardzo przekonująca. Użyje tego swojego niewinnego głosiku i jutro znów znajdziesz się na moim progu!

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.- powiedziała lodowato.

- Wiec postanowione.- powiedział.

- Przecież nie mogę iść z tobą!- sprzeciwiła się widząc że nie zamierza zmienić zdania- Powie coś, a ty od razu zaczniesz ją obrażać.

- Nie będę się wtrącał chyba, że będzie to naprawdę konieczne. Czyli gdy zapomnisz, po co tam idziemy.

- Może to nie był zły pomysł?- pomyślała, rzeczywiście bała się, że elfka może ją przekonać. Zwłaszcza, że po części sama chciała zmierzyć się z demonem a była pewna, kto, jak kto ale Fenris na pewno jej na to nie pozwoli.

Elf ruszył do drzwi, a ona po chwili poszła za nim.

- Od kiedy to podejmujesz decyzje za mnie?- spytała zirytowana.

- Od kiedy spisz pod moimi drzwiami.

- Wierz mi więcej już tego nie zrobię!- rzuciła.

Fenris szedł z kamienną twarzą przodem, podczas gdy idąca za nim magiczka mruczała po nosem coś o wszystkowiedzących wścibskich elfach wtykających nos w nie swoje sprawy.

Do obozowiska doszli szybciej niż przypuszczała. Przed drzwiami jednak zawahała się.

- Może to nie jest jednak najlepszy pomysł…- pomyślała- W końcu dalijka może jeszcze śpi.

- Może moglibyśmy przyjść tu wieczorem? Merrill pewnie…

- Nie.

- Dobra.- pomyślała postanawiając, że od tej pory nie weźmie go na żadną misję. Niech siedzi w tej swojej opuszczonej posiadłości aż sama rozpadnie się z nim w środku.

Zapukała lekko i po chwili zobaczyła uśmiechnięta twarz elfki.

- Hawk, nie spodziewałam się ciebie. I… Fenris. Wejdźcie.

Szła przodem omijając nadal stojące pod drzwiami pudło i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją słysząc za sobą hałas.

- Och nie przejmuj się Fenris- zaczęła dalijka- Nie miałam czasu sprzątać, ostatnio mam tu taki bałagan.

- Raczej odkąd tu mieszkasz.- usłyszała za sobą i odwróciła się do elfa piorunując go wzrokiem.

- Przyszliście po mnie?- zapytała elfka.

- Nie, nie mamy dziś misji. Ktoś się już o to postarał.- powiedziała chłodno.

- Och, więc, o co chodzi?

- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście siadaj.

Fenris stanął przy wejściu do małego salonu najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru się z tamtąd ruszyć.

- Merrill- zaczęła- musze z tobą porozmawiać o… lustrze.

- Ahaa.- odparła, i popatrzyła zdziwiona na elfa.

- Nie pytaj.- powiedziała- Chodzi o to, że, byłam u Andersa i dowiedziałam się trochę o tym demonie od Justica.

- Co ci powiedział?

- Że jest bardzo stary, istniał już nim elfy pojawiły się w krainach. Mówił że wiek określa ich siłę.

- Czyli nie ma nadziei.- odpowiedziała smutno.

- Ja…

Elf chrząknął znacząco.

Westchnęła.

- Nie chodzi o to. Po prostu sądzę, że nie powinnaś tego robić. To znaczy Justice ujął to jasno. Sama nie dasz rady a ja… nie mogę ci pomóc.

- Rozumiem.- odpowiedziała spuszczając wzrok.

Czy naprawdę nie mogła tego zrobić? To był w końcu tylko demon a Justice powiedział, że da radę.

Spojrzała błagalnie na elfa, ale on stanowczo zaprzeczył głową. Po co go tu brała?

- Znajdę inny sposób.- powiedziała Merrill wstając i stanęła do nich tyłem.

- Merrill… Nawet, jeśli by się udało. Nie osiągniesz nic dobrego idąc złą drogą. Wybierając pomoc demona, nawet, jeśli naprawisz to lustro to nic dobrego z tego nie przyjdzie. To jak dar magii, jeśli użyjesz go w złym celu już nic tego nie zmieni. Zawsze będzie w niej cień.

- Nie rozumiesz, Eluvian może odkryć przed nami wiele rzeczy. Zwrócić historie naszego ludu…

- Szukając historii zapominasz o teraźniejszości. Opuściłaś Opiekunkę, choć kocha cię jak własne dziecko. Swój lud, choć miałaś go chronić. Wszystko by gonić cienie.

- To nie tak, Hawk.- powiedziała dalijka zranionym głosem.

- Chciałabym ci pomóc…

Elf prychnął.

- …ale choć trudno będzie ci w to uwierzyć, nie mogę tego zrobić, dla twojego dobra. Wiem, że okazuje się teraz niewdzięczna i… przepraszam.

- Myślałam, że chociaż ty mi pomożesz.

A jak by tak rzucić na elfa uderzenie umysłu…?

- Wiesz, że Hawk poświęciłaby dla ciebie życie, jeśli tego wymagałaby sprawa- powiedział nagle Fenris chłodno- ale nie możesz jej zmuszać by robiła coś wbrew sobie. Każdy ma zasady, w które wierzy i których się trzyma. Chcesz żeby przez ciebie złamała własne i potem nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć?

- Nie. Przepraszam Hawk, nie wiedziałam, że to ma dla ciebie tak duże znaczenie. Nie chce żebyś czuła się niewdzięczna. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam cię o to prosić. Może masz rację, że myśląc o przeszłości zapominam o tym, co dzieję się teraz. Chyba powinnam odwiedzić opiekunkę. Brakuje mi jej.

- Zrób to. Na pewno ona tez za tobą tęskni.

- Chyba nie poszło tak źle.- powiedziała, gdy wyszli.

Gdy znalazła się znów na powietrzu znów czuła, że to była dobra decyzja. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Zerknęła na elfa. Gdyby go nie było zgodziłaby się.

- Dziękuje.- mruknęła cicho patrząc w zupełnie inną stronę.

- Mówiłaś coś?- udał, że nie słyszy.

- Miałeś rację.- powiedziała w końcu- Dobrze, że ze mną poszedłeś. Gdyby nie ty pewnie teraz już Merrill przygotowywała się do rytuału i zastanawiałabym jak to się wszystko skończy. I obiecuje, że już więcej nie będę spać na twoim progu.

- To mi akurat nie przeszkadza.- powiedział sam do siebie.

- I przepraszam za podłogę.

- Co?- dopiero teraz na nią spojrzał.

- Do Andersa mogę iść sama.- powiedziała szybko zmieniając temat.

- To dobrze. Wizyta w jego klinice wystarczy mi do końca życia.

Zaśmiała się.

- Ale jutro ruszamy znów do akcji.

- Twoja decyzja.- powiedział i odszedł.

Patrzyła za nim pochmurnym wzrokiem. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić na to żeby stawał jej na drodze, gdy tylko pomyśli o demonie albo magii krwi.

ﻰ

Uzdrowiciel odprowadził kolejnego pacjenta i z pochmurną miną zabrał się za czyszczenie sprzętów. Wizyta elfa już z samego rana popsuła mu humor. Jak wszedł właśnie leczył wyjątkowo skomplikowane złamanie. Gdy skończył elf chrząknął znacząco i chcąc nie chcąc musiał zwrócić na niego uwagę.

- Fenris? Boli cię coś?- rzucił niedbale.

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać o Avannath.

- Coś jej się stało?

- Nie, ale stanie się, jeśli nic nie zrobimy.

- W porządku.- powiedział poddając się- O co chodzi?

- Jesteś podobno jej najlepszym przyjacielem i nic nie zauważyłeś?- zapytał Fenris z ironią.

- Powiedz mi o co ci chodzi, albo wyjdź.

- Chodzi nocą sama po Górnym Mieście narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo, bo nie może się zdecydować czy pomóc tej głupiej elfce krwi.

- Merrill?

- A znasz jeszcze jakąś inną? W sumie nie zdziwiłbym się.

- Nie znam.- odpowiedział lodowato- I co ja mam niby z tym zrobić? I tak zrobi co zechce. Nie zdołam jej przekonać.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś słaby.- mruknął elf.

- Hej, co to miało znaczyć?  
- Dokładnie to co powiedziałem. Myślę że potrzebuje dnia wolnego, lecz nie mogę sam odwołać jej dzisiejszej misji.

- Więc okazuje się, że ty też do silnych nie należysz.- powiedział z błyskiem w oku Anders.

- Chcesz się przekonać?

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

- Gdyby nie lyrium pod twoja skórą, gotowałbyś teraz w obozowisku elfi korzeń i gadał z drzewami.

Niebieskie linie błysnęły na jego skórze.

- Ale nie mam w sobie demona, który gdy mu odbije zabija wszystkich wokół bez względu czy są to przyjaciele czy wrogowie. Ale spróbuj ją zranić…

- Myślisz, że mi, na niej nie zależy!- powiedział uzdrowiciel stając już przed nim.

- Jeśli by zależało sam byś się zabił i oszczędził wszystkim kłopotu.

W drzwiach pojawił się kolejny pacjent patrząc zaskoczony na świecącego niebieskim blaskiem elfa i uzdrowiciela z marsową miną, w którego reku jarzył się już białym światłem kostur.

- Chyba… jednak nie czuje się tak źle.- powiedział chcąc odejść.

- Wchodź!- rzucił zirytowany uzdrowiciel i znów zwrócił się do stojącego obok elfa- Dobra. Zajmę się tym.

Weszła do kliniki zamierzają mu wszystko wyłuszczyć, ale właśnie przyjmował pacjenta. Siadła, więc z boku i czekała cierpliwie, obserwując go. Miał takie łagodne spojrzenie a jego uzdrowicielska magia była chyba najlepsza w całym Kirkwall. Lubiła ten jego ciepły wzrok i… mag spojrzał na nią wzrokiem dalekim od wszelkiego ciepła.

Pacjent jeszcze nie wyszedł, gdy Anders zwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Dlaczego ja o tym nie wiedziałem?- zapytał.

- Mówisz o...?

- Tak o Merrill. Uważasz mnie za przyjaciela a nie powiedziałaś mi, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz jej pomóc. Że się wahasz. I mówi mi to ten…

- Elf?- zaryzykowała.

- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy.

- Więc dlaczego nie wiem, że nie śpisz po nocach? Myślałem, że chcesz jej pomóc tylko, dlatego wezwałem Justica. Gdybym wiedział, że jest inaczej i że to cię męczy… Avannath przecież mogłaś mi powiedzieć!

- Chciałam jej pomóc, na początku.- powiedziała- Ale potem, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie powinnam.

- Czy ja ci tego nie mówiłem od dawna? A posłuchałaś akurat jego?

- To nie tak, zdecydowałam już wcześniej, a on usłyszał o tym przypadkiem.

- Odmówiłaś jej?

- Tak.- i widząc jego spojrzenie dodała- Możesz spytać Fenrisa. Uparł się żeby był przy tym.

- Pierwszy raz w życiu przyznam, że miał rację.

- Dlaczego odwołaliście moją misję?

- Elf powiedział, że chodziłaś sama po Górnym Mieście grubo po północy. Liczysz, że rabusie będą omijać cię szerokim łukiem?

Czyli nie powiedział mu o tym, że spała u niego- pomyślała- Gdyby było inaczej Anders na pewno by to jej wytknął.

- Hawk!

- Znam większość, przecież.

- Koteria, co dzień zatrudnia nowych ludzi, poza tym są treserzy mabari, których nie obchodzi, z kim zadzierają, łowcy niewolników, przemytnicy…

- Dobrze, zrozumiałam. Poza tym ty też nie powinieneś mi pomagać.

- Wiem.- powiedział i zobaczyła w jego oczach poczucie winy.

- Anders, przecież wiem, że to przeze mnie- rzucała zaklęcie wyciszające- przez Revenge.

- Myślałem, że jeśli zajmiesz się czymś innym nawet, jeśli to będzie demon… Byłem głupi, ale martwię się o ciebie.

- Gdyby mogła cofnąć czas. To wtedy, skłamałabym.- powiedziała.

- Nie mówi tak- powiedział podchodząc do niej.

- W takim razie obiecaj mi, że nawet, jeśli usłyszysz coś o Revenge nie będziesz starał się mi pomóc.- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

- Jak mógłbym to obiecać?- zapytał zaskoczony.

- Anders, nie mogę… iść nocą na miasto jednocześnie martwiąc się i o ciebie. Dam sobie radę. Obiecaj mi to. Będę dużo bardziej spokojniejsza a przez to też ostrożniejsza, gdy przyjdzie czas. Tylko pod takim warunkiem będę ci mówiąc o kolejnych jego posunięciach.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić.

- Zrobię, jeśli będę musieć.- powiedziała poważnie.

- Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało.

- Proszę Anders.

Odwrócił się od niej i położył dłonie na stole.

- Dobrze.- powiedział zmartwionym głosem- Stwórco spraw by nigdy tego nie pożałował…

- Nie pożałujesz.- powiedziała podchodząc do niego obejmując go w pasie.

- Avannath…

- Zaufaj mi. Nie będę ryzykować, a miasto znam jak własną kieszeń.

- Czy ty…

- Nie- zaprzeczyła woląc go nie martwić. Powie mu o kolejnej misja zaraz przed nią.

Mając cały dzień wolny chodziła po rynku szukając jakiegoś ciekawego sprzętu. Musiała przyznać, że nie sądziła, że jest tak zmęczona. Usiadła na jednej z ławek patrząc na codzienny ruch na bazarze. Już wcześniej była u Izabeli proponując jej udział w kolejnym zadaniu, ale ta odmówiła wymawiając się innymi obowiązkami. Więc Fenris jednak miał rację. Miał rację również, co do Merrill i do niej samej. Czuła, że tej nocy wreszcie spokojnie zaśnie.

- Bryłkowce- pomyślała. To zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Choć może miał coś z krasnoluda, ale… bryłkowce? Co mogło zaciekawić elfa w tych małych ryjkowatych błotnych stworzeniach, które cały dzień tylko ryły ziemie i popiskiwały? Może było w nich coś, czego nie można było dostrzec na pierwszy rzut oka...

- Hawk.- powiedział Varric dosiadając się bez pytania.

- Varric.- powiedziała starając się go zignorować, ale nagle zmieniła zdanie.

- Varric, co jest szczególnego w bryłkowcach?

Krasnolud patrzył na nią jak by czekał aż dokończy dowcip.

- Pytasz serio?

- Tak. Słyszałam jak przed chwilą ktoś o nich rozmawiał i zainteresowałam się. Jesteś krasnoludem, a wy chyba je hodujecie.

- W Orzammar są głównym źródłem mięsa. Na powierzchni też się je hoduje- wskazał na kupca, który właśnie rozstawiał klatki z piskającymi stworzeniami.

- No, więc…?

- Co chcesz konkretnie wiedzieć?

- Wszystko.

- To popularne stworzenia, często można je tez spotkać na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Nie robią nic poza taplaniem się w błocie i kałużach. Żywią się praktycznie wszystkim nawet wapieniem i miękkimi metalami, ale oczywiście wolą robaki i owady. Niektórzy je oswajają. Podobno są bardzo łagodne i niektórzy lubią ich piski.

- Czyżby chodziło o to?- pomyślała.

- Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się zwierzętami.

- Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego. A tak w ogóle, co tu robisz?

- Skończyłem pisać moją powieść i stwierdziłem, że świat poza Wisielcem również powinien się o niej dowiedzieć. Hej- krzyknął w stronę grupki dzieci- Chcecie usłyszeć jak Avanntach Hawk pokonała lodowego demona?

Dzieci patrzyły na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Pójdę już.- mruknęła i ruszyła w kierunku targu krasnoludów.

Rzeczywiście tu bryłkowców było więcej. Stała obok patrząc na nie niezdecydowana, bo nie mogła znaleźć nic godnego uwagi w ich piskach.

- Serah tylko dziś dwa w cenie jednego. Doskonałe łagodne mięso..- zaczął- Sprowadzam egzotyczne gatunki na zamówienie.

- Zastanawiasz się nad kupnem bryłkowca?- usłyszała za sobą głos Aveliny.

- Nie, tak tylko patrzę. Varric opowiada o mnie niestworzone historie na drugim targu.

- Co zrobisz, on już taki jest.

- Może chcesz wybrać się jutro z nami?

- Masz już coś konkretnego na oku?

- Nie, ale Anso zawsze ma dla nas jakieś zadanie.- powiedziała zauważając kupca Solivitusa, który najwyraźniej przywoływał ją gestem. Avelina tez to zauważyła.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, to będzie jakąś odmiana od ostatnio tylko papierkowej roboty.

- Więc widzimy się jutro rano przy bramie.- powiedziała i posyłając jej ciepłe spojrzenie ruszyła w stronę kupca.

- Serah Hawk, cieszę się, że cię spotkałem. Zastanawiałem się czy mogła być mi wyświadczyć pewną przysługę.

- O co chodzi?

- Potrzebuje kilku dość rzadkich ziół i surowców na magiczne eliksiry. Dobrze bym za nie zapłacił.

- W sumie, dlaczego nie. Mogę poszukać.- powiedziała zgadzając się.

- Większości znajduje się w Sundermont na stokach Rozdartego Grzbietu, choć potrzebuje też dalijskiego tuszu, ale oni strasznie go pilnują, więc z tym chyba będzie ci najtrudniej. Tu masz listę składników. Nie spieszy mi się.

- W porządku. Na razie nie mam żadnych zleceń. Mogę zając się tym nawet jutro.

- Było by cudownie.

Poszła do domu i przejrzała zaległą korespondencję. Kila próśb o pomoc i spotkanie.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie.- pomyślała większość z adresatów poradzi sobie sama, a nawet jeśli nie zatrudnią najemników.

Weszła do sypialni i wyciągnęła spod poduszki listę. Zmrużyła oczy. Czy Thrask jednak naprawdę zrobił ja właściwie? A jeśli znalazły się na niej niewłaściwe nazwiska lub wpisali się też ci templariusze, którzy po prostu bali się Revenge? Nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej. Lepiej było by ją sprawdzić nim podejmie jakieś kroki, ale jak? Na pomysł znów przyszedł jej Nielsen, informator Andersa z Kręgu, ale musiała go odrzucić z tego samego powodu, co kiedyś. Mogła po prostu popytać, ale jak niby wytłumaczy się, jeśli rycerz, o którego pytała zniknie w ciągu tygodnia?

Wyszła wieczorem chcąc przejść się po mieście. Szerokim łukiem omijając dom elfa. Stanęła w dokach patrząc na otulona teraz cieniem twierdzę. Revenge musi się przypomnieć. Gdyby tylko uzdrowiciel nie wiedział była by dużo spokojniejsza. Mogła jedynie wierzyć, że dotrzyma obietnicy. Twierdza stała niewzruszenie po drugiej stronie odbijając się niczym nieugięty los w wodach zatoki.

Usłyszała kroki dobiegające gdzieś z oddali i na skrzyżowaniu stanęli templariusze. Dowódca wskazywał ręką różne strony najwyraźniej rozdzielając ich. Dwójka zaczęła iść w jej stronę. Czuła na dłoni zbierającą się magie, ale pilnowała by kula ognia nie pojawiła się.

- Ach serah Hawk.- nie poznałem cię w tych ciemnościach.

- Coś się stało?- zapytała poznając Cullena. Był rangą niższy od Thraska, ale, pomimo że wiedziała o jego praworządności, nigdy jakoś nie zdołała go polubić.

- Uciekł nam jedne z magów. Musi gdzieś się tu kręcić.

- Uciekł?

- Nie wiem jak to się stało. Lepiej wracaj do domu Hawk. Ser Alrik chce tu wysłać jeszcze jeden oddział. On nie przepada za apostatami.

- Rozumiem. Posłucham twojej rady. Powodzenia.

Westchnęła. Może Revenge powinna to sprawdzić? Albo i nie. Nie wiedziała, o co chodzi a Cullena wolała nie wypytywać. Nie ufał jej tak jak Thrask. Równie dobrze mogło chodzić o maga krwi. Ruszyła, więc do domu i po chwili zanurzyła się w miękką pościel.

Dlaczego Fenris się tak nią zainteresował? Zastanowiła się, co ona zrobiłaby gdyby ktoś z drużyny zasnął na jej progu. Pewnie to samo. Oprócz krasnoluda. Jemu wymalowałaby coś na twarzy i okryła jaskrawą tkaniną dla pewności by każdy przechodzący mógł go zauważyć. Uśmiechnęła się i powoli poczuła jak ogrania ją sen.


	5. Fioletowy Płomień

**Fioletowy Plomien**

Dzień zaczynał się powoli. Niemal leniwie słońce zaczęło pełzać po ścianie, aż dotarło do twarzy magiczki. Jęknęła wiedząc, że zapomniała zasłonić zasłon. W skoczyła z łóżka ziewając przeciągle i po chwili szła już schludnie ubrana z uczesanymi włosami ulicami Górnego Miasta. Przy bramie stała już Avelina i Fenris. Merrill szła z przeciwległego końca placu więc pomachała jej ręką na powitanie.

- Dziś mamy proste zadanie.- zaczęła- Poszukamy kilku składników dla Solvitusa. Raczej nie przewiduje żadnych przeciwników poza popularnymi bestiami Sundermont.

- Co to za składniki?- zapytała elfka.

Podała jej listę.

- Jednym z nich jest elfi tusz. Może uda mi się przekonać waszego kupca do pomocy.

- Dla nas to święty składnik używany do rytuałów. Nie sądzę by chciał go oddać ani sprzedać.

- Coś wymyślimy.

Gdy doszli do dalijskiego obozowiska zwróciła się do Merrill

- Trochę tu zostaniemy. Możesz, jeśli chcesz, porozmawiać z Opiekunką.

- Wiem, myślałam o tym dziękuje.- powiedziała i podeszła w stronę ogniska gdzie stała starsza elfka.

- Jak chcesz zdobyć ten tusz?- zapytała Avelina.

- Zaczekajcie tutaj. Najpierw porozmawiam z sprzedawcą.

Jak się okazało dalijski kupiec nie chciał się zgodzić. Obok zobaczyła jednak skrzynkę z jego towarami. Leżała całkiem oddalona. Ciekawe czy była zamknięta?- pomyślała. Elfy żyły w zgodzie ze wszystkimi, nie bali się tak kradzieży jak ludzie z miasta. Zabieranie bez pytania czyjejś rzeczy według nich było po prostu nie do pomyślenia.

- Avelino możesz go zając na chwilę.- zapytała.

- Oczywiście.

Podczas gdy strażniczka podeszła do kupca stanęła za wozem gdzie leżała skrzykną. Nie była zamknięta. Szybko przejrzała składniki i zabrała tusz.

- Dalijczycy.- mruknęła myśląc jak łatwo jej poszło.

- Masz to?- zapytała Avelina wracając z wiązką elfiego korzenia.

- Tak, ale zostaniemy tu jeszcze chwilę.- wskazała na Merrill rozmawiającą przy ognisku.

Czas płynął a elfka nadal nie kończyła. Zaczęła rozglądać się znudzona i nagle jej wzrok padł na zagrodę. Taplając się w płytkim błocie pasły się małe bryłkowce.

Zerknęła na Fenrisa, który siedział bliżej nich, ale wcale nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Nie zraziło jej to. Czekała aż się zdradzi. Małe ryjki popiskiwały, ale twarz elfa nawet nie drgnęła.

- Fenris ostatnio strażnicy rozmawiali o twojej rezydencji.- zwróciła się do elfa strażniczka.

- Naprawdę?- spytał niezainteresowany

- Tak. Nie musisz im grozić. Czasem pozwalamy innym kłamać tylko po to by zachować spokój w mieście.

- Kłam, jeśli musisz. Nie zamierzam się ukrywać.

- Ale to nie jest twoja rezydencja. Gdyby nie to, że ustawiam patrole tak by nie kręcili się w tym miejscu, już dawno wynikły by z tego kłopoty. Postaraj się zachowywać bardziej… spokojnie. Wiem, że to niemal ruina, ale prawo jest prawem.

- Co do tego ostatniego masz rację.- przyznał elf- Ostatnio zapadła się podłoga w jadalni.

Magiczka szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało.- powiedziała Merrill podchodząc do niej.

- Nie szkodzi… Ruszajmy wiec.- dodała i wraz z trójka towarzyszy skierowała się na ścieżkę prowadzącą do górskiego szczytu.

Wyszli właśnie na niewielką przestrzeń gdzie z ziemi wynurzało się kilka monolitów i nagrobków grubo pokrytych mchem.

- Stójcie.- ostrzegła nagle.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała Avelina.

- Miejcie broń w pogotowiu.

Ruszyła powoli z kosturem w dłoni. Wokół unosiła się lekka mgiełka. Czuła, że zasłona dzieląca ich świat i Pustkę była tu bardzo cienką. Nagle poczuła, że coś łapie ją za kostkę.

- Nieumrali!- krzyknęła i uderzyła końcem kostura w kościsty szkielet, który właśnie wynurzał się z ziemi.

Odsunęła się od postaci i zmiotła ją magiczną strzałą. Nie one były największym zagrożeniem. Przed nią wyrosła wysoka zjawa.

- Jest moja!- krzyknęła i rzuciła w nią kule ognia. Zrobiła unik widząc, że musi być odporna na to zaklęcie. Kolejna strzała pomknęła w jej kierunku tym razem jednak znalazła osłonę za skałą. Nim tylko promień światła przeleciał obok niej. Wyszła zza osłony i przywołała lud. Zjawa zachwiała się jej stopy na stałe zostały przymrożone do ziemi, ale pozostała części sylwetki nie była nawet pokryta lekkim szronem. Uderzenie umysłu również nie zadziałało. Zerknęła do tyłu jak radzą sobie pozostali. Na ziemi leżało wiele szkieletów, ale z ziemi wciąż wychodziły nowe.

Zwiększyła moc czaru i rzuciła kolejną magiczną strzałę. Tym razem oceniła, że efekt był lepszy.

- Żadnego ognia.- przypomniała sobie, gdy mimo woli poczuła ciepło na dłoni.

Uchyliła się przed kolejnym atakiem i wyskoczyła obkładając zjawę kosturem. Poczuła drżenie powietrza i obok przeleciała brązowa mgiełka otaczając postać korzeniami. Zaklęcie Merrill. Położyła dłoń na unieruchomionej zjawie i pochłonęła części jej energii życiowej. Zjawa wydała świszczący oddech i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Skinęła głowa dalijce i pomogła pozostałym wykończyć szkielety.

- Jak dalijskie elfy mogły zbudować tu cmentarz.- powiedział elf niedowierzająco.

- To miejsce dobre jak każde inne.- powiedziała Avelina.

- Nie. Zasłona jest tu bardzo cienka, dlatego one wstają.- wytłumaczyła Hawk wskazując na nagrobki.

Na piętrze wyżej znaleźli orichalcum, a w pobliskiej grocie grzyby głębinowe i surowe lyrium. Nie obyło się bez walki z wielkimi pająkami.

- Co nam zostało?

- Żelazodrzewo.

- Musimy wejść wyżej.

Im dalej szli wąską ścieżką prowadzącą w góre tym jej siódmy zmysł krzyczał coraz bardziej. Wokół nie było jednak żadnego przeciwnika.

- Coś tu jest nie tak.- powiedziała w końcu zatrzymując się- Merrill też to czujesz?

- Nie wiem…- powiedziała dalijka i osunęła się na ziemię.

- Wycofujemy się szybko!- krzyknęła, ale jej nogi nagle stały się ciężkie. Zrobiła kilka kroków widząc jak pozostali upadają. I wszystko objął mrok.

Obudziła się i przetarła oczy. Wszystko wokół wydawało się być lekko rozmazane, jakby wibrowało. Niebo było fioletowe i zamiast górzystego krajobrazu rozciągało się przed nimi białe wybrzeże. Przed nimi wznosiły się ruiny świątyni. Morze miało kolor krwi.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy?- usłyszała głos Aveliny.

- Merrill, Fenris!- krzyknęła magiczka.

Pojawili się również niespodziewanie jak ona sama.

- Jesteście cali?- i widząc potwierdzenie dodała- Jak to się stało?

- Musieliśmy przejść przez jakąś niewidzialna barierę. To była pułapka i my w nią wpadliśmy.- powiedziała dalijka.

- Hawk gdzie my jesteśmy?- domagała się odpowiedzi strażniczka.

- W Pustce.- powiedziała- Lepszym pytaniem było by, czego chce od nas demon, który nas tu zwabił. Musimy trzymać się razem. I znaleźć wyjście. Demony są przebiegłe będą chciały przeciągnąć was na swoja stronę. Znają nasze najgłębsze myśli i wykorzystają nasze pragnienia przeciwko nam. A tu będą o wiele silniejsze niż w naszym świecie. Jeśli ktoś z nas da się opętać. Będziemy musieli go zabić.- i widząc ich zaniepokojone miny dodała.- Wtedy ta osoba obudzi się w rzeczywistym świecie.

- Więc czy nie prościej było by…?- zapytała Avelina.

- Nie. Chce dostać tego demona żeby nikogo więcej już nie złapał. Pilnujcie się.- powiedziała.

Szli trzymając się razem, gdy wokół nich świat Pustki delikatnie wibrował. Nagle poczuła uderzenie energii niczym ciepłego powietrza i przed nimi pojawiła się zjawa.

- Kolejni goście…- zasyczała.

- Ty nas tu złapałeś.- powiedziała Hawk.

- Nie, ja jestem tylko wysłannikiem.

Rzuciła w niego magiczną strzałą, ale ta tylko przeleciała przez niego.

- To tylko widmo. Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagę.- powiedziała chcąc ruszyć dalej.

- Tak nie zwracajcie.- zasuczała zjawa- Jak i nie zwracacie uwagę na swoją przeszłość, tyle zostało zapomniane, wszystko zagarnął czas, ale czy jest to konieczne? Czy nie da się nic uratować? Nie. Jest pewne lustro…

Merrill drgnęła.

- Nie słuchaj go, Merrill.

- Lustro da się naprawić. Mogę ci je dać mogę ci oddać przeszłość.- kusił demon.

- Naprawdę możesz to zrobić?- zapytała dalijka.

- Merrill!- krzyknęła.

- Przykro mi Hawk. Nie chciałaś mi pomóc nie przeszkadzaj, więc teraz. Czego chcesz w zamian?- zwróciła się do demona.

- Tylko mnie słuchaj…- zasyczała postać.

- Już po niej.- szepnęła i uskoczyła, gdy w miejscu gdzie jeszcze stała wyskoczyły pnącza.

- Głupia magiczka krwi!- rzucił Fenris.

Po chwili pokonana elfka rozpłynęła się na ziemi.

- To nie jej wina.- powiedziała, choć głęboko w sercu czuła się zawiedziona- Demony mają tu o wiele większy wpływ na nas. Nie myśli się racjonalnie.

- A ty elfie czego pragniesz?- zasyczał demon.

- Odejdź!- rzucił gniewnym głosem

- Wolności. Zrzuciłeś kajdany, ale tak naprawdę nie jesteś wolny? Dam ci moc, dzięki której pokonasz swojego pana.

Chciała go powstrzymać, ale poczuła w głowie dziwną miękkość. Nie mogła się poruszyć.

- Nie słuchaj go.- słowa ledwie uwolniły się z jej ust.

- Będziesz potężniejszy od niego- kusił demon- zniszczysz go zmiażdżysz i odbierzesz swoją zemstę.

Zaklęła widząc, że elf sięgnął po miecz.

Wyrwała się z lepiej ciemności i rzuciła zaklęcie zamrażające. Jak sądziła nawet go nie zatrzymało. Avelina zastąpiła mu drogę co dało jej czas na użycie mocniejszego zaklęcia. Po chwili pokonana postać rozpłynęła się i zniknęła. Dziewczyny stanęły do siebie plecami.

- Nie daj się Hawk.- poprosiła strażniczka.

- Ty też.

- Chcesz chronić swoich bliskich a nawet jego nie potrafiłaś. Nigdy nie wybaczyłaś tego sobie a ja mogę przywrócić ci go z powrotem.- powiedział a Hawk zdała sobie sprawę, że mówi o mężu Aveliny.

- Nikt nie może tego zrobić…- powiedziała Avelina drżącym głosem.

- Jestem demonem mogę wszystko…

- Avelino!- powiedziała trzymając ją za ramię, ale jej wzrok już był mglisty. Odsunęła się, a obok nich pojawiło się widno Weasleya. Strazniczka patrzyła na niego zahipnotyzowana.

- Tylko mnie słuchaj…- powiedział demon.

Miecz i tarcza przeciwko magii. Tylko ogień jej pozostał wiedząc, że uderzenie umysłu tu nie zadziała. Rzuciła, więc płomienie na strażniczkę uciekając przed zabójczą stalą. Poprawiła magiczną strzałą i przycisnęła strażniczkę do ziemi, odbierając jej ostatni dech nożem.

- Nie jest dobrze.- pomyślała. Teraz, jeśli nie pokona demona nie zdoła z stąd wrócić sama. Czy jednak pozostali będą wiedzieć, co zrobić, jeśli się nie obudzi? Być może Merrill.

- Zostałaś tylko ty Avannath.- powiedziało widmo.

Ruszyła przed siebie rozglądając się za prawdziwym demonem.

- Czego ty pragniesz?

Zatrzymała się, bo nagle przed nią wyrosła twierdza odbijająca się w wodzie po drugiej stronie zatoki. Poczuła jak lepkie słodkie macki łapią jej umysł.

- Nie nie tego pragnę.- powiedziała ze złością wyrywając się z sideł demona i idąc przez wizję, która rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Zostałaś sama, wszyscy cię zdradzili. Sama. Nie ma matki. Nie ma Bethany. Nie ma Carvera. Nawet twoja drużyna cię opuściła. Poczuła ból w sercu. Ciemność ogarnęła ją ze wszystkich stron.

- Nie.- pomyślała i sięgnęła po gniew- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić.

- Ach tak…- powiedział demon i zadrżała. Przed nią pojawiła się wizja. Anders w kałuży krwi i ona, jako Revenge.

- Przepraszam musiałem…- usłyszała przerażona jego głos.

- Zginał przez ciebie.- syknął demon.

- Nie…- jeknęła- To nie prawda.

Machnęła kosturem w powietrzu w miejscu gdzie była zjawa, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła.

- Tylko twoja śmierć może go ocalić, a przecież jesteś gotowa się poświecić by ocalić każdego z nich. To niedaleka przyszłości.

- To tylko demon- powtarzała sobie czując jak znów ogarnia ją ciemność- To tylko demon.

- Jeśli się nie poddasz, znajdę go i…

Iskra gniewu.

- Nigdy!- powiedziała przez zęby- nie groź- biała kula pojawiła się na jej dłoni.- Mojemu przyjacielowi!- wzmocniła magiczna strzałę i wycelowała ją w siebie.

Krzyknęła z bólu, gdy jej rękę przeciął biały płomień. Oddychała szybko opanowując ból.

Demon patrzył już na nią mniej pewnie.

- Wynoś się!- rzuciła i wstała.

Zjawa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Świątynia. Jeśli demon gdzieś tu był to chował się tylko tam.

- Hawk. – usłyszała za sobą nieznany głos.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Justica.

- Co ty tu robisz?- zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Czułem, że jesteś w Pustce, Anders kazał mi tu przyjść.

- Więc opuściłeś go?

- Nie, to niemożliwe. To tylko mała cząstka mojego bytu. Mogę tu przebywać, ale na krótko.

- Wiesz gdzie on jest?- zapytała mając na myśli demona.

- W świątyni. Chodźmy, nie mam dużo czasu. W tym ciele mogę korzystać z umiejętności Andersa. Pomogę ci.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała.

- Nie robie tego dla ciebie.

- Wiem. Czy on mówił prawdę?

- To demon jak każdy inny. Powiedział to, co musiał by cię przekonać.

Weszli do świątyni. Czekał na nich w środku tym razem była pewna, że nie jest to widmo.

- Dotarłaś tu.- powiedział- i ty zdrajco swojej rasy.

Pomyślała o innych. Jak łatwo zwiódł pozostałych i niemal ją samą. Pomyślała o Andersie leżącym w kałuży krwi. Poczuła jak kula ognia płonie w jej dłoni. Demon coś do niej mówił, ale już go nie słyszała. Okłamał ją, ale ta wizja nie sprawiła, że była słabsza. Kula ognia zadrżała. Fioletowe drobinki zamigotały w płomieniu. Nie zauważyła jak Justice się odsuwa. Nikt nie będzie groził jej przyjacielowi nawet, jeśli to tylko kłamstwo by ją opętać. Nie rzuciła zaklęcia. Po prostu je wypuściła pozwalając by wysyciło się mocą pustki.

- Nie, co ty robisz…- usłyszała syk.

Poczuła jak Justice łapie ją za ramie i wszystko zaczęło się rozpływać.

Obudziła się widząc nad sobą zmartwione oczy dalijki.

- Budzi się!- rzuciła do pozostałych.

Nad sobą miała niebo. Przedtem łagodny błękit, teraz zmienił się w czerń i szarość, tworząc nad nimi wir gdzie w środku migały błyskawice.

- Musimy stąd uciekać.- powiedziała podrywając się na nogi- Szybko!

Ruszyli w duł zbocza.

- Hawk, co się dzieję?- usłyszała głos, Aveliny.

- Nie wiem i tego się boje.

Poczuła magie na skórze niczym drobne krople poprzedzające potężną burzę.

- Za te skały.- powiedziała i schowali się za nimi.

Usłyszała głuchy huk roznoszący się po dolinie i stłumiła pokusę żeby wyjrzeć. Potem usłyszała szum. Potężniał i potężniał zbliżając się do nich.

- Fenris dasz rade zrobić barierę?- zapytała.

Skinął głową i otoczyła ich bezbarwna kula.

Podmuch niemal zmiótł ich ze ścieżki. Kamienie zatrzeszczały. Wstrzymała oddech modląc się by bariera wytrzymała. Nagle wiatr zaczął słabnąć aż znikł zupełnie. Pozostał tylko głuchy grzmot roznoszący się po okolicy.

Spojrzała na elfa i skinęła głową. Bariera znikła.

Wychyliła się zza skały. Na ścieżce leżało kilka połamanych drzew.

- Co to było?- usłyszała pytanie.

- Zasłona się zamknęła.

- Niesamowite… Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Co się tam stało?- powiedziała Merrill.

- Znalazłam tego demona. Justice mi pomógł go pokonać. Chyba trochę przesądziliśmy z woltami.

- Justice tam był?

- Tak pojawił się zaraz potem jak pokonałam ta zjawię.- słyszała jak zalega cisza.

- Przepraszam Hawk- zaczęła Avelina- Nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Niegdyś bym tego nie zrobiła. Wiem że Weasley nie żyje i nic nie zdoła mi go już przywrócić.

- Wiem. – powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko do Aveliny- Demony są silniejsze w pustce.

- Nie zdradziła bym cię.- powiedziała dalijka- nawet dla Eluvian.

- Wiem. Ufam wam wszystkim.

Fenris patrzył w bok, widziała jego zaciśnięte dłonie. Wiedziała, że nienawidził demonów, a mimo to sam tak łatwo dał się podejść, obietnicą wolności.

- To tylko demon.- powiedziała do niego- One już tak działają.

- Nie musisz mnie pocieszać.- odpowiedział z gniewem w głosie.

Widząc, że najwyraźniej wziął to do siebie i nie zamierza o tym rozmawiać, ruszyła ze zbocza a pozostali poszli za nią.

Rozdzieliła się z nimi przy bramie i ruszyła do Mrokowiska. Gdy weszła do kliniki zobaczyła Andersa go z zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

- Avannath!- powiedział- Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Zawahała się, ale podeszła do niego i przytuliła.

- A ja o ciebie.- pomyślała- Demon w pustce pokazał mi cos strasznego.- powiedziała puszczając go.

- Wiem one tak robią. Justice mówił, że mu oparłaś.

- Nie chodzi o to… Obiecałeś mi, że nigdy nie pomożesz Revenge. Nawet, jeśli będzie się znajdował w niebezpieczeństwie- dodała ciszej- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz to jeszcze raz.

- Co zobaczyłaś?- zapytał.

- Proszę. Inaczej będę musiała cię gdzieś zamknąć na każdą jego misję.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i dotknął jej policzka.

- Słońce nikt nie zdoła mnie nigdzie zamknąć. Nawet ty.- spoważniał jednak widząc jej wzrok- Obiecuje, że nigdy….

- Proszę.

- Obiecuje, że nigdy nie pomogę, Revenge. Nawet, jeśli dowiem się, że będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała.

- Avannath co tam się stało? Justice mówił, że zginęłabyś gdyby cię z stamtąd nie wyciągnął.

- To nic nowego.

- Zginęłabyś naprawdę.

- Och… Nie wiedziałam, że to możliwe.

- Powiedział, że z tą magia, której użyłaś zamknęłaś zasłonę na Sundermount.

- Pomógł mi.

- Nie. Wycofał się, gdy zobaczył, co robisz. I wrócił po ciebie tylko ze względu na mnie.

- Nie wiem, co to było. Chyba Pustka tak na mnie zadziałała- powiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

- Mamy tą samą moc tutaj, co w Pustce.

- Ale tu nie ma ciebie leżącego we krwi.- pomyślała czując jak mimo woli przechodzi ją dreszcz.

- Cokolwiek to było nie rób tego więcej.

- Nie mam zamiaru. Myślałam, że wysadzi cały Rozdarty Grzbiet. Nie mogłam tego zrobić sama.

- Pewnie nie.- przyznał.

Wróciła do domu stwierdzając, że składniki może zanieść Solivitusowi później. Potrzebowała odpoczynku. Wizja śmierci przyjaciela wstrząsnęła nią wystarczająco mocno, i pomimo że powiedziała, że wybacza pozostałym nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Anders nigdy by jej nie zdradził.- pomyślała. Choć wiedziała, że to nie do końca prawda, znajdując się w pustce władze przejmował nad nim Justice. Nigdy, więc nie będzie mogła się przekonać. Rzuciła się na łóżko zła na siebie. Jak mogła tak myśleć o pozostałych, oceniać przez ten pryzmat ich lojalność? Sama nie dała się podejść. To nie był normalny świat i rządził się swoimi regułami, które demony wykorzystywały z równą łatwością jak oni prawa fizyki.

Wstała. Pamiętała jak kula ognia, którą przywołała zaczęła mienić się fioletem jak i jej nieudana bariera. Skupiła dłoń czując ciepło. Ogień zapłonął spokojnie, kontrolowany. Nie zmieniał jednak koloru.

Co wtedy czuła? Gniew.

Próbowała przywołać to uczucie, ale niewiele to dało.

Zawahała się. Anders… w kałuży krwi. Jej dłoń drgnęła, ale płomień pozostawał czerwony. Odrzuciła tą wizję, wciąż była dla niej zbyt bolesna. Patrzyła przez chwilę na ogień na swojej dłoni.

- To by było na tyle.- pomyślała. Posłała kule ognia do metalowego kosza i patrzyła jak spala się w nim papier. Gdy ogień zgasł zupełnie wyszła zamykać za sobą drzwi.

Resztki płomienia tliły się jeszcze w koszu otulając brzegi zwęglonych kartek czerwoną obwódką aż zgasły zupełnie. Po chwili na ich miejscu pojawił się fioletowy żar. Czarny papier rozpadł się znikając zupełnie razem z pozostałym z nich popiołem. Dno metalowego kosza zaskwierczało i zaczęło się topić.

- Głupie zaklęcie.- pomyślała idąc ulicą. Górne Miasto otaczał już półmrok. Najpierw bariera, potem kula ognia, która niemal zdmuchnęła szczyt Sundermont. Żadne z zaklęć nie działało tak jak powinno.

Zatrzymała się słysząc odgłosy walki za rogiem. Miała już pójść dalej, bo nie było to rzadkie zjawisko, ale wiedziona jakimś przeczuciem cofnęła się i zajrzała za róg. W bocznej uliczce zobaczyła Fenrisa mierzącego się z kilkoma treserami mabari. Już miała przyzywać magię, ale zrezygnowała. Jego miecz robił niezłe zamieszanie i po chwili pozostało tylko dwóch przeciwników. Wiele razy widziała go w walce, ale zawsze było to tylko krótkie spojrzenie by sprawdzić czy pozostali nie potrzebują pomocy. Teraz…. To była zupełnie inna sprawa.

Jego linie lyrium świeciły łagodnie na niebiesko, co oznaczało, że przeciwnik nie wymaga większej uwagi. Wyglądał całkiem… niesamowicie. Stwierdziła. Po chwili w uliczce pozostał tylko elf. Otarł miecz w szatę jednego z napastników i zawiesił go na plecach. Już miała niepostrzeżenie się wycofać, gdy usłyszała jego glos.

- Skoro już tu jesteś mogłaś użyć tej swojej magii.

Nie mając wyboru wyszła z cienia.

- Uznałam, że sam radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle.

Fenris patrzył na nią przez chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał na pojawiający się na niebie księżyc.

- Nie mam zamiaru spać na twoim progu, jeśli o to ci chodzi!- powiedziała chłodno idąc za jego wzrokiem.

- Oby.- odparł obojętnie i ruszył w stronę rezydencji z lekkim uśmiechem, którego Avannath nie mogła już zobaczyć.

Zdusiła pokusie by go zatrzymać i powiedzieć, co dokładnie teraz o nim myśli- czego prawdopodobnie żałowałaby jutro- Ruszyła zirytowana w przeciwnym kierunku. Wisielec. Zaczęła iść długimi schodami do Dolnego Miasta, zastanawiając się, czego tak właściwie się rozzłościła. To był tylko zwykły elf.- mówiła sobie, ale musiała szybko zmienić zdanie- Nie, Fenris nie był zwykłym elfem. Nawet pomijając jego przeszłość na pierwszy rzut oka wyróżniałby się w każdym elfim obozowisku. I wcale nie chodziło tu o jego zbroję, białe włosy czy olbrzymi miecz, który targał wszędzie na plecach jak by w ogóle nie odczuwał jego ciężaru. Było, co w jego spojrzeniu, stylu bycia, co mówiło innym by trzymali się z daleka. Jeśli to nie wystarczyło i ktoś zlekceważyłby te symptomy, zostałby odesłany chłodnym słowem lub jeśli miał pecha powiedzieć coś nieopatrznego, mógłby przez kilka sekund przed śmiercią podziwiać błękitnie lśniące lyrium na jego skórze.

- Trzymać się z dala od jego posiadłości. Trzymać się z dala…- powtarzała sobie przypominając nieszczęsną noc, gdy jakimś dziwnym trafem zawędrowała po d jego drzwi.

W Wisielcu usiadła przy najbardziej oddalonym od baru stoliku- by nie rzucać się w oczy Izabeli i zaczęła rozmyślać.

Po chwili Sirok postawił przed nią kufel piwa, podziękowała skinieniem głowy, ale nie bardzo ją dziś interesowało. W kieszeni miała wziętą z domu listę templariuszy. Potrzebowała kogoś by ją ocenił. Nie miała zamiaru polować na każdego z nich. Musi usunąć głównych prowokatorów i reszta sama powinna domyślić się, co dla nich dobre. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto miał kontakty z ludźmi w Katowni i nagle przypomniała sobie o Solivitusie. Czyżby mógł jej pomóc? To by było jednak ryzykowne…

Zamyślona nie widziała jak w barze pojawił się uzdrowiciel i machnął do niej ręką starając się nie dać namówić Izabeli na drinka.

- Sirok powinien jej dać stałą zniżkę.- powiedział siadając obok niej z marsową miną- założę się, że sama opróżniła już ćwierć jego zapasów. Skąd ona ma na to pieniądze? Przecież rzadko nawet bierze udział w misjach.

- Wygrywa w kości z Varrickiem, Fenrisem, Merrill i… tobą.

- Hej, grałem z nią tylko kilka razy i to jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że oszukuję.

Machnęła dłonią uznając, że temat nie jest warty jej wysiłków.

- Chcesz posłuchać o najnowszych wydarzeniach w kręgu?- zapytał.

- Jeśli to kolejna historia o poniżaniu magów przez templariuszy, to sama dobrze wiem jak jest.

- Tu cię zaskoczę Hawk. Nielsen widział bójkę pomiędzy dwójka templariuszy. Jednym z nim był Ser Alrik, jeden z najgorszych prześladowców, jakich znam. Drugi, nic nieznaczący templariusz.

- Ma tupet porywać się na starszego stopniem.

- Nielsen myślał podobnie, dlatego zaczął pytać. To samotnik, z nikim dużo nie rozmawia i raczej nie rzuca się w oczy. Tak to przynajmniej pozornie wygląda. Udało mu się dotrzeć do informacji zgodnie, z którymi ta postać wygląda dużo ciekawiej.

- Mów dalej.

- Według jego źródeł, ten sam rycerz ujawnił machlojki w dostawach lyrium dwa miesiące temu. Nielsen mówił, że nie było łatwo. Musiała przekupić kilku ludzi i gdy poszedł dalej tym tropem okazało się, że w kluczowych momentach templariusze zapominali, kogo mają wyciszyć bądź zmieniali zdanie i niektórym magom udało się przypadkiem uciec w ostatniej chwili.

- Brzmi całkiem nieźle. Dlaczego ja o tym nie wiedziałam?

- Bo nie siedzisz w kręgu.

- No tak… Kto to?

- O nie.- sprzeciwił się- Revenge miał by sprzymierzeńca? Nie ma mowy.

- Więc dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś?

- Myślałem, że to oczywiste, skoro jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się „naszą sprawą" ON może usunąć się w cień.

- Nie zamierzam usuwać się w cień.

- Avannath…

- Nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać i na pewno nie tutaj.- powiedziała widząc jak Varric patrzy w ich stronę.

Wracała do domu w dużo lepszym nastroju. Anders chcąc nie chcąc w końcu wyjawił jej dane templariusza. Sebastian Vael- o ile wykaże niezbędne chęci- mógłby zweryfikować jej listę. Templariusz miał słaby punkt, o którym wiedziało tylko kilku magów. Na szczęście Nielsenowi udało się go odkryć. Vael miał siostrę apostatę ukrywającą się za miastem. W ostatni piątek każdego miesiąca brał dzień wolny i znikał z Kirkwall. Za trzy dni, Revenge stanie na jego drodze.

ﻰ

Następnego dnia odniosła składniki Solvitusowi i przeprosiła za zwłokę. Kupiec zapłacił jej okrągłą sumkę. Jak na złość Anso nie miał dla niej, a zadań od Merrana wolała unikać. Jego sprawy zwykle były podejrzane i nie raz wahała się czy powinna dokończyć zlecenie. Siedziała, więc na rynku zastanawiając, co zrobić z resztą dnia.

Zamrugała, gdy zdawało jej się, że widzi wśród tłumu białe włosy, które nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Co on robi na rynku w ciągu dnia? Wstała szybko chowając się za dużym krzakiem i obserwując, dokąd idzie. Nagle zatrzymał się przed kupcem sprzedającym bryłkowce.

- Ooo…- wyrwało jej się. Czyżby zamierzał wreszcie kupić upragnionego zwierzaczka?

Ale ku jej rozczarowaniu porozmawiał tylko z kupcem i odszedł w stronę rezydencji. Kusiło ją by podejść i zapytać sprzedawcę, dlaczego transakcja nie doszła do skutku, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Sprzedawcą był krasnolud, co oznaczało, że najpewniej zna Varrica. Gdyby doszło to do jego uszu na pewno wykorzystałby jej zainteresowanie przeciwko niej.

Wyszła więc energicznie idąc w przeciwnym kierunku. Po zastanowieniu uśmiechnęła się jednak i poszła do Aveliny. Następnie ruszyła do obozowiska a potem skierowała się do Wisielca. Za godzinę trzy kobiety czekały na nią przed miastem.

- Jest tak wcześnie…- narzekała ziewając piratka.

- Ja uważam, że to świetny pomysł.- powiedziała Merrill.

- Wolałabym nie marnować czasu na takie…- zaczęła Avelina.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście wszystkie.- powiedziała magiczka podchodząc i ruszyły w stronę wybrzeża śledzone ciekawym wzrokiem ukrytego za krzykami Varrica.

Morze szumiało cicho, a na niebie leniwie przetaczały się białe obłoki.

Avannath rozłożyła się bezwstydnie na kocu i wpatrzyła w niebo.

- Pierwszy raz jestem tu by tylko podziwiać krajobraz.- powiedziała strażniczka- Zwykle patrole…

- Avelino, odpoczywamy. Ani słowa o patrolach.- powiedział magiczka.

- No dobrze.- poddała się.

Merrill chodziła boso po płytkiej wodzie.

- Może to nie był taki zły pomysł.- powiedziała Izabela siedząc obok, której widok morza zawsze poprawiał nastrój.

Nie protestowała, gdy nagle podała jej butelkę wina. Nie zastanawiając się też zbytnio, jakim cudem bez jej wiedzy, udało jej się ją tu przemycić. Usiadła i pociągnęła spory łyk następnie podała butelkę Avelinie.

- Mogłabym trochę podgrzać wodę…- zastanowiła się.

- Obok jest zatoczka ze słodką wodą. zaproponowała Izabela

- Chodźmy spróbować.- odpowiedziała magiczka i obie ruszyły w tamtą stronę.

- Dobra. Zaczynajmy.- powiedziała sama do siebie i wyczarowała kulę ognia, która zaczęła unosić się nad wodą. Kręgi pojawiły się na powierzchni.- Daj mi pięć minut.- powiedziała do piratki.

- W tym czasie przeniesiemy rzeczy tutaj.- powiedziała.

Musiała przyznać, że miejsce było piękne. Nad nią unosiła się skalna ściana, a wokół niej było nic oprócz ciemnych kamieni i złotego piasku. Woda zaczęła bulgotać. Zgasiła kulę ognia i rzuciła lodowy promień by wyrównać temperaturę.

- I jak?- zapytała Rivianka.

- Chyba jest ok.

Woda była przyjemnie ciepła, więc zrzuciła szaty i zanurzyła się w niej pozostając w samej bieliźnie. Avelina i Rivianka poszły za jej przykładem. Merrill siedziała na brzegu mocząc stopy w wodzie. Magiczka usiadła przy brzegu zanurzona po szyje w wodzie i westchnęła zrelaksowana.

- Powinnyśmy częściej robić takie wypady.

Rivianka usiadła obok, a Avelina naprzeciwko nich.

- Nie boicie się, że ktoś mógłby was tu zobaczyć?- spytała Merrill.

- Ciekawe, kto?- zapytała Izabela- Kto ośmieliłby się przerywać wypoczynek postrachowi siedmiu mórz, kobiecie taranowi, magiczce krwi i bohaterce Kirkwall.

- Co? To ja jestem kobieta taranem?- oburzyła się Avelina.

- Izabela tylko nietrafnie to sformułowała.- dodała szybko magiczka- Chodziło jej o to, że jesteś wręcz niezastąpiona w ataku tarczą.

Widziała ze strażniczka nie do końca jej uwierzyła, ale dała spokój.

- Myślicie, że oni mnie nie lubią?- zapytała nagle cicho Merrill.

- Kto?

- Anders, Fenris.

Avelina i Izabela spojrzały na Hawk. Mgaiczka westchnęła.

- To nie o to chodzi Merrill. Anders nie popiera magii krwi. Tego co robisz, ale tak naprawde uważa, że jesteś bardzo utalentowana, i wie, że jesteś wierna naszej drużynie. A Fenris… on w ogóle nie lubi magii. Sama widzisz, że ciężko pozostawić go samego z uzdrowicielem. Choć ostatnio mnie zaskoczył…

- Czym?- zapytała Avelina a Rivianka zrobiła duże oczy.

- No, więc…- zaczęła widząc, że nie potrzebnie zwróciła na siebie zainteresowanie- Odwołali jedną z moich misji.- powiedziała uznając, że im mniej powie tym lepiej.

- O nie!- oburzyła się piratka- Musisz nam powiedzieć więcej.

- To nic takiego po prostu- „zasnęłam na jego progu" dodała w myślach- Przypadkiem wygadałam się, jaka jestem zmęczona i w ogóle, i następnego dnia poszedł do Andersa.

- W takim razie to dziwne, że Klinika jeszcze stoi.- mruknęła Avelina- Anders jest w porządku, poza tym, że ma współlokatora.

- Justice wydaje się nieszkodliwy...- powiedziała Merrill.

- Ciekawe…- zaczęła Izabela rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, o czym myślisz.- powiedziała strażniczka.

- Choć mógłby zmienić tą zbroję.

- Płaszcz.- poprawiła Hawk.

- Co mu się podoba w tych piórach?- dodała dalijka

- Wygląda jak by miał na ramionach dwa martwe jastrzębie.- powiedziała Avelina.

- Nie…- chciała im wytłumaczyć magiczka- to Feniksy.

- To bardzo zmienia postać rzeczy.- zadrwiła Rivianka- Dwa martwe Feniksy. Jak można w tym chodzić?

Czując, że musi bronić przyjaciela, magiczka chrząknęła.

- Mylicie się.- powiedziała- Wygląda w tym całkiem…- zawahała się.

- Dziwacznie?- podsunęła strażniczka.

- Moja babcia miała taką czapkę…- zaczęła Merrill.

- Nie, przestańcie!- powiedziała Avannath.

- Uroku to mu na pewno nie dodaje.- dodała piratka i nagle przerwała, bo woda zaczęła bulgotać.

Nawet nie zauważyła jak na jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała magiczka gasząc ją- Ale zakazuje wygadywać wam o nim takich rzeczy w mojej obecności.

- W porządku Hawk. Wiesz, że tylko żartujemy.- rzuciła, Avelina.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurzyła się po nos w wodzie, której temperatura skoczyła, o co najmniej kilka stopni.

- Fenris jest całkiem przystojny- powiedziała Rivianka- ale strasznie chudy. Choć Hawk się to w nim podoba.

- Nie!- powiedziała gwałtownie się wynurzając- Podobają mi się szczupli mężczyźni, to wszystko.

- Tacy jak elf?

- Mniej więcej.- odparła w końcu.

- Nie wiem jak on się uchował- zaczęła Avelina- jest zupełnie aspołeczny, a swoim wyglądem straszy pół górnego miasta. Jego sąsiedzi się skarżą, a ja musze im wymyślać jakieś wymówki.

- Ale nie nosi piór.- wtrąciła Merrill.

- Tego by jeszcze brakowało.

- Elf jest w porządku- rzuciła Rivianka.

- Mówisz tak tylko, dlatego bo dzięki niemu nie siedzisz sama przy barze każdego wieczoru.- powiedziała strażniczka.

- Nie prawda! Mogę mieć towarzystwo od reki.

- W to wierzę.- dodała strażniczka- Hawk, a co ty o nim myślisz?

- Zgadzam się z Izabelą.

- Daj spokój, przecież widziałam, że cię irytuje. I ta jego awersja do magii. Na pewno ci się to nie podoba.

- No rzeczywiście…- przyznała w końcu- Czasem mam ochotę wylać mu na głowę kubeł ziemnej wody za te wszystkie jego komentarze.

Dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem.

- Och… wtedy przypominał by durszlak- zaśmiała się piratka.

- Wiecie, że właśnie ich obgadujemy i to nie zbyt miło.- powiedział Merrill.

- Daj spokój Merrill, to tylko babskie ploty.- powiedziała Avelina.

- Pozostał nam Varric.- powiedziała Hawk uśmiechając się złośliwie- Mały owłosiony karzełek, z długimi uszami i plotący trzy po trzy. Do tego szczerze wierzy, że kogoś interesuje to, co mówi.

Avelina przytaknęła kiwając głową.

- Czasem jak jestem z nim na misji, jak plącze mi się koło nóg, boję się żeby go nie rozdeptać…

Dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem.

- Bycie niskim też ma swoje zalety..- zaczęła Rivianka

Teraz jednak wszystkie trzy spojrzały na nią.

- Dobra, dobra- powiedziała w końcu poddając się.

- Czy nie mogłyśmy trafić na normalnych mężczyzn?- powiedziała Merrill- Avannath, mogłaś wybrać kogoś mniej...

- Opierzonego.-powiedziała Avelina- bez rozdwojenia jaźni

- Mniej opancerzonego.-dodała piratka

- …i wyższego- zakończyła Hawk.- Co ja wam poradzę, nie miałam wyboru i brałam jak leci.- zawahała się przypadkiem omiatając pobliskie skałki wzrokiem. Czy nie błyskały zza nich małe oczka Varrica? A to, Czy to nie jest wystający kostur? A obok kupka białych włosów?

Mrugnęła, ale dziwne zjawisko znikło. Pozostały tylko skały.

- Co jest Hawk?- zapytała Avelina.

- Nie nic… Coś mi się tylko zdawało.- powiedziała podejrzliwie.

Dziewczyny wróciły do rozmowy, ale je nie dawało to spokoju.

- Zaraz wracam.- powiedziała. Wyszła z wody, wzięła kostur i ruszyła w stronę skał.

Odetchnęła z ulga widząc, że nikt się za nimi nie kryje. Już miała wracać, gdy nagle zamarła. Ślady. Na piasku były ślady stóp.

- O nie…-powiedziała czując jak kula ognia łechcę ją po ręce i ruszyła za nimi. Zza wielkiego głazu dobiegło ją kilku głosów. Nagle zamarły.

- Dobra wyłazić. Wszyscy! Chyba, że chcecie mieć tam istne piekło.- zagroziła i kula w jej dłoni zwiększyła objętość

Zamiast jednak męskiej części drużyny wyszedł, a raczej został wypchnięty zza głazu Anders.

- Avannath… my…- powiedział uzdrowiciel patrząc na nią niepewnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie.- powiedziała wściekła

- Ja...- zaczął zauważając, że jest w samej bieliźnie.

Szlag. Rzuciła na siebie lekkie zaklęcie lodu i jej skóra pokryła się warstwą szronu.

- Już!- krzyknęła.

Kula ognia zaczęła niebezpiecznie buchać.

ﻰ

Dwie godziny wcześniej…

Anders podniósł głowę znad pacjenta a zielona mgiełka z jego dłoni zanikała.

- Więc mówisz, że poszły tam same?

- Tak wyraźnie słyszałem jak mówiły, że chcą coś sobie udowodnić, zmierzyć z utopcami.

- I mają rację. Hawk na pewno da radę, a Avelinę chyba widziałeś w akcji.

- Myślisz, że gdyby to były zwykłe utopce był bym tutaj? Słyszałem o eksperymentach z magią na wybrzeżu, kto wie, co napotkają.

Uzdrowiciel zmrużył brwi.

- Kiedyś na Głębokich Ścieżkach spotkaliśmy monstrualnego gatlocka.

- No widzisz! Nie chce by Stokrotce coś się stało.- powiedział mając na myśli Merrill.

- Będzie tam Hawk, Avelina i… chociaż może masz rację. Nie powinny same chodzić. Wezmę tylko swoje rzeczy.

- Gdyby chciały poprosiłyby nas o pomoc.- powiedział obojętnie elf.

- Już ci mówiłem, sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. One myślą, że to zwykłe monstra a to…

- Mam dobra pamięć.

- Jak chcesz. Ja i Anders idziemy.- zrezygnował krasnolud, ale nagle wpadł na pomysł- Wiesz, że Hawk nadal nie nauczyła się tej bariery? A co jeśli twoja osłona z lyrium będzie potrzebna? Pamiętasz wybrzeże, nie zawsze może poradzić sobie sama.

- Więc będzie mieć ciebie i uzdrowiciela.- odparł lodowato.

- Jak chcesz elfie, ale będziesz tego żałował. Już ja im powiem, że nie chciałeś ratować im życia.- powiedział i wyszedł.

Anders spojrzał na niego.

- I co?- zapytał.

- Pójdzie z nami.

Po chwili z rezydencji wynurzył się Fenris. Zatrzymał się jednak z pochmurną miną na ich widok.

- Wiedziałem, że ta bariera cię przekona.- powiedział Varric- No to idziemy.

Szli w trojkę na wybrzeże. Krasnolud dreptał pośrodku.

- A jeśli ich nie znajdziemy?- zamyślił się Anders.

- Tym się nie przejmuj.- powiedział krasnolud.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce słońce już zachodziło.

- Tu są jakieś ślady.- powiedział elf wskazując na miejsce gdzie wcześniej rozłożyły swoje rzeczy.

- Podążamy, więc za nimi.- powiedział Varric prowadząc.

Po chwili dotarli do skałek osłaniających małą zatoczkę.

- Ciii- ostrzegł ich Varric i wychylił zza skały- Są tu.

Anders i Fenris też rzucili okiem.

- Jesteś pewien, że po to tu przyszły?- zapytał zaskoczony uzdrowiciel.

- Tak. Słyszałem jak mówiły, że się tu zatrzymają żeby zwabić utopce. Jak przyjdą wyskoczymy im pomóc.

Elf spojrzał na Varrica podejrzliwie i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał swoje imię.

„- To nie o to chodzi Merrill.- mówiła Hawk- Anders nie popiera magii krwi, tego, co robisz, ale tak naprawde uważa, że jesteś bardzo utalentowana i wie, że jesteś wierna naszej drużynie„

- Wcale nie sądzę, że jest utalentowana.- szepnął Anders - Jej magia ziemi jest słaba. Nie mówiąc już o leczeniu…

- Ciii- powiedział, Varric bo dziewczyny rozprawiały już o pierzastych naramiennikach uzdrowiciela.

- Martwe jastrzębie?- Anders powtórzył za Aveliną zszokowany

„moja babcia miała taką czapkę"

Elf parsknął.

- Przynajmniej Hawk cię broni.- powiedział Varric cicho by nie uronić żadnego słowa.

- To – wydukał Anders- moja zbroja tak nie wygląda

- Wygląda, wygląda- potwierdził krasnolud- Słuchaj i ucz się masz jedyna w życiu okazje by wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę o tobie myślą.

Elf miał już odejść, gdy znów usłyszał swoje imię.

„jest zupełnie aspołeczny, a swoim wyglądem straszy pół górnego miasta"

- Widzisz- powiedział Varric- mówiłem żebyś się przebrał.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co inni myślą.- powiedział sucho Fenris.

Teraz jednak już cała trójka wychylała się zza skały.

„czasem mam ochotę wylać mu na głowę kubeł ziemnej wody" mówiła Hawk

Varric parsknął a elf zmrużył oczy.

- To by ci się przydało elfie, czasem rzeczywiście jesteś irytu…

- Ciii- tym razem uciszył ich Anders.

- Durszlak a to dobre…

„Mały owłosiony karzełek, z długimi uszami i plotący trzy po trzy. Do tego szczerze wierzy, że kogoś interesuje to, co mówi"

- Wszyscy słuchają moich opowieści- powiedział cicho Varric, więc w to na pewno nie uwie…

„boję się żeby go nie rozdeptać…"

Anders i elf parsknęli jednocześnie.

- A niech to- powiedział zaskoczony krasnolud- a zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Avelina tak się na mnie patrzy…

„- Czy nie mogłyśmy trafić na normalnych mężczyzn?" rozmarzyła się Merrill

- Co jest niby z nami nie tak?- oburzył się uzdrowiciel i zaraz pożałował tego pytania- Nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni!

- Ciszej… - ostrzegł Varric przestraszony.

„co ja wam poradzę, nie miałam wyboru i brałam jak leci"

Cała trójka zamarła.

- Hawk…- powiedział zranionym głosem Anders

- Chować się!- szepnął krasnolud- Idziemy, jak nas tu z najdą popiół z nas nie zostanie.

Przenieśli się szybko za pobliskie skały.

- Nigdy więcej nie idę na misję z rudą.- powiedział krasnolud.

- Lubię te naramienniki- zażalił się uzdrowiciel patrząc na pióra- I nie jestem pierwszym lepszym, błagała żebym się do niej przyłączył!

Elf milczał.

Nagle wszyscy zamarli słysząc kroki.

- To Hawk.- mruknął Varric zerkając szybko.

- Dobra wyłazić. Wszyscy! Chyba, że chcecie mieć tam istne piekło!- usłyszeli głos rozeźlonej magiczki.

- Ta skała nie wystarczy…- powiedział uzdrowiciel patrząc na głaz, za którym się chowali.

- Ty pójdziesz.- wskazał na niego Varric.

- Co?

- Jesteś jej przyjacielem, nigdy jej nie zawiodłeś i takie tam. Tobie nic nie zrobi!- powiedział wypychając go krasnolud.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć… - zaczął, ale choć mały, Varricowi udało się go wypchnąć zza osłony.

- Myślisz, że dobrze robisz?- zapyta elf, gdy uzdrowiciel znalazł się na zewnątrz.

- Nic mu nie będzie.- powiedział Varric, lecz jego spojrzenie wskazywało, że nie był tego taki pewny.

ﻰ

- Varric mówił, że idziecie zapolować na topielce- powiedział uzdrowiciel rozkładając ręce- przysięgam! Mówił ze byłyście zbyt dumne by prosić o pomoc i że to niebezpieczne…

- I byłeś na tyle głupi by uwierzyć w to, co papla ten zakichany krasnolud!- powiedziała magiczka podniesionym głosem.

Anders przezornie nie odpowiedział.

- Jak długo tu jesteście?- zapytała.

- Co tu się dzie…- zaczęła Rivianka wychodząc zza skały.

Merrill wydała tylko krótkie „och"

- Co się stało?- zapytała strażniczka mrużąc oczy.

- Varric…- zaczął uzdrowiciel, ale kula ognią z dłoni magiczki buchnęła niebezpiecznie.

- Przepraszam.- powiedział szybko.

- Dobrze wiem, że wy tez tam jesteście, Fenris i ty mały parszywcu!

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie wściekłe.

Zza skały wynurzyły się dwie głowy.

Avelina mruknęła o ubraniu i zniknęła za skałą. Rivianka łypała na nich groźnie. Nawet w dłoni dalijki pojawił się kostur, a jej oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

- Nie złość się Hawk.- powiedział krasnolud- Znaleźliśmy się tu przypadkiem…

- Mówiłeś o polowaniu na utopce.- wtrącił elf.

Kula ognia na jej dłoni zamieniła się w śnieg i upadła na ziemie rozsypując się na zgrabne kulki kulki.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nie z zagadkowym spojrzeniem.

- Ognia.- rzuciła komendę Hawk i śnieżna piguła pomknęła wprost w twarz uzdrowiciela.

Zrobił unik i schował się wraz z pozostałymi za skałę. Kilka piguł trafiło jednak celu.

- Zaraz ich wykurzę- powiedziała Merrill i podniosła kostur.

Wypadli zza skały skąd wypełzały za nimi zabójcze korzenie. Magiczka uznała, że lud to jednak za mało i sięgnęła po ogień.

- Elfie bariera…- jęknął Varric.

Otoczyła ich bezbarwna tarcza, za późno jednak. Na twarzy magiczki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Płomienie liznęły ich na wysokości ramion zapalając rękawy, Varric był niższy, więc teraz płonęły jego włosy, a cała twarz była niemal czarna od sadzy.

Spojrzała na dziewczyny i widziała ich zgadzające się spojrzenie.

- Idziemy.- zarządziła.

- Może zostawimy im parę demonów…?- spytała niewinnie dalijka- Takich słabych…

- Innym razem Merrill.

- I nie było tak źle.- powiedział Varric oddychając z ulgą, gdy zniknęły zza skałą.

- Poczekaj aż zobaczysz się w lustrze.- mruknął elf.

- Pióra mi się przypaliły.- jęknął uzdrowiciel.

- I tak były paskudne. Sam słyszałeś.- dodał Varric i powoli ruszyli w stronę miasta.

ﻰ

Kolejnego dnia ruszyła do Wisielca ziewając przeciągle ku zgorszeniu chodzących po rynku szlachciców. Jutro miała widzieć się z zagadkowym templariuszem i czuła, że dziś i tak nie skupiłaby się na żadnym zadaniu.

Weszła do Wisielca i zamówiła wątpliwej, jakości śniadanie. Ze schodów zaczął schodzić krasnolud. Na głowie miał zgrabna czapkę zapewne zasłaniającą poniesione poprzedniego wieczoru straty w owłosieniu.

Uśmiechnęła się i śniadanie wydawało się być teraz niemal królewskim daniem.

Po chwili zobaczyła w drzwiach uzdrowiciela i odwróciła wzrok. Podszedł jednak do niej i usiadał obok jak zwykle.

- Hawk.- powiedział na przywitanie.

- Anders.- powiedziała chłodno.

- Chyba nie jesteś zła o wczoraj? To był przypadek, Varric…

- Przestań się nim zasłaniać.

- Nie wiedziałem, że wy… ale zaczęliście mówić o nas i…

- Jak dużo słyszeliście?

- Tyle co nic.- zaprzeczył szybko- Czekaliśmy tylko aż… wyskoczą utopce.- zakończył sam nie do końca przekonany swoim wyjaśnieniem.

Zauważyła, że dziś Anders nie miał na ramionach piór tylko zwyczajne naramienniki.

- Jasne.- odpowiedziała i ruszyła do drzwi.

Varric szybko przysiadł się do niego.

- Dalej jest zła?

- Najwidoczniej.

- Elf mówił, że wczoraj patrol mijał jego rezydencje.

- Co z tego?

- No ostatnio Avelina tak je układała żeby tam się nie kręcili. Nie widział straży od dwóch tygodni.

- Czyli wszystkim nam się dostało.

- Na to wygląda.

Wróciła do domu i postanowiła ponownie ćwiczyć barierę. Zgodnie z podręcznikiem. Skupiła się i znów pojawiła się szara mgiełka. Zbyt cienka. Zbyt delikatna.

- Masz mnie chronić.- powiedziała do szarej mgły- A nie rozpływać się przy uderzeniu. Po kilku próbach , wiedziała już że to nie ma sensu. Musi raz na zawsze odrzucić ten pomysł i w sytuacjach awaryjnych używać nieprzewidywalnej fioletowej osłony. Spojrzała na książę i przewertowała ją szukając innych zaklęć.

- Kamienny pancerz, uderzenie kamienia, entropia…- przewracała kolejne kartki- Jaki matoł to pisał?- mruknęła nie widząc nic godnego uwagi. W końcu wrzuciła podręcznik do kosza i wyszła na miasto.

Ruszyła do obozowiska z zamiarem odwiedzenia Merrill. Rozejrzała się po targu w Alienage szukając czegoś ciekawego, ale jak się spodziewała ani broń ani pancerz nie przedstawiał większej wartości. Nadawał się dla koterii i innych ulicznych rzezimieszków a nie jej drużyny.

- Avannath. Dobrze cię widzieć.

- Ciebie tez Merrill. Nigdy nie spytałam, ale jak poszło ci z opiekunką.

- Nie najgorzej, ale nie poruszałam z nią tego tematu.

- Powinnaś.

- Wiem ale nie chce rezygnować z tego pomysłu. Gdybym tylko…

Avannath w umyśle niemal widziała lodowate spojrzenie elfa.

- Nie Merrill i nie myśl już o tym. To może nas wpędzić tylko w kłopoty.

- Dobrze…

- Będziesz dziś w Wisielcu?

- Myślę, że przyjdę.

Nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić ruszyła na rynek w Górnym Mieście, ale tu tez nie znalazła żadnego ciekawego ekwipunku. Pamiętała sprzedawcę, którego można było spotkać gdzieś na Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu, ale nigdy nie chciało jej się tam podejść. Droga była daleka, choć przypuszczała, że u niego znalazłaby lepszy sprzęt.

Zważyła Fenrisa idącego z kupcem.

- Ciekawe, o czym rozmawiają.- pomyślała machinalnie wchodząc za pobliski klomb-Pewnie o hodowli bryłkowców albo elf nie może zdecydować się na gatunek…

- Witaj Hawk.- niemal podskoczyła na głos Aveliny.

- Ostatnio często cię tu widzę.- powiedziała szybko.

- Cały miesiąc mam przydział do tej części miasta, więc raczej jeszcze mnie spotkasz. Na co patrzyłaś?- spytała wychylając się zza kulomba- Fenris?- powiedziała i zmrużyła oczy.- Nie mam zamiaru chronić go przed strażą i narażać się na niepotrzebne pytania za to, co zrobił wczoraj. No przynamniej przez najbliższy tydzień.- dodała po chwili- To na niego patrzyłaś? Rivianka mówiła ze podoba ci się, bo jest chudy.

- Nie! Podobają mi się szczupli mężczyźni! Nie powiedziałam, że ON mi się podoba.- powiedziała szybko i wskazując na stojącego przy straganie elfa.

Avelina zaśmiała się i Hawk zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła to specjalnie.

- To nie jest smiesznie.- powiedziała.

- Jest. To jak z sobą rozmawiacie i jak reagujecie na siebie. Varric mówił, że raz niósł cię na rekach z wybrzeża.

- Tak, a on specjalnie poszedł przodem.- powiedziała chłodno.

- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że włosy szybko mu nie odrosną.

- Chyba spaliłam Andersowi naramienniki…- zaczęła.

- Albo sam je zdjął, bo słyszał, co mówiłyśmy.

- Być może, myślisz, że powinnam mu je odkupić?

- Daj spokój Avannath, jeśli rzeczywiście został z nich tylko popiół zrobiłaś mu ogromną przysługę. Widziałam go rano i wreszcie wyglądał jak człowiek.

- No nie wiem, lubił je.

- Więc kup mu wypchanego feniksa i postaw w Klinice. Będzie miał swoje pióra.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Chyba nie o to mu chodzi, ale dzięki za rade.

- Rozmawiałaś z nim?

- Nie do końca. To był nasz wypad. Nie mieli prawa podsłuchiwać.

- Wiesz, że to krasnolud wszystko wymyślił.- powiedziała strażniczka nagle zainteresowana zgrabną klatką o wymiarach pół na pół metra.

- Varric by się tam zmieścił.- powiedziała Hawk, a strażniczka siknęła głową.

- Nie…- powiedziały równocześnie.

- Ale zawsze można poważyć.- dodała magiczka.

- Wracam do służby.

- Bądź wieczorem w Wisielcu, Merrill też będzie.

- Dobrze o ile nie będzie mnie znów zanudzać dalijską historią…

- Sebastian Vael.- pomyślała. Przyjaciel magów… templariusz. Tylko to ostatnie słowo jej nie pasowało. Choć przypomniała sobie, że Thrask też miał swoje dobre dni. Tak go poznała. Będzie musiała upewnić się czy opuści miasto i zajść mu drogę nim przekroczy bramę. Najlepiej wykorzystać uderzenie umysłu i potem spokojnie porozmawiać- rozmyślała- wiedząc, że zaskoczony templariusz może nie być skory do współpracy. Miała tylko nadzieje że Nielsen się nie mylił. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór i czuła iskrę podekscytowania wiedząc, że jutro o tej porze będzie już przygotowywać się do nocnej akcji. Biorąc pod uwagę małe niebezpieczeństwo nie uznała za konieczność poinformować o tym uzdrowiciela.

Wieczorem pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i weszła do Wisielca. Uśmiechnęła się widząc Avelinę, Merrill i Izabelę przy jednym stole.

- Hawk, wreszcie jesteś.

- Musiałam skoczyć odpisywać na listy. Nie wiedziałam, że tyle się tego nazbierało.

- Ja chciałabym dostawać listy.- powiedziała Merrill.

- Mogę ci kilka oddać.- dodała Hawk patrząc jak Anders, elf i krasnolud siedzą przy barze.

- Opowieści Varrica stracą na zainteresowaniu przez ta jego nową czuprynę.- powiedziała zadowolona.

- Y-y- zaprzeczyła Izabela- słyszałam jak po południu opowiadał, że stracił włosy podczas wali ze smokiem gdzie odegrałaś kluczową rolę. Nie powiedziałabym, że zainteresowanie zmalało. Raczej wzrosło, bo pokazuje teraz swoje nadwątlone włosy.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

- Z Varrickiem nie wygrasz.- mruknęła Avelina.

- Nie powinniśmy wystawić gałązki oliwnej?- zaczęła piratka- Lubiłam uwagi Fenrisa. Zawsze mówił, co myśli.

- Tego jestem pewna.- powiedziała Hawk- ale to chyba oni powinni nas przeprosić.

- Oh daj spokój, chcesz żeby przyszli na kolanach z kwiatami w zębach?- powiedziała piratka i otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia widząc, że reszta uśmiecha się z satysfakcją- Choć z drugiej strony to by było interesujące…

- Idą- podsunęła Merrill

- No cóż. Łatwo się nie damy.- powiedziała strażniczka.

- Możemy się dosiąść?- spytał ostrożnie uzdrowiciel. Dlaczego nie dziwiło jej, że to jego wybrali do negocjacji?

Wskazała puste krzesła obok stolika i udała, że bardziej interesuje ją stojące przed nią piwo.

Anders usiadł obok niej, później Varric nie mogła się powstrzymać żeby nie spojrzeć na jego nowa czapkę i wystawjące z niej krótkie nieco przyczernione kosmyki. Elf usiadł obok Izabeli, z miną jednak obojętną jak zawsze.

Anders dźgnął krasnoluda w bok. Varric chrząknął.

- To, co zrobiliśmy, to był bardzo głupi pomysł.- powiedział jak by to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Widziała jak uzdrowiciel rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, więc krasnolud westchnął i dodał.

- Jest na przykro z tego powody. Poszliśmy tam w nadziei obronienia was przed krwiożerczymi utopcami i nie dość, że zostaliśmy źle zrozumiani to jeszcze…

- Od kiedy na wybrzeżu gracują utopce?- rzuciła Avelina.

- Jest wiele rzeczy w Kirkwall, o których nie wiesz Ruda.

- Mówiłam cię kiedyś żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał.

- Wybacz. Chce dodać, że nic z tego, co mówiłyście… absolutnie nie dotarło do moich.. naszych uszu. Staliśmy zdecydowanie za daleko i skupialiśmy się jedynie na wypatrywaniu niebezpieczeństwa.

Widząc, że Varric nie zamierza nic dodać, uzdrowiciel zwrócił się do niej.

- Przepraszam Avannath. Jak zwykle miałaś rację, nie powinienem go słuchać.- wskazał kątem oka krasnoluda.

- Dlaczego zdjąłeś naramienniki?

- Ja… przypaliły się trochę. I zanim je naprawie…

Avelina przewróciła oczami.

- Nie chciałam ich zniszczyć.- powiedziała po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy śledzia ich rozmowę.

- No, więc wszystko porządku.- powiedziała ucieszona piratka zarzucając elfowi ręce na ramię, co nie do końca go ucieszyło.

- Trzymaj ręcę przy sobie.- mruknął.

- Oczywiście. Cieszę się, że znów możemy normalnie porozmawiać.

- To będzie chyba pierwszy raz odkąd się poznaliśmy.- rzucił.

- No widzisz.- powiedział uśmiechając się, że ich dawne stosunki wróciły.

- Avelino, Merrill- powiedział uzdrowiciel- Mam nadzieje, że nam wybaczycie. To było bardzo niedojrzałe z naszej strony.

- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz.- powiedziała strażniczka.

- Niech będzie.- powiedziała Merrill.

Pomimo zapewnień uzdrowiciela podejrzewała, że już Varric postarał się o to by nie uronić ani jednego ich słowa.

- Świetnie- pomyślała- teraz ponury elf wie dokładnie, co o nim myślę.

Spojrzała na niego ukradkiem i stwierdziła, że po wylaniu mu na głowę kubła wody jego białe włosy musiałby wyglądać całkiem interesująco. No i ta woda wyciekając ze wszystkich łączeń z jego zbroi…

Zauważając jej wzrok Fenris spojrzał na nią.

- Co mówiłeś Anders?- rzuciła szybko.

- Ja… no właściwe nic nie mówiłem.

Super.

- Nie, mówiłeś wcześniej o naprawie naramienników. Myślisz, że da się coś z nimi zrobić?- zapytała opanowanym głosem, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie strażniczki.

- Nie wiem.- powiedział zmartwiony- Kilka piór jest zupełnie spalonych. Nie wiem czy nie będzie trzeba wymienić całości. Taki pancerz nie jest łatwo dostępny. Ten sprowadzony był na specjalne zamówienie aż z Denerim…

- A nie chciałbyś…- zaczęła cicho patrząc czy każdy jest już zajęty rozmową- Wypchanego Feniksa zamiast nich?

- Co? Skąd ci przyszedł do głowy taki pomysł?

- Nieważne zapomnij.


	6. Sebastian Vael

**Sebastian Vael**

Gdy wróciła do domu oceniła jednak, że dzień należał do udanych. Rozciągnęła się na łóżku i wyciągnęła spod poduszki listę.

- Jutro będę wiedzieć…- szepnęła, ale nagle zmrużyła oczy widząc na liście znajome nazwisko.- Sebastianie Vael…? – pomyślała zaskoczona- Czyżbyś miał dwie twarze?

Ufała informatorowi Andersa. Co tajemniczy templariusz robił na tym świstku papieru, będzie musiał jej sam wytłumaczyć.

Następny dzień minął szybko. Wymawiając się szlacheckimi obowiązkami zrezygnowała z zadania, jakie zaproponował jej nowy kupiec. Chcąc nie chcąc, wypełniła kilka zaległych prac jak zaplanowanie remontu schodów czy wytłumaczenie Sandalowi, że jeśli nadal będzie huśtał się na żyrandolu, będzie musiał sobie poszukać nowego lokum. Pomachała z okna przechodzącej Merrill i gdy tylko słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi opuściła Kirkwall.

Noc była cicha. Na niebie śmiecił jasno sierp księżyca, lecz nawet, gdy stała w jego pełnym blasku światło nie mogło rozjaśnić jej twarzy osłanianej zaklęciem. Nałożyła kaptur i czekała przy drodze w środku małego lasku. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że templariusz będzie wracał inną drogą odrzuciła ją jednak. Biorąc pod uwagę cel jego wizyty raczej nie szukał rozgłosu, a nocą na trakcie można było spotkać różne osobistości. Do tego musiałby sporo nadłożyć drogi. Miała pięćdziesiąt procent szans, lecz wiedziała, że będzie szedł właśnie tędy. Była apostatką, ukrywała się od dziecka. Wiedziała jak myślą ci, którzy mają coś do ukrycia. Nie mógł postąpić inaczej.

Słysząc kroki przygotowała czar. Mogła po prostu zastąpić mu drogę i spróbować porozmawiać. Wybrała magię z zwykłej ostrożności. Rzuciła uderzenie umysły, gdy tylko postać wychyliła się zza drzew.

Rycerz zatrzymał się. Miała już opuścić gardę, gdy zauważyła jak jego miecz błyska w świetle księżyca.

A więc był odporny na ten czar. Wyszła na ścieżkę i posłała mały płomień na jego dłoń. Krzyknął i ostrze wypadło mu z ręki.

- Nie ru…- zaczęła, ale templariusz zrobił nagle coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Rzucił się na ziemie pod jej nogi przewracają ją.

Runęła na ziemię i sięgnęła po lud próbując zwalić z siebie rycerza. Chwyciła ją jednak za rękę i szron popełzł nieszkodliwie po ziemi. Drugą ręką rąbnęła go kosturem, ale tą też szybko złapał w żelazny uścisk. Widziała, że zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zamarł.

- Revenge…- wyszeptał zaskoczony.

Korzystając z jego chwilowego oszołomienia przyzwała ogień. Puścił szybko jej dłoń i odsunął się. Wstała, a kula ognia wciąż płonęła niebezpiecznie.

- Zaczekaj…- powiedział cofając się- Ja… Nic nie rozumiesz. Nie wiem, co słyszałeś, ale to był wypadek. Nie chciałem…

Kula ognia zgasła.

- Chce tylko porozmawiać.

- Niektórzy marnie skończyli na rozmowie z tobą.- powiedział po chwili.

- Nie jesteś na liście moich priorytetów.- rzuciła- Piec minut drogi stronę jest opuszczona chata.

- Wiem gdzie to jest.

- Tam porozmawiamy. Ruszaj.

Stał niezdecydowany i jego wzrok powędrował do leżącego parę metrów od niego miecza.

- Idź.- powiedziała i gdy ruszył przodem zabrała ostrze.

Wszedł do budynku. Światło księżyca jedynie oświetlało stary drewniany stół i krzesła. Revenge weszła za nim i znów przywołała ogień rzucając go do paleniska. Izba rozjaśniła się ukazując pajęczynę i zmurszałe ściany. Spojrzała na okna i po namyśle rzuciła na nie czarną mgłę. Nikt z zewnątrz ich nie zobaczy i nie usłyszy. Położyła miecz pod ścianą i wskazała rycerzowi jedno z krzesło, a sama usiadła naprzeciwko.

- Jak się nazywasz?- zapytała.

Rycerz zesztywniał.

- Dobrze wiesz jak.- powiedział wpatrując się w ciemność pod kapturem- Kolejne pytanie będzie brzmiało, czym się zajmuje, a potem zapytasz o innych.

Niemal się uśmiechnęła.

- Widzę, że rozmawiałeś z Ser Earlem.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Sebastianie Vael, nie znalazłeś się tu z powodu, o którym myślisz. Choć musze przyznać że jesteś na mojej liście. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego.

- A więc chcesz być sędzią.

- Nie zemstą. - powiedziała- I żeby ją wypełnić potrzebuje ciebie.

Widziała jak się zastanawia.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Najpierw chce znać motywy, które tobą kierują. Dlaczego stoisz po naszej stronie? Po stronie magów. Czy to przez twoją siostrę?

- Po części- powiedział w końcu- Jeśli ją złapią, nie chce by przechodziła przez to co inni. Krąg powinien chronić magów przed demonami i magią krwi, a nie wpędzać ich w to.

- Mów dalej.

- Kiedyś zrobiłem coś… dopiero potem zrozumiałem, że tak nie powinno być. Byłem głupi.

- Więc to, co robisz teraz wynika z poczucia winy.

- Nie- zaprzeczył- To cos więcej. Nie każdy z nas zadaje sobie trud by zrozumieć wasza sytuację. A jeśli nawet nie każdy chce przyjąć do wiadomości wyniki takich refleksji. Ale nie jestem już ślepy. Widzę, co się dzieję i nie mogę bezczynnie na to patrzeć.

- To, dlatego ujawniłeś tą sprawę z lyrium? Uchroniłeś magów przed wyciszeniem?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Nie jesteś taki anonimowy jak ci się wydaje.

- Mywałem, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Zresztą zabroniłem im…

- Nie miej do nikogo pretensji.- powiedziała- Poza mną wie o tym garstka osób.

- To i tak za dużo.- odparł zamyślony.

- Boisz się zemsty komtur?

- Nie, nim się o tym dowie będę już daleko stąd.

- Nie możesz odejść. Jesteś mi potrzebny.

- Mówisz poważnie?- zdziwił się.

- Tak. Jeśli tylko chcesz nadal pomagać magom.

- Ja… chce. Myślałem o tym, ale nie sądziłem.. Myślałem, że prędzej będę na twojej czarnej liście.

- Jesteś na niej. Na szczęście w porę dotarły do mnie inne informacje.- zawahał się- Nie jestem sędzią. Jestem zemsta, gdy sprawiedliwość już nie wystarcza, bo jedna z szal opadła za nisko. Cokolwiek zrobiłeś w przeszłości zdążyłeś ją wyrównać.

- Czego potrzebujesz?- zapytał po chwili przyglądając się jej.

Wyciągnęła listę i posunęła ją w jego stronę.

- Co to?- zapytał i wziął kartkę przeglądając nazwiska.

- Jak dobrze znasz tych ludzi?- zapytała.

- Dość dobrze.-odparł z poważną miną- Niektórzy z nich nigdy nie powinny trafić do służby.

- Wszyscy mają coś na sumieniu. Chce żebyś zaznaczył mi wichrzycieli. Tych bez, w których sytuacja w kręgu się zmieni.

- Rozumiem.- powiedział poważnie.

- Zaznacz też tych, których uważasz za nieszkodliwych lub takich, którzy nie powinni się tu znaleźć.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę ustawiał priorytety na liście Revenge- powiedział i słaby uśmiech pojawił się mu na twarzy.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę Revenge.- powiedziała ciszej.

Rycerz spojrzał na nią i wrócił do pisania.

- Ci.- powiedział- Zrobiłem przy nim taki znak. Są najgorsi. Ser Alrik chciał też niedługo eskortować grupkę magów do kręgu w Fereldenie. Nie jestem jednak pewny czy by tam dotarli...

- To, dlatego się z nim pobiłeś?

- Tak. Zająłem się już nim.

- Będzie mi potrzebny grafik patroli.- powiedziała po chwili.

- W porządku. Z tym nie będzie problemu. Jak chcesz żebym ci go przekazał?

- Jaki masz przydział w tym tygodniu?

- Dolne Miasto.

- W Alienage jest wielkie drzewo. W jednym miejscu elfy zawieszają kartki z prośbami. Zostawisz to tam, jak pozostałe.

- W porządku.- powiedział nadal się jej przyglądając- Masz bardzo drobne dłonie.- powiedział.

- Co z tego?- zapytała chłodno

- Jak na mężczyznę.- dodał nadal patrząc na nią zaintrygowany.

- To nic niezwykłego

Skinął głową.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?- dodała.

- Nie, grafik będzie tam jutro rano.

- W takim razie to wszystko. Wyjdź dziesięć minut po mnie.

- W porządku. Revenge… cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc.

- Liczyłem na to.- powiedziała i znikła za drzwiami.

Templariusz nie poruszył się patrząc na drzwi gdzie zniknęła tajemnicza postać. Czarne mgła na oknach zaczęła powoli opadać. Spojrzał na swoją rękę. Nie, Revenge miała zdecydowanie zbyt drobne dłonie.- pomyślał przypominając sobie jak zdołała ją powstrzymać przed rzuceniem w niego zaklęciem mrozu. „To nic niezwykłego" powiedział, gdy o tym wspomniał. Zgodziłby się z tym gdyby nie to, że gdy przycisnął go do ziemi mógłby przysiąc, że wyczuł nierówności pod jego szatą. Więc albo był bardzo chojnie obdarzonym przez los mężczyzną, albo…

- A niech mnie…- powiedział sam do siebie i rozsiadł się w fotelu z mimowolnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Spojrzała na płaszcz, który leżał teraz na skrzyni obok jej łóżka, a potem na swoje dłonie. Nawet przez rękawice rycerz zdołał zauważyć, że są drobne. To mogło ją zdradzić. Pomimo że Sebastian był po jej stronie, wolałaby żeby nikt więcej nie poznał jej tożsamości. Jako Revenge nigdy nie pozwoliła nikomu dojść tak blisko do siebie. Sebastian był jednak sprytniejszy niż sądziła. Zaskoczył ją.

Był przyjacielem. Dlatego też nie mogła w pełni wykorzystać mocy zaklęcia. Lepiej było się trzymać od niego z daleka.- postanowiła.

ﻰ

Gdy wrócił do twierdzy skierował swoje kroki do tablicy ogłoszeń w wewnętrznej części. O tej porze nikogo tu nie było. Przepisał rozkład patroli na najbliższy miesiąc. Patrzył na kartkę zastanawiając się. Żałował, że nie udało mu się zatrzymać, choć jedną jej rzecz- o ile się nie mylił i Revenge była kobietą. Było by mu łatwiej odgadnąć jej tożsamości. Spożywanie lyrium nie tylko sprawiało, że był odporny na zaklęcia umysłu takie, jakiego użyła, ale też sprawiło, że potrafił odczytać energię, jaka pozostawała w przedmiotach. To dzięki tej umiejętności odkrył sprawę z lyrium. Dzięki niej udało mu się zaszantażować kilku templariuszy by przymknęli oko na występki kilku magów. Starał się sobie przypomnieć, co czuł trzymając ją za rękę okrytą w czarną rękawiczkę. Działo się to jednak zbyt szybko. Być może gdyby zdołał podać jej dłoń udałoby mu się odkryć, że energia była podobna. Podawanie jednak dłoni wszystkim apostatką poza kręgiem nie było dobrym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza, że na sam widok templariuszy szli zwykle w przeciwnym kierunku lub zwracały się do demonów. Nie. Revenge nie jest zwykłą apostatką. Nie sądziłby przestraszyła się jednego rycerza i na była tak głupia by zaprzepaścić wszystko, co zrobiła korzystając z magii krwi.

- Nie, może rzeczywiście jest mężczyzną a to, co odkryłem to tylko moja wyobraźnia?- pomyślał.

Wcześnie rano wstał jak zwykle i udał się do Zakonu. Nie żeby się modlić. Lubił cisze tego miejsca i łagodne spojrzenia kapłanek. Gdy się pojawił jedna z nich zachichotała na jego widok.

- No może było w tym cos więcej- pomyślał puszczając kolejnej oczko. Uciekła szybko spłoszonym wzrokiem.

Następnie ruszył do Alienage, gdzie zostawił kartę i ruszył z powrotem.

Gdy wrócił w twierdzy już wrzało. Templariusze stali na dziedzińcu pokazując sobie białe kartki.

- Co jest?- zapytał.

- Sam zobacz. Też to dostałeś.- powiedział rycerz i wskazał na rekruta roznoszącego pocztę.

- Ser Foron?- powiedział podchodząc do młodego chłopaka.

- Już…- rekrut zaczął przeglądać plik kopert- To do ciebie.- powiedział niemal cichym grobowym głosem.

Na kopercie było wypisane jego imię i nazwisko. Nie- poprawił- wypalone magią. Rozdarł bok i wyciągnął kartkę papieru. Nawet jego przeszły ciarki na widok tekstu, choć wiedział, że zapewne dostał ten list tylko po to by nie wyróżniać się.

Na kartce napisane krwią zostało krótkie zdanie.

„_Spodziewaj się mnie. R." _

Położył dłoń na napisie i znów wyczuł magią.

- No tak.- pomyślała- była by nieostrożna pisząc to własnoręcznie. To znów była magia.- Ale teraz będę mógł ją łatwiej…

- Nie ciekawie, co?- powiedział templariusz, z którym zwykle ruszali na patrole.

- Ile ludzi to dostało?

- Nie wiem. Nie każdy chce się przyznać. Foron zdradził mi jednak, że kilku starszych też to ma. Widziałem jak Ser Alrik otwiera list. Chyba trochę go to zmroziło.

- Nie dziwie się. Ty też…?- zapytał, choć wiedział, że nie było go na liście.

- Nie i dziękuję Stwórcy, że nie dałem się wczoraj namówić Ser Gerratowi na… Cokolwiek to było. Nie myślałem jednak, że ty…

- Ludzie się zmieniają.- rzucił.

- Tak. Wytłumacz to Revenge jak go spotkasz.- powiedział rycerz i odszedł.

Patrzył przez chwilę na kartkę, ale w końcu wcisnął ją tylko do kieszeni.

- Nie- pomyślał- Nie mogła go ścigać.

Spojrzał na plac. Niektórzy wyglądali na dość przestraszonych.

- Nie powinni być- pomyślał- Nie mogła polować na nich wszystkich.

Nie powinna też ich ostrzegać. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wywarło to całkiem dobry efekt, ale teraz każde będzie uważał. A najbardziej ci, którzy mają najwięcej na sumieniu. Jak więc chciała do nich dotrzeć?- i wtedy poczuł ciężar na piersi, dokładnie tam gdzie schował grafik patroli i zdał sobie sprawę, że sam wskaże jej czas i miejsce. Przynajmniej na początku.

Zaskoczony tym, co odkrył usiadł na ławce pod murem.

- Revenge mogła być kobietą.- pomyślał- ale niewiele to zmieniało.

Donos przyszedł po południu. Wybrzeże, może kilku apostatów. Sam się zgłosił, gdy Cullen szukał ochotników. Po dzisiejszym ranku jakoś nikt nie chciał opuszczać twierdzy, jeśli nie musiał.

- Vael? Sądziłem że będziesz chciał zostać.- powiedział Cullen.

- Revenge nie atakuje w dzięn.- przypomniał- Zresztą nie zamierzam siedzieć w twierdzy jak szczur.

- Rozumiem. Mimo wszystko bądź ostrożny. Komtur już poszła do wicehrabiego mam nadzieję, że uda im się coś zdziałać.

Ruszyli na wybrzeże i Sebastian zaczął się zastanawiać czy wśród apostatów może być Revenge.

- Nie- pomyślał- musiała lepiej się ukryć. Gdyby nie to Thrask wyśledziłby ja już wcześniej.

Demon ognia był pierwszym, na którego natrafili. A więc mieli do czynienia z magami krwi. Zatrzymał się nagle, jeden z kolegów minął go z chcąc atakować i znieruchomiał oszołomiony uruchamiając pułapkę.

- Pułapki!- krzyknął ostrzegawczo i stanął przed kolegą machając mieczem by demon się wycofał. Cullen przypadł do niego i sam też osłaniał zamroczonego atakując bestię. Kolejne były słabsze. Gdy doszli na plaże magowie już na nich czekali.

- Zrobiliście wielki błąd przychodząc tutaj.- powiedziała kobieta wyciągając przed sobą kostur. Trzej magowie za nią zrobili tak samo. Ze wszystkich stron otoczyły ich cienie, a z ziemi zaczęły wyłaniać się ogniste zjawy.

- Trzymać się razem! krzyknął Cullen- Będzie ciężko.

Zaczęli walczyć stojąc do siebie plecami. Cienie nie były silnymi przeciwnikami, ale, podczas gdy oni byli zajęci walką zjawy ognia podchodziły coraz bliżej. Cofnął się przed jedną unikając ognistego podmuchu i nagle koło niego przemknął lodowy pocisk.

Zjawa zaryczała- spojrzał w tamtym kierunku- i niemal nadziała się na miecz białowłosego elfa.

Odepchnął najbliższego cienia i zobaczył grad strzał spadający na magów krwi.

Gdy było po walce, zawiązał ranę na dłoni i zobaczył jak Cullen rozmawia z ciemnowłosą kobietą. Za nim stał dziwny elf, mały krasnolud i… apostata? Teraz zauważył, że kobieta tez miała kostur.

- Kim oni są?- zapytał stojącego obok kolegę.

- Nie znasz Hawk? To ona jakiś czas temu pokonała bunt qunari. Dlatego komtur przymyka oko na nią i jej drużynę. Trzech apostatów na wolności i to za zgodą komtur.- pokręcił głową.

Przypomniało mu się to, o czym myślał wcześniej. Nie wyobrażał sobie żeby Revenge chowała głowę w piasek przed rycerzami.

Stanął za Cullenem obserwując ją. Jej reakcje. Jej wzrok przez chwile padł na niego, ale był równie obojętny jak pozostałych.

- Więc to nie ona.- pomyślał, ale nagle cos go tchnęło.

- Serah Hawk- powiedział gdy Cullen skończył mówić- Słyszałem jak uratowałaś miasto przed qunari.

- Nie zrobiłam tego sama.- powiedziała patrząc na niego i wskazując głową swoich towarzyszy.

- Oczywiście. Mimo to byłby to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt móc uścisnąć ci dłoń.- powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Dopiero teraz zobaczył w jej oczach krótkie wahanie.

- Ja również doceniam wasza pracę.- powiedziała podając mu rękę i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Dziękuję serah- powiedział lekko się uśmiechając. Starając się zignorować fakt, że uściska właśnie dłoń Revenge.

- Chętnie posłuchałbym o twoich wyczynach.

- Myślę, że z tym musisz zwrócić się do Varrica.- powiedziała wskazując na małego krasnoluda.

- Nie interesują mnie opowieści z drugiej reki.

Magiczka uśmiechnęła się słysząc jęk zawodu w głosie krasnoluda.

- Wygląda na to, że nie masz innego wyjścia.- powiedziała chcąc odejść.

- W takim razie może mógłbym zaprosić cię na kawę. Choćby za waszą pomoc tutaj, gdyby nie wy byłoby z nami, naprawde krucho.- zaproponował.

Patrzyła na niego lekko rozbawionym wzrokiem. Jak kobieta, która właśnie usłyszała cos miłego. Już wiedział, dlaczego do tej pory jej nie złapali.

- Będę dziś wieczorem w Wisielcu. Jeśli nie zmienisz zdania.

- Przyjdę na pewno.- powiedział uśmiechając się i ruszył do swojego małego oddziału.

ﻰ

- Hawk!- powiedział zirytowany uzdrowiciel- Od kiedy umawiasz się z templariuszami?

- Od chwili, gdy chcąc mi uściskać dłonie.- pomyślała niewesoło.

- Hawk!

- Daj spokój to tylko zwykła kawa.

- Wiesz, że w wisielcu Sirok nie serwuje kawy?- powiedział Varric.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie.- mruknęła.

- Rzeczywiście. Jest całkiem przystojny.- dodał krasnolud starając się obserwować jednocześnie reakcje elfa i uzdrowiciela.

- Avannath to templariusz!- przypomniał się Anders.

- Myślisz, że o tym zapomniałam?- rzuciła.

- Co zrobisz- powiedział krasnolud- Serce nie wybie…- nie dokończył uskakując przed lodowym promieniem.

- Skupcie się.- powiedziała nie przyszliśmy tu na głupoty- Mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Gdy wróciła ruszyła do elfiego obozowiska. Zatrzymała się pod wielkim drzewem i spojrzała z ciekawością turysty na zawieszone przy nim karteczki. Prośby elfów o lepsze jutro w dzielnicy, której mieszkający poza miastem dalijczycy nigdy nie nawali by domem.

- Prośba o pokój…- szukała czegoś, co mogłoby jej wskazać, że była to wiadomości od templariusza- Nowy dom, dostatek, wierna żona?

Znalazła. Na jednej z białych kartek widniał odręcznie napisana prośba.

„_Niech bogowie ustrzegą nas przed nami samymi w chwilach słabości i przyłożą rękę do zguby kroczących ciemna ścieżką"_

Z tyłu przypięta była karteczkę. Niemal się uśmiechnęła. Grafik templariuszy ukryty w wewnętrznej części twierdzy wisiał tu, w Alienage niemal na widoku. Wystarczyło podnieść kartkę by zobaczyć, co ukrywa kolejna. Sebastian był cwańszy niż, na jakiego wyglądał. Podobał mu się jego zuchwały styl. Nawet taką drobnostką zdołał zagrać templariusza na nosie. Zdusiła pokusę by zerwać karteczkę i schować do kieszeni i ruszyła do domku Merrill.

Nie, musiała być ostrożna. Jeśli ktoś ją obserwował nie zauważył nic. Jeśli jednak ktoś wiedziałby, czym jest kartka… Zrobi to tak jak ostatnio kupując koperty. Strój Revenge i Mrokowisko. Było tam dużo uchodźców, którzy za kilka monet wykonywali różne przysługi nie zadając pytań.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, gdy w swojej posiadłości porównywała grafik z lista templariuszy. Ser Donnar, przy którym templariusz dopisał krótką notatkę „odporny na uderzenie umysłu" miał dzisiaj patrol w Mrokowisku.

- Ale nie będzie sam- pomyślała. Templariusze chodzili na patrole trójkami.- trzeba będzie jakoś odwrócić uwagę pozostałych.

Przeszła podziemnym tunelem zostawiając przy wyjściu zawiniątko z strojem.

Westchnęła.

- Idź.- zachęciła sama siebie- Im szybciej tam pójdziesz tym szybciej będziesz mieć to za sobą.

Wiedziała, że Anders nie przyjmuje już teraz pacjentów. Zapukała i widząc, że drzwi są jeszcze otwarte weszła. Uzdrowiciel oczyszczał właśnie stoły, z których podejrzewała zdzierał wraz z zanieczyszczeniami kolejną warstwę drewna.

- Hawk.- powiedział na przywitanie- Idziesz dziś do Wisielca?

- Ja… tak.

- O co chodzi z tym templariuszem? Przecież nie wierze, że zaprosiłaś go za piękne oczy.

- To on mnie zaprosił.- powiedziała i uznając, że im mniej wie tym lepiej dla niego dodała- Chce z nim porozmawiać o kręgu. Może zdołałam dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego, czego nie mówi mi Thrask.

- Przecież Nielsen może dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

- Nie chce go w to mieszać.

- W co?

Zmieniła jednak zdanie widząc jego spojrzenie.

- Chce zobaczyć krąg z innej perspektywy.

- Czyli jednak ci się podoba.

- Może.- powiedziała w końcu obserwując jego niezbyt wesołą minę- Przyszłam tu, bo chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

- W porządku.- odpowiedział normalnym tonem, ale widziała, że wziął to do siebie.

- Wychodzę dziś nocą na miasto.

- Czyli rano mam się spodziewać u siebie elfa?- zapytał złośliwie.

- Nie o to chodzi!- obruszyła się- Wychodzą dziś nocą na miasto, coś załatwić.

- Wychodzisz…- zaczął patrząc na nią.

- Tak, nocą na miasto.- powiedziała patrząc na niego znacząco.

- Avannath…- zaczął, ale wiedząc, co chce powiedzieć szybko dodała

- Mówcie ci to tylko, dlatego bo mam do ciebie całkowite zaufanie. I nie chce cię okłamywać. To ci obiecałam i robie to teraz. Nie zapomnij, że również złożyłeś obietnicę. I jeśli gdzieś dziś wychodzisz- dodała po namyśle- użyj przejścia prowadzącego do mojego domu i rusz z Górnego Miasta.

- Chce cię tu widzieć…jak skończysz.

- Nie mogę- powiedziała- Jestem umówiona z tym…

- Hawk!- powiedział opierając dłonie nas stole- Nie, nie chce już nic więcej wiedzieć… Zobaczymy się, więc w Wisielcu. Uważaj na siebie.

Skinęła głową i zadowolona, że ma to już za sobą ruszyła do przejścia. Zabrała zawiniątko i skierowała się do północnej części dzielnicy biedoty.

Stwierdziła, że Mrokowisko było nawet lepszym miejscem dla pola działań Revenge niż doki. Dużo ukrytych przejść i nikogo na pewno nie dziwiła zakapturzona postać. Zatrzymała się przed schodami bocznej uliczki obserwowała drogę. Jeśli Ser Donnar pojawi się dziś w tutaj, na pewno przejdzie główną ulicą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że się pospieszy. Dzisiejsze spotkanie z Sebastianem było, co najmniej niepokojące. Schowała się widząc jak zza zakrętu wyłania się trójka templariuszy. Uśmiechnęła się. Czas był zgodny z grafikiem, musiał go dobrze przepisać. Nawet, jeśli jednak Sebastian domyślił się, jaki zrobi z niego użytek nie mógł wiedzieć, że wybierze akurat ten patrol. A jeśli nawet był na tyle inteligentny zapewne założy, że Revenge będzie ich śledzić aż do doków, przez które najpewniej będą wracać krótsza droga do twierdzy.

Poczekała aż ją minął i przygotowała czar. Wokół nie dostrzegła wielu osób. Uchodźcy przyzwyczajeni do scen, które wywołałyby panikę i przerażenie w górnym mieście, tutaj najczęściej odwracali wzrok zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Ruszyła za nimi w sporej odległości. Nocą nie można było tu spotkać nawet straży miejskiej. Przygotowała czar. Początkowo sądziła, że będzie musiała czymś odwrócić uwagę towarzyszących mu rycerzy. Notatka Sebastiana załatwiła jednak wszystko. Rzuciła uderzenie umysłu, i jak przewidywała dwóch templariuszy zatrzymało się oszołomionych. Ser. Donnar dostrzegł to dopiero po kilku krokach.

Poruszyła dłonią zbierając energię. Lód pokrył jej dłoń. Templariusz odwrócił się i zamarł na jej widok.

- Mówiłem byś się mnie spodziewał.- powiedziała i wyrzuciła w niego pióropusz lodu, na jaki tylko było ja stać.

Oczywiście był za słaby, pokryła go tylko warstwa szronu spowalniając ruchy. Magiczną strzałą przewróciła go na ziemię i szybko ściągnęła rękawiczkę przykładając mu dłoń do odsłoniętej skóry na nodze. Pochłaniając życiodajną energię.

- Bądźcie przeklęci. Ty i każdy mag w tym mieście …- powiedział starając się podnieść miecz.- Nie zdołasz pokonać nas wszystkich.

- Nie.- przyznała i korzystając z nowej energii powtórnie przywołała magiczną strzałę wykańczając nim templariusza. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Jego koledzy wciąż jeszcze się nie obudzili. Rzuciła zaklęcie oczyszczające i ruszyła do nieużywanego przejścia. Nim jeszcze zniknęła za rogiem stwierdziła, że równie dobrze mogła nie oczyszczać przestrzeni. Uchodźcy już klęczeli przy nim okradając zwłoki ze wszystkiego, co miało jakąkolwiek wartość.

Przebrała się i rzuciła kule ognia na płaszcz. Nie miała czasu go odnosić. Poczekała aż spali się do końca i ruszyła niezauważona przez nikogo innym przejściem do Dolnego Miasta.

Ulice były ciche. Na niebie pozostał już tylko cienki sierp księżyca.

- Niedługo nów.-pomyśłała wiedząc, że wtedy noce będą najciemniejsze.

Zatrzymała się i ukryła w cieniu, gdy obok przeszło kilku treserów mabari.

- Zostało pięciu.- pomyślała o pięciu najgroźniejszych templariuszach jakich zaznaczył jej Sebastian..

Wiedziała, że teraz poszło jej łatwo. Nie wszyscy uwierzyli w ostrzeżenie. Twierdzy nie opuszczały jedynie płotki bojące się własnego cienia. Teraz każdy zacznie zaglądać sobie przez ramię a kolejne akcje będą wymagały dłuższych przygotowań. Tak naprawde nie wierzyła by grafik patroli jeszcze jej się przydał. Nie po dzisiejszym ataku.

Zatrzymała się w bocznej uliczce. Nie podobało jej się zaproszenie Sebastiana. Cokolwiek odkrył prawdopodobnie będzie chciał sprawdzić to dziś wieczorem, a jej nieobecności podczas ataku w Mrokowisku nie będzie świadczyć na jej korzyści. Nie- pomyślała- to on będzie jej alibi. Biorąc pod uwagę szkody, jakie wyrządzą uchodźcy nikt nie będzie w stanie określić bliższego czasu zgonu.

Weszła mając jednak nadzieję, że templariusz zmienił zdanie. Nie rozglądając się za bardzo podeszła do baru witając się uśmiechem z Izabelą i zobaczyła jak Anders patrzy na nią z ulgą.

- Randka?- zapytała piratka patrząc znacząco w róg baru gdzie siedział samotnie rycerz- Nie patrz tak na mnie, przypadkiem usłyszałam jak uzdrowiciel się skarżył.

- To nic takiego.

- Wiem. Nie jest chudy jak…

- Dobra dobra.- powiedziała szybko i ruszyła w kąt baru.

- Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz.- powiedział templariusz uśmiechając się.

- Mam trochę obowiązków po zadaniach- powiedziała- Całe to szlachectwo jest bardzo męczące.

- Górne Miasto.- powiedział- Słyszałem, że pojawiłaś się tu, jako uchodźca z Lothering, a teraz respektuje cię nawet wicehrabia.

- To akurat nie jest komplement.

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie powiem żeby każda jego decyzja była słuszna, ale, robi, co może.

Nie odpowiedziała przyglądać się mu. Zbyt długo. On jednak nie odwrócił wzorku.

- Widzę, że podobają ci się moje oczy.

- Może.- powiedziała wołając skinieniem dłoni kelnerkę.

- Każdej kobiecie się podobają i te muskuły.- zażartował.

- Wierz mi widziałam lepsze.

- Tak myślałem. Ten drugi apostata wygląda na całkiem nieźle przypakowanego.

- Anders?- zaśmiała się się- Może trochę.- przyznała w końcu.

- Odkąd tu przyszłaś nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku.

Nie odwracała się, wiedziała ze to prawda.

- Jesteście razem?- zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego. Czyżby rzeczywiście go to interesowało?

- Nie.

- W takim razie jest głupcem.

- To mój przyjaciel.- powiedziała.

- Tym gorzej dla niego.

Uśmiechnęła się. Rzeczywiście miał ładne oczy. Skinął głową rycerzom, którzy usiedli przy sąsiednim stoliku. Spojrzała na nich.

- Nie lubisz nas.- stwierdził.

- Myślisz, że apostata nawet poza kręgiem, nie ma powodu, żeby nie darzyć was sympatią?- zapytała.

- Nie.- odpowiedział patrząc na kolegów- Myślę, że ma. Nie mówimy o tym.

Spojrzała na niego, przez chwile jego oczy stały się smutne. Zauważył jej wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Czasem chciałbym zmienić przeszłośc.- powiedział- Nie wiem czy przystąpienie do służby było najlepszym pomysłem.

- Żałujesz tego?

- Żałuje wielu rzeczy. Tak, myślę że ta jest jedną z nich. Często tu przychodzisz?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Zbyt często.

- Wisielec nie zbyt pasuje do imagu szlachcianki z Górnego Miasta. Sąsiedzi nie są zbulwersowani, że odwiedzasz najgorsza spelune w mieście?

- Nigdy ich o to nie pytałam.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie przejmujesz się, co myślą o tobie inni?

- Tylko ci, których szanuje.

- Mam nadzieję, że z czasem ja również na niego zasłużę.

Obok przeszedł szybkim krokiem templariusz i pochylił się nad kolegami siedzącymi przy sąsiednim stoliku. Szok pojawił się na ich twarzach. Templariusz mówił coś i wskazywał na drzwi.

- Chyba coś się stało...-powiedział Sebastian zamyślony.

Templariusze rozmawiali dość głośno. Ukradkiem obserwowała go pijąc piwo. Zauważyła jak drgnął, gdy padło imię „Revenge"

Po chwili spojrzał zamyślony na nią. Również patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Nie boisz się, że będziesz następny?- zapytała po chwili niemal obojętnie.

- Myślę, że nie jestem na liście jego priorytetów.- powiedział i spuścił wzrok zastanawiając się nad czymś.

Templariusze wyszli pośpiesznie z Wisielca. Była pewna, że całą drogę do twierdzy będą oglądać się przez ramię. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i zauważyła, że Sebastian ją obserwuje.

- Nie pochodzisz z Kirkwall.- powiedziała zmieniając temat.

- Wiesz, że jesteś pierwsza osobą, która sama to zauważyła?- zapytał uśmiechając się lekko.

- W Kirkwall nie ma takich łuków.

- Nie. –powiedział i położył go na stole. Magiczka zerknęła na niego ciekawie- Należał do moje dziadka. Nawet w Starkhaven, skąd pochodzę jest dość rzadki.

- Widzę.

- Mało jest kobiet, które znają się na broni. Które nie są treserami, mabari ani nie nalezą do koterii.- dodał.

- Nie- zaprzeczyła- Nie, nie mam zbyt dużej wiedzy o łukach. Nigdy nie miała nawet żadnego w ręku. Nie potrafiłabym trafić do celu oddalonego nawet o kilką a metrów.

- Mogę cię nauczyć.- spojrzała na niego. Sebastian Vael był groźniejszy niż się jej wydawało. Nie chodziło mu tylko o Revenge. Chodziło mu o nią.

- Może kiedyś.

- Dlaczego nie teraz?

- Nocą…

- Tutaj.

- W co chcesz celować?:- zapytała rozbawiona.

Rozejrzał się i wskazał typowy dla Wisielca czerwony znak namalowany na ścianie, przypominający smoka wznoszącego się do lotu.

- Głowa.- powiedział.

- Nie. Kiedyś śniło mi się, że jedno z zaklęć… nie wyszło i wysadziło pół baru, poza tym i tak już podpadłam u Siroka.

- A więc jednak obchodzi cię, co inni myślą.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła zastanawiając się.

- A więc jednak są rzeczy, których się boisz.- powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Teraz będzie myślał, że Revenge tchórzy przy byle głupotach.

- Strzelanie z łuku w Wisielcu do nich nie należy.- powiedział i wstała zdecydowanie.

Podniosła delikatne łuk z rogów jelenia.

- Zaczekaj źle go trzymasz.- powiedział i stanął za nią prowadząc jej dłonie swoimi.- Ta tutaj- przy barze usłyszała małą eksplozję, ale nie zwrócili na to uwagi, bardziej interesował ją jego oddech na jej szyi – A ta tu.

Napięła cięciwę i wycelowała.

- Trochę niżej.- powiedział.

- Nie trafie.

- Trafisz. Strzałę wypuść tylko przy bezdechu lub wolnym wydechu.

Skupiła się i wstrzymała oddech. Wypuściła cięciwę i strzała pomknęła wprost do celu.

- Udało mi się!- powiedziała zaskoczona.

- Widzisz to nie takie trudne.- powiedział uśmiechając się, ale nagle jego wzrok powędrował za nią. Spojrzała gdzie patrzył i aż wstrzymała oddech. Przy stolik obok baru Anders, Merrill, Avelina i Varric szybko odwrócili wzrok.

- Twoi przyjaciele?- zapytał po chwili.

- Nie.- odpowiedziała chłodno patrząc w ich stronę.

- Może wyjdziemy?

Powstrzymała się żeby rzucić w nich pióropuszem lodu i skinęła głową.

Zła, że byli obiektem obserwacji szła obok nawet się nie odzywając.

- Gdzie chcesz iść?- zapytał

Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili stali nad zatoka, a w oddali stała niewzruszenie twierdza.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jakiś mag może lubić to miejsce.

- Apostata.- poprawiła.

- Posłuchaj- zaczął- Nie chce mieć przed tobą tajemnic.

- Dopiero, co się poznaliśmy.

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda.- powiedział patrząc na nią- Nie chcę mieć przed tobą tajemnic, bo tak będzie bezpieczniej dla nas obojgu i bo… chciałbym cię jeszcze spotkać.

- Uścisk dłoni.- pomyślała -już wtedy wiedział.

- Co mnie zdradziło?- zapytała poważnie patrząc na niego.

- Nie rób takiego spojrzenia, bo naprawde zacznę się ciebie bać.

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Mam pewna umiejętność. Potrafię wyczuć energię. Rozpoznać ją. Na kopercie była twoja, a gdy uścisnąłem twoją dłoń… To była ta sama aura.

- Znasz kogoś, kto jeszcze to ma?

- Nie, raczej nie. Myślę, że to rodzinne. Kiedyś było słabe. Gdy dołączyłem do templariuszy lyrium tylko to wzmocniło. O co chodzi?

- Nikt poza tobą tego nie wie.- powiedziała

- Nie musisz się obawiać. Nie zdradzę cię. Mi tez zależy na losie magów. Wiesz, że mam siostrę.

- To nie jest miejsce na taką rozmowę.

- Masz rację. Będę ci nadal pomagał. Teraz, kiedy wiem gdzie cię znaleźć będzie łatwej.

- Wolałabym żebyś jednak nie wpadał do mnie za często i tak już będę mieć przechlapane przez dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Żałujesz że się ze mną spotkałaś?

- Nie. Chodzi o to, że wyszliśmy razem.

- Aha..- domyślił się- No mi to na pewno nie przeszkadza.- powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Sebastian, przychodź do mnie tylko wtedy, jeśli będzie to naprawde coś ważnego. W żadnym innym wypadku. Jeśli wpadnę, nie chce żeby ktoś powiązał mnie z tobą. Na pewno nie w tej sprawie.

- Rozumiem.

- Robi się późno. -powiedziała.

- Odprowadzę cię.

- Jak chcesz.

- Z tego, co słyszałem poszłaś za moimi wskazówkami. Jedna osoba mniej na liście.- dodał, gdy nie do końca zrozumiała.

- Ach.. Tak.

- Było ciężko?

- Nie.

- Nie kłam. On też był odporny… Już ze mną miałaś problem.

- Wiedziałam, kim jesteś- żachnęła się- nie chciałam cię zabić głupku.

- O-o-och. Nie pomyślałem o tym.

ﻰ

Chciała wziąć na misje Merrill, ale ta wymówiła się innymi obowiązkami. Aveliny nie było już w mieście, a Izabela spała i nie nadawała się do zupełnie niczego przynajmniej do południa. Chcąc nie chcąc była teraz na targu przed bramą czekając na Andersa, Fenrisa i Varrica. Po wczorajszym wieczorze stwierdziła, że to zestawienie nie mogło być gorsze. Uzdrowiciel oczywiście przyszedł pierwszy.

- Hawk.- powiedział na powitanie siadając obok.

- Anders.- odpowiedziała zauważając jego wzrok- Co jest?

- To templariusz.

- Wiem jak oni wyglądają, ale to nie jest tym, na co wygląda.

- Myślę, że dostatecznie dobrze widziałem, na co to wygląda.

- No właśnie, jak mogliście wszyscy gapić się na nas!

- Martwimy się o ciebie.

- Więc przestańcie.

- Myślałem, że mówisz mi wszystko. Jestem podobno twoim przyjacielem, czy coś się zmieniło?

- Oczywiście, że nic się nie zmieniło.- powiedziała.

Zamilkli, bo na placu pojawił się białowłosy elf. Skinął jej na powitanie głową, ignorując uzdrowiciela i oparł się o drzewo. Czy tylko ona to czuła czy powietrze wokół było ciężkie...

- Hawk.- powiedział Fenris po chwili tym swoim obojętnym tonem- Nie sądzisz, że za szybko nawiązujesz nowe znajomości?

- Nie.- powiedziała chłodno.

- Widzisz!- powiedział uzdrowiciel wskazując na niego- Nawet temu odmieńcowi to się nie podoba!

- Powiedział mag, który dobrowolnie przyjął demona.- syknął elf.

- To nie demon, tylko duch pustki!

- Jak w szale wyzabija nas wszystkich to nie poczujemy większej różnicy.- powiedział Fenris patrząc na niego groźnie.

Anders wstał.

- Przestańcie- powiedziała szybko stając między nimi.

- Nawet…ON- wskazał w końcu na elfa uzdrowiciel- to zauważył. Hawk to templariusz! I nie mów mi, że to nic poważnego!

- Ja nie pilnuje, kiedy i z kim się widzicie i nie robie z tego sprawy.

- My nie umawiamy się z templariuszami.- mruknął Fenris.

- Hawk jesteśmy MAGAMI, to jest TEMPLARIUSZ! - powiedział Anders jakby była niedorozwinięta - Spałaś z wrogiem!

- Nie spałam z nim!- powiedziała wściekła, a na jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia- Jeszcze jedno słowo i.. !- z naprzeciwka szedł do nich Varric, uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha na jej widok i właśnie otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć- WON!- rzuciła wskazując mu przeciwny kierunek.

- Ale ja jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem.- zatrzymał się zaskoczony.

- Jeśli to zrobisz nigdy więcej nie zabiorę cię na żadną misję!- zagroziła.

Krasnolud obserwował ogień buchający na jej dłoni.

-O-ok.-powiedział.

- Mogłam wziąć Merrill- powiedziała sama do siebie, gdy szli droga do kopalni.

- Nie mogłaś.- powiedział Varric podchodząc.

Spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo.

- Spokojnie Hawk. Jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem.

- Dlaczego nie mogłam jej wziąć?- spytała po chwili.

- Wczoraj- krasnolud zerknął czy Uzdrowiciel i elf są wystarczająco daleko by go nie usłyszeć- Anders jak was zobaczył, razem, chyba za bardzo się zdenerwował i… wymsknęła mu się błyskawica.

- Co? Jak to mu się wymsknęła?

- No, ten rycerzyk podszedł do ciebie. Wszyscy patrzymy czy do czegoś dojdzie, a tu nagle Bum! Dobrze, że jest niezły w leczeniu, bo Stokrotka przez tydzień nie mogłaby chodzić.- i widząc jej zszokowaną minę przytaknął- Siedziała zaraz obok niego.

- Kończę z wizytami w Wisielcu.

- Teraz to już bez większego znaczenia. Wszyscy wiedza, że jesteście razem. Tylko Izabela w to nie wierzy.

- Nigdy bym nie sądziła, że akurat ona będzie po mojej stronie.

- No. Nie dała się przekonać, a próbowałem wszystkiego…

Zatrzymała się.

- Anders. Pójdziesz ze mną przodem- rozkazała.

- Tak jest.-odpowiedział chłodno i ruszył mijając ją.

Zignorowała to i poszła za nim.

Gdy już wyprzedzili dostatecznie pozostałych spojrzała na niego.

- Pamiętasz templariusza, o którym wspomniał Nielsen?- powiedziała cicho woląc nie ryzykować.

Skinął głową.

- A teraz połącz to z wczorajszym wieczorem.

Spojrzał na nią zamyślony.

- Dobrze.- powiedział widząc, że rozumie- Spotkałam się z nim wcześniej, w przebraniu. Ale wydawało mi się, że zaczął podejrzewać, kim jestem.

- Jak to możliwe?

- Zaraz do tego dojdę. To jest powód, dlaczego się z nim umówiłam.

- Wie, kim jesteś?

- Tak, sam to odkrył. Ma taką dziwna umiejętność. Jest gotowy mi pomóc.

- Więc, ty nie…?

- Jest sympatyczny. I to nie do końca twoja sprawa.

- Będę miał go na oku.-powiedział chłodno po chwili.

Zwolniła pozwalając mu prowadzić. Czy to naprawdę cos zmieniło?- pomyślała patrząc na sylwetkę maga.

Teraz za każdy m razem, gdy się z nim spotka będzie mieć ich na karku. Czy przewaga, jaką zyskiwała dzięki temu Revenge była tego warta?

- To nie tak.- pomyślała. Przecież nie mogli podejmować decyzji za nią.

Oczyścili kopalnie z wielgachnych pająków i odsyłani podziękowaniami górników ruszyli z powrotem. Przejechała dłonią włosy czując, że ma na nich flaki pająka jak i każdy na jakiejś części swojego stroju, i zauważyła spojrzenie elfa. Patrzył na nią jakoś inaczej. Odwróciła wzrok. Może za bardzo zżyła się z ta gromadką. Nie raz pomagała im rozwiązywać ich problemy, teraz widać oni chcieli pomóc jej. Tylko że spotykanie się z templariuszem nie uważała za swój problem. Westchnęła.

W rezydencji weszła pod prysznic i zmyła z siebie zmęczenie wraz z pozostałościami stworków z kopani. Ruszyła do Wisielca i ignorując pozostałych usiadła przy Izabeli.

- Hawk.- uśmiechnęła się do niej piratka.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Nie. Przyda mi się damskie towarzystwo.

- Wybierze się ze mną jutro na misję?

- Ja…- powiedziała zdziwiona piratka.

- Proszę, nie zniosę ich dłużej sama.

- Varric?

- Nie.- nawet się nie odzywał.. Groziłam mu. Elf, no i Anders. On jest najgorszy. A Merrill nie mogę wziąć.

- Słyszałam. Głupki.- powiedziała pijąc spory łyk z kubka.

- Masz jeszcze ta orzmmarzańską specjalność?

- Niestety tylko zwykły bimber.- powiedziała i nalała jej do brudnego kubka.

- Dziś mi wszystko jedno.- powiedział i wychyliła pół za jednym haustem.

- Och! Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz tak pić!- ucieszyła się, Rivianka.

- Miałam ciężki dzień.

- Wiem coś o tym.

- Przecież spałaś cały dzień.

- Ale nie sama.

Woląc nie pytać wychyliła kolejna połowę, ale gdy piratka chciała jej dolać zasłoniła dłoń kubkiem.

- Nie- powiedziała- bo znowu…- zerknęła na elfa.

- W porządku.- ku jej zdziwienia Izabela nie nalegała- Gdzie, więc idziemy?

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała- Jestem twoja dłu-żniczką- dokończyła czując, że zaczyna jej się plątać język- Izabela- dodała po chwili- Wpadnij dziś do mnie, co? Muszę, z ki-mć pogadać.

- Ktoś się zawiedzie- powiedziała patrząc na mężczyznę siedzącego z kumplami po drugiej stronie baru- ale, od czego ma się przyjaciół.- zakończyła.

- Jesteś dobrą przyja- diółką.- powiedziała- I po co to piłam.- westchnęła.

- Nic ci nie będzie. Byle Anders nie zauważył, bo mi wykład strzeli.

- Co go to obchodzi, nie jest moim ojcem.

- Ale spróbuj mu to wytłumaczyć.- powiedziała ciszej.

- Chce mi się śpiewać…

- Nie tutaj!- powiedziała szybko piratka- Idziemy.

Wyszły razem z baru śledzone wzrokiem uzdrowiciela.

- Od kiedy one wychodzą razem?- zapytał krasnolud.

- Od chwili, gdy Hawk wychyliła cały kubek bimbru Izabeli i nawet się nie skrzywiła.- powiedział Fenris

- Chyba przesadziłeś dziś uzdrowicielu- powiedział Varric.

- To tem…

- Daruj sobie. Każdy ma oczy, a Hawk nie jest głupia i na pewno nie da sobie rozkazywać. Trochę zaufania chłopie.- powiedział klepiąc go po ramieniu gdzie ledwie dostawał, ale przestał widząc jego wzrok.

- Myślisz, że… powinienem iść za nimi?

- Nie.- odpowiedzieli krasnolud i elf jednocześnie.

Uzdrowiciel patrzył na drzwi niezdecydowany.

- Może zostawiły jeszcze trochę tego bimbru.- powiedział i ruszył w stronę baru.

- Leci apostaaataaa w ognistych szaaataaach.

- Tego nie znam

- Śpiewaj Izabela!

- Dobra a znasz to? Gdzieee taa kejaaa…

- Nieeee tylko nie o morzu!

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jeszcze nie zdobyłam dla ciebie statku.

- Trudno. Nie musiałam rozbijać swojego.

- Jak to?

- Rozwalił się na rafach.- powiedziała smutno.

- Szkoda.

- No.

- Leci apostaaaataaaa…

- Hawk, to ma jeszcze jakieś inne linijki?

- No, czekaj… leeci uzdrowiiiiciel jak boaaaa dussicielll

- Aha… Lecą templariuszeeeee Hawk nastawiaa kuszeee

- No widzisz! Jak chcesz to umiesz… Zaraz ja nie mam kuszy.

- No ale znajdź do nich lepszy rym.

- No racja, niech będzie… Leecii uzdo..

- Dobra przestań Hawk, bo jutro będą mówić, że nie tylko się upiłaś, ale nie umiesz też śpiewać.

- Nie upiłam się. Tylko Anders mnie wkurza.

- Wiem. Może zajrzymy do Fenrisa? Jeszcze go nie ma mogłyśmy pomyszkować po jego…

- NIE!

- Dobra, jeśli nie chcesz.

- Ten dom… Coś z nim jest nie tak.-powiedziała magiczka podejrzliwie patrząc na rezydencję, która mijały- Zawsze jak tam jestem dzieją się dziwne rzeczy.

- Jakie?

- No, podłoga się zapada, budzę się…eee – spojrzała na piratke niepewnie- Tam mieszka zło.- zakończyła w końcu.

- E nie. On po prostu rzadko tam sprząta.

Weszły do rezydencji i Hawk zwaliła się na łóżko. Izabela opadła na fotelu obok. Magiczką podniosła rękę i strzeliła ogniem na świece. Zaraz jednak zerwała się i rzuciła lód na płonące zasłony.

- Cholera.- zaklęła- Nie były najgorsze- powiedziała oceniając materiał.

- Kupisz sobie nowe.- powiedziała piratka i zapaliła świece w tradycyjny sposób.- Ten templariusz, fajny jest?- zapytała.

- No całkiem… Kirkwall to miasto za małe dla mnie. Gdzie się obejrzeć wpadam na Andersa, złośliwe elfy i gadatliwe karzełki.

- O tym chciałaś pogadać?- zapytała piratka przeszukując jej szafki w poszukiwaniu trunków.

- No. Dlaczego oni, Anders… Ja się nie wtrącam do jego spraw.

- No nie ma ich za wiele. Mogłabyś mu jedynie poradzić, która nogę ma amputować albo, na który stół położyć pacjenta.

- Nie, on jest bardziej skomplikowany, to buntownik.

- Jak my wszyscy.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc zalakowaną butelkę czerwonego wina na specjalne okazje.

Hawk patrzyła na to wszystko obojętnie.

- Avannath to mężczyźni. Musisz im postawić sprawę jasno inaczej zaczną ci wchodzić na głowę. Sama widzisz, na trochę im pozwoliłaś i co, Anders wyrzuca ci, z kim się umawiasz, Varric wykorzystuje każdą głupotę by ubarwić swoje historyjki.

- Nie wezmę już ich na misję.

- Zrób to, to się zastanowią, co robią.

- Zrobię. Elfa też nie wezmę, dziwnie się na mnie patrzy.

- Jak?

- No… nie wiem. Inaczej.

- To znaczy jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle?

- Chyba tak.

- Czasem chciałabym wiedzieć, co myśli. Szkoda, że nie jest mną zainteresowany.

- A kim?

- Nie wiem to na ciebie się dziwnie patrzy.- zaśmiała się widząc jej minę.

- Nie. Nie tak.- stwierdziła- Jutro będzie mnie boleć głowa…?- spojrzała na piratkę.

- Ehe. Dobre to wino.

- Dostałam, od wicehrabiego, podobno kosztuje majątek.

- Och… przepraszam.

Magiczka machnęła ręką.

- Tylko jak mam im powiedzieć, że mają tydzień wolnego żeby nie pomyśleli, że to przez to?

- Hawk, nie przejmuj się tak tym, co myślą.

- Racja, więc jutro idziesz ty. Avelina i Merrill.

- Merrill jeszcze nie jest w stanie. Musisz wybrać z nich trzech mniejsze zło.

- Dobra- zamyśliła się- Elf.

- Dobry wybór, przynajmniej nie będzie nudno.

- Obudź mnie rano.- powiedziała.

- No – powiedziała Izabela i wychyliła do końca butelkę- Musisz mnie poznać z tym wicehrabią…- powiedziała, ale przerwała, bo magiczka już zasnęła.

ﻰ

Obudziła się z bólem głowy. Izabela spała obok na fotelu. Jakimś cudem udało jej się znaleźć gdzieś jeszcze jedną butelkę, zapewne po poprzednich właścicielach.

Wstała i weszła pod prysznic.

- No tak.- pomyślała- Zmiana drużyny.

Gdy skończyła spojrzała na śpiąca piratkę. Izabela była czasem całkiem przydatna.

- Bimber orzmmarzański- powiedziała jej do ucha.

- Co.. Gdzie…?- otworzyła oczy pirtaka- Oh, Hawk okropna jesteś!

- Masz piętnaście minut, będę czekać na dole.

Oczywiście były spóźnione. Pod brama czekała na nich męska część drużyny.

- Odwagi Hawk.- mruknęła piratka.

- Muszę was przeprosić.- zaczęła- Nie zdążyłam w porę poinformować was o zmianie planów.

- Jakich planów?- zapytał uzdrowiciel.

- Przez najbliższy tydzień masz wolne razem z Varrickiem.

Rozległy się głosy protestów.

- Już zdecydowałam.

- Nie możesz iść bez pełnej drużyny.- powiedział Anders.

- Czekamy właśnie na Avelinę.

- Avannath, jeśli to przez to, co…

- Nie. To nie przez to. Po prostu tak zdecydowałam.

- A dlaczego elf Idze?- wtrącił się krasnolud.

- Bo to mniejsze…-piratka przerwała trącona w bok przez magiczne.

- Bo ma barierę z lyrium, która może się przydać. Avelino.- powiedziała na powitanie ignorując Andersa.

- Korzystajcie z wolnego czasu.- rzuciła i ruszyła z nowym składem w stronę bramy.

- Ona zrobiła to specjalnie.- powiedział uzdrowiciel.

- No. Ale ona tu dowodzi.- powiedział patrząc w stronę bramy krasnolud- I decyduje, kogo zabiera. Zapomniałeś o tym?

- Jeszcze będzie mnie prosić żebym wrócił.- powiedział uzdrowiciel zły i odszedł zamaszystym krokiem.

- Się porobiło.- mruknął Varric Nie przeczuwając niczego dobrego.

ﻰ

- Postarajmy się nie wejść na czyjś miecz albo zaklęcie.- powiedziała- Nie mamy dziś ze sobą nikogo z magia leczniczą.

- Myślę, że Merrill dojdzie do siebie za jakiś dwa dni.- powiedziała Avelina

- Po co właściwie idziemy znów na wybrzeże?- zapytała Izabela- Może po misji mogłybyśmy powtórzyć nasz babski wieczór?

Zerknęła na Izabelę a potem znacząco spojrzała na elfa.

- Nim się nie przejmuj.- powiedziała piratka.

- Idę obok ciebie jakbyś zapomniała.- powiedział Fenris.

- Zdecydujemy potem.

- Cudownie!- ucieszyła się Rivianka- Szkoda tylko, że Merrill z nami nie ma.

Misja nie była długa. Zaginiony patrol znaleźli niedaleko od wejścia na wybrzeże. Po drodze spotkali jedynie grupkę bandytów, z którymi jak zauważyła, Rivianka radziła siebie całkiem nieźle. Może powinna brać ją częściej na misje.

- To, co idziemy?- zapytała piratka.

- Nie. Chce odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce.

- To daleko?

- Na końcu wybrzeża.

- To będzie długi spacer…

Ku swojej radości ekscentryczny handlarz miał bardzo dobry kostur, który kupiła wydając na niego niemal wszystkie oszczędności.

- Co w nim takiego niezwykłego?- zapytała, Avelina.

- Zwiększa moc zaklęć. Poza tym po części chroni przed obrażeniami żywiołów.

- Wciąż jednak nie chroni przed zwykłym mieczem.- wtrącił elf zupełnie niezainteresowany jej nowym zakupem

- Więc będę musieć trzymać się od nich z dala.- powiedziała niewiele się przejmując jego chłodnym tonem.

Gdy wrócili do znajomej zatoczki była już nieźle zmęczona.

- To, co idziemy tam?- zapytała piratka.

- Wolałabym wrócić wcześniej, musze jeszcze zrobić rozpis patroli.- powiedziała Avelina.

- Proszeeee- mówiła Izabela.

W zasadzie nie miała nic przeciwko i wtedy spojrzała na elfa. Nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek zmusiłby go do zrzucenia tej zbroi. Siedziałby obok słuchając jak Izabela i Avelina plotkują. Nie czułby się z nimi dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że od rana byli na nogach. Dołożył swoje trzy grosze do ich kłótni z Andersem, ale to uzdrowiciela chciała ukarać. Varrica mogła za sama już obecność.

- Innym razem Iz.- powiedziała w końcu- Wiesz, że Merrill jeszcze nie doszła do siebie. Było by jej przykro, jeśli by się dowiedziała o tym. Kiedyś wybierzemy się tu wszyscy.- powiedziała.

- Och….- jęknęła zawiedziona piratka i chcąc nie chcąc ruszyła za nią.

Gdy dotarli do miasta Avelina stwierdziła, że musi iść jeszcze na targ, a Izabela ruszyła do Wisielca. Chcąc nie chcą ruszyła z elfem do górnego miasta.

- Lubisz pomagać innym Hawk.- powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

- Dlaczego zmieniłaś zdanie? W zatoce.

- Już mówiłam, chodziło mi o Merrill. Poza tym…. Właściwie, powinnam ją odwiedzić- zatrzymała się.

Elf patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

- Mam iść z tobą?- zapytał po chwili.

- Raczej nie będzie mnie już namawiać do pomocy przy tym lustrze.

- W porządku.- powiedział ruszając dalej.

Patrzyła jak odchodzi. Może Izabela miała racje.

- Fenris.

Odwrócił się.

- Właściwe… jeśli nie przeszkadzają ci poglądy Merrill i masz wolny wieczór.

Teraz on patrzył na nią. Miał takie zielone oczy. Ruszył w jej stronę i stanął obok.

- Więc..- zaczęła nadal na niego patrząc, nagle poczuła chęć by położyć mu dłoń na policzku i poczuć, jaki jest w dotyku- Możemy iść.

Ruszyli obok siebie.

- Czy elf rzeczywiście patrzył na nią inaczej?- zastanowiła się i patrzyła na niego ukradkiem.

Wyglądał tak jak zwykle, może miał trochę bardziej zamyślone spojrzenie. Przypomniała sobie jak niósł ją z wybrzeża. Być może czuł przy tym jakiś dyskomfort. Wiedziała, że białe linie na jego skórze powstały w mrocznym rytuale powodując ból, który wciąż pamiętał. Przez to też unikał dotyku. Dlatego nigdy nie ściągał rękawic. Czy wtedy, gdy zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu spowodowała mu ból?

- Patrz pod nogi.- usłyszała i niemal potknęła się na wystającej płytce.

- Widzę.- rzuciła chłodno patrząc już jednak pod nogi.

Elf uśmiechnął się lekko.

Merrill ucieszyła się na ich widok.

- Przepraszam Hawk.- mówiła nie jestem jeszcze pewna czy powinnam wychodzić.

- Anders nie mógł tego wyleczyć do końca?

- Nie chodzi o to, po prostu lepiej będzie, jeśli rana sama się zamknie.- powiedziała kuśtykając do stołu- W końcu oberwałam błyskawica z odległości dwudziestu centymetrów.

- Chyba musze jeszcze do niego wpaść…

- Nie. Przeprosił mnie, jak wyszliście. I był tu już dwa razy.

- Cały Anders.- pomyślała.

- Nie podobało mu się, że nadal mam to lustro.

- Mi tez się to nie podoba, ale nie mogę cię zmusić byś się go pozbyła. Wiem ile dla ciebie znaczy.

Merrill uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuje.

Gdy wyszli noc już była ciemna.

- Nów.- pomyślała- Idealna noc dla Revenge…- i znów potknęła się lecąc na ziemię.

Widziała jak elf drgnął, ale zawahał się.

- Cholera.- zaklęła rozcierając łokieć- Mogłeś mnie złapać.

- Wiem.- powiedział cicho i po raz pierwszy w jego oczach zobaczyła ból- Wybacz.- powiedział i ruszył w ciemność.

- Dotyk.- pomyślała patrząc za nim zaskoczona- Niósł ją na rękach, ale teraz bał się jej dotknąć. Dlaczego? Odruch? Instynkt? Za mało czasu na decyzje. Zdecydował się wycofać.

Pobiegła za nim wiedząc, że jak odejdzie za daleko już go nie znajdzie. I oczywiście nie znalazła.

- Jakbyś miał się gdzie ukryć.- pomyślała i ruszyła wprost do jego posiadłości. Zapukała. Po chwili pchnęła drzwi i ruszyła do środka. Stał przed kominkiem i patrzył na swoje dłonie.

- Fenris, przepraszam.- zaczęła- Ja… zapomniałam. Czasem najpierw coś mówię potem myślę…

Odwrócił się.

- To nie twoja wina.

- Nie, moja.

- Zawsze bierzesz winę na siebie?- zapytał- Pomagasz innym, czasem zapominając nawet o sobie.

- Taka jestem.

Podszedł do stołu i zdjął rękawicę. Jedną potem drugą. Po raz pierwszy widziała jego dłonie. Wydawały się takie słabe w porównaniu do metalu, który je okrywał.

- Nie nie były słabe.- pomyślała przypominając jak niósł ją jakby nic nie ważyła. Jak władał mieczem jak by to była zapałka.

Patrzył na nie i podszedł do niej. Kierowana nieznanym uczuciem wyciągnęła powoli dłonie w jego stronę. Widziała jak znów się zawahał.

- Nie zranię cię.- szepnęła patrząc mu w oczy. Przez chwile się wahał. Potem wyciągnął je i ostrożnie położył na jej. Ogarnęło ją dziwne, nieznane dotąd uczucie. Linie na jego skórze zalśniły lekko jakby nieśmiało. Patrzyła na ich dłonie razem i czuła jak nagle wokół zrobiło się mało miejsca. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Byli tylko oni. Nie było już Kirkwall, Revenge i templariuszy. Tylko ta chwila. Dotyk jego dłoni i zielone oczy elfa patrzące wprost na nią. Czuła jak przenikają jej duszę.

Odsunął się pierwszy i ruszył do stołu.

- Nie zakładaj ich.- powiedziała.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem.- powiedziała i nie wiedząc, co zrobić ani co powiedzieć, wyszła.

Idąc przez górne miasto machinalnie wybierała drogę. Nawet nie zauważyła jak znów znalazła się w swojej sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku po turecku i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Co to właściwie było…?

Nagle zza drzwi wyszła Izabela i widząc jej minę zapytała szybko.

- Co ci jest?

- Nic.

- Tu masz pocztę. Przepraszam że ją przejrzałam, ale nudziło mi się, gdy czekałam na ciebie.

- Coś ciekawego?- zapytała.

- Masz widomość od tego templariusza, ale dość dziwną.

Zaczęła otwierać kopertę.

- Pisze, że wcześniejszy prezent od niego już ci się nie przyda. I żebyś była jutro gotowa tam gdzie zwykle. I coś o kolejnym punkcie na liście.

Otworzyła list. Pisało na nim dokładnie to samo.

- To miło, że przejrzałaś moje listy. Zwłaszcza od niego.

- Od czego się ma przyjaciół.- uśmiechnęła się piratka- Choć to trochę dziwny list miłosny. O co chodzi z ta listą?

- To lista miejsce, które chce mu pokazać w Kirkwall.- skłamała- Sebastian nie jest z stąd.

- Aha, szkoda, że nie zostałyśmy w zatoce. Może udałoby mi się przekonać elfa żeby zrzucił ta zbroję.

- Raczej nie.- odpowiedziała znów patrząc na swoje dłonie.

- Też tak myślę, ale warto byłoby spróbować. Jakie mamy planu na jutro?

Spojrzała na Izabelę, która najwyraźniej czuła się tu jak u siebie w domu. Widząc jej wzrok, piratka westchnęła.

- Widziałam jak razem idziecie przez dolne miasto i byłam po prostu ciekawa.

- Szliśmy do Merrill.

- Razem?

- Zaproponował to. A ja nie odmówiłam.

- To wszystko?

- A czego się spodziewałaś?

- Nie wiem. Pomyślałam, że jeśli nie jest zainteresowany mną, na pewno nie Merrill, Avelina… tego nie będę komentować. To może tobą. Z nikim innym się nie przyjaźni.

- Raczej nie.- odpowiedziała zamyślona. W końcu była magiem.- Myślisz, że on….?

- Nie wiem. Czasem wydaje mi się, że patrzy na ciebie inaczej. Ale z nim trudno to poznać.

- Wiem. Nie wracasz do Wisielca?

- Nie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Zaprzeczyła głowa.

- Obawiam się jednak, że nie pozostało w tym domu już nic…

- Nie przejmuj się- przerwała jej- pomyślałam już o tym.- i wskazała niewinnie wyglądający pakunek obok jej ulubionego fotela.

- Szampan, prosto z Denerim, pełna skrzynka. I kilka butelek białego wina.

- Skąd to masz?

- Stwierdziłam, że najwyższy czas zwiedzić piwniczkę Sikorka.

- Nie widział cię?

Zaprzeczyła.

- To jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze nie?- powiedziała uśmiechając się i siadając na fotelu.

- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.- mruknęła widząc jak sięga po pierwsza butelkę- Ja musze jeszcze trochę pomyśleć…

Tak jak sądziła grafik do niczego już się nie nadawał był poprzednim „prezentem" od Sebastiana. Wskazał też kolejną okazję do usunięcia kolejnego celu. W dokach. To dobrze, tam czuła się pewniej. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na list. Pod spodem dopisane było

_PS. HG._

Patrząc czy Izabela zajmuje się swoimi sprawami wyciągnęła ze skrzynki po łóżkiem listę. Jurgen Goffe. To musiał być on. Widniał obok niego znak Sebastiana. Nie miała jednak pojęcia jak wyglądał. Może lepiej będzie zaczaić się przy samej twierdzy… nie to było niebezpieczne. Będzie musiała mu zaufać, że się nie pomylił.

Jeden z listów był prośba o pomoc w odnalezieniu zaginionej kobiety porwanej i przetrzymywanej gdzieś w jaskiniach na wybrzeżu. Wiadomość była od jednego ze szlachciców.

- Mogło, więc chodzić o okup.- pomyślała mając zamiar się tym jutro zająć i znów spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

Fenris był w jej drużynie od dwóch lat. Jednak dopiero od niedawna zaczęła widzieć w nim coś więcej niż tylko wojownika. Wystarczył dotyk dłoni i czuła że nagle zobaczyła coś czego nie była w stanie dostrzec wcześniej. Jak mogła być z nim tyle razy na misjach i nie zauważyć nic. Teraz wydawało jej się to nie do pomyślenia. Jak jedna chwila mogła tak zmienić wszystko?- zastanawiała się.

ﻰ

Rano ruszyły z Izabelą. Przed miastem czekali już na nich Fenris i strażniczka. Przywitała się z Avelina i zerknęła na elfa. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

- Nie dobrze ze mną.- pomyślała przypominając sobie jak ich dłonie się spotkały.

- Musimy przeszukać kilka jaskiń. Podejrzewam ze nie mogli się ukryć daleko.- mówiła tłumacząc im zadanie. W między czasie zauważyła, że rękawice wróciły na jego dłonie.- I musimy.. – zawahała się zapominając, o czym mówi- się pilnować… To znaczy, pilnować tej dziewczyny. Jeśli ich zaskoczymy, sprawa będzie wyglądać prościej. Inaczej, będziemy musieć ich jakoś przekonać.- zakończyła.

Avelina patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie a Izabela tłumaczyła właśnie elfowi zalety denerimskiego szampana.

W jednej z jaskiń znaleźli kupkę kości, gdy w końcu zobaczył na piasku ślady stóp.

Wyciągnęła kostur.

- Bądźcie ostrożni.-powiedziała i zagłębili się w wejściu.

Chowając się zza skałami oceniła, że w wielkiej jaskini znajduje się około dziewięciu ludzi. Żadnych magów. Po prawej stronie siedziała dziewczyna. Po sznurze na jej dłoniach poznała, że musi być porwana szlachcianką.

- Mam pewien pomysł.- zaczęła- Fenris, dasz radę przedostać się do niej niezauważony?

Skinął głową. Ta część jaskini była w cieniu a porywacze siedzieli teraz przy ognisku na drugim końcu.

- Jak tylko się tam znajdziesz wykorzystaj swoją barierę. Wezwie burze ognia. Będzie tam naprawdę gorąco. Potem do ciebie dołączymy.- nim skończyła mówić Fenris przeskoczył kamienie i zniknął w cieniu.

Spojrzała na jaskinię i wezwała magię. Ogień. Dużo ognia. Płomień w ognisku zadrżał i jeden z porywaczy odwrócił się.

- Jeszcze chwilę.- pomyślała widząc jak bariera otacza zaskoczoną szlachciankę.

Ogień opadł na jaskinie. Kule ognia, żywiołami. Było w nim wszystko. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Nie rzuciła zaklęcia. Nie musiała, było zbyt silne. Po prostu pozwoliła mu się wyrwać. Po takim czarze zwykle potrzebowała chwili na oddech. Teraz czuła, że może kontynuować walkę. Gdy ogień nieco ucichł wyskoczyły zza skał otaczając wciąż przestraszonych bandytów. Jeden z nich rzucił się na nią z nożem… i upadł rażony lodową falą. Avelina zajęła się pozostałymi, więc znów spojrzała na swoje dłonie. To już nie był promień, nie pióropusz lodu. Ten czar miał o wiele większy zasięg. I znów nie musiała się starać by go rzucić. Nowy kostur?- zastanowiła się.

- No no, co my tu mamy…- odwróciła się na dźwięk głosu.

W wejściu do jaskini stali nowi przeciwnicy, tym razem byli wśród nich apostaci. Nie myśląc wiele rzuciła na nich ognistą strzałę i cofnęła się. Avelina i piratka ruszyły przodem. Obejrzała się elfa i dziewczynę, ale nie było ich już na poprzednim miejscu.

Wezwała kulę ognia i rzuciła ją na tyły walczących by nie dosięgła również jej sprzymierzeńców. Nagle usłyszała ruch za plecami. Demon ognia wyrósł przed nią, a wokół pojawiło się kilka cieni. Zaryzykowała i znów wezwała mróz. Skrzywiła się czując jak zabiera resztę jej energii magicznej. Więc jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Wypuściła czar, który rozszedł się niczym fala wokół niej zabijace pomniejsze cienie. Cofnęła się i osłoniła przed atakiem demona kosturem. Pochłonął większość ataku, lecz podmuch gorącego powietrza niemal zwali ją nóg. Nagle cała trójka znalazła się przy niej odgradzając ją od demona. Stała z tyłu starając się odzyskać siły.

- Nie- stwierdziła. Nie była im potrzebna. Cofnęła się chcąc zregenerować magiczną energię. Zjawa buchnęła ogniem i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu pokonana.

- Jestem Shelia.- usłyszała za sobą głos dziewczyny.- Nie wiem jak mam wam dziękować.

- Dostałam list z prośbą o pomoc od twojego ojca.- powiedziała- Już jesteś bezpieczna.

- Dziękuje serah, mój ojciec na pewno ci to wynagrodzi.

Zastanowiła się, w oczach dziewczyny błysnęło coś. Jaskinie rozświetlało jedynie ognisko. Łatwo było o przywidzenie.

- Wracamy.- zarządziła obserwując ją kontem oka.

Gdy wyszli z jaskini znów spojrzała na szlachciankę. Zachowywała się normalnie. Czy mogło jej się to przywidzieć?

- Nie- pomyślała- Nie popełnię więcej błędów.- Idźcie przodem.- powiedziała i zrównała się z szlachcianką

- Coś się stało?- zapytała dziewczyna widząc, że magiczka ją obserwuje.

-Anders by wiedział.- pomyślała, ale jego tu nie było

- Jesteś apostatką.- zaryzykowała.

- Co?- powiedziała dziewczyna zatrzymując się- Ja nigdy…

- To ty wezwałaś tego demona ognia. Nie było tam też żadnych magów. To była iluzja.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Jesteś sprytna, ale ja też.- powiedziała szlachcianka z błyskiem w oku.

- Hawk, co ty robisz?- zapytała Avelina podchodząc z pozostałymi.

- To apostatka, cokolwiek widzicie nie jest to prawdą.

- Zostaw ją Avannath.- powiedziała Izabela nie swoim głosem.

- Dla własnego dobra.- dodała Avelina i zawahała się- Hawk cos tu jest nie tak…- dodała patrząc niepewnie na swoja tarcze.

Wyciągnęła kostur.

- Zostaw ich!- krzyknęła czując lepka mgłę w umyśle. Pochłaniała wszystko. Każda myśl, jaka pojawiała się w jej głowie. O obronie, o ataku.

Szlachcianka zaśmiała się.

- Jesteście tacy sła…- zaczęła, ale nagle jej głos się urwał.

Na jej twarzy nie było już uśmiechu. Tylko szok. Z jej piersi wystawał miecz. Elf wyciągnął go i podszedł do Avannath.

- W porządku?- zapytał.

- Tak.- powiedziała odzyskując głos.

Szlachcianka leżała na ziemi podpierając się rękami. Krew kapała z niej obficie. Walcząc o każdy oddech podniosła dłoń i przyłożyła ją do kałuży krwi, która powiększała się przed nią. Fenris stanął pomiędzy nią, a magiem krwi. Na twarzy szlachcianki pojawił się ostatni przebiegły uśmiech.

Hawk poczuła znów ciemność, silniejszą niż wcześniej. Jej dłoń sama powędrowała do noża. Noża Revenge. Ruszyła powoli. Cicho, do stojącego przed sobą elfa.

Kierowany siódmym zmysłem Fenris odwrócił się zatrzymując ostrze kilka centymetrów przed swoją skórą.

- Hawk!- powiedział przestraszonym głosem.

ﻰ

- Szlachcianka- przemknęło je przez myśl- Musi ją zabić zanim dostanie pozostałych. Odepchnęła ją od siebie i sięgnęła po kostur.

ﻰ

Syknął z bólu, gdy lód minął jego ramię o kilka milimetrów.

- Odsuńcie się!- rzucił do pozostałych widząc, że odzyskują już świadomość.- Hawk, nie chcesz tego zrobić…- powiedział i znów zrobił unik tym razem magiczna strzała roztrzaskała się o kamień.

- Avannath- krzyknęła przerażona Izabela.

Avelina dobiła maga krwi, spojrzała na walczących i zaklęła.

- Coś ty zrobiła?- szepnęła do martwej magiczki krwi.

- Hawk to tylko my.- powiedziała Izabela pokazując puste dłonie.

ﻰ

Koło skał pojawił się kolejny demon. Rzuciła tam kule ognia, ale ten zniknął kryjąc się za nimi. Szlachcianka podchodziła coraz bliżej, a jej zaczynało brakować energii. Nigdzie nie widziała swojej drużyny. Głowa zaczynała ja boleć coraz bardziej. Wycofała się kryjąc za skałami. Mogła jeszcze rzucić uderzenie umysłu. Wyjrzała zza skały, ale szlachcianki nigdzie nie było.

- Nie dobrze.- pomyślała rozglądając się i cofnęła się za skały. Bardziej czując zmysłem niż słysząc za sobą ruch odskoczyła i zasłoniła się kosturem. Mag krwi stanęła naprzeciwko niej. Mówiła coś, ale jej nie słyszała. Ból głowy. Gdyby tylko głowa jej tak nie bolała.

- Wynoś się z mojego umysłu!- powiedziała cofając się.

ﻰ

Widząc swoją szanse w tym, że magiczka niepewnie wycofuje się łapiąc za głowię skoczył w jej stronę. Jedną ręką wyrwał jej kostur, druga złapał ją za rękę. I nie mając jak się obronić przyjął uderzenie w twarz.

- Hawk, to ja!- powiedział zirytowany.

ﻰ

Magiczka krwi złapała jej drugą dłoń w żelaznym uścisku. Zacisnęła usta z bólu i przywołała ogień. Szlachcianka przewróciła ją na ziemie gasząc jej ogień piaskiem.

- To za mało! - pomyślała i na jej dłoni znów pojawił się płomień. Mag krwi musiał ją puścić. Dłoń szlachcianki drgnęła, ale nadal ją trzymała. Miała zielone oczy..

- Jeśli myślisz, że tym mnie powstrzymasz to się mylisz.- usłyszała lodowaty głos, Fenrisa.

Coś było nie tak. Dlaczego miała zielone oczy... Zgasiła ogień. Dlaczego miała zielone oczy?

Ból głowy narastał. Chciała się wyswobodzić, ale poczuła tylko silniejszy uścisk na przegubach i znów się skrzywiła. Poczuła panikę. Ciemność ogarniała ją. Nie uwolni się i nie pokona tego. Po tych wszystkich latach walki z demonami podda się teraz. Usłyszała czyjś głos, ale prowadził w ciemność. W ta słodką ciemność zabierającą jej wszystko. To był głos elfa. Wiedziała, że powinna walczyć. Bronić się tak długo na jak tylko starczy jej sił. Ale część niej chciała iść za tym głosem. Na ślepo. Bez względu na to gdzie prowadzi. Czuła, że wszystko się zapada, ciemność pochłania ją. Było mało czasu na decyzję. Skupiła się na tym głosie ignorując, że wszystko wokół spada, a ziemia usuwa jej się spod stóp. Zostaje tylko ona, w bezgranicznej, przerażającej pustce. Dźwięk układał się w słowa, ale nadal nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć.

Pustka. Nic. Nic już nie pozostało. Ciemność zanikała. Chciała iść za nią. Nie chciała zostać znów sama. Zdławiła w sobie ból. Nie, nie pójdzie w stronę demonów, choćby miała tu zostać na wieczność. Nie wygrają.

I wtedy znów go usłyszała. Tym razem wyraźnie jak by była zaraz obok niej.

- Avannath zostań ze mną.

Powoli jak by to była najtrudniejsza rzecz w jej życiu otworzyła oczy. Patrzyły na nią zielone oczy, ale nie należały już do szlachcianki. Były piękne. Patrzyły na nią przestraszone i zirytowane jednocześnie.

- Cały Fenris.- przeszło jej przez myśl- Fenris?- powiedziała nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nalezą do białowłosego elfa.

Teraz wpatrywał się w nią zamyślony.

- Jak się nazywasz? Gdzie jesteś?- zapytał nadal jej nie puszczając.

Zamrugała. Pamiętała… ale co się właściwe się stało? Walczyła z innymi z magiem krwi. Stanął przed nią zasłaniając ją. Potem? Ciemność. Jakieś ciemne kształty. Wszystko zbyt kruche… Ciemność i ten głos. Cokolwiek to było wyprowadził ja z tego… To on ja wyprowadził.

Na jego policzku właśnie powiększał się siniak.

- Avannath Hawk. Wybrzeże.- rzuciła leżał na niej, a jego twarz była zaledwie parę centymetrów od niej. Ból.

Zwolnił uścisk na jej dłoniach, ale jej nie puścił.

- Co widzisz?

- Ja…. to zrobiłam?- zapytała patrząc na jego policzek.

- Masz całkiem niezły cios.- powiedział nadal patrząc na nią jakby chciał samym wzrokiem prześwietlić ją i przekonać się czy demon, który ja opętał już odszedł.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie złamałeś mojego nowego kostura.- powiedziała- Nic cię wtedy nie usprawiedliwi.

Jeden z jego kącików ust uniósł się w górę. Puścił jedną jej dłoń. Powoli. Patrzył jej w oczy, ale nie zobaczył nic, czego oczekiwał. Czego się obawiał.

- To tylko ja.- powiedziała.

Puścił ją i wstał. Usiadła rozcierając dłonie przywracając krążenie krwi. I nagle zauważyła przerażona jego rękawice. Stal była czarna od sadzy i miejscami czerwona od krwi. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń, na której też była krew. Trzymał ją za rękę.

- Kula ognia- szepnęła. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

Wstała i podeszła do niego.

- Nie trzeba.- powiedział odsuwając się od niej.

Wiedziała ze nienawidził magii. W każdej postaci. Nawet, jeśli była to magia uzdrawiająca.

- Nie bądź głupi.- rzuciła.

Zza skał wyskoczyły z czujnym wzrokiem Avelina i Izabela.

- Fenris?- zapytała strażniczka patrząc na nią niepewnie.

- To Hawk.- powiedział.

- Nie wiem, co tu się stało, ale nie ruszymy z stąd dopóki nie pozwolisz sobie pomóc.

- Co się stało?- zapytała Izabela.

- Ja…- powiedziała czując poczucie winy.

- To był demon.- rzucił zirytowany elf.

- Oh nie wygląda to za dobrze.- powiedziała piratka patrząc na jego rękę- Avannath zna trochę magii leczącej. Więc może…

- Nie.

- Jak chcesz.- rzuciła magiczka stanowczo- W takim razie idziemy prosto do Andersa.

Dziewczyny stanęły za nią i skinęły znacząco głowami popierając ją.

Fenris zawahał się. Wizja przyjęcia pomocy od Andersa musiała dać mu do myślenia. Widziała jak toczy w sobie niewidzialną bitwę. Znała jej wynik.

Widziała w jego oczach złość, ale na chwile pojawił się nich błysk bólu, gdy ściągał rękawice. Skóra była spalona w kilku miejscach, mając taka ranę leżałaby na ziemi i kazała nieść się do Kirkwall. A on… duma. Wiedziała, że była to jedna z jego cech. Musiał wypracować ją już służąc u Danariusa. Maga, który nauczył go nienawiści do każdej istoty obdarzonej magią. Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaki był, jeśli ta nienawiści nadał płonęła w sercu elfa. To będąc tam nauczył się nie prosić o pomoc. Nigdy.

Nałożyła dłonie nad jego i skupiła się. Zielona mgiełka zaczęła płynąć łącząc ich oboje. Poczuła ulgę, co oznaczało, że magia działa. Skóra zrastała się naprawiając uszkodzone mięśnie. Siniak na jego policzku również zbladł. Kolor mgiełki zmienił się na biel. Krew znikła ukazując zdrową dłoń. Opuściła jedna rękę kierując magie oczyszczającą na rękawice. Zalśniła jak nigdy przedtem. Czar powoli się rozpływał. Wczoraj trzymała go za ręce. Pozwolił jej na to. To, co wtedy czuła… ale czy on tez to poczuł? Spojrzała mu w oczy. Patrzył na ich dłonie zagadkowym wzrokiem i spojrzał na nią. Mgiełka rozpłynęła się całkowicie, a ich dłonie pozostały zawieszone w powietrzu. Tak blisko siebie. Cisza i zielone oczy elfa, w których widach było jeszcze cień złości.

- Jesteś magiem.- przypomniała sobie- On nie lubi magii. Nie lubi takich jak ty.

Odwróciła wzrok i zabrała dłoń.

- Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić.- powiedziała cicho zauważając, że Avelinę i piratkę nagle bardzo zainteresowały fraktury na pobliskich skałach. Jak mogła zapomnieć o ich obecności?

- Wracamy.- rzuciła sama nie wiedząc, co ja rozzłościło.

Avelina ruszyła obok niej, a Izabela z Fenrisem z tyłu.

- Czy to ma sens?- myślała. Rozmawiał z nią. Chyba też ją lubił, ale wiedziała, że nienawidzi magii. Tolerował ją tylko, dlatego że tak byli skuteczniejsi. Jeśli jednak przychodziło do jego kontaktu z magią… Przypomniała sobie złość w jego oczach. Znaki na jego skórze- Lyrium też dawały mu pewne umiejętności magiczne. Zostały mu jednak nadane wbrew jego woli. Wiedziała, że nie używał ich, jeśli nie musiał. Gdyby kiedyś na wybrzeżu jej życie nie było zagrożone nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się, że potrafi postawić coś takiego jak bariera. Nigdy o tym nie wspomniał. Dlaczego? Bo nie chciał by ją wykorzystywała w walce. Miał rację, nawet dziś to zrobiła.

Co się właściwie tam stało? Pamiętała to jak przez mgłę. Jeśli jednak chciała złapać wspomnienia one uciekały. Jego głos. To on ja wyciągnął. Inaczej mogłaby nigdy się z stamtąd nie wydostać. Dlaczego umiejętność magiczki krwi nie zadziałała na niego?- przypomniała sobie.- Będę musieć go później o to spytać.

Na trakcie wiodącym do miasta spotkali grupkę templariuszy. Uśmiechnęła się widząc wśród nich znajomą twarz.

- Avannath!- powiedział Sebastian i dając znak oddziałowi, że zaraz do nich dołączy podszedł do niej.- Otrzymałaś moją wiadomość?

- Tak dziękuje. Miło z twojej strony, że o mnie pomyślałeś.

- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

- Czy…. nie mógłbyś zdobyć dla mnie jeszcze jednego takiego prezentu?

- Niestety. Chciałbym, ale moi dostawcy są teraz w ciągłym ruchu i ciężko namierzyć ten towar.

- Szkoda.

- Obiecuje, że zajmę się tym jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Lub postaram się znaleźć coś podobnego.

- Nie rób sobie kłopotu.

- To żaden kłopot. Masz może jutro ochotę wyskoczyć na miasto?

Spojrzała w jego oczy. Były brązowe i ciepłe. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej by się zgodziła.

- Raczej nie.

- Och.- wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

- Mam ostatnio dużo pracy.

- Rozumiem, ale mam nadzieję, że…

- Nie wiem czy uda mi się znaleźć wolna chwilę.- i widząc jak patrzy na nią zaskoczony dodała- Koledzy na ciebie czekają.

Avelina i Izabela spojrzały po sobie.

Rozdzielili się na rynku. Wróciła do domu szukając nowego płaszcza na nocna akcję. Z poprzedniego została tylko kupka popiołu. Zwykle w nich nie chodziła. W Kirkwall była znana, dlatego nie ukrywając swojej tożsamości łatwiej mogła uzyskać pomoc i uniknąć kłopotów.

W końcu nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca ruszyła do Wisielca. Chciała jak ostatnio dosiąść się do Izabeli, ale dziś siedziała przy ich wspólnym stoliku i właśnie śmiała się z czegoś, co powiedział Varric.

Anders i elf też tam byli. Nie była pewna czy chce z nimi dziś rozmawiać. Uzdrowiciel na pewno nadal był obrażony o odsuniecie go od misji, a Fenris… Poczuła dreszcz przypominając sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy wyrwała się z mocy zaklęcia. Troska, irytacja. Wszystko to dodawało mu jedynie czegoś egzotycznego. Spojrzała na Varrica. Krasnoluda, który nie miał brody jak każdy jego rodak. Andersa- maga, Szarego Strażnika i kryjącego się w jego cieniu Justica. Izabela, piratka bez statku, która utknęła w Kirkwall napędzając handel alkoholem lepiej niż zapewne cały oddział straży miejskiej. Obserwowała ich z daleka. I ona, bohaterka, apostata i skrytobójca. Byli dziwną grupą.

Przypomniała sobie oczy Sebastiana. Był sympatycznym mężczyzną, jakich jednak gdyby chała znalazłaby wielu w Kirkwall. Tylko jedne oczy sprawiały, że zapomniała formuł zaklęć używanych od zawsze, a dotyk… że cały świat przestawał istnieć. Ale czy naprawde mógł zobaczyć w niej coś więcej niż tylko przywódcę ich grupy? Czy był w stanie zobaczyć coś przez pryzmat apostatki, która była? Pryzmat magii, która zniszczyła mu życie?

Izabela pomachała do niej. Stwierdziła, że zrobi tylko to, po co tu przyszła. Podeszła do nich.

- Anders możemy porozmawiać?- zapytała.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na nią i wstał.

- A co chodzi?- zapytał. Oczywiście jego ton nie był już taki ciepły jak zawsze.

Przez kilka sekund miała ochotę złamać obietnice. Był jednak nadal jej przyjacielem. Rozumiała jego uprzedzenia. Sama miałaby podobne na jego miejscu.

- Wychodzę dzisiaj.- powiedziała.

Pozorna obojętność w jego oczach zamieniła się w troskę.

- Nie powinnaś tego robić.- powiedział- Wiem, że chcesz dobrze i…

- To nie jest miejsce na taka rozmowę Anders.- powiedział- Zobaczymy się później.

Nie zatrzymał jej. Choć po części chciałaby to zrobił. Tylko po to by znów mogła poczuć, że się o nią martwi. Ale chyba sama nie dała mu wyboru. Revenge rozdzielał ich. Ona czuła się związana bojąc się o niego. On stał jedynie bezradny nie mogąc nic zrobić. Nie zdołałby jej przekonać.


	7. Po drugiej stronie

**Po Drugiej Stronie**

Po raz pierwszy przebrała się w dokach nie czując przy tym nic. Dawniej zakładając szary płaszcz i przemieniając się w mściciela wiedziała, że broni słabszych. Czuła, że może wszystko. Nigdy nie powinna mu mówić prawdy. Nigdy. Teraz za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła bała się, że nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Że on pojawi się w złym miejscu i stanie się coś strasznego. Nie była już mścicielem. Była apostatą broniącą słabszych, ale apostatką, która ryzykowała już nie tylko swoje życie. Nie, tak będzie prościej. Złamie ta obietnicę- postanowiła- Nigdy więcej nie powie mu już, co robi nocą. Nigdy nie wspomni o Revenge. Po dzisiejszej nocy pozostaną tylko cztery cele. A potem… miała jedynie nadzieję, że Krąg się zmieni. Nie oczekiwała wielkich zmian. Chciała jedynie by magowie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Nie, bezpiecznie było złym słowem. Żeby ich los był znośny. Żeby nie musieli wspomniał tego tak jak Anders.

Pomyślała o elfie. Cień na jego życiu położył mag. To było Tevinter, nie Kirkwall. Tu walczyła przeciwko templariuszą, tam ich miejsce zajęli magowie. Czy miało to jakiś sens? Wszystko zależało od tego, kto pierwszy doszedł do władzy. Silniejszy dominował nad słabszym.

- To się nigdy nie skończy.- pomyślała zaciskając dłonie. Była jednak w Kirkwall i tu jej wrogami byli rycerze. Musiała skupić się na nich i spróbować wyeliminować zło, jakiego byli wcieleniem. Zło. Nie ważne czy jest to rycerz, mag krwi czy zjawa.- stwierdziła- Nie walczyła przeciwko jednej grupie. Walczyła przeciwko tym, którzy nadużywają władzy. Kimkolwiek byli. Teraz zrobi to, co musi, a kiedyś spotka Danariusa i- na stwórcę- wyrwie mu oddech z piersi! Choćby za to, a może głównie za to, że przekreślił wszystko, co mogło być miedzy nią a Fenrisem. I mag pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek go dotknął.

Zgasiła ogień, który zaczął płonąc na jej dłoni osmalając szatę. Skręciła w boczna uliczkę i wyszła na innej. Ktokolwiek zainteresował się jej kulą ognia nie powinien jej znaleźć. Usłyszała pijacki śpiew i schowała się w cieniu. Zaraz jednak wychyliła się z powrotem. Miała rację. Na jego piersi błyszczała zbroja templariusza. Zebrała czar, ale rozmyśliła się. Rycerz zataczał się i najwyraźniej kierował do jednego z opuszczonych budynków. Gdy w nich zniknął zawahała się.

Samotny pijany templariusz.

Nie podobało jej się to. Nie po jej ostatnim ataku. Po listach, które otrzymało ponad pięćdziesiąt osób z twierdzy. Sebastian go wystawił. Może nawet upił. Jak bardzo jednak mu ufała?

Czas płynął.

To było zbyt proste, ale przecież zdarzało się w Kirkwall i to wcale nie rzadko. Nie dowie się, jeśli nie pójdzie za nim. Parę kroków. Opuszczony budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy. W dokach, w których czuła się jak u siebie w domu. Morderca magów. Parę kroków.

Anders.

Uśmiech uzdrowiciela, ale tez spojrzenie i zaciśnięte dłonie, z jakimi mówił o kręgu. Spojrzała na budynek, w którym zniknął pijany rycerz. Czuła, że jeśli jej wzrok mógłby zabijać. Templariusz padłby w tej chwili martwy. Wycofała się w cień. Stanęła opierając się plecami o mokry mur. Starała się opanować przyspieszony oddech.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach. Nie była żółtodziobem, który działał pod wpływem emocji.

-Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.-powiedziała sobie czując jak mało brakowało. Być może był tam sam. Leżał upojony alkoholem na brudnej podłodze. Sam. To nie miało znaczenia. Nie powinna nawet tego rozważać. Było cicho.

Trzask.

Kula ognia pojawiła się na jej dłoni nim jeszcze jej umysł wyczuł zagrożenie. Na końcu uliczki stało trzech templariuszy, odwróciła się. Parę kroków od niej stało kolejnych trzech zagradzając jej wyjście.

- Za dużo.- przemknęło jej przez myśl robiąc krok do tyłu.

- To już nie ważne. Nie Pojdę z wami.- pomyślała, kula ognia w jej dłoni zalśniła fioletowymi drobinkami- Zginę, ale wezmę was wszystkich ze sobą!

ﻰ

Uzdrowiciel siedział z pochmurnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy Varric opowiadał jak wracając raz razem z Hawk nocą z Mrokowiska pokonali demona błyskawic. Nie sądził, że było to prawdą. Pomijając fakt, że nie istniały, Avannath na pewno nie poszłaby z nigdzie sama z Varrickiem.

- Gdzie jest Hawk?- zapytał nagle elf.

- Musiała gdzieś wyjść.- powiedział i widząc jego wzrok dodał szybko- Nie twoja sprawa.

Fenris rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale wrócił do rozmowy z Izabelą.

- Powinienem ją zatrzymać.- pomyślał. Nie zrobił tego, bo nadała był na nią zły o wykluczenie go z misji. Co jednak nawet wtedy mógł zrobić? I tak by go nie posłuchała. Zerknął na drzwi. Nadal jej nie było. Zobaczył za to w drzwiach templariusza, z którym widziała się przed wczoraj. Izabela zauważyła jego spojrzenie.

- Już nie jest nim zainteresowana.

- Co?  
- Dziś po południu dała mu kosza.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Avelina i Fenris przy tym byli możesz ich zapytać.

- Dzięki Stwórcy- westchnął- Dlaczego?

- Mówiłam wam. Nie jest w jej typie.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na nią podejrzliwe.

- Od kiedy ty wiesz więcej ode mnie?- zapytał.

- Od chwili, gdy zacząłeś jej mówić, z kim się ma spotykać i tak dalej.

- Robiłem to dla jej dobra!

- Jasne, rób tak dalej i będzie to koniec waszej przyjaźni.- powiedziała kończąc rozmowę.

- Zbyt dużo emocji targało jego biedne serce, nie potrafił jej puścić a nie mógł zatrzymać, zdecydowała ona, odchodząc.- powiedział Varric – To będzie opowieść tragiczna.

- Nic o niej nie wiecie.- powiedział i wstał idąc do baru.

Zamówił mocny alkohol i wychylił kieliszek jednym haustem.

- Serah Anders?- odwrócił się i zobaczył znajomego templariusza.

- Czego chcesz?

- Nie wiesz gdzie jest Avannath?- zapytał.

- Nie. Z tego, co usłyszałem nie chce się już z tobą spotykać.

- Nie- powiedział- Nie o to chodzi.

Anders już miał odpowiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, ale zobaczył jego wzrok. Rycerz patrzył na drzwi zdenerwowany. Widząc jego spojrzenie templariusz powiedział cicho.

- Nie ma jej w domu. Czy ona już…. wyszła?

- O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał czując jakby zimny wąż pełznął po jego skórze.

- Cholera- zaklął templariusz i chciał odejść, ale uzdrowiciel złapał go za ramię.

- Chodź ze mną.- powiedział.

Gdy znaleźli się u Varrica rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Mów!- rozkazał.

- Musze ją powstrzymać.- powiedział- ale jeśli już poszła…

- Do cholery mów, co się dzieję!- powiedział łapiąc go i przyciskając do ściany.

- Ona… ja, myliłem się.

- Mówiła, że jej pomagasz.- powiedział Anders.

- Czy ty… wiesz?

- Oczywiście, że wiem.- powiedział puszczając go.

- Mówiła, że nie powiedziała nikomu.

- Kłamała żeby mnie chronić. Coś… się jej stało?

- Nie wiem. Wskazałem jej cel, ale potem usłyszałem coś… To pułapka. Musimy ją powstrzymać.

Anders zakrył twarz dłonią. Jego najgorszy koszmar się spełniał.

- Wystawiłeś ją!- powiedział.

- Nie przysięgam! Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Dlatego teraz tu jestem. Przecież nie przyszedłbym tu. Czy ona…?

- Wyszła godzinę temu.

- Możemy tam pójść.- powiedział po chwili Sebastian- Może jeszcze uda się ją ostrzec, albo... Może nie jest za późno.

Mógł to zrobić. Mógł wziąć ich wszystkich i iść do doków. Ale co wtedy? Hawk nie była głupia, jeśli nie dała się złapać tylko ściągną na siebie uwagę. Wiedział że tego się bała. Że pojawi się w złym miejscu o złym czasie. Ale jeśli to była pułapka i Hawk w nią wpadła… Stwórco, co miał zrobić? Obiecał jej, cholera dwa razy. Za każdym razem wierciła go tym nieubłaganym spojrzeniem. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył ją leżącą w kałuży krwi.

Templariusz nie odzywał się widząc jego spojrzenie.

Musiał postawić wszystko na jedną szalę. Iść tam i jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak zaryzykować życie ich wszystkich. Nawet jej. Lub zostać i czekać. Zaufać. Hawk nie była głupia. Siedzieć i nie robiąc nic, podczas gdy ona mogła tam ginąć.

Obiecał. Izabela miała rację, za bardzo wtrącał się do jej spraw, ale gdyby ją powstrzymał teraz nie doszłoby do tego.

- Zaczekamy na nią- powiedział ochrypłym głosem, czując jakby już wydał na nią wyrok.

Zeszli na dół by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Siedli przy barze i oboje patrzyli w stronę drzwi.

- Stwórco niech się nie mylę…- pomyślał

Czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Drzwi się uchylały ale weszło przez nie jedynie kilku stałych bywalców.

ﻰ

Ogień płonął na jej dłoni.

- Spokojnie- powiedział jeden z rycerzy występując do przodu pokazując jej puste dłonie.

- Czego chcesz?- zapytała, kula ognia na jej dłoni buchnęła oświetlając mu twarz. Płomień na chwile załamał się.

- Nikt nie musi dziś zginać.- powiedział.

- Nie ty o tym decydujesz.

Templariusz nie odpowiedział.

- Wiesz, kim jestem?

- Ser Thrask.- odpowiedziała chłodno.

- Więc wiesz, że bronie twojej sprawy. Spójrz na pozostałych.

Rycerze ściągnęli chełmy. Niechętnie spuściła z niego wzrok i spojrzała na pozostałych. Znała te twarze. Nie wszystkie, ale domyślała się, że łączy ich jedno.

- Nikt z nas nie przejdzie obojętnie obok niesprawiedliwości w Kręgu. Nie zasługujemy na twoja zemstę.

Zawsze podejrzewała, że Thrask'a stać na więcej. Szkoda, że musiała się przekonać, że ma rację w takich okolicznościach.

- Jeśli myślisz, że prze to pójdę z wami dobrowolnie, mylisz się.

- Może nie będzie to konieczne. Mam propozycję. Chce żebyś jej wysłuchał. Obiecaj mi chwilę spokojnej rozmowy.

Propozycję? Nie mogła z nimi wygrać tego była pewna. Nawet, jeśli doszłoby do walki ogień zdmuchnąłby kilku z nich. Pozostali rzuciliby się na nią. Nawet lód nie zatrzymałby wszystkich. Stali za blisko by mogła mieć, choć cień szansy, że jej się uda.

- Po co pytasz skoro nie dajesz mi wyboru.- odpowiedziała chłodno.

Wskazał budynek gdzie zniknął pijany templariusz.

- Tego, na którego czekałeś już tam nie ma. Porozmawiamy tam.

Nie ruszyła się.

- Tylko chwila rozmowy.- powiedział.

- A jeśli twój propozycja nie spodoba mi się?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

- Jest nas wystarczająco wielu. Cześć z nas jest odporna na uderzenie umysłu. Możesz spróbować z nami walczyć, ale wtedy albo zginiesz albo skończysz w twierdzy. Ja daje ci szanse.

Zacisnęła dłonie… i rozluźniła je.

- W porządku.- powiedziała. Wszędzie miała większe szanse niż tutaj w wąskiej uliczce. Dwóch rycerzy ruszyło z przodu. Thrask wskazał jej dłonią, że ma iść za nimi. Ruszyła spodziewając się, że w każdej chwili ostrze wpije się w jej ciało. Thrask nie był z takich, co oszukują. Tak przynajmniej myślała Hawk.

Oczywiście pokój był pusty. Miał jeszcze jedne drzwi z pewne z kolejnym wyjściem, którym ulotnił się je cel. Trzech templariuszy zostało przed wejściem na ulicy. Thrask zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na dwóch rycerzy stojących za nią.

- Chce mieć twoje słowo.- powiedział- Na chwilę spokojnej rozmowy. Karl i Omar zaczekają w pokoju obok.

To dawało nowe możliwości. Gdzie jednak zniknęła pozostała dwójka?

- Uwierzysz mojemu słowu?- zapytała.

- Ty uwierzyłeś rekrutom.- powiedział. Wiedziała, że miał na myśli templariuszy, których oszczędziła. Łatwiej było nie mówić nic i wykorzystać sytuację. Z tą trójką mogła już sobie poradzić. Wzięła by Thraska za zakładnika nim pozostali weszliby do budynku

- Cokolwiek zrobisz- powiedział trafnie odgadując jej milczenie, nie zdołasz opuścić doków.

Czy mógł wziąć więcej templariuszy? Więcej podobnych do tych? Nie musiał. Wystarczyło, że porozsyłał by ich po dokach i kazał uważać na Revenge. To wystarczyło. Były jeszcze tajne przejścia, ale czy zdołałaby do nich dotrzeć?

- Masz moje słowo.- powiedziała mając nadzieję, że nie pogorszy tylko swojej sytuacji.

Skinął głową na rycerzy, którzy zniknęli za drzwiami. Wskazał jej krzesło. Jeszcze nie tak dawno sama wskazywała tak krzesło Sebastianowi w opuszczonej chacie. Wydawało jej się, że było to dawno temu. Sebastian jej nie wydał. Nie mógł. Wiedział, kim była naprawdę i wtedy Thrask rozmawiałby z nią inaczej.

Usiadła a templariusz spoczął naprzeciwko po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to będzie on?- zapytała.

- Nie wiedziałem. Wybrałem najgorszego sukinsyna z kręgu i rozpuściłem plotkę, że będzie dziś sam w dokach. Oczywiście po cichu. Taka publiczna tajemnica. Jak widać to wystarczyło.

To Sebastian za szybko połknął przynętę i tym samym zdradził ją. Nie mogła korzystać już z jego pomocy.

- Czekam na twoja propozycję.- przypomniała, gdy zaczął się jej przypatrywać. Pokój oświetlały świece a wiedziała, że nie ma innego oświetlenia, które zakrywałoby więcej niż odsłaniało.

- Zrobiłem listę templariuszy, którzy… nadużywają swojej pozycji w kręgu.- zaczął- Chce to ujawnić to, co tu się dzieję.

Zaśmiała się.

- Co dalej?- spytała ironicznie.

- Pójdę z tym do wicehrabiego. Pominę komtur.

- I myślisz, że będzie jadł ci z ręki?

- Wicehrabia nie jest głupcem. Dzięki tobie wielu z rycerzy zaczęło mówić. Mam ich zeznania. Wszystko, co działo się do tej pory w kręgu w cieniu prawości. Nie może tego zignorować.

- A więc zrobił coś więcej.- pomyślała. Może miał szanse.

- Masz, więc wszystko.- powiedziała po chwili- Czego chcesz ode mnie?

- Zaprzestaniesz ataków.

- Tylko tyle?

- Potrzebuje trochę czasu. Daj mi słowo, że nie kiwniesz palcem prze najbliższe kilka dni. W tym czasie ja przeforsuje ten pomysł. Jeśli zrobiłbym to teraz, był byś tylko kartą przetargową w reku komtur. Nie zgodziłaby się prowadzić śledztwo przeciwko jej najlepszym ludziom w chwili, gdy wciąż był byś zagrożeniem.

- Więc mam być karta przetargową w twoim reku.

Skinął głową.

- Co im powiesz?

- Prawdę. Widziałem się z tobą. Zawarliśmy układ. Revenge wycofa się, jeśli wicehrabia rozpatrzy każde oskarżenie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zebrałem nie będzie mógł nie przyznać nam racji.

- Jak mocne są twoje dowody?

- Gdybym miał wątpliwości że wicehrabia może je zignorować nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz.

- Kto jeszcze o tym wie?- zapytała po chwili.

- Moi ludzie.

- Głupiec.- powiedziała cicho.

- Ufam im.

- Jeśli się nie mylisz, od momentu, gdy staniesz w twierdzy Hrabiego każdy z twojej listy będzie chciał cię zabić.

- Wiem o tym.

- Nic nie wiesz.- powiedziała chłodno- Może masz rację, może to ma jakaś szansę… Wystarczy jeden sztylet i nic się nie zmieni. Myślałem, że to ja dzierżę los magów. W tej chwili dzierżysz go ty. Tu nie idzie już o twoje życie.

- Wiem.- powiedział poważnie Thrask- Dlatego mam ich. Wskazał templariuszy stojącymi za drzwiami.

- Jeśli ci się nie uda wyjdę z cienia.

- Uda mi się. Zgadzasz się?

- Tak.

- Mam twoje słowo, że przez najbliższe dni o tobie nie usłyszę?

- Masz moje słowo. Teraz, pozwolisz mi odejść?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałował…Jesteś wolny.

Wstała.

- Bez względu, co się stanie, spotkamy się za trzy dni. W tym samym...

- Nie.- przerwała mu- Doki. Znajdę cię.

- W porządku.

Otworzył drzwi i dał znak templariuszom.

Rycerze nawet nie drgnęli, gdy wychodziła.

Thrask wyszedł i spojrzał w ciemności gdzie zniknęła postać.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze robie. -powiedział sam do siebie patrząc w ciemność.

Szła przed siebie i dopiero, gdy zniknęła w nieużywanym przejściu pozwoliła sobie na spokojny oddech. Jednak nie była taka silna jak jej się wydawało- pomyślała opanowując drżenie dłoni. Ruszyła w najbrudniejszy kont przejścia i zrzuciła płaszcz ściągając zaklęcia. Nie chciała z stąd wychodzić. Było zbyt blisko. Nie, nie możesz tu zostać.- powiedziała sama do siebie i ruszyła do Górnego Miasta.

Zmieniła szatę i uczesała włosy. Anders musiał na nią poczekać. Potrzebowała chwili by zebrać myśli. By się uspokoić. Mogła to zrobić w jednej chwili przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, ale to nie było to. Pierwszy raz dała się złapać. Mogła być już martwa lub prowadzona do Katowni. Co by wtedy zrobił Anders? Wolała o tym nie myśleć.

Szła powoli kierując się do Dolnego Miasta. Zawsze wiedziała, jakie jest ryzyko, ale dziś… Nie. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dała się złapać, bo przestała pracować sama. To był błąd, który popełniła. Zatrzymała się widząc już z daleka Wisielca. Nie chciała tam iść. Revegne mógł być zadowolony. Nie dość, że udało mu się ujść z życiem, gdy wpadł w pułapkę to jeszcze Thrask postara się dokonać niemożliwego. Ale ona sama wciąż widziała obstawiona uliczkę. Bez wyjścia. Jej magia by nie wystarczyła. Nie bała się, że zginie. Bała się, że by przeżyła.

Nie. Nie chciała tam iść. Ale wiedziała, że jeśli się nie pojawi uzdrowiciel będzie się martwił. Jeszcze chwilę w tej słodkiej ciemności gdzie była bezpieczna.

- Revenge, musisz mi użyczyć trochę swojej siły.- pomyślała chcąc iść, ale nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Były bardzo ciche. Znała je. Żałowała, że się zatrzymała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, do kogo należą.

- Fenris.- powiedziała na przywitanie

ﻰ

Weszli razem do Wisielca. Patrzył, jaka ulga maluje się na ich twarzach. Widział jak Anders chciał ją objąć, ale w porę się rozmyślił. Rozmawiali we trójkę. Jakąkolwiek tajemnice Hawk miała z Andersem templariusz też o niej wiedział. Na początku myślał, że chodzi o coś błahego. Avannath czasem zachowywała się dość… nieprzewidywalnie. Ale dziś już wiedział, że sprawa była bardziej poważna. Cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że Anders usiadł przy jednym barze z templariuszem, jak by był jego starym kumplem. A przecież jeszcze przed chwilą ledwie mógł znieść rozmowę o nim. To samo sprawiło, że stała tam sama. Przed jedna krótką chwilę przypominała mu siebie, gdy jeszcze uciekał przed łowcami, próbując ukryć się w ciemności. Chciał o to zapytać, ale zrezygnował widząc jej spojrzenie.

Hawk była twarda. Wiedział to w chwili, gdy się spotkali. Na początku obserwował ją, pilnował czy się nie zmienia, czy nie poddaje demonom. Potem… była to już tylko wymówka. Z czasem rozróżniał różne znaki, gesty. Kiedy śmiała się naprawdę, a kiedy uśmiech tylko przykrywał inne emocje. Wiedział jak zachowuje się, kiedy odpowiadając na pytania pomijała prawdę. I wiedział, że cokolwiek stało się dzisiaj musiało ją nieźle przestraszyć. Mogła próbować to ukryć przed innymi, ale jego nie mogła już oszukać.

Nie dał po sobie poznać, że coś zauważył. Gdy wahała się wejść do Wisielca, do którego wpadała przecież o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nie chciał jej zadawać pytań, na które prawdopodobnie nie chciałaby odpowiedzieć. Nie dzisiaj. Zaoferował tylko to, co mógł zrobić. Pomógł jej pokonać strach i poszedł z nią.

Spojrzał z nienawiścią na uzdrowiciela, z którym teraz rozmawiała. Cokolwiek to było pozwolił jej na to. Był słaby, a ona potrzebowała kogoś silnego. Magia. Gdyby tylko nie było w niej magii…

Widział jak żegna się z nim. Chciał pójść z nią, ale się nie zgodziła. Razem z templariuszem wyglądali już jakby kamień spadł im z serca. Templariusz chciał ruszyć za nią, ale zatrzymała go ciężka ręka uzdrowiciela. Już nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Poszedł za nią. Tak, tylko dla pewności, czy dotrze bezpiecznie do domu. W połowie drogi zatrzymała się i zmieniła kierunek. Poszła do doków. Wiedział gdzie idzie. Zdziwił go tylko, że wybrała tym razem inna drogę do przystani. Kiedyś przypadkiem zauważył ją tutaj, nad zatoką, skąd był najlepszy widok na twierdzę. Przychodziła tu raz na jakiś czas. Zastanawiał się, co tak naprawde myśli patrząc na nią. Strach przed kręgiem? Dumę, bo wciąż była wolna? Czy gniew…

Nie powinna tu przychodzić sama nocą. Z uliczki wyszła ciemna postać. Drobny bandyta. Zatrzymał się zauważając ją i po chwili ruszył w jej stronę. W jego reku błysnęła stal. Elf sięgnął po miecz, ale zawahał się. Jak przewidział zauważyła go nim jeszcze do niej podszedł. Kula ognia zaświeciła na jej dłoni. Bandyta zatrzymali się i zmienił kierunek.

Opuścił dłoń z klingi.

Ile razy był tu, gdy stała sama wpatrując się w warownie? Chciał podejść, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Powiedziałby za dużo a to nie miało sensu. Nie miało przyszłości. Spojrzał w niebo, bo księżyc zakrywał właśnie obłok, i na nią. Też na niego patrzyła.

- Co się dziś stało?- pomyślał.

ﻰ

Wracała już zwykłą drogą. Myślała, że z Wisielca pójdzie prosto do domu. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Musiała sobie coś udowodnić- że strach jej nie pokonał. Twierdza jej nie pokonała. Zrobiła to, ale teraz nadal nie czuła się pewnie. Wiedziała, że jutro to przejdzie i spojrzy na dzisiejszy wieczór z innej strony. Było źle, ale wyszła z tego. Nie powiedziała Andersowi o Thrasku. W zasadzie nie powiedziała mu nic. Co mogła zresztą powiedzieć mu na środku Wisielca?

- Nie martw się.- szepnęła tylko, gdy wychodziła.

Zauważyła ulgę w jego spojrzeniu jak tylko ją zobaczył. W zasadzie nawet nie pytał. Bal się, że już jej nie zobaczy. Widziała to w jego oczach. Mógł już być spokojny. Revenge nie pojawi się przez kolejne kilka dni. Sebastianowi przykazała by pilnował Thraska jak by od tego zależało wszystko. Sama nie mogła go chronić. Nie w twierdzy, nie wzbudzając jego podejrzeń. Spojrzała na dom elfa przechodząc obok niego. Przypomniała sobie jego oczy i poczuła się pewniej. Gdyby był obok niej nie bałaby się już. Uratował ją z pustki. Nawet widok jego opuszczonej rezydencji dodawał jej sił. Ruszyła dalej. Wiedziała że nie powinna nawet tak myśleć, ani czuć w ten sposób.

ﻰ

Poranek wydawał jej się taki nierealny po tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Cienie zniknęły. Musiały zniknąć. Stwierdziła że może pozwolić sobie na spóźnienie i stała pod prysznicem czując jak woda zmywa z niej wszystko. cokolwiek pozostało jeszcze po wczorajszej nocy. Pozostały znane emocje. Pewność. Gniew. Troska o jej drużynę i nic więcej. Avelina nie mogła dziś iść z nimi, więc wybrała zamiast niej uzdrowiciela.

Czekali na nią pod bramą. Przyjemniej on i Fenris. Anders siedział na ławce patrząc na rynek, a elf stał jak zwykle oparty o drzewo patrząc w przeciwnym kierunku. Uśmiechnęła się. Cokolwiek się stało nie zdołało jej pokonać. Nie. Sprawiła tylko, że była silniejsza.

- Gdzie Izabela?- zapytała.

- Jak nie przyszłaś po piętnastu minutach, stwierdziła, że i tak się jeszcze spóźnisz i poszła do Wisielca. Czekamy to od czterdziestu minut.

- Przepraszam. Zaspałam.- rzuciła ignorując jego zdziwione spojrzenie. Spojrzała na elfa. Zamrugał powoli i odwrócił wzrok- Więc poczekamy na nią.

- Avannath, co się wczoraj stało?- zapytał cicho Anders.

- Nic takiego. I przez najbliższe dni już się tym nie będę zajmować.

- Czy ktoś…

- Nic się nie stało.- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

Wiedziała, że go tym rani, nie mówiąc mu prawdy. Wolała jednak to niż jakby miał znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie przez nią.

Izabela przyszła po piętnastu minutach.

U podnóża Sundermont rozprawili się z grupką bandytów okradająca wędrujących kupców. Uzupełniła zapasy ziół w dalijskim obozowisku i ruszyli do jaskiń. Tam znaleźli kolejną grupkę. Pozostała jeszcze trzecia. Zastanawiała się gdzie mogli się ukrywać i ostatecznie ruszyła z powrotem zamierzając sprawdzić pobliski wąwóz. Przy drodzę stało kilku ludzi. Zatrzymała się nim się zbliżyli. Z tej odległości mogła już dostrzec detale na ich strojach. Spojrzała na twarz elfa. Nie. Myliła się. To nie byli łowcy. Po cokolwiek tu byli nie zatrzymali ich. Jej druzyna musiała wyglądać dziwnie w ich oczach. Być może czekali na kolejnych mniej licznych i na pewno mniej uzbrojonych wędrowców. Jej wspaniałomyślność nie była jednak dziś w najlepszych kondycji. Minęli ich nie zaczepiając bandytów.

Cel zlecenia znaleźli niedaleko wąwozu. Nie była dziś zbyt rozmowna, co Anders nie mógł nie zauważyć i co jakiś czas patrzył na nią, jakby czekając czy się czymś zdradzi. Bezskutecznie. Po wczorajszej nocy nic już nie pozostało. Popełniła błąd i dostała szansę, której już nie zmarnuje. To wszystko. A jeśli plan Thraska przejdzie, nie będzie już potrzebna.

Było już południe, gdy dotarli do miasta. Merrill czekała na nich w Wisielcu. Spojrzała na jej uśmiech i dziękowała sobie, że jej też w to nie wciągnęła. Nikogo już nie wciągnie. A Anders powinien zapomnieć, że cokolwiek mu powiedziała. Była sama. Tak jak na początku.

Była tam z nimi, ale nie wiele rozmawiała. Po chwili pozostał już tylko Varric i Merrill. Nie chciała iść do domu. Jak ona przeżyję te kilka dni? Oczekiwań, niepewności. Teraz wszystko było w rekach Thraska. Jeśli mu się nie uda, wróci. Mogła pojawić się w Katowni, wspomnieć o Revenge. Thrask pewnie by się wygadał. Ale był tam tez Sebastian. Nie, musiała pozostawić sprawy swojemu biegowi. Wyszła z tawerny, jej przyjaciele zajęci rozmowa nawet tego nie zauważyli.

Zatrzymała się pod domem elfa. Zastanawiała się jak sypia. Czy może spać, gdy nad nim wisiała taka groźba. Ona po części kryła się pod kapturem. Ścigali Revenge nie ją. Czy Danarius śnił mu się w nocy? Czy w snach nadal słuchał jego poleceń? Czy uciekał przed łowcami i budził się łapiąc za miecz? Nie mogli jej złapać. Musiała dostać też tego maga krwi. Bez względu na wszystko.

- Nie złapią mnie.- pomyślała i chciała ruszyć dalej, gdy nagle usłyszała dźwięk rozbijanego szkła. Był zbyt mocny by mógł to być strącony wazon. Nie. W jego domu, z tego co zauważyła nie było nawet wazonów.

Nie zapukała, weszła cicho na palcach starając się nie zrobić najmniejszego szmeru. Stanęła przed wejściem widząc połowę salonu, w którym kiedyś siedzieli. Na ścianie pełzały cienie płomieni z niewidocznego dla niej z tego miejsca palącego się kominka. Na ścianie była duża czerwona plama. Spływało z niej strużkami czerwone wino na ziemie, gdzie w małej kałuży leżała roztrzaskana butelka. Wychyliła się ostrożnie. Stał tyłem do niej oparty o kominek i patrzył w ogień. Koło niego leżało więcej szkła. I więcej czerwonego wina wsiąkającego w starą podłogę.

- Musiał mieć bardzo zły dzień.- pomyślała nie wiedząc czy wejść czy wycofać się póki jeszcze mogła.

- Musisz mieć bardzo wysokie mniemanie o swoich umiejętnościach, jeśli myślisz, że cię nie słyszałem.- usłyszała jego chłodny głos.

Tak. Musiał mieć bardzo zły dzień… ale nie mogła się już wycofać.

Weszła nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- Usiądź, jeśli już przyszłaś.- powiedział tym samym tonem.

Świetnie. Wczoraj wpadka z Revenge dziś rozwścieczony elf.

Usiadła przy stole. Stało jeszcze na nim z tuzin butelek czerwonego wina. Podejrzewała, że jeszcze tej nocy wszystkie skończą na ścianie.

Nie mówił nic stojąc nadal wpatrzony w ogień.

- Mały wybór kolorów.- mruknęła.

- Co?- zapytał nie odwracając się.

- Do przemalowania ściany.- powiedziała zerkając na plamę po drugiej stronie.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ścianę a potem na nią. I w końcu się uśmiechnął słabo, smutnym uśmiechem, ale jednak.

Zignorowała fakt, że jej serce podskoczyło na widok tego uśmiechu i jego smutnych oczu.

- Ciężki dzień?- zapytała.

- Dziś mijają trzy lata odkąd uciekłem. I nadal… nie czuje się w pełni wolny.

- Przyjdzie.- powiedziała- A wtedy go dopadniemy.

- Nie chodzi o to.- powiedział ciszej i znów odwrócił się do kominka patrząc w ogień- Opowiadałem ci jak uciekłem?

Zaprzeczyła głową zapominając, że tego nie widzi nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Zrobił błąd, który nieomal kosztował go życie. Na wyspie szalał bunt. Gdy chciał uciec okazało się, że w statku jest miejsce tylko dla elity. Nie mogli zabrać mnie.

- Zostawił cię?

- Nie miał wyboru. Widok jego twarzy jak patrzył na mnie, gdy odpływali- bezcenny- powiedział, była pewna, że na jego twarzy był teraz uśmiech.

Może mogłaby się przesiąść na drugą stronę? Wtedy mogłaby widzieć jego twarz…

- Zostałem sam. Ranny. Nie miałem dużo szans na przeczycie. Znaleźli mnie qunari.

- Co się stało potem?

- Pomogli mi. Wyleczyli. Byli wolni i łatwo okazywali emocje. Każdy z nich sam decydował o swoim losie. Byłem z nimi rok. Żyłem, walczyłem, przelewałem krew.. Wcześniej nie wiedziałem, czym jest wolność. Nie znałem innego życia. Ale to… nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

- Któregoś dnia Danarius wrócił. Widziałem ulgę na jego twarzy, gdy mnie zobaczył. Jego inwestycja przetrwała.- powiedział patrząc z nienawiścią na swoje znaki na ręce.

- Qunari wiedzieli, kim byłem.- mówił dalej- Nie chcieli mnie oddać. I wtedy Danarius kazał mi ich zabić. Uśmiechał się przy tym, wiedział, że posłucham. I maił rację… Zabiłem ich wszystkich.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- zapytała po chwili.

- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłaś niewolnikiem Hawk. Nie wiesz jak wygląda takie życie. Trwasz z minuty na minutę, czekając tylko na kolejne polecenie. Skazany na kaprysy i humor swojego właściciela. Nie jesteś istotą. Nie masz własnej woli. Jesteś tylko własnością. Ale wtedy… Gdy spojrzałem na ich ciała. Nie mogłem… Uciekłem. I uciekam do tej pory.

- Dopadniemy go.

Nie odpowiedział. Patrzyła na niego. W tym było cos więcej.

- Idź już Hawk...

- Czego się boisz?- zapytała podchodząc do niego- Pomogę ci z nim, przecież wiesz. Wszyscy ci pomożemy.

- Nie. Nie chce żebyś mi pomagała.- powiedział patrząc na nią- Obiecaj mi to.

To nie były jego słowa. To były jej słowa. „Obiecaj mi to Anders, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że mi nie pomożesz" Chciała go chronić, teraz Fenris chciał ją. Przed czym?

- Czego się boisz?- powtórzyła stanowczo i kiedy jego wzrok stał się smutny dodała- Tak łatwo się nas nie pozbędziesz.

Spojrzał znów na ogień i wtedy zrozumiała. Danarius. Qunari. Uratowali mu życie. Żył z nimi rok. A zdradził ich na jedno jego słowo.

- Nie jesteś już niewolnikiem.- powiedziała mocnym głosem- Nie myślisz już jak niewolnik i już nigdy nie będziesz! Nie zdradzisz nas.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- zapytał. Widziała na jego twarzy ironiczny uśmiech- Zawsze go nienawidziłem a..

- Bo ja ci na to nie pozwolę.- przerwała mu. Spojrzał na nią jej oczy płonęły teraz nieznanym blaskiem- Wyciągałeś mnie z pustki. Uratowałeś przed własnym zaklęciem… Tam byłeś sam. Tu masz nas. Masz mnie. Nie wierze, że mógłbyś to zrobić, ale jeśli to się stanie powstrzymam cię.

Uwierzył jej. Może, więc była jeszcze dla niego nadzieja. Nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć. Proste dziękuje nie wystarczało, ale cokolwiek odpowiedniejsze przychodziło mu na myśl mówiło zbyt dużo.

- Chcesz rozbić pozostałe butelki?- zapytała.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Może później.- odparł.

Poczuła się nagle strasznie słaba. Na samą myśl o tym, że Danarius mógłby mieć nadal na niego jakiś wpływ… Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby z nim wrócić jej serce zaciskało się w żelaznych okowach. Mogła to wszystko stracić przez wczorajsza wpadkę Revenge.

Zachwiała się. Tym razem ją złapał.

- Avannath!- powiedział przytrzymując ją.

No tak. Za bardzo przejęła się Revenge. Do tego ledwie spała w nocy.

- Może uzdrowiciel powinien…

- Tylko nie Anders!- jęknęła- Nic mi nie jest. To tylko zmęczenie.

- Czy to wiąże się z wczorajszym wieczorem?- zapytał nadal trzymając ją w pasie.

Spojrzała na niego.

Nie mógł nic wiedzieć. Nie mógł…

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Widziałem, że coś się stało. Od kiedy Anders pije razem z templariuszem?

- To moja wina.- powiedziała próbując się oswobodzić, ale była zbyt słaba i była by upadła gdyby ją znów nie złapał.

- Niech cię..!- pomyślała, gdy znów wziął ja na ręce.

Zaniósł ją na gorę na łóżko, na którym kiedyś spała.

- W porządku?- zapytał siadając obok.

- Już ci mówiłam, że nic mi nie jest- powiedziała chcąc usiąść, ale zrobiło jej się czarno w oczach i znowu opadła na poduszkę.

- Jutro rano idziesz do Andersa.- powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Tak jest.- odburknęła i przekręciła się na bok tyłem do niego.

- To tylko zmęczenie.- pomyślała patrząc na swoją dłoń, która lekko drżała. Przypomniała sobie swoje ostatnie zaklęcia. Nie wszystkie działały tak jak trzeba. Przywołała płomień. Wahał się niestabilnie i zgasł. _Tylko nie to…_ Zacisnęła dłoń.

- Nic ci nie będzie.- powiedział pewnie elf zakrywając jej dłoń swoją. Dlaczego to zrobił…? Stalowa rękawica. Chłód. Zadrżała.

Zabrał dłoń, gdy to zobaczył. Teraz odwróciła się w jego stronę patrząc mu w oczy. Nadal czuła słabość ogarniającą ją. Nie chciała się jej poddać.

_Nie powinnaś patrzeć mu w oczy. Nic z tego nie będzie. _

- Możesz ją zdjąć, na chwilę?- poprosiła.

Zdjął rękawicę i tym razem wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Nie powinna tego robić. Wyciągnęła rękę i ich dłonie znów się spotkały. Znów to poczuła, tym razem było słabsze, ale głębsze. Przesuwała palce po jego dłoni, powoli, delikatnie. Miał ciepłe dłonie. I znów pierwszy się wycofał. No tak, była przecież magiem. Nawet, jeśli coś poczuł musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Widziała, że chce wstać.

- Fenris… Mógłbyś zostać ze mną na chwilę?- zapytała, wiedziała że jutro będzie tego żałować, ale po tym jak zobaczyła, że jej podstawowy czar słabnie zaczynała lekko panikować.

Spodziewała się, że spojrzy na nią zaskoczony. Spodziewała się wszystkiego. Ale nie tego, że skinie głowa bez słowa.

Spojrzała znów na swoją rękę. Na jej dłoni zaczął pojawiać się lód. Zbyt wolno zbyt opornie. Jej dłoń zadrżała.

- Nie rób tego.- powiedział i znów złapał ją za rękę. Tym razem dłonią bez rękawic.

Nie cofnęła lodu. Patrzyła jak sam zanika na jej dłoni trzymanej przez niego, choć wcale tego nie chciała. Mogli ja wszyscy zranić i jakoś by to zniosła. Ale nie to. Magia nigdy jej nie zawodziła. Zawsze była na zawołanie. _Tylko nie magia_. Zamknęła oczy.

- Avannath spójrz na mnie.

_Idź stąd i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Odejdź. Nie potrzebuje cię. _

Puścił jej rękę.

Cisza.

_Proszę odejdź. _

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, ale nie wstał. Znów położył dłoń na jej. Poczuła ciepło jego skóry. Czuła się taka słaba. Tylko jego dotyk dodawał jej sił. Gdyby nagle pojawiło się zagrożenie rzuciłaby może parę iskier. Otworzyła oczy, w których błyszczała jedna łza. Leżał naprzeciwko niej. A w jego oczach zobaczyła spokój, pewność. Chciała zabrać dłon, ale jej nie puścił.

Spuściła wzrok patrząc na ich dłonie leżące razem.

- Na jednej z misji, Danarius rzucił zbyt wiele zaklęć.- powiedział spokojnie niemal ciepło- Gdy skończył i wróciliśmy do twierdzy, nie mógł nawet rozpalić ognia w kominku. Złościł się przez kilka godzin. Dopiero kolejnego dnia jego umiejętności wróciły. Rozmawiał o tym z swoimi gośćmi. Niektórzy opowiadali, że też im się to przydarzyło.

- To nie jest wyczerpanie magiczne.- powiedziała.

- Wiem, wtedy miałabyś białą skórę. Jeden z magów powiedział, że jego magia osłabła na kilka dni po spotkaniu z grupa golemów, której musiał sam stawić się czoła. Myślał, że zginie. Czy to…- jego dłoń lekko zacisnęła się na jej i rozluźniła- Stało się wczorajszego wieczoru?

Nie odpowiedziała. Może miał rację. Może jutro lub za kilka dni wszystko wróci do normy. Chciała znów przywołać lód.

- Nie rób tego.- Powiedział czując pojawiający się chłód.

- Nie jestem słaba.

- Nie. Nie jesteś.

Spojrzała na niego. Powiedział to spokojnie i pewnie. To samo było w jego oczach. Uwierzyła mu.

Uspokoiła się. Jeśli to nie to, Anders na pewno cos wymyśli. Kto mógł tez wiedzieć więcej od ducha pustki? Zamknęła oczy czując ogarniające ją zmęczenie. Ale była już spokojna. I Bezpieczna, bo wciąż trzymał ją za rękę.

Obudziła się po kilku godzinach. Ne zewnątrz było nadal ciemno i podejrzewała, że był środek nocy. Znów nie mogła spać. Nadal leżał obok niej, miał zamknięte oczy i jego oddech był spokojny.

- A więc jednak miał spokojne sny.- pomyślała wpatrując się w niego. Był tak blisko.

Białe włosy opadały mu łagodnie na policzek. Wyswobodziła najdelikatniej jak mogła rękę . To była jedyna okazja by przekonać czy naprawde są takie miękkie w dotyku, na jakie wyglądają. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Przesuwając ją powoli centymetr po centymetrze bliżej jego twarzy. Wstrzymała oddech. Już prawie…

- Co robisz?

Zabrała szybko dłoń pod wpływem przenikliwych zielonych oczu.

- Ja… pająk.

Wstał i strzepnął z włosów nieistniejącego pająka. W środku niej aż coś się skręciło, gdy łagodnie przejechał po białych kosmykach palcami. Była tak blisko.

- Będę na dole jak byś mnie potrzebowała.- powiedział i wyszedł.

- I po co to zrobiłam.- pomyślała patrząc w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą leżał. Chciała dotknąć miejsca gdzie leżałby poczuć ciepło, które pozostawił, ale spojrzała podejrzliwie w stronę drzwi i zrezygnowała.

Obudziła się z samego rana. Znów była w jego łóżku. Tym razem jednak postanowiła to zignorować. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Spojrzała na swoja dłoń. Ogień. Wczoraj ledwie się tlił i zgasł nim mogła dać mu więcej energii. Usiadła i skierowała dłoń przed siebie. Skupiła się na magii zbierając energię.

- Jeszcze trochę… Nie jestem słaba. Jeszcze trochę… Dam radę.- pojawiła się myśl w jej głowie.- Błagam niech się uda…

Kula ognia wystrzeliła z jej dłoni otaczając płomieniami pobliski fotel. Machnęła instynktownie dłonią i mebel pokrył się lodem lekko dymiąc.

- Chyba… się udało.- pomyślała czując ulgę i mając nadzieję, że elf nie był do niego przywiązany. Kolejna rzecz, którą zniszczyła w jego domu. Rzuciła się z powrotem na łóżko szczęśliwa jak nigdy przedtem.

Fenris wyszedł cicho na gorę i stanął w cieniu za drzwiami patrząc na śpiącą magiczkę.

- Avannath.- wypowiedział w myślach jej imię.

Przywoływała burze ognia, jakiej nigdy nie zdołał Danarius, a wczoraj była tak krucha i delikatna jak płatki kwiatu. Zawsze go zaskakiwała i co gorsze, poruszała coś w jego sercu, czego się bał. Lubił na nią patrzeć. Obserwować jak się śmieje. Jak podejmuje z zdecydowanym głosem trudne decyzje. Nawet podobał mu się jej ogień, który pojawiał się nie tylko na jej dłoni, ale też w spojrzeniu zawsze wtedy, gdy czuła silne emocje.

Magiczka poruszyła się. Będzie musiał tu posprzątać w razie jak by chciała jeszcze kiedyś go odwiedzić... Zamrugał w chwili, gdy usłyszał hałas, a gdy otworzył oczy pościel i magiczka zniknęły.

- Avannath?- zapytał wychodząc z cienia zapominając, że chował się w nim.

- Zaraz zejdę!- usłyszał zirytowany głos dobiegający z zza łóżka.

Patrzył w tamta stronę zdezorientowany. Znał wielu magów, ale Avannath na pewno nie przypomniała żadnego z nich.

Mógł ją, więc zostawiać. Sądząc po spalonym fotelu, na którym wciąż błyszczały igiełki lodu jej magia wróciła. Zszedł na dół tak by słyszała jego kroki.

Wstała wściekła wyplątując się z pościeli i spojrzała piorunującym wzrokiem na pająka chodzonego na poduszce, obok miejsca gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była jej głowa.

- Naprawdę mógłby tu posprzątać!- pomyślała.

Zeszła na dół. Fenris stał przy oknie patrząc na ulicę. Zatrzymała się.

- Kiedy to się właściwie zaczęło?- pomyślała. Dotyk. No tak. Choć w jego obecności zawsze czuła się nie do końca pewnie. Jakby coś wewnątrz niej mówiło – Uważaj na niego.- Stał tu, ale czuła, że tak naprawdę dzieli ich wszystko. Była w niej magia.

- Dziękuje za wczoraj.- powiedziała, nie odwrócił się- Przepraszam, że znów sprawiłam ci kłopot.

- To nic takiego.- powiedział i podszedł do niej.

Stanął i patrzył w jej oczy jakby chcąc coś z nich wyczytać.

- Ja…- zawahała się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia- Moja magia wróciła.

Skinął ledwie zauważalnie głową.

Jej oczy były już pewne. Nie pozostało nich śladu po wczorajszej słabości. Była już na powrót potężnym magiem. Magiem, których się obawiał i których nienawidził. Wczoraj jednak jej dłoń, która zwykle wyrzucała płomienie była tak słaba w jego dłoni. Tego przecież chciał. By magia ja opuściła. Zawsze sądził, że taki dar to przekleństwo. Wczoraj jednak zrozumiał dla niej jest on czymś więcej. Jest jej częścią. Jak powietrze, którym oddychała, dzięki któremu żyła. I będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić, bo nigdy nie będzie inaczej. Nie. Magia w jej dłoniach nie była przekleństwem. Nie była groźna dla niego. Ufał jej. I cokolwiek się stanie, gdy spotka Danariusa wiedział, że będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Nie mogąc znieść jej spojrzenia podszedł z nów do okna.

- Powinnaś iść do uzdrowiciela. Na wszelki wypadek.- powiedział.

- Wiem.- powiedziała i słyszał jak idze do drzwi.

- Avannath…- słyszał jak się zatrzymała- Chce żebyś wiedziała, że jestem tu, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować.

- Wiem dziękuje, ale dziś raczej nie przewiduje żadnych misji.

- Nie mam na myśli tylko misji. Ani tylko rozmowy.

I dopiero teraz spojrzał na nią. Stała nieruchomo w połowie drogi do drzwi. Jakby zaskoczona jego słowami. Spojrzała na niego badawczo jakby chcąc upewnić się czy dobrze usłyszała.

I wtedy uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tak jak nie uśmiechała się jeszcze do nikogo. I choć w jego umyśle wciąż krzyczał głos, że nie powinien tego robić. Że mimo wszystko ona nadal jest magiem. Że nie powinien jej lekceważyć i spuszczać gardy. Odwzajemnił uśmiech czując jak jego serce po raz pierwszy zaczyna bić naprawdę wolne.

Gdy wyszła obserwował ją jak szła ulica aż zniknęła za rogiem. To uczucie tez było obce. Ale, pomimo że wciąż wisiała nad nim groźba Danariusa, pomimo że zrobił coś wbrew sobie widząc jej wzrok jak na niego patrzyła, jak się uśmiechała czuł, że to już nie jest takie straszne. Nie był już sam.

Myliła się… Na stwórcze myliła się. Nie nienawidził jej tak bardzo jak sądziła nawet wiedząc, że była magiem. Widziała w jego oczach akceptacje, walkę i decyzję. Miała ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Z przeciwko szedł patrol straży miejskiej.

- Avelino!- powiedziała rozpromieniona na powitanie uśmiechając się.

- Coś masz dziś dobry humor Hawk.

- Wydaje ci się.

- Izabela wciąż jęczy o ta zatokę.

- Powiedz jej żeby wybrała wieczór.- rzuciła. Czy naprawde Kirkwall było dziś takie kolorowe czy to tylko jej odczucie?- Szykuj strój Avelino!- powiedziała do coraz bardziej zaskoczonej strażniczki i odwróciła się chcąc odejść.

Avelina położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Co się stało? Opanowałaś wreszcie tę barierę czy to zasługa Sebastiana?- zapytała, ale magiczka tylko machnęła ręką jakby to były drobnostki.

- Nic się nie stało, po prostu mamy piękny dzień.

- Hawk.- powiedziała patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jesteś wspaniała Avelino!- powiedziała i ruszyła zostawiając osłupiałą strażniczkę.

- My tez tak sądzimy.- odezwali się strażnicy.

- Cisza!

- Musze się dziś wybrać do wisielca i dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.- Pomyślała strażniczka ruszając dalej.

Wróciła do domu i rzuciła się na łóżko. Stwórco, wydawało jej się, że czasem na nią patrzył Brala to jednak za zwykłą obserwację, czy jako nie poddaje się demonom. Nigdy nie sądziła, że mógłby patrzeć na nią w ten sposób. A jednak… Wstała nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca i poszła na rynek. Usiadła na ławce łapiąc na twarz promienie słońca. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że z boku dobiegają cieniutkie piski. Na jej twarzy pojawił się całkiem nieodgadniony wyraz, a po chwili zastąpił go uśmiech. Ruszyła do dzielnicy krasnoludzkich kupców i podeszła do jednego ze stoisk.

- Serach oferuje najlepsze…- zaczął krasnolud.

- Potrzebuje czegoś specjalnego.

- Na specjalne zamówienie sprowadzamy egzotyczne gatunki. Jaki sobie życzysz serah?

- Sam wybierz. Koszt nie ma znaczenia.

- Dobrze serah będzie pojutrze. Nie zawiedziesz się.

Ruszyła z powrotem i wpadła na Izabelę.

- Hawk, szukałam cię.

- Cos się stało?

- Chodzi o statek.

- Co z nim?

- Dostałam cynk, że skurczysyn, który kiedyś ukradł mi okręt będzie na dniach w Kirkwall. Chciałabym wiedzieć czy mogę liczyć…

- Oczywiście. Daj tylko znać jak się zjawi. Avelina ci mówiła?

- Nie spotkałam jej jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Nadal chcesz iść nad zatokę?

- Oczywiście!- ucieszyła się- Kiedy planujesz nasz wypad?

- A kiedy byś chciała?

- To może dzisiaj? Spotkamy się dziś po południu w wisielcu. Och powiem pozostałym…- powiedziała i ruszyła ucieszona.

Avannath też się uśmiechnęła, ale z innego powodu. Właściwie nie sądziła żeby elfowi spodobał się ten pomysł a wtedy… Wystarczy, że pójdzie z nimi i podgrzeje wodę..

- A kiedy wrócę…- pomyślała- Na stwórcę pokaże ci, że nie możesz rzucać słów na wiatr!

Dziś nawet, Mrokowisko wydawało jej się ciepłe i przytulne.

Zajrzała do Kliniki, ale nie miał teraz pacjentów.

- Anders.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

- Avannath.

- Ja…. Mam pewien problem.

- Wiesz, że możesz do mnie przyjść ze wszystkim.- powiedział wskazując jej fotel obok.

Więc już zdążył jej wybaczyć.

- Wiem, i przepraszam, że ostatnio byłam taka… tajemnicza.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

- Wiem, i przepraszam.

- Nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

- Mogę powiedzieć tylko to, że jeśli się uda, Revenge nie będzie juz nigdy potrzebny.

- Oby to była prawda… Więc, o co chodzi?

- Wczoraj, moja magia trochei zawiodła. Nie mogłam przywołać nawet najmniejszej kuli ognia nie mówić już o lodzie.

- To cię cieszy?

- Nie. Po prostu…

- Myślałem, że zostawiłaś tego templariusza.- powiedział z pochmurnym spojrzeniem.

- Anders, to już przeszłość.

- Dobrze. Daj ręce.

Podała mu dłonie.

- Jesteś pewna, że…?

- Nie to nie było wyczerpanie magiczne.

- Nie wiem, co to było, ale dziś najwyraźniej twoja energia ma się w doskonałej kondycji. Mogę zakładać, że to reakcja po silnych przeżyciach albo spotkaniem z kimś, kto ma umiejętność wysysania energii magicznej.

- Myślisz, że to może się powtórzyć?- zapytała a jej uśmiech trochę zbladł.

- Avannath nawet nie wiem, która z tych opcji jest gorsza, ale unikaj tego. Magia nie znika od tak. Jest jak krew, która płynie w naszych żyłach.

- Będę uważać.

- Boje jak tak mówisz. Najlepiej byłoby żeby Justice tez na to spojrzał…

- W porządku.- odpowiedziała- Jeśli musi.

- ale teraz to niewykonalne.

- Dlaczego, coś się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona.

- Nie, on tylko… Od czasu, gdy wyciągnął cię z pustki, nie chce już mieć z tobą nic do czynienia.

- Och…

- Mówiłem, że go przestraszyłaś. Nie wiem, czym. Po raz pierwszy nie chce ze mną o czymś rozmawiać.

- Przeproś go Anders, naprawde nie chciałam. Nie wiem, co się wtedy stało.

- Wiem, nie przejmuj się przejdzie mu. Kiedyś.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam stosunków między wami?

- O to nie musisz się martwić. Mówiłem ci, że po części jesteśmy jednym. Chwilami nie wiem gdzie kończy się Justice, a gdzie zaczynam ja.

- Żałujesz tego? Że pozwoliłeś mu zostać?

- Nie. Ma rację. Jego gniew jest mocniejszy niż mój, ale dzięki temu jestem tylko silniejszy, kiedy trzeba. Poza tym już żaden demon mnie nie opęta.

- Nie jest taki zły jak myślałam na początku. Trochę zbyt gwałtowny, ale.. nawet za to zdołałam go polubić.

- W jednej rzeczy się z tobą zgadza.

- Jakiej?

- Revenge.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Może jednak jedna osoba zdoła zmienić świat, ale- dodała ku zdziwieniu uzdrowiciela- nie będzie nią Revenge.

- Jeśli będziesz coś wiedzieć…

- Jeśli się uda, wkrótce będzie o tym głośno. I Anders…- stanęła przed nim i spojrzała mu w oczy- Kiedy Sebastian ci powiedział… Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy, że nie ruszyłeś wtedy by mnie szukać.

- Dałem ci słowo, ale nadal…

- Wiem.- przerwała mu uśmiechając się ciepło- Cieszę się, że udało ci się dotrzymać obietnicy. Nie zasługuje na takiego przyjaciela jak ty.

- Hawk gdyby cos ci się stało…

- Nie myśl w ten sposób.- powiedziała i złapała go za rękę.- Spójrz mi w oczy- Nic mi się nie stanie ani tobie. Bo ja cię kryje a ty mnie.

- Avannath nie robie przecież nic.

- Robisz więcej niż myślisz. Dotrzymałeś obietnicy nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile to dla mnie znaczy. Zawsze stajesz po mojej stronie. Mogę tu przyjść z każdym problemem o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Uśmiechną się ciepło.

- Bez ciebie Kirkwall nie było by już takie samo.

- Avannath.- powiedział i przytulił ją.

Trochę za mocno. Wiedziała, że mimo wszystko wciąż się o nią martwi.

- Bądź za dwie godziny w Wisielcu- powiedziała gdy ja puścił- I weź kostium kąpielowy.

- Co?

Uśmiechnęła się zatrzymując w drzwiach.

- Pomysł Izabeli.

Uzdrowiciel przewrócił oczami, ale tylko posłała mu kolejny uśmiech i wyszła.

Nie miał już wielu pacjentów, a wspomnienie przez Avannath o tym, że być może Revenge już nigdy nie będzie potrzebna poprawiło mu nastrój. Wziął strój do przebrania i ruszył wcześniej do Dolnego Miasta. Jak się okazało wszyscy oprócz elfa już byli. Usiadł przy barze z Varrickiem bo koło Hawk siedział właśnie templariusz.

- Jesteś pewien?- zapytała.

- Tak, wszyscy o tym mówią, jutro będzie wiedziało o tym całe miasto. Thrask wyciągnął takie brudy, że nikt nie może zostać obojętny nawet zakon się zaangażował.- mówił Sebastian.

- Zakon? Oby to była prawda.

- Sam widziałem wielką kapłankę jak szła przez dziedziniec katowani.

- Więc jest nadzieja.

- Thrask mówił, że widział się z tobą.

Skinęła głową obok siedziała Merrill i Avelina zajęte rozmową. Izabela piła wino rozglądając się po gościach.

- Tak. Postawił warunek.

- Wiem mówił o tym. Nawet nie wiesz jak komtur była wściekła.

- I dobrze.- pomyślała. Meredith była postrachem każdego maga w Kirkwall.

- Nigdy właściwie jej nie wiedziałam. –powiedziała zamyślona.

- Wierz mi nie masz, czego żałować. Wszędzie węszy magie krwi, a demonów szuka pewnie nawet pod własną poduszką.

Uśmiechnęła się. Izabela poszła po kolejne wino.

- Brakuje tylko Fenrisa.- powiedziała piratka dosiadając się do Andersa i Varrica.

- On tez przyjdzie?- zapytał uzdrowiciel. Byłby raczej ostatnią osobą, jaką widziałby w zatoczce.

- Tez sądziłam, że nie przyjdzie. Ale się zgodził. Ciekawe dlaczego.- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku.

Nie pytając o nic znów spojrzał na templariusza i Hawk. Izabela mówiła kiedyś, że dała mu kosza, ale dziś była w takim dobrym humorze. Musiał się upewnić. Spojrzał znacząco, na piratkę ale tylko zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Spojrzał wymownie na templariusza i Hawk, po czym znów na nią.

Zaprzeczyła zdecydowanie głową i dała znak barmanowi o dolewkę. Uspokojony sam zamówił wino.

- O cholibka…- powiedział po chwili krasnolud.

- Co jest?- zapytał wychylając kolejny łyk.

- Od kiedy elf siada obok Hawk? Zawsze siadał obok Izabeli.

- Bo my zajmujemy jego miejsce.- powiedział uzdrowiciel i zerknął niezainteresowany na nich. Zaraz jednak spojrzał z powrotem.

- Czy on…?

- Nie ma rękawic. Na tyłek Andrasty. Albo rozpadły się na kawałki albo nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co tu się dzieję.

Wrócił do picia i zauważył, że jeden z kącików ust, piratki uniósł się w górę. Wychyliła do końca szklankę mógłby przysiąc jeszcze szczęśliwsza niż przed chwilą. Na moment ich wzrok się spotkał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz niedowierzająco na Hawk i elfa i potem na piratkę. Uśmiech na jej twarzy poszerzył się. Izabela parsknęła na widok jego miny.

- Na tyłek Andrasty…-udało mu się tylko powiedzieć i szczęka krasnoluda opadła na blat.

- Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz.- powiedziała, jego rękawice wisiały przypięte przy pasie, ręce położył luźno na oparciach krzesła. Musiała się bardzo wysilić żeby znów go nie dotknąć.

Elf widział jej spojrzenie i tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie powiedziałbym, że to jest miejsce dla mnie.

- Ale idziesz z nami.

- Jeśli tego chcesz.- odpowiedział po chwili patrząc w bok.

- Chce.

Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały.

- Avannath mogę cię prosić na słówko.- powiedział Avelina.

Znów zapomniała o ich obecności.

- Hawk- zaczęła strażniczka, gdy znaleźli się sami- Chce z tobą porozmawiać nim będzie za późno.

- Co się stało?

Avelina spojrzała wymownie na stolik, przy którym siedział Fenris.

- Aha.- odpowiedziała magiczka z tajemnicza miną. I zaraz się uśmiechnęła.

- Hawk!

- Co?

- Myślałam, że interesuje cię ten Sebastian.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Nie wiem czy.. Fenris jest odpowiednią osobą.

- Dlaczego nie?- zapytała zdziwiona.

Avelina obrzuciła ją piorunującym spojrzeniem, ale widząc, że nic to nie daje dodała.

- Avannath, nie zauważyłaś jak się zachowuje? I nie mówię tu o jego awersji do magii. Wszystkich trzyma na dystans, ciężko z nim nawet normalnie porozmawiać. Nigdy nie zdejmuje zbroi, mieszka sam w opuszczonej rezydencji. Jest w Kirkwall od dwóch lat, a nadal jest jakby duchem.

- Widać to mu odpowiada.- odpowiedziała niezbyt zainteresowana rozmową.

- Chodzi wiecznie ponury i często irytuje się z byle powodu. Jednemu strażnikowi niemal wyrwał serce jak go zaczął wypytywać o posiadłość.

- Powinnaś ich ostrzec żeby go nie niepokoili. To tylko ich wina. Poza tym, co do zbroi to dziś nie ma rękawic.

- Wildze jego dłonie pierwszy raz od dwóch lat, Hawk to nie jest normalne.

- A czy musi być?- zapytała uśmiechając się i patrząc na ich stolik.

- Na Andrastę do ciebie już nic nie dotrze!

- Raczej nie Avelino- odpowiedziała i spojrzała na nią- Rozumie twoje obawy, trochę zaufania. Fenris nie jest taki, jaki się wydaje. No może jest, ale…- powiedział i znów się uśmiechnęła jeszcze szerzej.

- Dobra wracajmy- poddała się Avelina.

ﻰ

- Idealna pora- powiedziała Izabela, gdy wyszli z Wisielca- Jak dojedzmy będzie już zachód słońca.

- Wolałam nasz babski wypad.- powiedziała cicho Merrill do Aveliny.

- Nic już nie będzie takie samo Merrill.- powiedziała strażniczka do zdziwionej elfki.

Gdy dotarli do zatoki dalijka musiała przyznac jej rację. Po raz pierwszy Varric nie odzywał się zupełnie jakby nagle zapomniał słów. Izabela uśmiechała się cały czas jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, a Anders co jakiś czas rzucał spojrzenia Fenrisowi i Avannath idących z tyłu i mrugał jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi.

- To nic takiego Anders-powiedziała do niego cicho.

- Tak myślisz?- zapytał z nadzieją.

- Tak, byli u mnie razem tylko dwa razy, a sama, Avannath przychodziła do mnie częściej.

- Była u ciebie z nim?

- Uhm. A nawet, jeśli- powiedziała oglądać się- To Fenris przynajmniej nie jest templariuszem.

- Jak by to coś pomagało.- odpowiedział lodowato.

Ruszyła przodem i wezwała kulę ognia. Ogień zapłonął ciepło. Zanurzyła dłoń pilnując by nie zgasł i po chwili woda była już ciepła.

- Cudownie- powiedziała Izabela wyskakując z ubrań. Po chwili tylko ona i elf pozostali na brzegu.

Merrill rozprawiała z Aveliną a Varric najwyraźniej odzyskując głos rozmawiał pod nosem z uzdrowicielem.

- Avannath, Fenris wchodzicie?- zapytała Izabela.

Anders parsknął.

- Idź- powiedział Fenris.

- Po co? Mam tu wszystko, czego chce.- powiedziała tak by tylko on słyszał.

Widziała błysk w jego oczach. Jego spojrzenie nabrało intensywności.

- Może później.- rzucił chłodno w stronę zatoczki.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Hawk musze z tobą porozmawiać.- powiedział krasnolud okryty szlafrokiem.

- W porządku- powiedziała i odeszli na bok.

- Hawk ty się zastanów. On niegdyś nie ściąga tej zbroi. Kto wie, co tam jest?- powiedział teatralnym szeptem, który najpewniej elf też słyszał.

- Co?- wyrwało jej się nie wiedząc czy dobrze usłyszała.

- No wiesz, ciężko myć się w zbroi. Wierz mi sam próbowałem, tak żeby sprawdzić, więc on chyba nigdy się nie my…- spojrzał ponad jej ramię i nagle zmalał- Lepiej… już pójdę.

Odwróciła się. Na twarzy elfa nadal widniała groźba szybkiej i bolesnej śmierci.

Zaśmiała się i złapała go za rękę. Po raz pierwszy naturalnie, odruchowo i pociągnęła za sobą. Zatrzymali się za skałami chronieni przed wzorkiem innych.

- Nigdy… -zapytał- Nie myślałaś żeby go wyrzucić z drużyny?

- Setki razy.- niemal westchnęła- Ale jest dobrym łotrzykiem.

Spojrzała na niego teraz już poważnie.

- Rano powiedziałeś, że jeśli będę cię potrzebować…- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

- Nic sobie takiego nie przypominam.- powiedział. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w gorę na widok jej miny.

- Avelina ma rację- mruknęła, jak by do siebie czując jednocześnie rozbawienie i cień złości.

- W czym?- zapytał szybko.

- Jesteś irytujący.

- Przeszkadza ci to?

Przyłożyła dłoń do ust udając, że się naprawdę zastanawia i z zadowoleniem obserwując jego pierwszą reakcje.

- Zastanów się dobrze, bo nie mam zamiaru być kilka razy dziennie oblewany kubłem zimnej wody.

Musiał się roześmiać widząc jej minę.

- Ja… -zaczęła nieporadnie się tłumaczyć, ale gdy zobaczyła, że się śmieje dodała- Widziałam! Wiedziałam, że wszystko słyszeliście, już ten mały karzełek tego dopilnował!

- Zastanowiłaś się już?- zapytał.

Miał takie zielone oczy. Ale na Stwórcę nigdy jeszcze nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób.

- Myślę… -odpowiedziała nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku- Że mi to nie przeszkadza.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę tak, że jej miękka szata niemal dotykała jego napierśnika. Ich usta były już niemożliwie blisko. Niczego nie pragnęła więcej. Zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, elf zrobił to samo. Jego usta były coraz bliżej, czuła na twarzy jego oddech i… nagle odsunął się.

- Co się stało?- zapytała czując uścisk w sercu.

Elf patrzył gdzieś za skały.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała sądząc, że może się pospieszyła- Ja…

- Nie to.-powiedział cicho zirytowany nadal patrząc zza skały- Tam.

Zamrugała. Fenris zawsze był od niej lepszy w skradaniu jak i wykrywaniu wroga.

- Czy to…?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Skinął głową.

- Zaczekaj tutaj.- powiedziała a w jej oczach czaiła się rządza mordu.

Wiedział, że musi być tym razem ostrożniejszy. Avannath… nie, ona by go nie wyuczyła, ale widział wiele razy jak Fenris chyba jedynie samym instynktem wykrywa ukrywających się przeciwników. Jeszcze jeden mały kroczek. I teraz poczeka w razie jak by coś usłyszał. Dobrze a teraz jeszcze tylko chwilka i będzie mógł zerknąć za skały…

- Co tu robisz?- niemal podskoczył na dźwięk wściekłego głosu magiczki, która nagle pojawiła się zza skał.

- Ja chciałem jeszcze o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.- powiedział Varric czując, że to był jednak błąd. Straszliwy błąd.

- Ależ wiem o czym- powiedziała z demonicznym uśmiechem, kula ognia buchnęła na jej dłoni- Do usług.

- Avannath,… Hawk, nie zachowuj się lekkomyślnie, włosy tyle, co mi odrosły- powiedział cofając się powoli- Avannath!

Płomienie pomknęła za nim.

Anders złapał za kostur słysząc krzyki krasnoluda. Pozostali zrobili to samo. Varric leciał rozpędzony, na jego włosach wciąż płonął ogień, po czym rzucili się w sam środek nich.

- Co…?- zapytała Izabela zdziwiona kryjąc się przed pryskającą na wszystkie strony wodą.

Przed nią wynurzyła się kwadratowa twarz krasnoluda.

- Cholera przeczuwałem, że to był zły pomysł. Wszystko prze głupiego elfa.- powiedział macając się po głowie gdzie na czubku sterczała kępka osmalonych włosów.

- Niech to szlag!- rzucił czując, że znów brakuje sporej ilość- A było już tak dobrze.

- Czy ty…?- zapytała Avelina.

- No ktoś musi to sprawdzić.- powiedział opierając się obok niej z widoczną ulgą, z jego głowy wciąż lekko się dymiło- Kto wie, co mogli tam robić.

- I co robili?- spytała Merrill.

- Nie wiem. –odpowiedział zły krasnolud i nagle zamyślił się- Może następnym razem się uda.

Dziewczyny roześmiały się. Nawet na twarzy Andersa chcąc nie chcąc pojawił się uśmiech.

Wróciła do niego. Na jej dłoni niechętnie gasł ogień.

- Co mu zrobiłaś?- zapytał rozbawiony, bo przed chwilą rozlegały się krzyki łotrzyka.

- Nic mu nie będzie.- odparła strząsając ostatnie płomienie z dłoni.

Stanęła obok niego tak jak przedtem.

Fenris patrzył na nią. Objął w pasie i przysunął do siebie. I wreszcie poczuła na sobie ten chłodny pancerz. Powoli delikatnie splotła mu dłonie na szyi.. Może nie powinna tego robić? Dotyk? Czy to mu nie przeszkadzało… Musiał widzieć jej wahanie. Zobaczyła w jego oczach iskrę złości, po czym wpił się w jej usta.

- Raczej nie…- i to była jej ostatnia trzeźwa myśl.

- Ja ci mówię Anders- powinieneś tam zajrzeć- powiedział krasnolud tęsknie patrząc za skały.

Uzdrowiciel przypomniał sobie jak ostatnio skończyło się słuchanie rad krasnoluda. Naramienniki nadal leżały zniszczone w kufrze.

- Nie.- warknął.

- Ale ten elf…

Anders zakrył dłonią twarz.

- Stwórco... będę żałował, że to powiem, ale przynajmniej nie jest to ten templariusz. Już wolę tego… wypłosza z Tevinter. Avannath zresztą ma trochę rozumu w głowie sama zauważy, że z nim jest coś nie tak.

- Myślę, że jak do tej pory tego nie zauważyła to już nic nie pomoże. Zresztą chyba jej się to właśnie podoba.- powiedziała strażniczka.

- Przejdzie jej.- powiedział Anders i popatrzył błagalnie na Izabelę.

Piratka wychyliła ostatnią kroplę z butelki, która jakimś cudem pół godziny temu pojawiła się w jej ręce i zaprzeczyła głową.

- Nie.- rzuciła- Na to bym nie liczyła.

- Od kiedy jesteś takim znawcą?- zapytała strażniczka.

- Wystarczy tylko czasem posłuchać, co mówi.- powiedziała spokojnie krzywiąc się i wyrzucając za siebie pustą butelkę, która potoczyła się po piasku- Już od dawna wiedziałam, że to będzie on.

- Skąd?

- Kiedyś z nią o tym rozmawiałam.

- I powiedziała ci, że się jej podoba?- zapytał Anders

- Oczywiście że nie.- zaprzeczyła Izabela- Metoda eliminacji.- wyjaśniała- Nie szlachcic, nie mieszczanin. I koniecznie chudy.

- I po tym to poznałaś?- zapytała Avelina podnosząc brwi- To pasuje do chyba jednej trzeciej mieszkańców.

- Niby tak.- powiedziała zamyślona patrząc na skały- Ale tylko przy nim się tak irytowała i była zakłopotana jednocześnie. Do tego Fenris nigdy nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

- Dlaczego ja tego nie zauważyłem?- spytał, Varric

- Bo patrzył na nią jak wiedział, że nikt tego nie widzi.

- Więc skąd ty o tym wierz?- dodał Anders.

- Bycie pijana ma swoje zalety. Nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi jak śpisz pod stołem.

Przesunęła dłońmi po jego włosach. Stwórco.. miała rację. Były takie miękkie. A policzki szorstkie chropowate, dokładnie takie, jakie powinny być. I usta…

Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że przestał. Otworzyła oczy. Nadal stali w objęciach. Patrzył na nią, ale tak ciepło jak nigdy przedtem. Tak, że jej serce znów zgubiło jedno uderzenie.

- Nigdy nie poznałem kobiety takiej jak ty.- powiedział

- I nie poznasz.- uśmiechnęła się łobuzacko.

Pochyliła się znów w jego stronę, elf zrobił to samo. Nagle spojrzała na skały, a potem na niego.

Ledwie zauważalnie zaprzeczył głową. Położyła usta na jego. Powoli nie tak chaotycznie jak wcześniej. Biorąc tylko tyle ile chciał jej ofiarować. Nic więcej.

Wrócili razem i rozdzieli się przed jego rezydencją. Poszła razem z Aveliną, która już nie komentowała niczego widząc jej rozmarzone spojrzenie. Wróciła do domu stanęła w swojej sypialni. Teraz czuła, że może wszystko. Usiadła na łóżku i przywołała barierę. Barierę z księgi, która wcześniej rozpływała się niczym dym. Biała tarcza zalśniła przed nią. Roześmiała się. Podeszła do drzwi I gdy tarcza je dotknęła zatrzeszczały złowrogo.

- Fenris.- powiedziała i przypomniała sobie wieczór, gdy jej magia osłabła- Jesteś moja siłą.

Sięgnęła po księgę z zaklęciami, która wciąż leżała w koszu. Zawahała się. Dno kosza było zupełnie wypalone. Nie mając pojęcia, co mogło się stać usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła wertować kartki.

ﻰ

Ranek był piękniejszy niż zwykle. Słońce świeciło jasno, a ptaki śpiewały jak nigdy przedtem. Ubrała się szybko i ruszyła do jego rezydencji. Już miała zapukać, gdy drzwi się otworzył i stanął w nich elf w pełnej zbroi. Jego spojrzenie było pełne determinacji.

- Co się stało?- zapytała zaskoczona.

Zawahał się. Widziała jak zaciskał swoje dłonie i znów je rozprostował.

- On tu jest.- rzucił przez zęby, a jego oczy ciskały płomienie.

- Danarius.- powiedziała i czuła jak rośnie w niej gniew- Wiesz gdzie jest?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko minął ją chcąc iść dalej. Podbiegła i stanęła przed nim.

- Jeśli myślisz, że pójdziesz tam sam…!- zaczęła, ale wtedy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej. Ogień, który zaczął płonąć na jej dłoni przygasł pod wpływem jego dotyku.

- Avannath…- zaczął.

- Idziemy po pozostałych.- powiedziała chłodno patrząc mu w oczy. Zobaczyła w nich gniew, jaki teraz płonął w jej sercu, ale też ból. Skinął głową.

Promienie słońca odbijały się w piasku lśniąc niczym diamenty. Ona jednak czuła, że nawet w pustce dziś nie było by mroczniej. Fenris najpewniej czując to samo szedł obok niej.

Za nimi szli Varric i Avelina.

Zatrzymał się patrząc na drogę, która ginęła za zakrętem.

- Przygotujcie się.- rzuciła i złapała go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią.

- Dziś skończymy to szaleństwo.- powiedziała- Jestem z tobą.

- Avannath, jeśli…

- Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałam.

Zza skały wyszedł łowca. Jeden i pokazał puste dłonie.

- Mój pan mówił, że tu przyjdziesz.- zwrócił się do elfa a następnie spojrzał na nią.- Słyszał też o tobie serah Hawk. Respektuje twoja siłę bohaterko i dlatego ma do ciebie propozycje.

- Możesz już zacząć szukać nowego pana.- powiedziała.

- Zaczekaj serah.- powiedział łowca widząc, że sięga po kostur- Czym jest dla ciebie ten niewolnik?

- Nie jest niewolnikiem.

- Jest i mój pan chce go odkupić. Proponuje pięć dwadzieścia tysięcy orenów. Za tę cenę możesz sobie kupić kilku niewolników.

Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie jej kostur zalśnił bladym światłem. Łowca cofał się.

- To dopiero wstępna propozycja.- usłyszała obcy głos. Zza skały wyszedł starszy mag w długim bogato zdobionym płaszczu. Za nim podążała grupka żołnierzy i kilku magów.

- Nie stać cię. –powiedziała widząc kontem oka jak elf sięga po miecz.

- Czyli znasz jego wartości.- powiedział Danarius dając znak swoim ludziom by ich okrążyli.

- Znam.- powiedziała patrząc w oczy magowi krwi. To był odpowiedzialny za świecące teraz niebieskim światłem linie na skórze Fenrisa- Ale ty nigdy jej nie poznałeś.

Nim zauważyła cos się dzieję Avelina krzyknęła. Potężna kula ognia wystrzeliła w ich stronę. Ruszył krok do przodu i wyciągnęła dłoń. Biała bariera zatrzymała płomień.

Spojrzała na Varrica i Avelinę i skinęła im głową. Ogień zmalał i posłała w rewanżu lód. Załamał się na podobnej barierze i jedynie kilku żołnierzy stanęło w bryle lodu. Elf skoczył do przodu atakując najbliższych magów. Danarius stał za nimi patrząc na niego zamyślony i po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. Magiczna strzała pomknęła w niego, ale w porę się zasłonił. Teraz patrzył już na nią. Rzuciła uderzenie umysłu na magów, które Fenris wykończył kilkoma uderzeniami. Przywołała płomień i linia przeciwników, za którą krył się mag krwi zawahała się.

- Demony!- krzyknęła nim jeszcze spod ziemi wysunęły się ogniste zjawy. Rzuciła znów barierę zasłaniając Aveilnę i Varrica przed atakiem demona, który pojawił się nagle za nimi. Grad strzał padł z nieba i słyszała szczek stali i uderzenia tarczy Aveliny. Rzuciła falę lodu i mniejsze demony rozpłynęły się pozostawiając za sobą jedynie trochę dymu. Widziała jak Fenris przedostał się do Danariusa, ale zawahał zaraz przed nim, gdy ten zaczął coś do niego mównic.

- Ruszyła do przodu nie używając już nawet magii tylko rąbnęła kosturem demona, który chciał ją zaatakować. Uderzenie umysłu zatrzymało się na białej tarczy maga krwi. Nie zdąży.

- Varric, przebijający strzał!- krzyknęła.

Strzała przebiła się przez białą tarcze i starszy mag odskoczył gwałtownie. Elf ponowił natarcie. Widziała, jaka nienawiść pojawia się w jego oczach i aż zadrżała. Odskoczyła unikając żaru, jaki minął ją zaledwie o włos.

- Przyjdzie czas, że nie zdołasz obronić ich wszystkich.- powiedział demon- Nie zdołasz obronić nawet siebie.

Wykończyła go lodem, choć w jej sercu tez pojawił się już lód. Niektóre demony znały przyszłość.

- Nie teraz.- powiedziała do siebie odrzucając ten chłód, który nagle obijał jej serce. Magiczna strzała zwaliła maga krwi z nóg. Elf złapał go za szaty.

- Nie jesteś już moim panem!.- rzucił głosem czystej nienawiści i wbił mu spiczasta rękawice w pierś. Odwróciła się by nie widzieć jak wraz z rękawicą wyciąga serce. Demony straciły połowę swojej siły. Samym kosturem i jedną kula ognia wykończyła wraz z Avelina i krasnoludem pozostałe.

Podeszła do Fenrisa który stał nad zwłokami z opuszczona dłonią, w której wciąż było zakrwawione serce.

- Fenris, już po wszystkim.- powiedziała.

Przymknął oczy powoli i znów je otworzył nie patrząc na nią. Serce plasnęło na piasek. Minął ją i poszedł przodem.

Spojrzała na pozostałych i dała znak, że wracają. Mag krwi leżał zakrwawiony na złotym piasku, a w jego piersi ziała krwawa dziura. Nie mogła pogodzić uczucia ulgi i chłodu, jaki znów pojawił się w jej sercu.

- Co to był za demon?- zapytała martwego maga.

Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi ruszyła za pozostałymi.

Szła za nim w pewnej odległości wiedząc, że pewnie teraz chce być sam, jednak tak blisko by nie spuścić z niego wzroku. Co mógł teraz czuć? Pozostawił tamto życie za sobą, a jednak na jego twarzy nie zobaczyła radości. Cienie, które otaczały go wcześniej jakby wróciły.

- Fenris.- powiedziała zrównując się z nim- Już po wszystkim. On nie żyje.

- Wiem.- powiedział i jego spojrzenie stało się zagubione.

- Tego chciałeś. Uwolnić się.

- Wiem.- odpowiedział sucho.

- Nie- pomyślała- Nie pozwoli by nadal żył w jego cieniu i wspomnieniach z przeszłości.

Zatrzymała się łapiąc go za ramie i też zmuszając go by się zatrzymał. W jego oczach był smutek, ból i gniew jednocześnie.

- Danarius nie żyje.- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak intensywne jest jej spojrzenie- Nie ma już tamtego życia! Nie ma już łowców! Nie masz już śmiertelnego wroga! Zabiłeś go i już nigdy się nie zawahasz.

Spuścił wzrok, który znów był zagubiony.

- Spójrz na mnie. Jego już nie ma.- powiedziała, gdy znów zobaczyła jego zielone oczy- Ale ty wciąż tu jesteś. Ja tu jestem. I zawsze będę obok ciebie.

- Wiem Avannath…- powiedział już cieplej patrząc gdzieś w bok- Tylko zawsze…

- Nie ma już zawsze. Od dziś wszystko się zmieni. Nie ma już przeszłości. Uwierz w to. Wyrwałeś mu serce z piersi. Jesteś silniejszy od niego. Pokonałeś go i teraz odrzucisz tą przeszłość raz na zawsze. Bo jesteś od tego silniejszy.

Spojrzał znów na nią. Pewności jej głosu dodawała mu sił bardziej niż świadomości, że przed chwila jeszcze ściskał w dłoni serce byłego pana.

- Jesteś silniejszy od tego.- powtórzyła z niezachwianą pewnością dotykając jego policzka.

Cień, który był w nim przez te wszystkie lata zachwiał, widziała to w jego oczach i rozpłynął się. Bezpowrotnie.

- Z tobą, jestem silniejszy.- powiedział w końcu patrząc na nią, a w jego oczach pozostało już tylko ciepło.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Nie odwracaj się tak ode mnie.

- Z tobą nic nie jest proste Avannath.

- Jeśli myślisz, że prościej było by zatonąć w żalu i bólu jednocześnie, to tak. Nie licz, że będę ci to ułatwiać.

- Zawahałem się, przez chwilę- powiedział- Ale kiedy…

- Przecież obiecałam.

- To była strzała Varrica?

- Tak, nawet on się czasem przydaje.

- Ej słyszałem to.- doszedł ich głos z tyłu i ku swojej uldze zobaczyła jak elf się uśmiecha.

Namówiła go by poszedł z nią do Wisielca. Nie chciała by teraz był sam. Anders niemal wpadł na nich, gdy wchodzili.

- Avannath! Miałaś rację!- powiedział ignorując nawet stojącego blisko niej elfa.

- Usiądźmy.- powiedziała kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu widząc, jaki jest przejęty.

Przy ich stoliku była już Merrill, a Izabela uśmiechała się do nich zza baru.

- Thrask poszedł do wicehrabiego z dowodami przeciwko templariuszą pastwiących się w kręgu nad magami. Przyjął ten wniosek, nawet Zakon to poparł. Od rana wszyscy mówią tylko o tym.

- Co to zmieni?- zapytał Fenris.

- Jeśli znikną czarne owce, a sami templariusze będą kontrolowani w tym, co robią, Krąg już nie będzie taki sam.

- Krąg jest potrzebny.- dodał elf.

- Jest.- poparła go- ale nie taki jak jest teraz. Magowie powinni czuć się bezpieczni.- powiedziała i ku zdziwieniu uzdrowiciela Fenris niechętnie skinął głową.

- Nie wiedziałam, że Thraska stać coś takiego.-powiedziała Izabela.

- Słyszałem, że Revenge mu pomógł- powiedziała uzdrowiciel patrząc ciepło na Hawk.

Uśmiechnęła się i spuścił wzrok widząc, że Fenris na nich patrzy.

- Idziemy dziś tez na zatokę?- zapytała Izabela niemal spadając z krzesła, gdy chciała na nim usiąść.

- Raczej nie mam inne plany na wieczór.- odpowiedziała. I pomachała Sebastianowi, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach.

Anders jęknął.

- Mogę?- zapytał templariusz podchodząc.

- Siadaj- wskazała mu krzesło obok Izabeli, która spojrzała na niego ciekawie.

- Słyszeliście już?- zaczął patrząc na magiczkę.

- Kto tego nie słyszał.- powiedział Anders nieco chłodniej.

- Jutro ma być wyznaczona data, kiedy wicehrabia podpisze wniosek. To będzie wielkie wydarzenie. Po raz pierwszy Krąg będzie kontrolowany nie tylko przez templariuszy.

- Jak przyjęła to komtur?

- Nie wiem, ale z tego, co zdołałem zauważyć nawet jej zaufani ludzie schodzili jej dziś z drogi.

Odwrócił się by ukryć diabelski uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy.

Musiała przyznać, że w Wisielcu rzeczywiście mówiono tylko o tym, a imię Revenge padało z różnych stron. Może to było właśnie to? Przełom. Jeśli zakon się zainteresował sprawa może nie skończyć się tylko na Kręgu w Kirkwall ale rozejść na całe Thedas.

- Jakie masz plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?- zapytał Fenris, gdy szła obok niego zamyślona.

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi w Górnym Mieście gwar cichł..

- Pomyślałam, że dziś ty mógłbyś mnie odwiedzić. W ramach rekompensaty za moje wizyty. Chyba jeszcze nawet pozostało mi kilka butelek białego wina Izabeli.

- Co one robią u ciebie?- zapytał nie odpowiadając na propozycję.

Zawahała się. Na tak pospieszyła się.

- Wpada do mnie raz na jakiś czas i zawsze przynosi cos od Siroka. Więc zobaczymy się jutro.- powiedziała, gdy dotarli do jego rezydencji.

- Nie zaprzeczyłem.- powiedział, gdy się zatrzymali i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nie zgodziłeś się również. A ja… przecież wiesz.- powiedziała patrząc w bok- Czasem najpierw coś powiem nim pomyślę.

- Lubię to u ciebie. Sandal…?- zapytał.

- Dziś ich nie ma- powiedziała mając na myśli również ojca krasnoluda i patrząc na niego ciekawie- Pojechali na zjazd kupców.

- No nie wiem… Może chodźmy do mnie. Z tego, co pamiętam u ciebie jest straszny bałagan.

Roześmiał się widząc jej spojrzenie.

- To było tylko raz… i nie miała czasu …! Zresztą, kto to mówi, na twoich meblach jest… - położył dłoń na jej ustach i uśmiechnął się.

Ruszyli dalej droga do jej domu.

- Ale naprawdę mógłbyś tam posprzątać.- rzuciła- Warstwa kurzu na niektórych sprzętach nadaje się już do zapisania w kronikach.

- Avannath- powiedział ze śmiechem.

Uśmiechnęła się zamykając za nimi drzwi. Złapała go za rękę i poprowadziła na górę.

Gdy znaleźli się w sypialni Fenris rozejrzał się. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jej pokój lśnił czystością nawet plama sadzy zniknęła z sufitu.

Objęła go za szyję i pocałowała.

- Ale… -powiedział nadal teatralnie się rozglądając- To na pewno twój pokój?

- Oż ty!- rzuciła i pociągnęła go na łóżko.

Leżała na poduszce a jego twarz była zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej.

- Avannath.- powiedział patrząc w jej błyszczące oczy.

- Fenris.- powiedziała czując, że już dłużej się nie powstrzyma i objęła go rekami przyciskając do swoich ust. Przyjmowała jego pocałunki. Ledwie przytomna z uniesienia ściągnęła mu z szyi jedna dłoń i machnęła nią w stronę świec.

- Och…- wyrwało jej się.

- Avannath…

- Nie przestawaj.- powiedziała czując jego usta na swojej szyi.

- Zasłony płoną.

- Szlag!- podniosła się i posłała w nie lód. Za dużo. Bryłki lody obciążyły tkaninę I zerwały płótno upadając z hukiem na broń leżącą na kufrze.

Elf zerkał w tamta stronę z nie odgadnionym spojrzeniem. Tym razem ona go całkowała.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś bałaganiarą.

- Och przestań.- powiedziała zatapiając się w jego ustach.

W końcu przewróciła go na plecy i usiadła na nim.

- Zrzucisz dla mnie tą zbroję?- zapytała sunąc palcami po jego napierśniku.

Patrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i w końcu odparł głębokim głosem.

- Tylko dla ciebie.- powiedział.

Stal brzęknęła uderzając o podłogę.

Jego skóra była miękkie a spod niej wynurzały się twarde mięśnie. Linie lyrium zaczęły święcić na niebiesko. Zabrała rękę. Wcześniej bała się czy lyrium pod jego skórą nadal sprawia mu ból przez dotyku. Teraz już wiedziała, że nie.

- Co się stało?- zapytał źle odgadując jej spojrzenie.

Zobaczyła w jego oczach niepewność. Przypomniała sobie jak Izabela raz w sekrecie powiedziała, że podejrzewa, że Fenris nie miał nikogo wcześniej. Przynajmniej nie przedtem, niż gdy stracił pamięć.

- Po prostu nie spodziewałam się…- zaczęła zawiedzionym głosem. Więcej niepewności w jego oczach. - Varric mówił, że rzadko się myjesz.

Poduszka poleciała w jej stronę niemal szybciej niż zdołała dostrzec szok na jego twarzy.

Zaczęła się śmiać, szczerym beztroskim śmiechem.

- Jesteś złą kobietą Hawk.- powiedział, ale na jego twarzy tez już był uśmiech.

Świece płonęły aż wypaliły się do końca.

ﻰ

Obudziła się po północy. Było późno, ale wiedziała, że on nadal tam będzie. Patrzała na śpiącego efla.

- Wiec to tak jest budząc się u jego boku.- pomyślała a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Chciała wznów spróbować musnąć jego włosy, ale zrezygnowała. Wstała cicho i ubrała się. Zabrała kostur, małe zawiniątko i ruszyła do drzwi. Zaklęła w duchu i spojrzała na śpiącego.

- Było aż tak źle?- zapytał.

- Nie było w porządku po prostu…- zamarła widząc jego minę- Nie, to złe słowo!- dodała szybko wzięła głęboki oddech próbując znaleźć słowa, które mogłaby opisać dzisiejszą noc spojrzała na niego i powiedziała powoli a jej głos stał się głębszy- Było lepiej niż kiedykolwiek mogłabym sobie wyobrazić.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Fenris- zaczęła. Jak mogła zapomnieć o spotkaniu z Thraskiem? Spojrzała znów na niego i zmieniła zdanie. W zasadzie cudem było, że sobie przypomniała.

Fenris zawsze był lepszy w skradaniu i podchodzeniu wroga. Jeśli za nią pójdzie…będzie mieć duży kłopot. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim.

Też usiadł a jego spojrzenie było już poważne. Popatrzył zamyślony na jej pakunek.

- Pójdę z tobą.- powiedział.

- Nie wiesz, co mówisz.- odparła nadal zastanawiając się jak to rozegrać.

- Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić, ostatnim razem sprawiło, że niemal straciłaś swoja moc.

Zaprzeczyła głową.

- To nie to.

Elf patrzył na nią przenikliwymi oczami. Fenris nie był Andersem nie da się tak łatwo oszukać a jeśli będzie coś podejrzewał pójdzie za nią.

Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. W jej sercu pojawił się chłód. Niemal zadrżała czując go, ale nie miała wyboru. Uderzenie umysłu a potem… będzie musiał jej zaufać.

Spojrzała na niego pokerową twarzą czując, że to nic nie daje. Patrzył na nią jakby przeczuwając, co chce zrobić.

Nie wie. Nie może wiedzieć…

Powoli rozprostowała dłoń zbierając energię. Złapał ją szybko za rękę.

- To na mnie nie zadziała.- powiedział poważnie- Pamiętasz demona na plaży? Przez lyrum jestem odporny na uderzenie umysły i podobne zaklęcia.- i dodał a w jego głosie pojawił się już chłód- Musisz wymyślić cos lepszego.

Czas płynął.

- Zaufaj mi.- powiedziała poważnie patrząc mu w oczy- Jeśli ta noc cos dla ciebie znaczyła, zaufaj mi.

Zobaczyła zaskoczenie w jego oczach.

- Jak możesz w to wątpić?

- Nie wątpię. Po prostu nie wiem, co mam zrobić byś mnie posłuchał.

Spuścił wzrok zapewne zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedziała.

Musiała zobaczyć się z Thraskiem, cokolwiek mówili ludzie a nawet Sebastian, to Thrask maił dostęp do wszystkich informacji. Mogło nie być tak różowo jak wszyscy mówili. Mógł potrzebować jej pomocy.

- Dobrze idź.- powiedział wbrew sobie. Uratowała go przed samym sobą, gdy walczył z Danariusem. Nie chciał tego zrobić, ale ponad wszytko, co teraz czuł, był jej coś winien.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Nie pójdziesz za mną?

- Czy to jest niebezpieczne?

- Nie.

Miała już wstać widząc przyzwolenie w jego oczach, ale nakrył jej dłoń swoją.

- Avannath…

- Wrócę za dwie godziny.- powiedziała i spojrzała na niego.

Widziała, że nie chciała jej puścić.

- Zaufaj mi.

Puścił jej dłoń. I długo patrzył na swoją, gdy już wyszła.

Doki były ciche. Weszła do nieużywanego przejścia i zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz z kapturem. Rzuciła zaklęcia i wyszła szybko na ulice trzymając się cienia i jednocześnie rozglądając się. Przy pomniku nad zatoką stał templariusz.

Z tej odległości nie widziała nawet czy to on. Nie. To musiał być on. Wyszła z cienia stając na środku drogi. Templariusz drgnął. Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść do jednego z budynków. Rycerz ruszył za nią.

Thrask wszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi i stanął niezdecydowany, gdy z jej dłoni wystrzeliła biała mgiełka i osadziła się na ścianach rozpływając.

- Co to?

- To żeby nikt nas nie podsłuchał.

- Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz.

- Mam wiele spraw na głowie.

Templariusz spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Nie takich.- zaprzeczyła- Słyszałem, że ci się udało.

- Za trzy dni wicehrabia publicznie podpisze nowa ustawę o kontroli kręgu.

- Wszyscy magowie będą ci wdzięczni.

- Gdyby nie ty nic bym nie miał. Ty i Hawk.

- Kto?

- Nieważne.

- Coś cię martwi?- zapytała widząc jego spojrzenie.

- Komtur. Najpierw była wściekła, ale teraz…

Czekała znów czując jak coś łapie ją za serce.

- Mów.

- Znów zaczęła się uśmiechać, ale tak jakby coś szykowała. Boje się, że może coś wymyślić żeby nie dopuścić do podpisania ustawy. Większość osób na mojej liście to jej zaufani rycerze. Kilku moich ludzi ją śledzi, ale to nic nie daje. Nie wychodzi ze swojego biura.

- Chcesz żebym coś zrobił?

- Stwórco nie, powiedziałem wicehrabiemu, że już nic nie zrobisz i znikniesz jak tylko ustawa przejdzie.

- Naprawdę zrobiłeś dużo.

- Oby tylko wszystko się udało. Mam złe przeczucia. Jeśli… czegoś się dowiem gdzie mam cię szukać?

- Tutaj.- powiedziała- Ja cię znajdę.

Thrask przewrócił oczami. Dziś czekał na nią kilka godzin.

- Jesteś jedynym templariuszem, z którym rozmawiam.

- Wiem wiem- dodał szybko- oby, więc nasze spotkanie nie było już konieczne. I Revenge… bez względu na to czy się uda, dziękuję. Dałeś nadzieje nie tylko magom.

Skinęła głową, przez chwile patrzyła mu w oczy, po czym wyszła. Schowała się w cieniu i zobaczyła na drzwi. Thrask wyszedł po chwili rozglądając się, ale zrezygnował i ruszył droga do katowni.

Weszła do nieużywanego przejścia i zdjęła strój. Ściągnęła zaklęcia. Pomimo tego, że wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku czuła jakiś niepokój. „_nie zdołasz ich obronić, nie zdołasz obronić nawet siebie_" Czy demon mógł mówić prawdę? Widziała, co usłyszałaby pytając o to Andersa. „Avannath demony kłamią" Ale wiedziała też, że mówią prawdę jeśli mogą tym kogoś zranić, sprawić by był słabszy.

Wyszła drugą strona ulicy. W oddali nad zatoką widniała twierdza. Przez moment wydawało jej się, że lśni od krwi. Zamrugała i wizja zniknęła. Otulając się szatą przed chłodnym wiatrem ruszyła do górnego miasta niezaczepiana przez nikogo.

Zatrzymała się przed swoimi drzwiami i oparła o nie plecami. Fenris ją puścił, ale widziała w jego oczach, że nie zrobi tego więcej. Wrzuciła płaszcz do kominka na dole i spaliła go. Gdyby go zobaczył mógłby zacząć cos podejrzewać. To był jedyny dowód, który mógł ją zdradzić. Żadnego innego nie mogła zniszczyć. Nie mogła zniszczyć magii, którą miała w sobie.

Czekał na nią, ale nie pytał o nic, choć wiedziała, że chciał. Nie tym razem. Ale nie mogło być następnego. Nie teraz, gdy uwierzyła, że mogą być razem.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała- ale musiałam wyjść.

Wstał i wrócił podając jej kieliszek wina. Przejechała dłonią po swoim i jego chłodząc je. Uśmiechnął się.

- Czasem magia bywa przydatna.- powiedział.

- Fenris, przepraszam, że wtedy, jak ten demon przejął nade mną kontrolę…

- Już o tym zapomniałem. Zresztą trochę ognia to za mało żeby mnie powstrzymać przed byciem przy tobie.- powiedział i przesunął dłonią po jej dłoni i spojrzał jej w oczy.

Zaprzeczyła.

- Zrób to.

Chcąc nie chcą przywołała ogień. Małą kulę zaledwie płomień, kiedy przejechał po jej dłoni ogień zadrżał.

Lyrium zalśniło na jego skórze. Miała takie delikatne dłonie, a potrafiły zrobić spustoszenie czasem nawet większe od jego miecza. Magia, która naznaczyła jego przeszłość teraz, tutaj w osobie tej czarodziejki była zupełnie słaba. Zbliżył dłoń i ogień momentalnie zgasł. Pokręcił głową niedowierzająco. Jego życie naprawdę musiało się bardzo zmieć, pomyślał.

- Twoje lyrium tez jest bardzo przydatne.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie musze używać świec.

- Lepiej nie.- powiedział rzucając okiem na stos nadpalonych zasłon, z których kapała woda.

Usiadła na nim. Opierając ręce o jego pierś.

- Co chcesz zrobić teraz?

- Kuszące pytanie..

- Oh nie o to mi chodzi.- rozśmiała się - Później…- obiecała.

- O co pytałaś?

- Co zamierzasz zrobić teraz, gdy jesteś naprawdę wolny?

- Nie czuje się tak teraz, gdy na mnie leżysz.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Chcesz zostać w Kirkwall?

- To dobre miejsce, jak każde inne. A ty? Myślałem, że lubisz to miasto. Masz już rezydencje, pozycję. Szacunek.

Machnęła ręką.

- Jesteś bohaterką.

- Daj spokój bez was bym tego nie zrobiła.

- Arishocka pokonałaś sama.

- Był powolny. I dzięki stwórcy za to.

Uśmiechnął się, choć gdy zwykle przypominał sobie ich walkę dłonie same zaciskały mu się w pieści. Magiczka zawsze w ostatniej chwili unikała miażdżących uderzeń by po chwili rzucić swój czar. Kilka zaklęć i znów musiała uciekać. Wiele razy sądził, że to był niemal cud, że go pokonała. Ale wtedy jeszcze słabo ją znał. Było w tym coś więcej.

- Kirkwall jest w porządku dopóki wy tu jesteście. Ty, Anders, Merrill, Izabela…- po namyśle dodała- Varric. Cała reszta- rozejrzała się po pokoju- Jest dla mnie bezwartościowa.

- Twój kostur kosztował majątek.

- Nie o tym mówię.

- Wiem. Więc ja też nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła szukając jego ust.


	8. Syreni Śpiew

**Syreni Spiew**

Gdy się obudziła elfa już nie było. Wspomniał wczoraj cos o przysłudze dla Anso. I musiał wstać wcześniej. Wtuliła się w miejsce gdzie leżał, ale zaraz zerwała się szybko. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a umówiła się z Andersem pod Katownią. Chciał kupić coś od, Solivitusa ale jak mu kazała, miał czekać na nią przed dziedzińcem. Apostata ze demonicznym współlokatorem w twierdzy, jej mniemaniem aż za bardzo kusił los.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała podchodząc.

- Czekam tu od pół godziny.

- Tak krótko? Myślałam, że jest później…

- Nieważne – powiedział i skierowali się na dziedziniec- Czy ty i ten…

- Tak. Przeszkadza ci to?

Uzdrowiciel zatrzymał się.

- Nie lubię go, ale…- zawahał się się- Jeśli ty go lubisz.

- Dziękuje.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się się- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego miałam.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zostawiła go koło kupca i ruszyła do stojącego koło schodów Thraska. Miała to zrobić już wcześniej. Biorąc pod uwagę sprawę z nowa ustawą jej brak zainteresowania mógłby wzbudzić podejrzenia.

- Hawk dawno cię nie widziałem- powiedział na powitanie.

- Wiem, miałam dużo pracy. Słyszałam o tym, co zrobiłeś.- powiedziała już poważnie- Nie sądziłam, że to w ogóle jest możliwe.

- Ja też. Sam bym tego nie zrobił. Twój pomysł z listą bardzo się przydał.

- Cieszę się i przepraszam, że wtedy odmówiłam śledztwa.

- To już nie ważne. – machnął ręką, ale nagle jego mina spoważniała.

Spojrzała za jego wzrokiem. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca stała wysoka kobieta w zbroi templariusza, ale o wiele bardziej zdobiona. Na jej słomkowych włosach była metalowa obręcz.

- Czy to jest…?

- Komtur.- potwierdził Thrask- Lepiej stad idź Hawk.

Nie bała się jej. Wręcz przeciwnie chciałaby spojrzeć jej w twarz. Była niemal wszystkim, przeciwko czemu walczyła głowa zakonu, ale jej wzrok powędrował do Andersa.

- Do zobaczenia.- mruknęła i ruszyła do kupca.

- Skończyłeś?- zapytała podchodząc do uzdrowiciela.

Skinął głową i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na placu.

- Wiem. Wolałabym żebyś nie rzucał się jej w oczy.

W oczach uzdrowiciela pojawiły się złowrogie błyski.

- Wiem Anders, proszę.

Ruszyli w stronę bramy.

- Serah Hawk.

Niemal zaklęła słysząc gruby kobiecy głos. Odwróciła się.

- Komtur.

- Panują nad sobą Hawk- powiedziała w myślach sama do siebie , mając nadzieję, że Anders tez powściągnie język.

- Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę cię poznać. Dwa lata temu powstrzymałaś bunt qunari. Co za wyczyn.- powiedziała, ironia w jej głosie była niemal niewyczuwalna. Niemal.

- Kirkwall to moje miasto. Nie mogłam postąpić inaczej.- i pomimo najszczerszych chęci chód wkradł się do jej głosu.

- Doceniam pomoc… takich jak ty.

- Dziękuje.

- Słyszałam o twoim małym udziale w najbliższej ustawie.

Nie odpowiedziała nie chcąc szukać zaczepki. Wiedziała, że komtur bywa nieprzewidywalna.

- Myślisz, że uda wam się zniszczyć moi ludzi…

- Sami sobie na to zasłużyli!- nie wytrzymał Anders- Popierasz to i…

- Anders…- powiedziała cicho kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Uważaj apostato, gdyby nie przyjaźń tej… kobiety już dawno byłbyś pod moim… nadzorem.

- Prędzej katownia zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. – usłyszała swój własny głos.

- No no…- powiedziała komtur uśmiechając się przebiegle-Oni- powiedziała mając na myśli magów w Kręgu- i tacy jak ty, już wkrótce otrzymacie swoją sprawiedliwość.

Odwróciła się a przebiegły uśmiej prze chwilę błąkał się na jej twarzy.

- Ona coś planuje musiała.- pomyślała zaciskając dłonie.

- Nie wszyscy chowają przed tobą głowę w piasek komtur.- rzuciła za odchodzącą- Uważaj na swoje słowa, bo Revenge może ci je niedługo przypomnieć.

Komtur zatrzymała się. Anders wstrzymał oddech.

- Marze żeby go spotkać apostatko. –powiedziała chłodno- Szaleńca, który jak tchórz atakuje z cienia. I to jest wasz bojownik o wolność?- powiedziała ironicznie.

- Zapytaj o to swoich ludzi.

Uśmiech komtur zbladł.

- Ciesz się swoja wolnością póki możesz. I życiem.- rzuciła.

- Avannath- powiedział Anders cicho, gdy odeszła- Nie powinnaś.

- Chodźmy stąd.

- Ona cos planuje.- powiedziała, gdy szli ulicą- Ale co? Nie wychodzi z katowni, przesiaduje w swoim biurze.

- Jak Wicehrabia podpisze ustawę nawet ona będzie kontrolowana. Nie powinnaś wspomnieć o Revenge. Nie przy niej.

- Nie będzie ci grozić! Może mi, ale nie tobie. Żadnemu z was.- powiedziała mocnym głosem a w jej oczach były wojownicze błyski.

- Avannath- powiedział kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Westchnęła.

- Masz rację poniosło mnie.- powiedziała.

- Nie powinienem nic mówić. Ona wszytko wykorzysta, jako pretekst.

- Revenge również marzy żeby ją spotkać.- powiedziała sama do siebie

- Avannath!

- Mówiłam ci – odpowiedziała kwaśno- że nic już nie zrobię. Ustawa musi przejść. A wtedy i komtur się zajmą i nie będę potrzebna.

Nagle jej wzrok zmiękł i Anders skrzywił się widząc, na kogo patrzy. Po drugiej stronie ulicy stał Fenris z kilkoma krasnoludami. Gdy ich mijali podeszli do niego i szepnął mu coś do ucha i elf się uśmiechnął.

- Co mu powiedziałaś?- zapytał uzdrowiciel, gdy odeszli.

- Anders!- spojrzała na niego z byka.

- No dobra. – powiedział poddając się.

- Zobaczymy się później. – rzuciła, gdy znaleźli się w górnym mieście.- Przez tą głupia komtur zapomniałabym o najważniejszym.

Nie pytając już, o co jej może chodzić uzdrowiciel ruszył do kliniki.

- Serah. Mam, o co prosiłaś.- powiedział kupiec i pokazał jej klatkę z stworzonkiem.

Uśmiechnęła się na widok małego świnko podobnego stworzenia. Miało małe błyszczące oczka i gładką brązową skórę..

- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba serah. To jeden z rzadszych gatunków i bardzo poszukiwany przez znawców.

- Jest idealny.- powiedziała.

Nakrywała klatkę fioletową materią i zabrała piszczące stworzenie idąc do rezydencji elfa.

Jeszcze go nie było, więc postawiła klatkę i usiadła wpatrując się w kominek. Uśmiechnęła się. Wszystko zaczęło się układać. Ustawa przyniesie duże zmiany w kręgu. A Revenge zniknie na zawsze i nie będzie musiała już mieć prze nimi tajemnic. Zwłaszcza przed nim. Spojrzała na zakrytą filetowym materiałem klatkę. Fenris zawsze mieszkał sam w tym dużym domu a teraz, nawet, jeśli jej nie będzie będzie miał towarzystwo.

Usłyszała otwierane drzwi i stanęła obok prezentu.

W drzwiach pojawił się białowłosy elf i uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Podeszła i złapała go za rękę ciągnąc do stołu.

- Zamknij oczy.- powiedziała.

- To ta niespodzianka?- zapytał patrząc zagadkowo na pakunek na stole.

- Uhm.- potwierdziła i ściągnęła tkaninę z klatki- Już możesz otworzyć.

Elf zamrugał zszokowany.

- Piękny prawda?

Skinął głową niezdolny wymówić żadnego słowa.

- Dlaczego… bryłkowiec?- wybąkał w końcu i już miał dodać, że jest elfem a nie jest krasnoludem, ale powstrzymał się widząc jej rozpromieniona twarz.

- Znalazłam u ciebie książkę o hodowli- mówiła a oczy elfa robiły się coraz większe ze zdziwienia- Widziałam też jak nie raz rozmawiałeś z handlarzem nie mogąc się zdecydować czy go kupić. – zawahała się się- Chciałeś inny gatunek?

Spojrzał na jej zmartwioną minę. To chyba nie był najlepszy moment by powiedzieć jej, że nie potrafi czytać a dla kupca wykonywał własną misję.

- Nie.- powiedział patrząc nadal na małe stworzonko, które świdrowało go wzrokiem- Tylko…

- Nie podoba ci się? Mogę go jeszcze zwrócić…

Spojrzał na nią.

- Nie, nie- powiedział i objął ją- Dziękuje, zawsze marzyłem o posiadaniu… bryłkowca.

- Nie wydajesz się zbyt ucieszony.- powiedziała podejrzliwe, gdy ją puścił.

- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś i nikt nigdy nie dał mi prezentu.

Oby ją przekonać podszedł do stołu i otworzył klatkę wstrzymując oddech. Świnka rozejrzała się niepewnie i zaczęła popiskiwać krążąc koło niego.

- Polubiła cię.

- Tak, co za ulga…

- Myślałam, że bardziej się ucieszysz…

- Avannath jestem szczęśliwy. Teraz będę mógł e… założyć hodowle.

- Więc cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Zobaczymy się później umówiłam się z Izabelą w dokach.

- Ok.

Gdy wyszła spojrzał świnkę, która już buszowała po jego pokoju zaglądając w każdy kont.

Tak Avannath na pewno nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Poszedł na górę i pochwali wrócił z nieszczęsną ksiązką. Przeglądał ją kilka razy z ciekawości, ale nie miał nawet pojęcia, o czym jest. Rzeczywiście na kilku rysunkach były małe brązowe stworzenia. W końcu usiadł na fotelu nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to jest prawda.

- Co… ja mam z tobą zrobić?- powiedział zszokowany sam do siebie patrząc na świnkę, która zaczynała już ryć w jego łóżku.

- Varric!- powiedziała na widok krasnoluda.

- Hawk?- zapytał podejrzliwe patrząc na jej uradowaną minę i pogładził się po włosach.

Jej wzrok spoważniał.

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ci nie odrosły?- zapytała.

- Nie, na szczęście nie… Twoja kula ognia robi całkiem spore zniszczenia.

- To dobrze.- powiedziała i uśmiech znów pojawił się na jej ustach.

- To na pewno zasługa elfa- pomyślał krasnolud.

- A co tam u naszego elfa?

- Możesz sam go sam zapytać. Myślę nawet, że będzie potrzebował od ciebie kilka rad.

- Co? chce się przebrać?

Zignorowała jego odpowiedź.

- Rób, jaka chcesz- rzuciła w końcu i ruszyła do doków.

Varric patrzył za nia i ruszył do opuszczonej rezydencji nie mogąc wymyślić, w czym tez elf mógłby potrzebować jego rady.

Zapukał wiedząc, że, pomimo że problem łowców został rozwiązany Fenris na pewno nie potraktuje łagodnie intruza.

Zapukał drugi raz, ale nikt mu nie otwierał Już miał odejść, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Ale tylko trochę i wyjrzała z nich głowa elfa. Tylko głowa.

- Fenris, mogę wejść?

- Nie.

- Cos się stało?- zapytał.

- Czego chcesz?

- No właściwie tak tylko wpadłem.- i widząc groźne spojrzenie w jego oczach wycofał się chcąc odejść.

- Czekaj.- rzucił za nim Fenris i spojrzał na coś wewnątrz domu i znów na niego- Varric mam do ciebie pytanie.

- Wal.- powiedział widząc, że jednak magiczka miała rację.

Elf patrzył na niego badawczo niemal świdrując go wzrokiem i krasnolud patrzył na niego starając się nawet nie mrugnąć.

- Co jedzą bryłkowce?- zapytał elf ze spojrzeniem mówiącym, że jeśli krasnolud nawet drgnie zginie marna śmiercią.

Varric powstrzymał opadającą szczękę.

- No cóż…- powiedział spokojnie tak żeby jego głos nie drgnął i odpowiedział jak by tłumaczył działanie nowej broni- One jedzą wszystko, od owadów po nawet metale. Zwykle mieszkają w Głębokich Ścieżkach, a tam sam wiesz, że nie mają, w czym wybierać.

- Aha.- mruknął elf i ku zdziwieniu krasnoluda wydawało się, że się nad czymś zastawia.

Obaj zamarli, gdy zza drzwi rozległy się piski.

Elf spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo a krasnolud zamarł przybierając pokerową twarz.

Nagle coś się poruszyło i z szczeliny między drzwi ku konsternacji ich obojga wychylił się ciekawie mały brązowy pyszczek.

- Na tyłek Andrasty…

- Varric…- powiedział elf przez zęby.

- Nikomu nie powiem przysięgam!- powiedział krasnolud patrząc na stworzonko jakby widział bryłkowca po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Elf złapał małą Świnę i zniknął w głębi domu. Varric nie mogą się powstrzymać poszedł za nim i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gdy wszedł do salonu zobaczył jak Fenris stoi z bardzo głupia mina i patrzy jak świnka właśnie próbuje wejść pod łóżko.

- To oto jej chodziło…

- Co?- zapytał elf.

- Avannath kiedyś pytała mnie o bryłkowce.

- Mogłeś jej to wyperswadować!- powiedział.

- Nie wiedziałem, że chce go dla ciebie. Na tyłek Andrasty! Tylko ona mogła zrobić coś takiego. Co ją w ogóle napadło?

Elf rzucił mu leżącą na kominku książkę.

- Hodowla bryłkowców?- zapytał nie rozumiejąc.

- Znalazła ja u mnie. I pomyślała…

- Aha- rzucił zaraz jednak dodał- czekaj… elfie, przecież ty nie umiesz czytać.

- Ona o tym nie wie.

Varric wybuchnął śmiechem nie zważając już na pochmurne spojrzenie Fenrisa.

- Na twoim miejscu jednak bym się cieszył i to bardzo.- powiedział krasnolud, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił.

- Dlaczego?

- No wiesz Avannath stać na wszystko. Dosłownie WSZYSTKO. Pomyśl jakby to była książka o lodowych tygrysach albo tych górniczych helgakach ważących pół tony.

Elf nie odpowiedział. Z perspektywy Varrica rzeczywiście mała świnka nie wydawała mu się teraz całkiem nieszkodliwa.

- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? To rzadki gatunek.

- A co ja mogę?- powiedział siadając obok- Nie mogę jej przecież powiedzieć, że ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej bym pomyślał jest… TO COŚ.

Świnka biegała teraz wokół kominka roznosząc popiół po całym pokoju.

- Zawsze możesz zrobić z niej obiad. Dobra elfie idę i zostawiam cię z twoim nowym przyjacielem.

- Varric, jeśli to się roznieście…- powiedziała patrząc na niego poważnie- Znajdę cię a wtedy kula ognia Hawk wyda ci się jedynie letnim wietrzykiem.

- Jednak pasujecie do siebie.- rzucił krasnolud mając już powyżej uszu ich gróźb i zatrzymał się z błyskiem w oku przed wyjściem- Pamiętaj żeby ją wyprowadzać.

Linie lyrium zalśniły i Varric błyskawicznie zniknął za drzwiami.

Niebieskie światło powoli zanikało. Świnka zwabiona blaskiem podeszła do niego i zaczęła ryć jego stopy. Wziął ją na ręce i spojrzał jej w oczy. Świnka patrzyła na niego. Elf zamrugał powoli.

- Iiiiiii?- rozległ się cienki pisk.

Fenris położył ją sobie na kolanach i zakrył twarz dłonią. Bryłkowiec patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wskoczył na stół przewracając butelki i kubki, które stanęły na jego drodze.

- Izabela.

- Avannath, potrzebuje twojej pomocy.- powiedziała piratka.

- Statek?

- Tak, Syreni Śpiew zacumował niedaleko wybrzeża. Myślałam, że będzie w dokach, ale..

- To nie ma znaczenia. Jak oceniasz załogę?

- To zwykli bandyci. Część z nich na pewno stanie po naszej stronie, jeśli mnie zobaczą. Gaspar przekonał ich tylko, dlatego bo myśleli, że nie żyje.

- Nigdy nie opowiadałaś mi, co się dokładni stało.

- No, więc… mój poprzedni statek rozbił się na rafach, ale to było tylko jedno zadanie. Na ten czas Gaspar wziął Syrenę.

- A potem nie chciał jej zwrócić?

- Gdy wróciłam już nie było ich w porcie.

- Jak więc znalazłaś się w Kirkwall? Myślałam, że twój statek rozbił się tutaj na Okaleczonym wybrzeżu.

- Nie. To było koło Denerim- i widząc spojrzenie Rivaini dodała- No dobrze… Wiesz, zostałam bez statku i bez grosza przy duszy. Zupełnie spłukana i strasznie zdołowana, a akurat robili załadunek baryłek wina na jakiś liniowiec, więc…

- Poszłaś do ładowni…- powiedziała z niedowierzaniem.

- Ano i wylądowałam w Kirkwall- i uśmiechnęła się- Pewnie do tej pory zastanawiają się, co się stało z tym winem…

- Chyba powinnam się się czegoś takiego spodziewać po tobie.- powiedziała po chwili Hawk.

Dwie godziny później Izabela uzbrojona po zęby prowadziła ich plażą do miejsca gdzie zacumował jej były okręt. Merrill szła za nią a z tyłu Hawk i Varric.

- Hawk?

- Uhm?

- Widziałem twój prezent dla elfa.

- Myślisz, że mu się podoba?- zapytała patrząc na krasnoluda.

- Strzał w dziesiątkę. Myślę, że powinnaś częściej robić takie rzeczy.

- Jeśli ty to mówisz to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Nie pomyśl. Do tej pory elf nie miał normalnego życia przyda mu się taka odmiana.

- Może.- powiedziała po namyśle.

Zatrzymali się, bo na morzu pojawił się ciemny kształt okrętu. Schowali się za skałami.

- Spuścili szalupę.- powiedziała piratkę- Cześć z nich, więc jest w Kirkwall. Tylko ten księżyc.

- Masz rację, Zobaczą nas już na plaży.- powiedziała Merril.

- Nie zobaczą.- dodała Hawk i skupiła się na zaklęciu.

- A niech to…- powiedziała Varric przyglądając się pozostałym- Wyglądacie jak trzy czarne cienie.

- Ty też.- odgryzła się piratka.

- Zaklęcie czarnej mgły.- rzuciła Hawk- Jak podejdziemy do szalupy rzucę je też na nią.

- Jaki właściwie mamy plan?- zapytała Merrill.

Hawk skrzywiła się.

- Chciałam…

- To moja misja. Więc robimy to po mojemu.- rzuciła piratka.

- Czyli?- zapytał Varric.

- Wchodzimy, przejmujemy statek i wracamy uczcić to w Wisielcu.

- Aha..- odparł i spojrzał na Hawk która zrobiła bezradną minę.

Zeszli do szalupy i gdy otoczył ich cień powiosłowali do okrętu.

- Ciszej!- syknęła Izabela patrząc, jak Varric nieudolnie przejął drugie wiosło- Chcesz ich wszystkich pobudzić nim wejdziemy na pokład!

- Jestem cicho.- obruszył się.

Hawk westchnęła i rzuciła wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszenia.

Morze było czarne i w smolistych falach odbijał się jedynie srebrny blask księżyca. Nie robiąc większego hałasu podpłynęli pod opuszczoną kotwicę.

- Ja wejdę tędy- powiedziała piratka- A wy płyńcie tam- wskazała na do połowy spuszczoną drabinkę na środku burty- Zajmijcie się wartownikami i czekajcie na mój znak.

Nim jeszcze magiczka skinęła jej głową piratka wspięła się po łańcuchu i zniknęła w wnętrzu statku.

- Morze nie jest dla mnie.- podsumował krasnolud.

Popłynęli jednak dalej.

- Varric ty pierwszy. Jesteś łotrzykiem, więc poruszasz się ciszej od nas. Jeśli na górze ktoś jest szybciej go zauważysz.

Krasnolud stanął pod drabinką, która wisiała o metr nad jego głową.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała Hawk zauważając to- Podsadzimy cię.

- Nie sam wejdę!

- Ciszej!- szepnęła Merrill

- Varric jesteś za niski.- powiedziała magiczka- Tracimy czas.

- Sam wejdę!- burknął, więc magiczka stanęła z boku nie odzywając się już.

Krasnolud stał jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc niewesoło na drabinę, po czym nagle zachybotał się, gdy podniósł się do góry. Złapał drabinkę i spojrzał pod swoje stopy gdzie widniała już plątanina korzeni. Skinął głową Merrill i zaczął się wspinać. Na pokładzie nie było nikogo, a przynajmniej nie dostrzegł żadnego wartownika. Przeskoczył przez burtę wchodząc na pokład i dał znać magiczką, że teren jest bezpieczny. Ruszył cicho obchodząc statek i zobaczył cień stojący za rogiem. Podszedł cicho i uderzył go kuszą. Po czym szybko złapał wartownika by ten nie narobił hałasu upadając.

- Dwóch było na dziobie.- mruknęła Hawk skradając się za nim- A Merrill ruszyła na rufę.

- Hawk nawet nie wiem, co to słowo znaczy.- mruknął skradając się nadal.

Z pod pokładu wybuchnął nagle hałas.

- Izabela..- jęknęła magiczna.

- I całą efekt zaskoczenia szlag trafił.- burknął krasnolud.

Podniósł kusze i opuścił, gdy z wejścia prowadzącego pod pokład wybiegła piratka.

Hawk podniosła dłoń i Rivaini ruszyła w ich stronę.

- Ci, którzy teraz wylecą- powiedziała zdyszana i przejechała ręką po szyi.

Na twarzy łotrzyka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- A ten Gaspar…?- zapytała magiczka przywołując magiczna strzałę.

- Nie będzie przeszkadzał- powiedziała odzyskując oddech i uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo- Już nigdy.

Już miała rzucić magiczną strzałę, gdy piratka złapała ją za rękę.

- Czekaj niech wyjdą wszyscy, inaczej schowają się pod pokładem i będziemy musieli po nich iść.

-Varric…

- Słyszałem.

Na pokład wybiegła grupka marynarzy. Kilku z nich ruszyło w ich stronę. Użyła magii patrząc jak Varric jedną strzałą przeszywa trzech piratów.

- Nieźle.- rzuciła i przywołała ogień ale Rivaini znów złapała ją za ramię.

- Hawk to mój statek, Nie spal go!

Zaklęła i przywołała lód. Trzech bandytów biegnących w och stronę zamieniło się w sopel lodu. A dwóch kolejnych zachwiało się, gdy nagle w ich piersiach wyrósł nóż. Po drugiej stronie rozległy się krzyki.

- Stokrotka- mruknął krasnolud i miał racje.

Kilku piratów rzuciło się uciekając w ich kierunku, lód ich zatrzymał.

- Pokład?- zapytała pirataka.

- Jeśli Merrill oczyściła rufę to nie ma już nikogo.

Izabela wyszła z cienia patrząc na poległych.

- Jon, Faran i reszta wychodźcie.- powiedziała stając obok wejścia.

Na pokładzie pojawiło się około dziesięciu ludzi z rekami w górze. Magiczka wraz z pozostałymi wyszły z cienia.

- To- wyrzucił z siebie pirat- Jest ta twoja armia?

Jego ręka zniknęła w szatach. Ale znieruchomiała, gdy poczuł stal na gardle.

- Tak usłyszał koło swojego ucha kobiecy głos- I lepszej mi nie trzeba.

Z kajuty wybiegł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna a korzenie plątały się za nim.

- To chyba już wszyscy.- powiedziała Merrill podchodząc do nich.

- A ci, którzy zeszli na ląd?

- Nie odważą się tu wrócić. Nie, gdy Gaspar nie żyje.

- Mark, Saran, Hovar, Ion i Korn nie wygłupiajcie się i opuście ręce.

Piraci opuścił dłonie.

- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.- odezwał się jeden z nich.

- Wiem, jak widać jest inaczej.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś.- powiedział kolejny opuszczając powoli ręce.

- Nie ty.- stanęła przy mężczyźnie, który wcześniej szukał noża.

Przysunęła mu nóż do szyjki i pchnęła zmuszając by się cofnął.

- Ty.. co chcesz zrobić?- zapytała pirat cofając się.

Zatrzymał się, gdy znaleźli się przy burcie.

- Pomagałeś mu.- powiedziała i gdy położyła palec na ustach, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć.

Hawk spojrzała na Varrica a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili rozległ się plusk i piratka wróciła do nich.

- W jakim stanie mają się moje armaty?- zapytała Rivaini.

- Musieliśmy jedną wyrzucić żeby nie zaczepić o rafy, ale reszta jest na swoim miejscu.

- Jakieś zniszczenia poczynione pod moją nieobecność?

Widząc, że nie ma już zagrożenia Hawk, Merrill i Varric ruszyli do przodu statku.

- Izabela wreszcie będzie mieć swój okręt.- powiedziała Merrill- Chciałabym kiedyś gdzieś z nią popłynąć.

- Zaproponuj jej to, na pewnie cię weźmie.- rzuciła Hawk patrząc w ciemność- A ty Varric?

- Wolę czuć ziemie pod stopami.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale ciemność, która rozpościerała się teraz przed nimi, gdy księżyc skrył się za gęstymi chmurami fascynowała ją. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyła twierdzę. Nie taką, jaką była naprawdę. Z wielu miejsc unosił się dym i nagle cała wizja rozpłynęła się w krwi.

- Hawk co się stało?- spytała Merrill.

Wezwała ogień i ciemność rozpłynęła się. Przed nią było tylko morze. Fale szumiały cicho uderzając od burtę statku.

- Nie nic.- powiedziała.

- To co idziemy do Wisielca?- powiedział Izabela podchodząc do nich- Musze zrobić duuuże zapasy u Siroka.

- Zostawiasz statek w ich rekach?- spytał krasnolud.

- To moi zaufani ludzie. A reszta i tak mnie posłucha. To Gaspar i te mędy- powiedziała patrząc na walające się po pokładzie zwłoki- byli najgorsi.

- Czy to oznacza, że odejdziesz z Kirkwall?- zapytała Merrill.

Izabela spojrzała na Hawk.

- Nie- powiedziała po namyśle- Może jeszcze trochę poczekam. Musze uzupełnić załogę.

ﻰ

W Wisielcu czekał już na nich Fenris i Anders taktownie milcząc w swojej obecności. Avelina siedziała obok z nieszczęśliwą mina, która znikła dopiero jak weszli.

- Jak wam poszło?- zapytał uzdrowiciel, a kiedy zobaczyli uśmiech na twarzy piratki już nie potrzebował odpowiedzi.

- Zwykli bandyci, nic specjalnego.

- Hawk mogę na chwilę?- zapytała Izabela patrząc na Hawk.

- Co się stało?- spytała, gdy odeszły

- Moi ludzie mówili że na statku był jakiś mag. Gaspar obiecał przetransportować go tutaj. Nic by nie było tym niezwykłego, ale Ian podsłuchał jak mówił z nim o kręgu i komtur.

- Wielu magów się tego obawia.

- Nie chodzi o to. To on spuścił szalupę. Miał ze sobą jakiś pakunek i kiedy jeden z marynarzy się zbliżył niemal wyrzucił go za burtę.

- Rzeczywiście dziwne. Nie wiesz, co to mogło być?

- Nie. Po prostu chciałam żebyś wiedziała. Ostatnio dużo się dzieję w Kirkwall. Ustawa i ten cały Revenge. Mam złe przeczucia.

Hawk spojrzała jej w oczy, przypomniała sobie wizję twierdzy i chłód, jaki nieraz pojawiał się w jej sercu.

- Ja też Izabelo. Miejmy oczy szeroko otwarte.

Piratka skinęła głową i wrócili do stolika.

Wychylili toast za udaną misję, a Izabela opowiadała o swoich planach załadowania statku zapasami z piwniczki Siroka i ruszeniu w siną dal.

- Wiecie, że do tej pory nie odkrył, że buchnęłam mu skrzynkę Denrimskiego szampana i kilka butelek białego wina?- dodała ciszej i wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Spojrzała na elfa. Nakryła jego dłoń, która położył na stoliku, swoją. Spojrzał na nią ciepło.

- Nadałeś jej już imię?- zapytała.

Fenris odłożył piwo. Powoli.

- Ja…- zaczął zdając sobie sprawę, że nagle rozmowy ucichły. Spojrzał na pozostałych, którzy odwrócili wzrok. Wszystkich nagle zaczął bardzo interesować własny drink lub ściany Wisielca. Zwrócił spojrzenie na Varrica. Który niemal podskoczył na krześle, mruknął coś o pilnych obowiązkach i wstał.

- Może… Nagły zgon.- powiedział przez zęby, gdy krasnolud szybko przechodził obok nich.

Avannath spojrzała zagadkowo na niego i krasnoluda.

- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

- Nie myślałem jeszcze nad tym.

- Może..- zastanowiła się.

Anders spojrzał na nią ciekawie tłumiąc uśmiech.

- Hawk- powiedział poważnie elf za nim będzie za późno- Później o tym pomyślimy.

- No dobrze.- poddała się nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

W drzwiach zobaczyła Sebastiana, który rozglądał się najwyraźniej szukając ich. Pomachała mu dłonią, ale jej uśmiech znikł, gdy zobaczyła jego spojrzenie.

Wstała a templariusz do niej podszedł.

- Nie mam dobrych wiadomości.- powiedziała patrząc na nią.

- Co się stało?

- Syn wicehrabiego został zamordowany.

Avelina wstała.

- To niesłychane. Jak to się stało?- zapytała strażniczka.

- Revenge zabił go w dokach.

Zamarła. Szklanka, którą trzymał uzdrowiciel rozprysła się na milion kawałków. Magiczka zerknęła w jego stronę.

- Mów dalej, wszystko po kolei.- powiedziała spokojnie.

Sebastian usiadł z nimi.

- Wyszedł wieczorem z kolegami i zostali napadnięci przez zakapturzoną postać. Jego koledzy przysięgają, że to był Revenge.

- Dlaczego miałby go zabić?- zapytała Avelina- Seamus nigdy nie był przeciwko magom. Z tego co wiem, nie popierał nawet Kręgu.

- Rano pokłócił się na dziedzińcu z jednym z magów. Widziało to może z tuzin ludzi w Katowni.

- Gdzie jest ten mag?

- Nie żyje. Mówili, że to był wypadek, ale chyba templariusze go dopadli.

- Ktokolwiek zabił Seamusa- pomyśłała- zabił też maga by zatrzeć ślady po sobie. Kłótnia była tylko prowokacją. Ktoś chciał ją wrobić w śmierć syna wicehrabiego. Musiała porozmawiać z Thraskiem.

- Co zrobił Thrask?- zapytała.

- Rozmawiał z wicehrabią, ale bardzo krótko, a potem nie miał najlepszej miny.

- Ustawa?- zapytała.

- Nic o tym nie wiem.

- To straszne. Hawk nie powinnaś przerywać śledztwa.- rzuciła Avelina.

- Masz rację.- powiedziała zastanawiając się nad sytuacja.

- Hawk- powiedział Anders- Chce z tobą porozmawiać.

- Dobrze chodźmy.- powiedziała i ruszyli w stronę nie pustego kąta baru odprowadzani zamyślonym wzrokiem elfa i Sebastiana. Nagle ich spojrzenia spotkały się i templariusz szybko odwrócił głowę.

Anders rozejrzał się i powiedział cicho.

- Avannath.

- To nie ja.

- Wiem. Byłaś przecież z Izabelą. Wiem, co mówiłaś. Wiem, że dla ciebie ta ustawa też jest ważna. Nie zrobiłabyś nic, co mogłoby jej zagrozić.

Odetchnęła.

- Ale ktokolwiek to zrobił- kontynuował- zamierza wrobić cię w coś więcej niż tylko zabójstwa templariuszy. Nie rób już nic w tej sprawie. I nigdy nie wychodź nocą.

- Anders nie zamierzam już na nikogo polować. Czekam na tą ustawę i jak ci mówiłam.

- Wiem, przepraszam.

Po chwili wrócili razem do stolika. Elf patrzył przez chwilę na uzdrowiciela. Po czym położył dłoń na jej ręce, która leżała teraz na jej kolanie. Nakryła ją druga dłonią i ścisnęła lekko nie patrząc na niego.

- Hrabia nie jest głupi.-powiedział Varric- Nie odwoła ustawy z osobistych powodów.

- Oby.- powiedziała smutno Merrill.

Spojrzała na nią a potem na Andersa. Nie, do tego nie mogła dopuścić. Spojrzała na Sebastiana. Widziała jak na nią wcześniej patrzył. Już trochę ją znał a nie uwierzył jej. Nie pytał, bo byli z innymi. Ale gdy znajdą się sami na pewno zapyta. Jeśli on uwierzył, że to mogła to być Revenge, choć znał ją, dlaczego nie miał by zrobić tego wicehrabia i Thrask, którzy w zakapturzonej postaci widzieli tylko mściciela. Musiała opuścić Wisielca. Thrask na pewno będzie czekał na nią w dokach. Ale czy będzie sam? Tylko on jednak wiedział jak zareagował wicehrabia. Co planuje i co robić dalej. Musiała się z nim spotkać. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na wszystkich. Była sama. Sama to zaczęła i sama to skończy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzyma rękę elfa i spojrzała na niego. Ich oczy się spotkały.

- Cokolwiek planujesz nie rób tego.- powiedział tak cicho by tylko ona usłyszała.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że coś planuje?- szepnęła.

- Widzę to w twoich oczach.

- Mylisz się.- powiedziała poważnie patrząc w jego zielone oczy.

- Nie umiesz kłamać, Hawk.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Umie.

- Ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo.- dodał patrząc na uzdrowiciela.

Spojrzała na Andersa, który rozmawiał właśnie z Aveliną.

- Powinieneś mi czasem zaufać.- powiedziała.

- Ufam ci.

- Oby to była prawda.- powiedziała i wstała.

- Już idziecie?- zapytała piratka- Jeszcze jest wcześniej.

- Dla ciebie zawsze jest wcześniej Rivaini.- powiedział Varric.

- Nie spałam ostatniej nocy.- wytłumaczyła się magiczka.

- W to wierzę.- mruknął Varric pod nosem.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i razem z elfem wyszli z wisielca.

- Avannath ufam ci, ale… Obiecaj mi, że nie pójdziesz nigdzie tej nocy.

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego.

Nie chciała go okłamywać. Uzdrowicielowi powiedziała jednak kiedyś prawdę i jak to się skończyło. Martwił się za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła, a ona szła bojąc się, że wyjdzie zza rogu, gdy będzie w przebraniu i ściągnie na siebie kłopoty. Nie, nie mogła nikogo już narażać. Kłamstwo było dużo lepsza alternatywą od prawdy. Hawk nie wychodziła. Revenge tak.

- Obiecuje, że nigdzie dziś nie wyjdę Fenris.- powiedziała- To, co się stało dziś… Zależało mi na twej ustawie a teraz nie wiem nawet, co się z nią stanie. Chciałam iść porozmawiać o tym z Thraskiem, ale chyba może to zaczekać do jutra.

Patrzył na nią, ale nie mogła nic odczytać z jego oczu.

- Misja z Izabelą była bardziej męcząca niż sądziłam.- powiedziała.

- Więc chodź do mnie.

- Nie... – powiedziała czując, że tego właśnie pragnie, w jego domu zawsze czuła się bezpieczna- Musze jeszcze pomyśleć nad tą sytuacją. Izabela wspomniała o jakimś magu krwi z dziwną przesyłką, który przybył tym statkiem. Nie wiem czy te sprawy się nie wiążą.

- Avannath nie bierz wszystkiego na siebie.

- Wiem, ale… potrzebuje dzisiaj samotności.

- W porządku.- powiedział- Nie przemęczaj się.- powiedział i pocałował ją w czoło.

Odeszła zostawiając go przed rezydencją. Jeśli naprawdę coś do niej czuje będzie musiał jej wybaczyć.

Przyszła do domu i pogasiła światła zamykając dom zaklęciem. Zabrała płaszcz i wyszła piwnicą prowadzącą do Mrokowiska. Na wszelki wypadek gdyby Fenris jednak zamierzał ją śledzić. Wyjrzała, ale na placu nie było nikogo. Równie dobrze mogła przebrać się tutaj w przejściu obok Kliniki. Nawet jak by teraz ktoś widział tu Revenge, Anders był teraz w Wisielcu i mogło o tym poświadczyć kilka osób. Zarzuciła kaptur na głowę i wyszła. Teraz była, Hawk. Jeśli nawet, jeśli jakiś strażnik zatrzymałby ją. Nie rzuciła zaklęcia czarnej mgły na twarz by nie przestraszyć uchodźców, których chciała poprosić o pomoc. Pilnując by kaptur zasłaniał jej twarz dała małą kartkę i kilka monet chłopcowi w podartym ubraniu i wyszła do doków. Dopiero teraz kryjąc się w bocznym przejściu rzuciła zaklęcie czarnej mgły. Nie tylko pod kaptur, ale na całą swoja postać. Okrążyła doki, omijając wszystkie miejsca gdzie pojawiała się do tej pory. Chłopiec miał dostarczyć Thraskowi wiadomość by stawił się na wschodniej stronie zatoki przy statkach. Jeśli jednak chciał tam dojść musiał przejść przez dzielnice magazynów, gdzie stała teraz. Niczym nie wyróżniać się z mroku, jaki otaczał zaułek.

Po chwili usłyszała kroki. Wyglądało więc na to, że jest sam. Minął ją i zniknął za zakrętem. Teraz pozostało jedynie czekać. Czas płynął a na ulicy już nikt się nie pojawiał. Musiał wiec być sam. Za pół godziny znów go zobaczyła jak szedł tym razem energicznym krokiem najwyraźniej zły, że został wystawiony do wiatru.

Ściągneła zaklęcie pozostawiając je jedynie pod kapturem tak by osłaniało jej twarz. Wyszła z cienia i zatrzymała się na środku drogi. Thrask stanął zaskoczony sięgając po miecz, jego ręka jednak zatrzymała się na klindze i opadła nieszkodliwie.

- Kusisz los przychodząc tutaj.- powiedziała.

Ruszył w jej stronę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy się cofnęła.

- Jestem sam.- powiedział i widząc, że Revenge nadal się nie ruszył dodał ze złością- Nikt inny nie wysiedział by tyle godzin w dokach czekając na ciebie!

- Chodź za mną.- powiedziała i ruszyła do opuszczonego magazynu. Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszenia i spojrzała na templariusza. Czy przychodząc tu teraz sam nie wpadał w kłopoty?

- Nie powinieneś kusić losu.

- Powiedz mi, że to nie zabiłeś wicehrabiego.

- Nie. Ale jesteś chyba jedyna osobą, która tak myśli.- powiedział kryjąc zaskoczeni swoim głosie- Dlaczego?

- Przez to myślałeś, że nie przyjdę sam?

Skinęła głową.

- Ta kłótnia na dziedzińcu… To było zbyt oczywiste. Zależy ci na ustawie nawet bardziej niż mi. Inaczej nie robiłbyś tego wszystkiego. Porywanie się teraz na syna wicehrabiego było by głupota.

- Ktoś chce cię wrobić.- dodał po chwili.

- Zauważyłem. Co z ustawą?

- Nie jest dobrze. Wicehrabia wpadł w szał. Ze mną nie chciał nawet rozmawiać.

- Wie, że widziałeś się ze mną.

Skinął głową.

- Zamknął się w gabinecie i rozmawia jedynie z komtur. Nic nie wiemy o mordercy. Nie pozostawił żadnych śladów, jak ty wcześniej.

- Znajdę go.

Templariusz nie odpowiedział

- Mów dalej.

- Sprawy się skomplikowały. Wicehrabia nie odwołała ustawy, ale tylko przez presje jaką wywiera na niego Zakonu. Podpisze ją, ale pod jednym warunkiem.- spojrzał na nią- Wcześniej dasz się pojmać.

Nie odpowiedziała. Znalezienie zabójcy, jeśli rzeczywiście nie zostawił żadnych śladów nie było łatwe. O ile nie było niemożliwe. Ktokolwiek chciał ją wrobić zabił maga by usunąć wszelkie tropy. Sam zabójca mógł już dawno pływać na dnie zatoki.

-Nie wiem czy zdołasz go znaleźć.- powiedział rycerz jakby odczytując jego myśli i zapytał poważnie- Co zrobisz wtedy?

- Hrabia stracił syna, ale nie jest głupcem. Nie pozwoli by to wpłynęło na tak ważną decyzję.- powiedziała nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

- Cholera Revenge, nie widziałeś go dzisiaj jak trzaskał drzwiami przed nosem każdego oprócz komtur! Jest teraz pod jej wpływem. To cud, że jeszcze chce podpisać tą ustawę. Nie o to pytałem.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?- zapytał.

Ruszyła do drzwi a on zerwał się za nią.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić, Revenge?

Na jej dłoni pojawiły się płomienie.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie templariuszu!

Rycerz zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaklął, gdy postać zniknęła w cieniu.

Jak miała znaleźć mordercę? Jeśli był magiem nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych śladów. Przeklęła swój niczym niewyróżniający się strój. Płaszcz, który można było dostać w każdym sklepie i magia. Nic, co dałoby się zweryfikować. Dlatego go wybrała. Nie chodziło już nawet o tropienie. Mogła pójść na miejsce zbrodni ze swoją drużyną i poszukać śladów. Swoją intuicją czuła, że go nie znajdzie. Że nie znajdzie już nic. Chłód jaki czasem pojawiał się ogarniając jej serce tylko to potwierdzał. Co mogła zrobić wtedy? Widziała się kilka razy z wicehrabią. Nie sądziła by wycofał coś tak ważnego z powodu spraw osobistych.

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie widząc przemykające postacie. Zakapturzona sylwetka kroczyła przodem za nią szło jeszcze trzech templariuszy. Niby nic niezwykłego, ale ruszyła w sporej odległości za nimi. Zatrzymali się w zaułku gdzie zauważyła kolejną postać. Podeszła bliżej nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Jedna z postaci pokazywała coś w ciemności i wtedy w dłoni jednej z nich zapłonął zielony ogień. Światło oświetliło na chwile twarz komtur. Głowa zakonu i apostata na nocnych schadzkach nie mogli oznaczać nic dobrego. Czekała dalej w ciemności, gdy nagle usłyszała kroki i zamarła zdając sobie sprawę, do kogo należą. Thrask szedł z bocznej uliczki wprost w miejcie gdzie w zaułku kryły się ciemne postacie. Spojrzała na maga i komtur. Trzej templariusze stali z boku, tak by najwyraźniej nie mogli usłyszeć ich rozmowy. Nie zdoła go już ostrzec. Zniknęła w cieniu.

Rycerz zawahał się widząc trzech templariuszy. Żaden z patroli nie powinien pojawić się o tej porze w dokach. Odwrócił się kierowany zielonym blaskiem i zamarł.

- Komtur?- powiedział zaskoczony widząc maga na wolności i kobietę, która najwyraźniej omawiała z nim coś.

Na jego widok zamilkli.

- Ser Thrask.- powiedziała Meredith.

- Komtur, co tutaj robisz?

- Byłeś dobrym rycerzem.-powiedziała- Szkoda. I skinęła na maga.

Zielony płomień zwiększył objętość oświetlając twarz maga, a templariusz cofnął się, ale było już za późno. Płomień pomknął w jego stronę, zasłonił się instynktownie ręką i poczuł żar. Zieleń rozbiła się o białą tarczę, która wyrosła nagle przed nim.

- Uciekaj!- rzucił Revenge patrząc z wzajemnością na maga, który rzucił zielony płomień.

- Revenge..

- Uciekaj i ukryj się.- powiedziała i ściągała barierę rzucając uderzenie umysły na trzech templariuszy. Czar złapał tylko jednego. Thrask wyciągnął miecz i rzucił się na pozostałych. Nie miała czasu nawet zakląć, bo w nią poleciał zielony promień wybijając dziurę w pobliskim murze. Rzuciła chłód, ale mag i komtur tylko odskoczyli w przeciwne strony. Schowała się za rogiem modląc się żeby Thrask dał radę i zniknął nim będzie za późno, ale w tej samej chwili usłyszała jego krzyk. Wychyliła się i znów ukryła unikając błyskawicy. Usłyszała odgłosy walki i dopiero teraz spojrzała za róg. Templariusz odpierał ataki komtur, a mag stał za nią rzucając właśnie kolejne zaklęcie w jej stronę. Tym razem nie schowała się tylko przeturlała pod płonąca kulą i wymierzyła lud precyzyjnie. Mag krzyknął bo jego ręka pokryła się lodem.

- Thrask!- krzyknęła, templariusz ugodzony oszołomieniem zaczął się już budzić.

Mag mówił coś do komtur, która wycofała się i spojrzała na nią. Meredith ruszyła na nią. Przyjęła pierwsze uderzenie miecza zasłaniając się kosturem. Thrask zabił templariusza i chciał ruszyć na maga.

- Nie masz z nimi szans, uciekaj głupcze!- rzuciła i wyciągnęła dłoń przesyłając mu część bariery, która zatrzymała kulę ognia. Templariusz zniknął za rogiem.

Moment nieuwagi przypłaciła uderzeniem miecza, które zatrzymując się na kosturze zwaliło ją z nóg. Uderzyła głowa o kamień i przez sekundę nie widziała nic. Kostur poleciał kilka metrów dalej. Gdyby nie to, że mag w tej chwili zielonym płomieniem roztapiał lód z ręki widząc że komtur wygrywa, było by już po niej.

- Co teraz zrobisz Revenge.- powiedziała komtur z szerokim uśmiechem podchodząc z mieczem. Wcale nie spiesząc się.

- To.- rzuciła, przyzywając wszystką energię, jaka jeszcze jej pozostała. Na sekundę przed wypuszczeniem płomienia poczuła w sobie gniew na wspomnienie jak groziła jej przyjacielowi i w ogniu pojawiło się kilka fioletowych iskier. Ogień buchnął w twarz i Komtur zaryczała. Magiczka zerwała się i podbiegła do kostura. Meredith leżała już na kolanach, a mag znalazł się nagle przy niej. Thraska nigdzie nie było. Przez chwilę jej oczy i maga się spotkały. Patrzył na nia z taką samą determinacją jak ona na niego. Ale tylko prze chwilę. Zielony płomień wystrzelił w jej stronę nieszkodliwe rozbijając róg budynku za którym zniknęła.

Gdy minęła kilka przecznic zatrzymała się. Nie gonił jej, dlaczego? Leczeni oparzeń po kuli ognia nie powinno zając mu więcej jak kilka sekund. Czując, że tylko kusi los zostając tu dłużej ruszyła do tajemnego przejścia przebrać się. Uśmiechnęła się. Dowiedziała się, że komtur spiskuje z nieznanym magiem. Thrask zdołał uciec i powstrzymała komtur. Tak. Revenge wygrała tą bitwę. Ale uśmiech zmniejszył się, gdy pomyślała o sobie. Mimo wszystko to, co powiedział jej wcześniej templariusz nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Szła ulica górnego miasta kierując się do swojej rezydenci. O tej porze panował tu już mrok. Ktoś musiałby podejść naprawde blisko by poznać, kim była. Dlatego nikt nawet nie dowie się o nocnym wypadzie Hawk.

Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i złapała za klamkę. Nie otworzyła jednak drzwi. Było cicho. Zaklęcie, które rzuciła nim wyszła pozostało niezerwane. I pomimo że rozum mówił jej, że wszystko jest w porządku zawahała się.

- Niech to będą templariusze- szepnęła cicho stojąc przed drzwiami z dłonią na klamce- Błagam…Niech to będzie nawet komtur…

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Zatrzymała się i niemal cofnęła z powrotem do drzwi.

Przy kominku stał białowłosy elf.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy starając się zachować dobrą minę do złej gry.

- Fenris.- powiedziała.

- Nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy.- powiedział i popatrzył na jej czoło, którego nie udało jej się do końca wyleczyć. Jej lecząc magia zawsze była zbyt słaba.

- Nie.- odparła.

- Byłaś, chociaż w domu od chwili, gdy się rozdzieliliśmy?- zapytał. Widziała złości w jego oczach.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała po chwili nie patrząc już na niego- Tylko na chwilę.

- Revenge.- pomyślała. Nadszarpnęła jej przyjaźń z uzdrowicielem. A teraz…. Zniszczy i to. Na czym jej najbardziej zależało. I nic nie mogła zrobić. Nie mogła powiedzieć mu prawdy. Nie mogła jego też narażać. Podjęła decyzję.

Elf widział jak zmienia się wyraz jej oczu, patrzył na nią zaskoczony, gdy minęła go z zdecydowanym spojrzeniem i ruszyła na górę.

Gdy znalazła się w swojej sypialni przyjęła ciemność, którą jej oferowała. Położyła się na boku i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Wicehrabia nie będzie głupcem i podpisze ta ustawę. Znała go. Mogły porwać go emocje, ale ostatecznie postąpi słusznie. A ona znajdzie mordercę prędzej czy później. Ale… Fenris jej nie wybaczy. Tak łatwo go okłamała. Nie mogła zrobić nic innego. To koniec. Może Revenge zawsze była złym pomysłem- pomyślała. Wtedy jednak przypomniała sobie uzdrowiciela gdy mówił o kręgu, magów którzy zginęli na jej oczach. Komtur spiskującą dziś w nocy z magiem, którzy byli przecież jej największymi wrogami. I wiedziała już, że nie mogła postąpić inaczej.

Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie usłyszała jego kroków. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

Był tu. Świadomość tego raniła ją tak mocno jakby odszedł. Nie zasługiwała na niego. Nie będzie mogła mu powiedzieć prawdy. Była sama ze swoją misją i nie mogła się wycofać.

- Nie jesteś sama.- usłyszała jego głos.

Otworzyła oczy.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że tak myślę?

- Jednej nocy, stałaś tam sama przed Wisielcem. Anders był w środku. Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem a bałaś się spotkać nawet z nim.

Miał rację. Wyciągnęła dłoń nie odwracając się i posunęła ja w jego stronę. Złapał ją i uścisnął.

Nie, nie zasługiwała na niego.

Bała się. Złe przeczucia, które nawiedzały ją od niedawna tylka powiększały się z każdym dniem. Czuła, że stanie się coś strasznego. Zamknęła oczy, a w jej umyśle znów pojawił się głos.

„ _Nie zdołasz ich ochronić. Nie zdołasz…"_

- Musisz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieję.- głos elfa wyrwał ją niczym ze snu.

Usiadła obok niego. Nadal trzymając jego dłoń. Nie mogła powiedzieć mu prawdy.

- Nie odchodź.- powiedziała po chwili nie patrząc na niego.

Czekała aż zabierze dłoń i odejdzie, bo nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

- Avannath, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią pewnie.

- Nie będę pytał, ale nie pozwolę ci wyjść kolejnym razem.

- Nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać.- powiedziała cicho.

- Naprawdę tak nisko mnie cenisz?

- Nie, przecież jesteś w mojej drużynie.

- Masz w niej tez Varrica.

Uśmiechnęła się. Zdała sobie sprawę, że tylko on mógł to teraz sprawić.

Patrzyła na niego. Tylko te zielone oczy niosły jej spokój. Odganiała cienie. Jak mogła myśleć, że da sobie rade bez niego. Nie mogła go stracić. Zbliżyła usta i pocałowała go. Odwzajemnił jej pocałunek. Spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie nie szybko, ale tez nie wolno objęli się całując spragnieni swojego dotyku. Westchnęła, gdy poczuła na plecach jego silne dłonie.

- Nie- pomyślała- niech Revenge zniknie, odejdzie- Nawet on nie jest tego wart takiego poświęcenia.

Dotykał ją jakby nie chciał jej już nigdy wpuścić, a ona przyjmowała to z radością. Pragnąc więcej. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę świec, ale złapał ją.

- Nie, lepiej nie. -powiedział oddychając ciężko, gdy na sekundę odsunął usta od jej skóry.

- Jak chcesz.- powiedziała gładząc dłonią jego jedwabiste włosy, a drugą przesunęła dłoń po jego skórze kierując ją niżej. Linie lyrium zaświeciły na niebiesko.

- Spryciula.- powiedział kierując jej dłoń znów na swoją klatę- Co się stało?- zapytał po chwili, gdy nagle zaczęła patrząc na niego inaczej.

- Wyglądasz jak niebo nocą.- powiedziała zauroczona

Spojrzał na nią przez chwilę i odwrócił wzrok patrząc w ciemność sypialni. Zauważyła to smutne spojrzenie.

- Fenris. Jesteś piękny i nigdy nie myśl o sobie inaczej.

- To nie piękno.- powiedział - Dodaje mi to tylko kilka umiejętności jak wyrywanie…- położyła mu dłoń na ustach.

- Nocne niebo.- powiedziała jej oczy błyszczały niesamowicie w niebieskie poświacie otaczając ją aurą własnej magii- Jedynie dla nas. Tylko nocne niebo, nic innego nie potrzebujesz. Moje serce już należy do ciebie.

- A więc ja jestem twoim niebem, już na zawsze.- powiedział sunąc dłonią po jej ramieniu.

Obudziła się rano czując go obok siebie i uśmiechnęła się. Niczego nie pragnęła bardziej niż spędzić tak każdy poranek swojego życia. Leżeli na boku przytuleni do siebie. Jego ręka obejmowała ją w pasie. Położyła na niej dłoń nakrywając jego.

Elf nie poruszył leżąc za nią. Nie chciał by wiedział, że się obudził. Cokolwiek stało się wczoraj było prawdziwe jak rana, której nie udało jej się do końca wyleczyć. Nie mogła albo nie chciała powiedzieć mu prawdy i widział w jej oczach, że była gotowa dużo poświęcić by chronić swoją tajemnicę. Bał się wiedząc jak dużo. Przesunęła delikatnie palcami mojego dłoni. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, o czym myśli. Była, obok ale nadal była dla niego tajemnicą. Teraz nawet większą niż zwykle. Gdyby tylko lyrium pod jego skórą zamiast umiejętności wyrywania serc pozwalało mu odczytać jej myśli.


	9. Justice

**Justice**

Na miejsce zbrodni zabrała Merrill Avelinę i Andersa. Jak się jednak spodziewała nie pozostała tam nawet aura po użytej magii. Nic. To nie było zabójstwo pierwszego lepszego bandyty. To była robota skrytobójcy albo kogoś, komu nieobce są takie rzeczy. Kim był wczorajszy mag używający zielonego płomienia?

- Wiecie, że Izabela nie zamierza nawet zarejestrować statku?- powiedziała Avelina, gdy wracali- Wciąż widnieje na tego Gaspara, który już przecież nie żyje.

- Jeśli chodzi o podatki i opłaty Izabela lubi być anonimowa.- mruknęła Anders.

- W Wisielcu na pewno anonimowa nie jest. Co jest Hawk? Jesteś jakaś milcząca dzisiaj? Cos się stało między tobą i….?

- Nie.- odpowiedziała trochę za szybko.

- Wiedziałam! To nie jest mężczyzna dla ciebie…

- Avelino.- powiedziała magiczka zatrzymując się nagle i zwracając do niej- Nic o nim nie wiesz i wierz mi, jeśli coś stanie się między nami na pewno nie będzie to jego wina.

Merrill i strażniczka spojrzały po sobie.

- Po prostu zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami.- powiedziała chłodno i ruszyła przodem.

- Hawk co jest?- zapytał Anders.

- Chciałabym znaleźć tego mordercę.- powiedziała i zerknęła na dziewczyny idące z tyłu. Avelina nie miała najlepszej miny.

- Znajdziemy go, Varric popyta. Dziś spotykam się z Nielsenem może coś wiedzą w kręgu…

- Na to trzeba czasu. Zaraz… jak to spotykasz się z Nielsenm? Myślałam, że przekazujecie sobie tylko wiadomości.

- Tak, ale tym razem nalega na spotkanie.

- Pójdę z tobą.

- Nie.

- Anders.- zatrzymała się- Gdzie macie się spotkać?

- Avannath już z nieraz się z nim widziałem, to nie pierwszy raz przecież. Nim się jeszcze pojawiłaś przekazywał mi informacje od Karla. Im mniej osób tym lepiej. Wiem jak o siebie zadbać.

- Niepodobna mi się to. Nie teraz.

- Dlaczego?

- Mam złe przeczucia. Czy Justice nie mógłby…?

- Justice nie jest jasnowidzem- obruszył się- To nie ten typ demona.

- Szkoda.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Rzadko mówisz, że jest przydatny.

- Bo rzadko się przydaje.

- Chyba udzielił ci się już styl elfa.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Może.

Jutro wicehrabia podpisywał ustawę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie okaże się jednak kretynem i jej nie odrzuci, jeśli Revenge się nie pojawi. Kim mógł być mag, który spiskował z komtur? Nie mogła przecież podejść do komtur i nawet ogólnikowo zapytać o coś wiążącego się z wczorajszym wieczorem. Jeśli zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać wszystko szlag by trafił. Z jej czoła zniknęła rana pod kojącą mgiełką z dłoni uzdrowiciela. Przynajmniej to jej nie zdradzi nawet, jeśli spotkają się przypadkowo. Nie mogła też czekać az komtur popełni błąd. Nie mogła też tak szybko znaleźć mordercy. Zaufanie w rozwagę wicehrabiego było jak na razie jedynym wyjściem. A mordercę dostarczy mu później, przed same drzwi twierdzy. Zawiązanego czerwoną wstążką. Nie tylko podpisze tą cholerną ustawę…

- Hawk nie słuchasz nas.- powiedziała Merrill.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

- Avelina właśnie mówiła, że jest jej przykro i że nie powinna się wtrącać w wasze problemy.

Magiczka zdusiła chęć by odpowiedzieć coś niezbyt przyjemnego i odparła spokojnie.

- Nie ma spawy, bo my nie mamy problemów. Przepraszam Avelino, najwyraźniej mam zły dzień.

- W porządku Hawk.- powiedziała strażniczka ale wiedziała, że niezbyt ją to przekonało.

Trudno zajmie się tym, kiedy indziej, jeśli jutro ustawa zostanie podpisana mogła osobiście porozmawiać z wicehrabią i cudem przekonać go, że to nie Revenge zabiła jego syna. Choć może powinna wybrać się do niego, jako Revenge? To nie był zły pomysł. Zaraz jednak zobaczyła w umyśle komtur, która ostatnio jak słyszała nie odstępowała go w twierdzy. Nie, lepiej nie. Jak niby miała się do niej dostać w przebraniu? A jeśli by ją złapali, nie mogłaby dać bardziej obciążającego dowodu przeciwko sobie.

- Innym razem.- pomyślała i zatrzymała się widząc elf na rynku. Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej uśmiech zmalał. Cień Revenge zaczął ograniać nawet ich. Jak długo uda jej się zachować to przed nim w tajemnicy? I co zrobi, jeśli to się wyda? Nigdy nie podobały mu się działania skrytobójcy. Nie. Wolała o tym nawet nie myśleć.

- Avannath?- powiedział Anders.

- Idziemy.- powiedział i ruszyli do rezydencji kolejnego zleceniodawcy.

Wysłuchała historii zaginionej żony, ale z uwagi na brak tropów nie sądziła, że mogą zrobić cokolwiek w tej sprawie. Varric zastąpił uzdrowiciela, który wymigał się pilnymi obowiązkami w Klinice. Przeszukali kilka opuszczonych magazynów i natkęli się jedynie na obrączkę na odciętym palcu. W chwili, gdy ją podniosła poczuła, że to kolejny zły znak na jej drodze. Odnieśli dowód zleceniodawcy, który wydawał się być całkiem poruszony jej zabójstwem.

Kończąc dzień w niebyt pogodnym nastroju pożegnała pozostałych i ruszyła do domu. Robił się wieczór. Fenris miał przyjść do niej późno bo wykonywał własne zadanie.

Rozpaliła ogień w kominku zdając sobie sprawę, że zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że czuła chłód, pomimo że noc była ciepła. Podeszła do okna patrząc na ulicę. Przed jej oczami znów stanęła twierdza, choć jej okno wychodziło jedynie na uliczkę z posiadłościami. Czerwień zmyła wszystko. Odsunęła się i nagle poczuła jakby coś złapało jej serce w żelazny uścisk.

Usiadła chcąc się uspokoić, ale to nie pomagało. Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju i przypomniała sobie uzdrowiciela i jego spotkanie z informatorem.

- Anders nie jest głupi da sobie radę- powiedziała sama do siebie, ale cień jej nie opuścił. Zgasiła ogień zamieniając go w bryłę lodu i wyjrzała prze okno. Było cicho. Nawet w cykaniu świerszczy czuła dziś coś złowieszczego.

Usiadała odrzucając to od siebie. Nie mogła tam myśleć. Była magiem, a każdy z nich narażony był na ataki demonów w świecie realnym, jak i we własnym umyśle. Zawsze była dość silna byś stawić im czoła. Nie mogła, więc teraz poddawać się żadnym wizją. Czyniły ją tylko słabszymi. Jak Anders wrócił porozmawia o tym z Justicem, czy duch chce tego czy nie.

Zamrugała. Usłyszała na dole ciche kroki.

- Za wcześnie.- pomyślała i sięgnęła po kostur. Zaczęła schodzić cicho po schodach. Pokój był pusty, a w kolejnym pomieszczeniu wciąż tlił się ogień w kominku.

- Anders- powiedziała z ulgą czując jego energię i odłożyła kostur.

Uzdrowiciel podskoczył na jej widok. Miała coś powiedzieć, ale wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że zamarła.

- Co się stało?- zapytała.

- Nielsen nie żyje.- powiedziała patrząc nerwowo w stronę okna.

- Co?

- Zginął na moich rękach. Zabili go… Oni wszyscy nie żyją- dodał drżącym głosem- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tu przychodzić, tu też będą mnie szukać, ale nie wiedziałem, dokąd pójść…

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jaki jest przestraszony i sama poczuła strach.

- Anders, co się stało?- powiedziała podchodząc do niego- Twoja szata… jest cała we krwi.

- To nie moja krew- dodał szybko- Oni… Justice… Nie wrócę do kręgu! Prędzej sam się zabije!- powiedział zaciskając dłonie i chcąc wyjść.

- Nie wrócisz do kręgu- powiedziała i złapała go za ramię zatrzymując.

- Nie rozumiesz tu też będą mnie szukać!- powiedział chcąc się uwolnić.

Położyła mu dłonie na policzkach by wreszcie na nią spojrzał i odpowiedział najspokojniejszym głosem, na jaki jeszcze było ją stać.

- Nie znajdą cię. Nie pozwolę na to i już nigdy tam nie wrócisz, a teraz powiedz mi spokojnie, co się stało.

- Wszyscy zginiemy… komtur…

- Po kolei!- powiedziała ostro widząc, że nic innego już nie zadziała.

Uzdrowiciel wreszcie zamilkł starając się najwyraźniej uporządkować chaotyczne wydarzenia.

- Nielsen odkrył spisek komtur. Chce jutro w południe za pomocą jakiegoś maga krwi zabić wicehrabiego i wszystkich, którzy będą obecni na podpisaniu aktu. Komtur tam nie będzie. Zwali winę na magów, śmierć hrabiego…

- Anders.- powiedziała łagodnie.

- Powoła się na Prawo Likwidacji. Zabiją wszystkich magów w Kirkwall.

- Co?- powiedziała zszokowana.

- Nielsen to odkrył, dlatego go zabili. Nie zdołałem go obronić, umarł na moich rekach…

- Wiedzieli cię?- zapytała czując jak w jej sercu rośnie gniew przebijając się przez strach i troskę.

Skinął głową.

- Anders, co stało się dalej? Dlaczego jesteś cały we krwi?

- To był Justice. Jak zginał Nielsen schowałem się, ale Justice zobaczył templariuszy… Wpadł w szał… Zabił ich wszystkich.

Nie odpowiedział przerażona jego słowami.

- Będą mnie szukać w Klinice a potem przyjdą tutaj. Avannath musze uciekać.

- Zaczekaj daj mi pomyśleć.

- Nie mogę cię narażać…. Musze..

- Anders na Stwórcę daj mi pomyśleć!- krzyknęła i uzdrowiciel zamilkł.

Odgoniła od siebie powagę tego, co odkrył Nielsen. Będzie na to czas później. Choć czuła, że twierdza znów staje jej przed oczami we krwi.

- Chodź ze mną.- powiedziała i pociągnęła go na górę.

- Nie mamy czasu…

- Chodź!- uzdrowiciel posłusznie poszedł za nią najwyraźniej widząc że i tak go nie posłucha..

Napisała na kartce kilka słów i zostawiła przy łóżku. Wyciągnęła z szafy płaszcz i kazała mu go założyć. Sama ubrała podobny. Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie oczyszczenia zeszli na dół.

- Nie możesz iść ze mną.- powiedział, gdy otworzyła drzwi wyglądając czy droga jest czysta.

- Chyba śniesz, jeśli myślisz, że zostawię cię w takim stanie samego.

- Hawk, jeśli ktoś cię ze mną zobaczy…

- Każdy wie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Oni widzieli że jestem z Justicem. Z demonem, możesz wyprzeć się tego ze o tym wiedziałaś. Nie będą cię winić.

- Zamknij się i przekaż Justicowi, że jeśli wyjdziemy z tego cało będę chciała z nim porozmawiać. I tak, teraz jak najbardziej może się mnie już bać. Na jego miejscu modliłabym się żeby nam się jednak nie udało.

- Przestań! On wie, że źle zrobił.

- Nie, nie wie.- powiedziała chłodno.

Wyszli ulica czując, że zza każdego zakrętu może wyjść na nich grupka rycerzy. Jak to się stało? Mogła iść z nim, a wtedy może udałoby jej się powstrzymać ducha pustki.

- Gdzie właściwie idziemy?- zapytał uzdrowiciel

- Syrena.- mruknęła.

- Statek Izabeli? Myślisz, że tam nie przyjdą?

- Nie. Tylko my wiemy, że należy do niej. Avelina mówiła o tym rano. Jeśli zrobi się gorąco ruszy ta swoją łódkę i tyle was będą widzieć.

- Nie odejdziemy bez ciebie.

- Nie bądź głupi. Na razie odbijecie tylko od brzegu, tak by nie rzucać się w oczy. Odpłyniecie tylko w razie niebezpieczeństwa bez względu na to, kto będzie na pokładzie, a kogo nie będzie.

- Hawk…

- Co się stanie, jeśli wejdę do Pustki i zabije tam Justica?

- Avannath to mój przyjaciel!

- Pomówimy o tym później. Ktoś idzie.- powiedziała i pociągła do cienia.

Zaklęła widząc z daleka odbijające się światło księżyca w srebrnej zbroi.

- Przeszukują ulice.- powiedziała i ruszała w głąb alei. – Zejdź tym przejściem i ukryj się tam. Użyj czarnej mgły i poczekaj na mnie. Jak nie przyjdę za dziesięć minut idź do statku Izabeli.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Postaram się odwrócić ich uwagę.

- Hawk…

- Nie martw się o mnie, w takich sprawach radzę sobie lepiej od ciebie.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się kwaśno najwidoczniej myśląc o Revenge.

- Nie wychodzą pod żadnym pozorem. Choćby nie wiem, co się stało i tak jestem w lepszej sytuacji.

- Dobrze, nie spieszy mi się do Kręgu,

- W najgorszym wypadku zobaczymy się na Syrenie.- powiedział i pocałowała go w policzek.

Nie mogąc patrzeć jak znika w ciemnościach zupełnie sam, odwróciła się i ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Rzuciła czarna mgłę na siebie i obeszła grupkę rycerzy. Gdy już znalazła się za nimi zamknęła oczy. Ogień w nim była najlepsza. Burza ognia? Nie. Żywiołaki. Same żywiołaki zrobią trochę zamieszania i odwrócą uwagę. Ale czy będzie potrafiła wezwać tylko je? Musi, Anders jej potrzebuje. Wyciągnęła kostur i skupiła się na ogniu ignorując fakt, że płomień, jaki przywołuje szybko zwróci uwagę templariuszy. Płynny ogień. Inteligencja. Psoty. Wszystko płonie. Otworzyła oczy, jej spojrzenie stało się głębsze pod wpływem zaklęcia przez chwilę czar zatrzymał się w niej wysycając energią. Skierowała kostur na koniec ulicy i wyzwoliła zaklęcie. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że nie zadziałało. Zaraz jednak kamienny bruk zaczął połyskiwać w kilku miejscach, a po chwili zaczęły wynurzać się z niego świetliste istoty. Z końca ulicy dobiegły krzyki. Udało się, więc. Ruszyła z powrotem i usłyszała kroki z strony, w którą szła. Schowała się w cieniu i grupka przebiegła obok niej. Ruszyła dalej. Żywiołaki rozjaśniały już każdy kąt zrzuciła zaklęcie czarnej mgły. Jeśli ktoś ją tu zobaczy będzie tylko Hawk, a ona nie miała powodu się ukrywać. Modląc się by Anders był bezpieczny spojrzała na przeciwną boczną uliczkę gdzie było przejście. Musiała przekroczyć główną ulice, która tonęła w blasku walczących na końcu ulicy teraz żywiołaków i templariuszy.

Uda mi się. Uda.

Wyszła na ulice i w ostatniej chwili zmieniła kierunek.

- Hawk.- usłyszała gruby kobiecy głos.

- Komtur.- powiedziała patrząc na chaos, jaki zapanował dalej.

Komtur także tam spojrzała jednak bez większego zainteresowania.

- Gdzie jest ten apostata z którym wszędzie chodzisz?

- Anders? Myślę, że o tej porze jest już w Klinice.- powiedziała, i z satysfakcją zauważyła że na policzku Meredith widnieje paskudna szrama. Widać jej mag nie był dobry w magii leczniczej.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Na pewno ukrywa się gdzieś tutaj a ty mu pomagasz.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Komtur spojrzała na nią.

- Zamordował dziś kilku templariuszy

- Co?

- Dorwę tego plugawca a wtedy zapłaci za to, że tak długi był na wolności.

- Nie gróź mu!- myśl pojawiła się w jej umysłe. Zacisnęła dłonie starając się opanować.

- Oczywiście wiedziałaś o tym, że jest opętany. Że ma w sobie demona?

Miała odpowiedzieć, że nie wie, ale słowa komtur jak i jej spojrzenie sprawiły, że zmieniła zdanie. Patrzyła na nią tylko nie odpowiadając nic. Gdyby mogła udusiłaby tą kobietę własnymi rękoma.

- Tak myślałam. Przyjaźń z plugawcem zmyje na dobre to całe bohaterstwo z twojej postaci a wtedy i wicehrabia przejrzy na oczy. Walczysz przeciw magom krwi a sama ukrywasz maga opętanego przez demona..

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.- powiedziała przez zęby jak by to było przekleństwo rzucone na głowę komtur.

- Oczywiście. Nie trudź się bohaterko, nie zdołasz mu już pomóc.

- Skąd masz tą szramę?- zapytała patrząc na nią spojrzeniem Revenge.

Komtur skrzywiła się.

- Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć tego miasta, jeśli nie ja to ktoś inny.- dodała.

- Zniszczyć?- komtur zaśmiała się się- Ja je tylko chronię przed takimi jak wy!  
Trzech templariuszy ruszyło do uliczki gdzie było podziemne przejście. Odwróciła wzrok widząc jak komtur ją obserwuje.

- Wracaj do swojej rezydencji w Górnym Mieście. Póki jeszcze możesz.- zagroziła komtur.

Templariusze nie wracali. Musieli znać przejście. Spuściła wzrok. Nie pozwoli by go zabrali. By Justice znów przejął nad nim kontrole. Tylko to się liczyło.

Komtur coś mówiła, ale nie słyszała już jej. Zacisnęła dłonie czując pulsującą w nich energie, która chciała się wyrwać.. Nie podniosła wzroku. Rozluźniła dłonie wypuszczając niewidoczną falę. Ogień na końcu ulicy znów rozjaśniał jak na początku. Żywiołaki zachwiały się i zaczęły rosnąć. Komtur zawachała się czująć wibrację powietrza.

- Avannath wracaj do domu.- usłyszała głos Sebastiana, który podszedł do niej i spojrzał z niepokojem na koniec ulicy gdzie znów zaszalał ogień.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Słyszałem, co się stało, ale…

- Wracaj do szeregu rycerzu.- rozkazała Meredith.

Z tajnego przejścia w bocznej uliczce rozległ się huk. Komtur uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na twarz magiczki i jej uśmiech zamarł. Hawk odskoczyła rzucając przed sobą ogień tyle ile zdołała. Pomiędzy nimi wyrosła płonąca ognista ściana odgradzając ją od templariuszy i komtur.

- Avannath nie rób tego!- krzyknął Sebastian.

Po raz ostatni poprzez płomienie spojrzała w oczy komtur. Zobaczyła w nich to samo, co teraz było w niej. Bezbrzeżną nienawiść. I obietnicę- _Jeszcze się spotkamy_. Wiedziały o tym obie.

Nie czekając na nic więcej zniknęła w ciemności kierując się do podziemnego przejścia. Zadrżała, gdy zeszła pod ziemie. Wszytko wokół pokrywał lód.

- Anders!- krzyknęła i uskoczyła nagle gdy obok niej przeleciał zielony płomień. Schowała się szybko za pakunki. Ciemność. Nie mogła przywołać nic co by ją rozjaśniło. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na słuchu. I tylko na tym. Ruch. W jaskini błysnął kolejny promień lodu i w to samo miejsce wystrzelił zielony płomień. Nie wahała się już mając wystawionego maga. Błyskawica przebiła mu bok. W ostatnim gasnącym świetle zaklęcia zobaczyła jak mag ucieka. Ruszyła za nim z płomieniem na dłoni niemal potykając się o martwego templariusza ale nagle stanęła jak wryta. Blask ognia na chwilę oświetlił znajomą postać leżącą na ziemi. Mag znikał już za zakrętem.

- Anders.- powiedziała pochylając się nad rannym. Jego szata znów była we krwi tym razem jego własnej.

- Uważaj.- powiedział uzdrowiciel słabym głosem- On może tu jeszcze być.

- Nie ruszaj się.

- Wycofał się jak wywołałem zamieć ale… Było za mało miejsca… spanikowałem, a oni chowali się za skałami…

Zamknął oczy z bólu, gdy dotknęła jego rany.

- Avannath- powiedział patrząc jej znów w oczy- Zostaw mnie i uciekaj…

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie zostawię cię.

- Nie dasz im wszystkim rady. A ja.. .Juz ci nie pomogę. Nie pomogę już nikomu.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy widząc w nich rezygnację przysłanianą prze ból.

- Nic nie mów.- powiedziała tłumiąc powoli pojawiające się łzy i położyła mu ręce nad krwawiącą raną. Była wywołana magią. Magia, której nie znała. Stwórco, nie mogła tego wyleczyć. Nie z jej umiejętnościami a templariusze mogli znaleźć ich w każdej chwili.

Z jej dłoni wypłynęła mgiełka, ale tak słaba, że niczym nie przypominała magii leczniczej uzdrowiciela.

- Anders nie możesz…- szepnęła, ale on już stracił przytomność. Powstrzymała łzy zbierając energię, ale jej magia wciąż była za słaba. Udało jej się zaledwie zatamować krwawienie.

Żył, ale był tak słaby. Światło zaczęło gasnąć. Jak miała go wyciągnąć z przejścia? W tej jednej chwili jej magia wydawała jej się zupełnie bezużyteczna. Bezwartościowa. Była jedynie brzemieniem. Nie, nie podda się. Zamknęła oczy tłumiąc łzy. Nie może się poddać. Usłyszała kroki i przywołała lud.

- Hawk!- Sebastian szedł powoli w ciemności.

Lód minął go zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, templariusz odskoczył.

- Avannath jestem sam!

Powstrzymała kolejny lodowy promień. Odsunęła się od uzdrowiciela i podeszła bliżej tak by nie zdradzić miejsca gdzie leżał. Dopiero teraz przywołała kule światła. Sebastian stał w wąskim przejściu pokazując puste dłonie.

- Na Stwórcę wstrzymaj swoją magię jestem sam!

- Gdzie pozostali, zapytała?- podejrzliwie.

- Żywiołaki- rzucił- Coś się z nimi stało, zaczęły wyłazić z każdej dziury niszcząc wszystko. Nawet komtur rzuciła się by je powstrzymać. Chyba przerwałaś zasłonę, albo nie wiem… Nie wiem, co zrobiłaś, ale ta część doków nigdy nie będzie już wyglądać tak samo… Ruszyłem tu jak tylko bariera ognia, którą rzuciłaś zaczęła słabnąć.

- Nie potrafię rzucić bariery ognia.- powiedziała słabo. Łzy wciąż błyszczały na jej twarzy.

- Czy on…? Zapytał.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła szybko wychodząc z ukrycia- Musze go stąd zabrać.

- Pomogę ci, tylko szybko. Musze tam wrócić nim zauważą, że zniknąłem.

Przenieśli rannego podziemnym przejściem i wyszli na niskim podeście nad zatoką. Ogień wciąż bił z placu gdzie przed chwilą wezwała żywiołaki. Sebastian pomógł ułożyć go na szalupie

- Sebastian- zaczęła, gdy miała już odbiec i złapała go za rękę- Dziś uratowałeś nas oboje.

Uśmiechnął się, ale słabo.

- Gdzie mam cię szukać?

Zastanowiła się. Tak ufała mu.

- Syreni Śpiew. Nie pozwól by ktoś szedł za tobą.

- Avannath wiem, jaka jest cena.- powiedział dotykając jej policzka.

Nie patrzyła jak templariusz odchodzi. Zabrała wiosła i jak najciszej popłynęła pomiędzy statkami do Syreny.

Morze było spokojne a z doków wciąż błyskała łuna ognia. Dobiła do drewnianej burty i przywiązała łódkę do drabinki, po czym wspięła się po niej. Na widok intruza strażnik złapał za nóż, ale szybko go schował.

- Izabela?- zapytała.

- Pod pokładem.

- Potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Mam rannego. Tylko cicho.

Mężczyzna skinął głowa i dał znak dwóm piratom, którzy podeszli zauważając, że coś się dzieję.

- Ostrożnie.- powiedziała widząc jak schodzą.

- Co się stało?- spytała Izabela nagle zjawiając się obok niej i zobaczyła rannego uzdrowiciela.

- Iz, potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

- Oczywiście.

- Anders zabił kilku templariuszy w Katowni. A właściwie Justice… Ścigali go i niemal dostali nas w dokach.

- Oh, Tak myślałam, że masz coś wspólnego z tym ogniem.

- Musze go gdzieś ukryć.- powiedziała poważnie patrząc na nią.

- Widzieli cię?

Westchnęła.

- Myślę, że komtur coś zauważyła, gdy machnęłam jej ogniem przed nosem.

- W takim razie zostajecie oboje.- zadecydowała.

- Nie wiem, co zrobimy jak będą chcieć przeszukać statki.

- Tym się nie przejmuj. Nie bez powody ta łajba nazywa się Syreni Śpiew. Syrena zwodzi na wiele sposobów. Ma kilka ukrytych kabin. Do tej pory żadni żandarmi ich nie znaleźli, więc będziecie bezpieczni. Jak bardzo z nim źle?

- Oberwał jakąś dziwną magią. Nie mogę tego wyleczyć. Muszę iść po Merrill.

- Zaraz, nie ma mowy żebyś gdziekolwiek szła!- powiedział poważnie piratka- Z tego, co zrozumiałam ciebie też szukają.

- Izabelo…

- Ja po nią pójdę a ty zostań z nim.

- Pozostali będą nas szukać.

- Zostawię im wiadomość w Wisielcu. Nie opuszczaj pokładu Hawk, mówię poważnie.

Skinęła głowa i ruszyła za piratką pod pokład.

ﻰ

Wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo nim jeszcze zbliżył się do rezydencji magiczki. Wszędzie byli templariusze, ale z tego, co usłyszał zdołała uciec. Okrążył rezydencje i wdrapał się po murze czekając aż pokój będzie pusty. Wszedł przez okno do sypialni. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył otwartą szafę i rozsypane szaty. Na podłodze lśniła krew. Zacisnął dłonie, ale w tej samej chwili zobaczył kartkę obok łóżka z napisem „F" jak jego imię. Wziął ją szybko słysząc znów kroki, przejrzał tekst i w jego oczach pojawił się ból. Drzwi się otwarły i stanęli w nich na powrót templariusze. Zasłona powiewała na wietrze przy otwartym oknie, ale nikogo już nie było.

Poszedł do Kliniki, ale tam było podobnie. A więc oboje mieli kłopoty. Avannath musiała opuszczać dom w pośpiechu, a krew… Nie, wolał o tym nie myśleć. Z tego, co zdołał usłyszeć nie dała się pojmać. Gdyby tylko wiedział… Odwołałby to głupie zadanie, wrócił wcześniej i może zapobiegłby temu… cokolwiek się stało. Pomyślał o Wisielcu, ale zmienił zadanie. To Merrill była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką zaraz po uzdrowicielu. Poczuł ulgę, gdy chociaż tu nie zobaczył rycerzy w srebrnych zbrojach. Zapukał i gdy nikt nie otworzył wszedł do środka. Tu też zauważył oznaki pośpiechu. Trzech magów, wszyscy zniknęli.

- Avannath coś ty zrobiła?- pomyślała czując jak zimny dreszcze pełznie po jego skórze.

Karczma była gwarna i zatłoczona jak zwykle. Przy barze siedział Varric jego wzrok był niespokojny i nagle zatrzymał się na nim. Elf ruszył w jego stronę.

- Avannath zniknęła.- powiedział- Szukają jej i uzdrowiciela.

- Wiem, słyszałem o tym. Izabela zostawiła nam wiadomość.- powiedział krasnolud i pokazał mu kartkę.

Wyrwał mu ją z reki i przeleciał krótkie zaszyfrowane pismo.

- Nic jej nie jest…- powiedział nadal ściskając kartkę.

- Spokojnie elfie- powiedział Varrick widząc jego wzrok- Mamy się nie wychylać aż Rivaini po nas wróci.- Nie wiem, co tu się dzieję, ale lepiej ich posłuchać.

- Merrill też zniknęła.

- Co? Wszyscy są magami. Choć z tego, co słyszałem szukają tylko Hawk i Andersa.

- Po co im, więc Merrill?

- Nie wiem, może potrzebowali jej magii.

- Uzdrowiciel sam mówił, że jej magia jest słaba. Jedyne, w czym jest dobra to magia krwi i przywoływanie demonów, a tego na pewno nie będą próbować.

- Ma też magie ziemi.- powiedział Varric- ale ogień i lód Andersa są o niebo lepsze.

- Magia lecznicza...- powiedział zastanawiając się co to oznacza.

- Tak, ale uzdrowiciel przecież umie lepiej, chyba, że…

- Nie jest w stanie.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

Nagle Sebastian zatrzymał się obok nich i zamówił mocny alkohol nawet ich nie zauważając.

- Co się stało rycerzyku?- zapytał, Varric.

Templariusz dopiero teraz spojrzał na nich. Wychylił jednym haustem pół szklanki.

- Wiedzieliście, że Anders ma w sobie demona?- zapytał.

- Wiedziałem- powiedział elf- To wszytko prze niego!

- Czyli wiedzieliście.- pokręcił głową- Hawk mu pomogła, ale teraz jej też szukają.- popatrzył niepewnie na kubek który trzymał w dłoni- Rozwaliła pół doków tymi zywiołakami. Ledwie daliśmy sobie zimni radę.

- Wiesz gdzie oni są?

- Was też będą pytać.-powiedział

- Myślisz, że byśmy ją wydali!- powiedział Fenris łapiąc go za szaty.

- Nie- powiedział templariuszu uwalniając się- ale na razie dla własnego dobra trzymajcie się z dala od doków.

- Rivaini pisała to samo. Musimy zaczekać elfie.- powiedział krasnolud.

ﻰ

Zielona mgiełka opadała z dłoni. Była ciemniejsza niż jej. Wiedziała, że również mocniejsza, ale widziała też po twarzy Merrill, że to, co robi wciąż było niewystarczające.

- Dlaczego akurat Anders?- pomyślała. Gdyby tylko poszła od razu za templariuszami, dlaczego zwlekała… Gdyby nie to, nie leżał by tu teraz i nie oddychał tak jak by zaraz miał on ucichnąć w jego piersi. Czego się bała? Czy w ogóle było się czego bać? Komtur? Templariusze?

- Merrill?- zapytała nie mogąc znieść ciszy.

- Pomagam mu trochę. Tak by przeżył, ale nie zdołam tego wyleczyć. Musze dać mu tyle siły by jak się obudzi był w stanie sam się wyleczyć. Inaczej…- jej głos zawisł w powietrzu. Z jej dłoni popłynęło więcej zielonej mgły.

Spojrzała na uzdrowiciela i wyszła. Morze było ciche. A wszechobecne ciemności bezgwiezdnej nocy sprawiały, że czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Jak mogła na to pozwolić? Dlaczego nie poszła za nimi od razu…Przypomniała sobie słowa Andersa. Komtur, demoniczny mag i Prawo Likwidacji.

Usłyszała jak ktoś wspomniał się po drabince i przyzwała lód. Szron nieszkodliwe na poręcz, gdy zza burty wynurzył się Sebastian.

- To tylko ja.- powiedział widząc ją.

- Jesteś sam?

- Tak, nikt mnie nie śledził. Co z nim?

- Nie jest dobrze. Nie wiem już, co mam robić.

- Nie możesz pojawić się już w Kirkwall.

- Nie rozumiesz.- powiedziała i opowiedziała mu to, co odkrył Nielsen.

- Musimy o tym powiedzieć wicehrabiemu.

- Kto?- zapytała- Po dzisiejszym wieczorze mi już nie uwierzy. Thrask się ukrywa o ile przeżył, ale jego też by nie wysłuchał. Kto pójdzie? Ty? Izabela? Ktoś z mojej drużyny…. Nikomu nie uwierzą.

- Mogę spróbować przekonać Zakon.

- Nie uwierzą że to komtur jest głową spisku, że współpracuje z magiem krwi.

- Avannath mówisz tak jakbyś już się poddała.

Zastanowiła się.

- Nie, to nie tak.- i dodała- Nie mów o tym nikomu.

- Nie możesz tego tak zostawić.

- Nie zostawię. Masz na to moje słowo. Po prostu nie mówi nikomu o tym. Musze pomyśleć.

- Dobrze. Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać, choć wolałbym…

- Wierz mi tak będzie lepiej.

- W porządku. Zostawiłem twoich przyjaciół w Wisielcu, ale nie wiem czy zdołają tam długo zostać.

- Domyślą się, że jesteśmy tutaj.- pomyślała.

Ciemność. Wokół była tylko ciemność. Spokój, ale w jednej chwili to wszystko znikło. Palące słońce, samo południe i twierdza we krwi. Zamrugała i ruszyła pod pokład gdzie dalijka już wychodziła z pokoju Andersa.

- Merrill mam do ciebie prośbę.- powiedziała patrząc na śpiącego już spokojnie uzdrowiciela. -Chce żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła.- powiedziała i wytłumaczyła jej, o co chodzi.

- Jesteś pewna?- zdziwiła się elfka- Nigdy nie pozwałaś mi wywoływać demonów nawet w czasie walki by walczyły z nami.

- Nie chodzi o jakiegoś demona tylko tego konkretnego.- i opisała demona, który wygłosił przepowiednie.

- Zabiłaś go.

- Tak, ale musza być inne z jego rodzaju.

- Są.- powiedziała Merrill- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tego?

- Tak.

- On by tego nie chciał.- powiedział patrząc na rannego.

- Merrill… musze wiedzieć.- powiedziała i elfka skinęła już głową.

- Potrzebuje więcej przestrzeni.

Przestrzeń magazynowa była odpowiednim miejscem.

- Użyj lodu.- powiedziała dalijka- Inaczej Izabela może łatwo stracić statek.

Wyciągnęła kostur i spłynęła z niej śnieżna zasłona. Wszystko wokół ściany i skrzynie zaczęły pokrywach się lodem.

Merrill wyciągnęła nóż i przejechała sobie po ręce. Krople krwi spadały do wykreślonego wcześniej kręgu.

- Zamknę go tutaj, ale nie przekraczaj kręgu.- powiedziała odsunęła się i z podłogi zaczął wypełzać demon ognia.

Chciał rzucić się na nich, ale zatrzymał się na niewidzialnej zasłonie.

- Naprawdę jesteś w tym dobra.- powiedziała magiczka z namysłem.

- Hawk tylko uważaj.

- Zostaw nas.- powiedziała i gdy dalijka wyszła spojrzała na demona.

Wszystko zaczynało już ją przerastać. Anders. Spisek i nadal ta głupia przepowiednia. Mogła spróbować. Zebrać swoją drużynę i ruszyć do Katowni ale…

- Chce znać prawdę.- powiedziała.

- Nie jestem demonem prawdy.- wysyczał demon rozglądając się na boku szukając słabego punku w kręgu, ale go nie znalazł. Zwrócił się, więc znów do magiczki patrząc na nią. Mógł czytać w jej myślach, cień, który ją ogarniał sprawiał, że była łatwą zdobywcza.

- Wiem, ale widzisz przyszłości. Chce wiedzieć….

- Czy jeśli weźmiesz ich ze sobą zginą.

Skinęła głową spuszczając wzrok.

- Musze to wiedzieć.

- Podaj mi rękę, a zobaczysz to, co ja, zobaczysz przyszłość. Zobaczysz, co stanie się jutro…- powiedział wyciągając dłoń i zatrzymując ją na krawędzi ograniczającego go kręgu Merrill.

- Jak inaczej zdołasz ich sama pokonać?- powiedział nie spuszczając z niej wzroku- Tak, powiedział ci to, „Nie zdołasz ich ochronić"

- To się stanie?- zapytała.

- Jestem demonem, nie daje nic za darmo. Dotknij mojej dłoni a zobaczysz wszystko. Wtedy nie popełnisz błędu, nie zginą przez ciebie.

- Nikt już nie zginie.- powiedziała.

Demon roześmiał się.

- Ty tak sądzisz, ale to ja widzę przyszłość.- jego ręka wisiała w powietrzu. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Musiała wiedzieć. Wyciągnęła dłoń. Od czarnych świecących niczym płonące węgielki szponów dzieliło ją zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

- Zobaczysz wszystko.- szepnął demon. Musiała wiedzieć.

Przysunęła dłoń i przerwała krąg. W tej samej chwili poczuła jak ktoś powala ją na ziemię.

- Co ty robisz?- usłyszała zirytowany głos elfa.

- Fenris… Coś ty zrobił!- powiedziała zrzucając go z siebie. Demon zniknął.

- Avannath przez chwilę myślałem, że nie żyjesz! A teraz, gdy tu przychodzę zawierasz pakty z demonami? Co się z tobą stało?

Spojrzała na niego. To był naprawdę Fenris. Na podłodze w kręgu pozostał jedynie wypalony ślad.

- Avannath on się budzi.- powiedziała Merrill wpadając do środka. Fenris spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią- Ja…

- Merrill niczemu nie jest winna.- powiedziała Hawk- Sama tego chciałam.- dodała i spojrzała mu w oczy. Brakło jej może kilku sekund a teraz już się nie dowie. Odwróciła się i ruszyła do uzdrowiciela. Merrill poszła za nią. Pozostali zostali w powieszeniu obok.

- Avannath…- szepnął.

Uśmiechnęła się widząc znów jego piwne oczy.

- Anders, posłuchaj mnie. Musisz spróbować wyleczyć ta ranę. Nie damy radę z Merrill.

Podniósł rękę, ale była słaba. Znów poczuła ból w sercu. To on zawsze ich leczył. Stawiał wszystkich na nogi. A teraz oni nie potrafili mu pomóc.

- Przekaże ci część moje energii.- powiedziała.

- Nie, to nic nie da. To nie energia- mówił słabym głosem- to magia, którą została zadana. Magia krwi, bardzo silna. Justice mówi, że to robota demona. On musiał mieć kogoś, jak i ja Justica.

Zacisnęła dłonie na myśl o duchu pustki, przez którego znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Anders musisz spróbować.

- Hawk, Nielsen, to, co powiedział…

- Nie mów o tym, to już nie ważne. Wszystkim się już zajęłam- skłamała- Spróbuj, proszę.- powiedziała i złapała jego rękę nasuwając ją na wciąż świeżą ranę na jego boku.

Wziął głęboki oddech starając się wezwać magię, czuła jak wyślizgiwała się mu z rąk. Zamrugała by nie pozwolić wypłynąć łzą. Pomogła mu, trzymając dłoń nad jego starała się ją kontrolować.

- Avannath nie dam rady…

- Spróbuj!- powiedział ostrzej niż zamierzała.

W pokoju obok nastała cisza. Merrill siedziała a z jej oczu spływały już łzy położyła rękę na dłoni Hawk wspierając ich oboje.

Nie, to nie była słabość. Teraz też to poczuła magia, która zrobiła tą ranę wciąż w nim była, nie pozwalała kontrolować zielonej mgiełki, która rozpraszała się jak tylko zdołali ją złapać. Zamknął oczy osłabiony.

- Anders…

- Nie dam rady Hawk.

Nie nalegała widząc jak osłabł. Zasłoniła twarz ręką.

- Dobrze. – powiedziała- Spróbujemy później.

Merrill patrzyła na nią zmartwiona i położyła dłoń na czole uzdrowiciela, po chwili znów rozległ się spokojny oddech śpiącego.

- Co się stanie, jeśli zabije Justica w pustce?- zapytała patrząc na dalijkę.

- Ja.. Nie wiem, Avannath ich połączenie nie jest naturalne. Nie wiem czy…- powiedziała patrząc na uzdrowiciela- Nie zabiła byś ich obojgu.

- Chce z nim porozmawiać. W Pustce.

- Jest teraz wstrząśnięta nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł. Pustka…

- Dam sobie radę! Możesz to zrobić? Opiekunka potrafi a ty miałaś być jej następczynią musisz wiedzieć jak to zrobić.

- Myślę, że sobie poradzę.- powiedziała po namyśle.

- Co się dzieję?- zapytała Avelina wchodząc.

- Avannath chce iść do pustki.

- Hawk nie powinnaś. Pamiętasz jak to się ostatnio skończyło.

- Wiem, co robie Avelino.- powiedziała chłodno. Jej wzrok i elfa się spotkały.

- Po co chcesz tam iść?- zapytał.

Odwróciła wzrok.

- Avannath- powiedział klękając oboźnej- Nie zachowuj się lekkomyślnie. To w niczym nie pomoże.

- Nie chce go zabić. Musze z nim porozmawiać. Nielsen dowiedział się czegoś…- zaczęła, ale zawahała się patrząc na nich wszystkich. Nie, to nie była ich walka. Nie byli magami. Varric nawet nie miał zdania na temat magów i templariuszy. Avelina była kapitanem straży miejskiej. Gdyby wzięła ją ze sobą nigdy nie mogłaby wrócić. Spojrzała w oczy elfa, był ostatnią osobną, która powinna stanąć po stronie magów. Była sama.

- Avannath co się dzieję?- zapytał widząc jej spojrzenie.

- Muszę coś sprawdzić.- zakończyła- Sama.- podkreśliła widząc, że Fenris chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

- Będziesz mogła ją wyciągnąć jak cos pójdzie nie tak?- zapytał patrząc na Merrill. Elfka skinęła głową.

-To Justice, nie skrzywdzi jej. Nawet, jeśli zginęłaby w pustce wróci tutaj. - dodała Merrill.

Hawk spojrzała na uzdrowiciela przypominając sobie jego słowa. Nie, to nie do końca była prawda, ale on teraz nie mógł już nic zrobić.

- Dobrze.-powiedział- Cokolwiek chcesz zrobić.

Merrill wskazał jej fotel obok łóżka. Usiadła na nim.

- Weź go za rękę.- powiedziała- W ten sposób szybciej znajdziesz Justica.

Położyła rękę na nieruchomej dłoni uzdrowiciela i starając się opanować ból w piersi jaki sprawiał jej teraz dotyk jego bezwładnej dłoni. Zamknęła oczy wsłuchując się w słowa Merrill. Poczuła jak otacza ją magia wyrywając jej umysł z ciała.

Fiolet, róż i żółć. Wszystko tonęło w tych kolorach. Wstała. Rozmazane ruiny i piasek pod stopami. Była w Pustce. Rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie nie widziała żadnych demonów. Nie szukała ich. Przyszła tylko po jednego. Ruszyła powoli piaskiem kierując się na plaże z krwawą wodą. Twierdza i krew. Potrząsnęła głową odganiając wizję.

- Co tu robisz?- usłyszała głos.

Przed nią stał Anders, promieniował białym światłem. Nie, to nie był on. To był Justice.

Na jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia, ale powstrzymała się przypominając sobie słowa Merrill.

- Zabijesz nas obydwu.- powiedział duch patrząc na nią.

- Jak mogłeś to zrobić?- powiedziała a w ogniu pojawiły się fioletowe iskry- Justice, co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażał? Chciałeś go zabić?

- Zasłużyli na to.- powiedział duch patrząc niepewnie na ogień na jej dłoni.

- A Anders? Czy on sobie na to zasłużył?

Duch nie odpowiedział.

- TO JEST TA TWOJA SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ!- krzyczła.

- Wolisz zemstę?- zapytał- Gdybyś w to nie wierzyła nie starałabyś się wyegzekwować jej na własną rękę.

- To przez ciebie zginie!

- Chyba, że pokonasz maga, który to zrobił.

- Co?- zawahała się.

- To mag krwi. Ma w sobie potężnego demona. To jego czar nie pozwala mu się wyleczyć.

- Czy… jeśli demon zginie?

- Tak. To ten sam demon, o którym mówił Nielsen. Ten sam, który jutro zabije wicehrabiego i komtur będzie mogła użyć Prawa Likwidacji.

Nie słuchała go już. Kamień spadł jej z serca. Jeśli tylko istniała szansa nie mogła się już wahać.

- Co to za demon? Zdołam go pokonać?- zapytała- Justice!- dodała gdy nie odpowiadał.

- Dlaczego pytasz? Czy nie wiesz?- powiedział ze złością- Masz w sobie więcej mocy niż ja i Anders razem, choć ja jestem duchem pustki.

- Wiec dorwę go, a po wszystkim przyjdę po ciebie.

- Czekaj, głupia apostatko! Nie cofnę tego, co zrobiłem, ale mogę ci pomóc.

- Jak?- zapytała ironiczny uśmiech niemal pojawił się na jej twarzy.

- Pójdę z tobą.

- O co ci chodzi?- zapytała po chwili.

- Nie zapominaj, że jestem demonem. Mogę czytać wasze myśli, poza tym tylko ja wiem, kim naprawdę jesteś i co planujesz zrobić.

- Nie potrzebuje cię.

- Jak go znajdziesz?- zapytał- Będzie tam pełno ludzi. Templariuszy, straży. Jestem duchem pustki od razu zauważę podobnego sobie.

- Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci wejść do swojego ciała jak Anders…

- Nie. Zostawię z tobą tylko cześć mojej świadomości. Będę twoimi oczami. Odejdę, gdy taka będzie twoja wola. Musze iść z tobą, jeśli masz mieć szansę w tym, co chcesz zrobić i nie mówię tylko o demonie. Stawką jest życiem wszystkich magów. Nie tylko w Kręgu ale też ukrywających się apostatów.

- Jutro przed południem- powiedziała a on skinął głową- Do tej pory nie chce cię widzieć!

Otworzyła oczy. Merrill nadal była obok niej.

- Avannath?- zapytała Fenris.

- W wszystko w porządku- odpowiedziała. Spojrzała na uzdrowiciela. Więc była nadzieja, musiała tylko… Spojrzała na nich wszystkich. Wstała i wyszła znów na pokład. Sebastiana już nie było. Anders, Spisek. Wszystkie drogi prowadziły do twierdzy.

- Niech więc tak będzie…- pomyślała patrząc na fale. To będzie koniec Revenge.

- Co chcesz teraz zrobić?- zapytał efl podchodząc- Nie możemy zostać w Kirkwall.

- Nie, odpłyniemy jutro.

- Avannath widzę że coś się dzieję.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Nie. Już po wszystkim.- powiedziała uspokajająco- Jeśli nawet będą nas szukać nie zdołają znaleźć nas na Syrenie. Jutro wszystko się skończy.

- Dlaczego więc nie widze tego, gdy na ciebie patrzę.

- To przez Andersa.- powiedziała.

- Jest twardy i tak długo panował nad tym duchem.

- Wiem. Uda mu się.- powiedziała pewnie. Teraz wszystko zależało od niej. Położył rękę na jej dłoni, którą opierała na barierce. Zaskoczyło ją to. Pustka, duch i twierdza. Jego dotyk zupełnie nie pasował do tego co teraz czuła, co miało się stać.

- Avannath, nie chce cię stracić.

- Nie stracisz.- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. Jej powieka nawet nie zadrżała.

Fenris uśmiechnął się i objął ją. Zaplotła ręce na jego szyi wtulając się w jego ramię. Nie miał racji, potrafiła kłamać. Albo tylko wtedy, gdy nie miała innego wyboru.

Wróciła z nim do mesy gdzie wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole. Usiadła obok nie mówiąc ani słowa. Fenris nie pytał o demona. Nie pytał o Pustkę. Pomyślał że zachowuje się tak przez Andersa. Po części miał rację. I co zrozumiała teraz, ponad wszystko, ufał jej.

- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Varric. Skinęła głową.- Uda mu się Hawk.

- Wiem.

- Avannath, jeśli chcesz odpłynąć jutro, ranek będzie najlepszy. W południe wicehrabia podpisuje tą ustawę komtur tam będzie, więc…

- Nie nie będzie jej tam.- pomyślała.

- Odpłyniemy rano.- postanowiła.

- Myślicie, że Revenge się pojawi?- spytała Avelina.- Hawk spojrzała na nią.

- Mam nadzieję.- powiedziała Merrill.

- To skrytobójca- powiedział elf obejmując ją- Który boi się wyjść z własnego cienia. Gdyby naprawdę zależało mu na tym już by się ujawnił.

- Masz rację.- potwierdziła zamyślona.

- Chce zostać sama. - powiedziała i ruszała do drzwi.

Fenris niezdecydowanie spojrzał za nią.

- Zostaw ją.- powiedział Varric- Dopóki uzdrowiciel nie stanie na nogi, nie zdołasz jej pocieszyć.

Merrill skinęła głową.

- Rano przesłuchiwali mnie templariusze.- powiedział zirytowana strażniczka- Mnie, kapitana straży miejskiej!

- U mnie też byli- rzucił Fenris- Przestraszyli Mirabel.

- Kogo?

- Nieważne- powiedział chcąc wstać, ale Varric go zatrzymał.

- Wierz mi elfie ona potrzebuje teraz samotności.

Poszła do uzdrowiciela u usiadła obok. Położyła rękę na jego próbując mu przesłać, choć część swojej energii.

- Nie rób tego.- usłyszała głos w swojej głowie.

- Miałeś się nie pokazywać do południa!- pomyślała.

- Nie rób tego. W ten sposób mu nie pomożesz. Żeby wygrać tą bitwę potrzebujesz całej swojej mocy.

- Chce tylko pokonać tego demona. Nie zależy mi na przeżyciu.

- Nie mówiłem o przeżyciu.- powiedział Justice. Spojrzała na swoja dłoń. Wydawała się taka słaba.

- Dobra a teraz wynoś się.

Uczucie obecności zniknęło. Spojrzała czy wszyscy siedzieli w pokoju obok i zbliżyła się do maga.

- Anders…- szepnęła- Kiedy się obudzisz, Krąg będzie już bezpieczny. Komtur nie powoła się na Prawo Likwidacji. Nie będzie mieć powodu. Dostanę tego maga który ci to zrobił. Dostane a wtedy…- spojrzała na niego. Nie. Później już nic nie będzie.– Przepraszam.

Wstała idąc do pustej kabiny obok. I wyjrzała przez bulaj. Morze było teraz czarne. Przypominało jej Pustkę. Ale teraz była to już tylko ciemność. Nie bała się. Podjęła już decyzję. Jedynym jej problemem było teraz oszukanie ich wszystkich. Jak na stwórce miała tego dokonać? Usiadła zmęczona na fotelu, a do jej głowy przychodziły coraz to bardziej szalone pomysły.

Drzwi uchyliły siei stanął w nich krasnolud.

- Jak się czujesz Hawk?

- Bywało lepiej.- powiedziała, ale mimo że chciała, uśmiech nie pojawił się na jej twarzy.

- Elf powiedział, że mam cię pilnować dopóki nie wróci. Poszedł po… sama wiesz.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Merrill pojedzie z nami.- mówił dalej- Poszła z Aveliną przytargać tu to swoje lustro. A Izabela kończy załadunek.- O czym myślisz Hawk?- zapytał po chwili, gdy nic ni powiedziała.

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Zależało ci na tej ustawie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak to się skończy?

- Boisz się, że nie będziesz mógł opisać tego wydarzenia z moim udziałem?

- Trochę, zawsze jak coś się działo wpadałaś w sam środek zamieszania.

Uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. Coś w tym było.

- Innym razem Varric. Jedziesz z nami?

- Nie wiem. Lubię Kirkwall. Trochę się z nim zżyłem.

- Ja też. Będę wiec za tobą tęsknić.

- Nie oceniaj mnie tak szybko Hawk, jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji. Na tyłek Andrasty, o czym będę pisał, jeśli ciebie już tu nie będzie?

- Znajdziesz sobie nowego bohatera.

- Tak, jasne.- odpowiedział niezadowolony.- Gdyby tylko ten duch tak nie narozrabiał.

- Nie- powiedziała. Już nie było by tak samo. – Ustawa.- dodała, gdy popatrzył na nią zamyślony i skinął głowa.

- Masz rację.

- Varric, jak Fenris wróci…

- Wiesz że i tak najpierw przyjdzie do ciebie.

- Wiem ale powiedz mu, że chce być sama. Powiedz mu, że porozmawiamy jutro.

- W porządku.

- Varric ty tez już idź.- powiedziała.

Krasnolud skinął głowa i ruszył do drzwi.

- Dziękuje.

- W porządku Hawk. Rozumiem cię.- po namyśle dodał- Zawsze do usług bohaterko.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Fenris spełnił jej prośbę i nie pojawił się całą noc. Nie wiedziała, co mu powiedzieć. Nie chciała się żegnać. Nie chciała by potem wspominał ostatnia chwile, gdy się widzieli. Drzwi uchyliły się i pojawił się w nich mały brązowy pyszczek. Uśmiechnęła się, ale tak szybko jak się pojawił uśmiech znikł. Świnka podbiegła do niej i zaczęła ryć jej stopy. Wzięła ją na ręce i położyła sobie na kolanach. Świnka zapiszczała i położyła się na przymykając z przyjemności oczy pod jej dotykiem.

Patrzyła na nią i czuła znów ból w sercu.

- Nie mogę zrobić inaczej.- powiedziała do zwierzątka. Zasnęła z nią na kolanach.

ﻰ

Wcześnie rano przejrzała szafki Izabeli i znalazła to, czego szukała. Wyszła na pokład. Wokół panowała mgła. Dalijka siedziała na pokładzie. Widział w jej oczach, że cieszy się na zbliżający się rejs.

- Merrill, mogłabyś sprawić żeby ta mgła się utrzymała?- zapytała Hawk.

Elfka skinęła głowa. Poszła do uzdrowiciela.

- Nic ci nie będzie.- pomyślała siedząc obok. Nie mogło być inaczej.

Popatrzyła przez okno jak słońce wynurza się zza horyzontu, ale zaraz niebo przysłoniła mgła. Fenris usiadł obok niej. Nie chciała tego. Położył jej dłoń na ręce nie mówiąc nic. Patrzyła na Andersa ale czuła tylko jego dotyk. Po raz ostatni...

- Avannath, Sebastian przyszedł się pożegnać, potem odpływamy.- powiedziała piratka stając w drzwiach.

- W porządku.- powiedziała i nie patrząc na elfa powiedziała- Fenris, musisz mi dać trochę czasu, to nie jest dla mnie łatwe.

- Wiem.- powiedział ale nie odchodził patrząc na nią zamyślony.

- Proszę.- dodała patrząc mu w oczy.

- Będę na górze- powiedział po chwili poddając się- Jak byś czegoś potrzebowała.

- Wiem.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się- Dziękuje.

Patrzyła za nim jak wychodzi. Minął się w drzwiach z templariuszem. Sebastian usiadł obok niej ale ona wciąż patrzyła w drzwi gdzie znikł elf.

- Przepraszam.- powiedział Sebastian- Nie mogłem przyjść wcześniej.

Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego.

- Cieszę się, że ci się udało.

ﻰ

- Chyba przesadziłaś z tą mgłą Stokrotko- powiedział krasnolud- Nie widzę własnego nosa. Najpewniej rozbijemy się nawet nie wychodząc z doków.

- To tylko wyzwanie dla Izabeli.

- Wyzwanie? Swój ostatni statek rozbiła na rafach w biały dzień.

- To był pomysł Avannath- broniła się.

- Hej rycerzyku- zwrócił się do templariusza, który właśnie wyszedł z pod pokładu- Nie musisz paradować tu w całej swojej zbroi w tej mgle i tak nikt cię nie zobaczy.

- Wystarczy trochę wiatru i mgła zniknie, a dzięki temu- postukał się po chełmie- każdy zobaczy tylko templariusza, jakich wielu w Kirkwall. Nawet w oddziale nie możemy się rozpoznać.

- A to dobre- uśmiechnęła się krasnolud- Nawet ciebie mi będzie brakowało.- i spojrzał w stronę Kirkwall, ale choć wytężał wszystkie siły nie zobaczył nic prócz mlecznej mgły.

Templariusz pomachał elfce na pożegnanie, która uśmiechnęła się i patrzyła jak jego postać znika w białych obłokach.

- Może rzeczywiście przesadziłam z ta mgłą.- powiedziała.

- Nie kuśmy losu.- mruknął Fenris i zawołał do Izabeli, która właśnie wychodziła spod pokładu.

- Co jest?- zapytała.

- Lepiej już odpływamy.

- Wiem. Nie ma, na co czekać.- powiedział, ale jej myśli krążyły gdzie indziej- Avannath znów zamknęła się w swojej kabinie.

- Mówiłem wam dopóki Anders nie wyzdrowieje nic jej nie pocieszy, nawet TY elfie.

- Uważaj krasnoludzie- ostrzegł Fenris- mam z tobą rachunek do wyrównania, a niedługo znajdziemy się na pełnym morzu.

- Ech nie da się z wami żartować…- powiedział słysząc szelest spuszczanych żagli i rozkazy Izabeli. Syrena odbiła od brzegu.

Po chwili znaleźli się na morzu, a gruba mgła wskazywała jedynie miejsce gdzie znajdywało Kirkwall.

Słońce zaczęło przebijać się przez chmury, a Fenris stał przy brzegu z pochmurnym spojrzeniem.

- Przejdzie jej.- powiedział Varric.

- Nie próbuj mnie pocieszać.- powiedział chłodno.

- Dobra dobra- krasnolud popatrzył na rozciągające się przed nimi morze i spojrzał na żagle, na których opierał się wiatr.- Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że morze jest takie piękne.- powiedział i zobaczył na drugą stronę gdzie też była tylko granatowa woda. Była też za dziobem i rufa.- Chodź z drugiej strony –dodał- Jesteśmy na małej łupce sterownej prze największą amatorkę trunków, jaką znam. Może jednak trzeba było zostać na lądzie…

- Izabela dobrze sobie radzi.- powiedziała Merrill- choć…

- Co?

- Zdążyła już ze swoimi ludźmi wypić jedną baryłkę piwa.

- Jak to?- przestraszył się krasnolud, ale po namyśle dodał- Jak tak dalej pójdzie nic nam nie zostanie!

- Dziwnie się czuje opuszczając Kirkwall- powiedział Merrill podchodząc- Czuje jakbym zostawiła tam coś drogiego.

- Masz przecież to swoje demoniczne lustro.- powiedział Fenris.

- Ono nie jest demoniczne. Szkoda, że Avannath mi wtedy nie pomogła…- powiedziała zasmucona.

Elf prychnął.

- Wiem, że ci się to niepodobna, ale jest to dla mnie ważne. Avannath to rozumiała. A teraz przez ciebie..

- Tak, i nie licz już na jej pomoc!- rzucił.

Merrill spojrzała na krasnoluda, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- I jak się wam podoba żegluga?- zapytała podchodząc Izabela- Naprawdę kamień spadł mi z serca, gdy Kirkwall zniknęło za horyzontem.

- A ja go lubiłam.- powiedziała elfka.

- Avannath nadal…?- zapytała.

Krasnolud skinął głową. Izabela zachmurzyła się i ruszyła pod pokład.

- Hawk, nie możesz tam siedzieć cały dzień!- powiedziała waląc do drzwi.

- Zostaw mnie.- dobiegł ją głos magiczki.

Piratka złapała za klamkę, ale poczuła lekki dreszcz na skórze.

- Jak możesz zamykać drzwi magią przede mną, na moim własnym statku?

- Chce być sama!

- Jesteś od rana, przez całą noc też, koniec na tym! Wyłaź z stamtąd albo Merrill użyje tej swojej demonicznej magii i wywali drzwi razem z futryna.

- Powiedziałam już chce być sama!

- Idź, chociaż do Andersa.

- Później.

- O co jej chodzi- pomyślała piratka i wyszła zła na pokład. Słońce świeciło już w zenicie.

- O tej porze wicehrabia podpisuje już ustawę.- powiedziała Merrill.

- Mam nadzieję. Dziwie się, że Hawk mimo wszystko nie chciała zostać by zobaczyć wynik. To nie w jej stylu.

- Ale wiesz jak ceni przyjaźń z uzdrowicielem.

- Tym bardziej powinna zostać.- powiedziała Izabela- Wiedziała, że jemu tez na tym zależy. I zatrzymała się zamyślona.

- O co chodzi?- spytała Varric.

Fenris ruszył pod pokład.

- Avannath?- stanął pod jej drzwiami.

- Zostaw mnie.

- Otwórz chce z tobą porozmawiać.

- Avannath wyjdź na świeże powietrze to ci dobrze zrobi.- dołączył się Varric.

Izabela i Merrill stanęły z tyłu.

- Aaa już wiem.- dodał krasnolud- Zamknęłaś się tam z bimbrem Izabeli i zatapiasz smutki!

- Odejdź.

- Wiesz co, to już może powinienem zostać w Kirkwall, jeśli taka z ciebie bohaterka. Anders leży ledwie żywy, a ty zapijasz się w najlepsze!

- Już mówiłam chce być sama!

Elf i krasnolud spojrzeli po sobie.

- Czy.. ona teraz nie powinna nas już wysyłać do wszystkich diabłów?- zapytał krasnolud.

- Coś tu jest nie tak.- powiedział Fenris jego linie lyrium zalśniły i kopniakiem wywarzył drzwi.

Sebastian niemal podskoczył na łóżku, gdy obok niego upadły z hukiem drzwi wyrwane z futryny.

- Cholera- zaklął.

- Co ty robisz?- zapytała Izabela.

Fenris podszedł do niego i złapał go za szaty przyciskając do ściany.

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić- odpowiedział kobiecy głos. Głos Hawk- Zmusiła mnie. Pu…- z jego ust wyrwało się kilka nieartykułowanych głosek.

- Elfie udusisz go!- powiedział Varric widząc, że templariusz łapie z trudem oddech.

- Dlaczego mówisz jej głosem?- zapytała piratka.

- Rzuciła na mnie jakieś zaklęcie i powiedziała, że poczuje gniew Reve… Jej gniew, jeśli nie zrobię tego co mi powie.

- Ale ty wyszedłeś przecież przed tym jak wyruszyliśmy.

- To… - powiedziała starając się odsunąć jak najbardziej od bezlitosnych oczy elfa- To nie byłem ja.

Fenris puścił go i odwrócił się do przestraszonej Izabeli.

- Zawracaj statek, Już!- rozkazał.

Piratka skinęła głowa i zniknęła w przejściu.

- Dlaczego została?- zapytała Merrill.

- Nic, wam nie powiedziała? Mówiła, że weźmie kilku z was ze sobą, przecież… to samobójstwo, jeśli poszła tam sama. Czekaj!- powiedział szybko, gdy elf znów ruszył w jego stronę- Porozmawiajcie z uzdrowicielem! To on wie wszystko!

- Avannath kazała mi go utrzymywać w stanie snu by mógł zregenerować siły, przed kolejna próba uleczenia.

- Nie.- powiedział elf- Zrobiła to po to by nam nic nie powiedział. Ściągniesz to zaklęcie.

Merrill skinęła głową i ruszyła do pokoju rannego. Położyła mu dłoń na jego czole i uzdrowiciel poruszył się.

- Anders!- powiedział Fenris pochylając się nad nim- Do cholery obudź się!

- Czego chcesz?- powiedział otwierając oczy- Gdzie jest Avannath?

- Ty nam powiedz!

- Co?

- Nie ma jej.- powiedział Merrill- Zeszła na statku w zbroi Sebastiana.

- Jak to zeszła…?

- Jesteśmy na pełnym morzu, dziś rano opuściliśmy Kirkwall.

Oczy uzdrowiciela zrobiły się ogromne.

- Revenge, spisek… Stwórco powiedzie mi, że jest na pokładzie!

Merrill pokręciła głową. Andres spojrzał na Sebastiana.

- Nie miałem wyboru.-powiedział- Groziła mi. Mówiła, że weźmie z sobą tych z was, którzy zostali w Kirkwall, a ja mam tylko oszukać resztę.

- W Kirkwall pozostała tylko Avelina.- powiedziała Merrill i spojrzała na elfa.

Fenris zamknął oczy i znów spojrzał na uzdrowiciela.

- Mów!

- Nielsen dowiedział się o spisku na wicehrabiego. Mag krwi ma go zabić i wszystkich, którzy będą na placu. Komtur powoła się przez to na Prawo Likwidacji i zabije magów w Kirkwall. Hawk będzie chciała temu zapobiec.

- Revenge też na to nie pozwoli- powiedziała Merrill- On zawsze bronił magów. Pojawi się i powstrzyma ich. A Avannath mu pomoże. Nie będzie sama.

- Myślisz że obroni ją jakiś głupi samozwańczy mściciel!- warknął elf- Że zdoła ją obronić na środku Katowni pełnej templariuszy!

Uzdrowiciel zacisnął dłonie. Sebastian spuścił wzrok.

- Hawk mu pomagała.- powiedział Fenris patrząc na Sebastiana i Andersa- A wy wiedzieliście o tym. To wasza wina!

- Nie.- zaprzeczył templariusz.

Anders spojrzał na niego i powiedział cicho.

- To ona jest Revenge.

Varric, elf i dalijka zamarli.

- Na Stwórcę…- powiedziała krasnolud patrząc jak elf staje tyłem do nich, a jego dłonie zaciskają się pięcie..- Kiedy to ma się wydarzyć?- zapytał

- Dziś w samo południe, musimy zawrócić…

Fenris wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami tak, że niemal wyrwały się z zawiasów.

- Co.. się stało?

- Do Kirkwall mamy dwie godziny drogi.- powiedział krasnolud patrząc na swoje dłonie, po policzkach Merrill zaczęły płynąć łzy- Słońce stoi w zenicie.

- Nie, Fenris mi tez na niej zależy, ale nie dam rady szybciej!- rozległ się głos Izabeli z pokładu.

- Avannath coś ty zrobiła…- szepnął uzdrowiciel nim znów pochłonęły go ciemności.


	10. Twierdza

**Twierdza**

Dwie godziny wcześniej…

Templariusz zszedł z pokładu i zatrzymał się nad zatoką zapominając o ostrożności. Stał tam przez chwilę i odwrócił się dopiero, gdy usłyszał wiatr w rozwiniętych żaglach.

- Będą bezpieczni.- pomyślała. Miała jeszcze teorię czasu, więc schowała się przy brzegu który wciąż otulała gęsta mgła. Merrill zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. Niezauważona przez nikogo ruszyła, gdy tylko mgła zaczęła się przerzedzać. W zbroi Sebastiana bez przeszkód dotarła do Górnego Miasta. Templariuszy nie było już przed jej domem. Weszła cicho, ale nagle usłyszała ruch.

- Ser…?

- Sebastian.- usłyszała swój męski głos.

- Po co chodzisz w ciągu dnia w tym garnku?- zapytał templariusz patrząc na jego hełm i rozkładając się na powrót w jej fotelu- Komtur cię przysłała? Wątpię żeby ta apostatka tu wróciła po tym, co zrobiła…

- Jesteś sam?

- Nie na górze jest jeszcze Hanor i Dredd, znaleźli tam jakiś bimber.

- Białe wino.- powiedziała zbierając energię.

- Skąd wiesz?

Templariusz znieruchomiał trafiony uderzeniem umysłu. Cały czas nasłuchując związała go i zakneblowała, po czym ruszyła na górę.

- Nie za dobrze wam?- rzuciła opierając się o drzwi, gdy templariusze zerwali się na jej widok.

- Cholera Vael, ale nas wystraszyłeś. Patrz- podał mu butelkę- nawet ci cholerni apostaci piją lepsze trunki od nas.

- Rzeczywiście.- powiedziała odkładając wino na bok.

- Co nie pijesz z nami? Zawsze wiedziałem, że z ciebie sztywniak.

- Nie masz racji.- powiedział podchodząc i zerkając za okno. Na ulicy byli tylko zwykli przechodnie- Co się właściwe stało z Thraskiem?- zapytała.

- A cholera go wie. Komtur mówiła, że zdradził i na tym się skończyło. A wydawało mi się, że jest porządku.

- Bo jest.- odpowiedziała a z jej dłoni wystrzeliła energia. Templariusz zachwiał się.

- Co ty…- zaczął drugi, ale walnęła go kosturem. Energia spłynęła z jej dłoni oszałamiając również jego. Związała ich i zakneblowała zamykając wszystkich trzech w podziemnym przejściu pod jej domem prowadzącym do Mrokowiska.

Wyciągnęła z szafy płaszcz i rozejrzała się po pokoju. To był jej dom. Jej sypialnia ale nigdy już nie mogła tu wrócić. Nigdy tu już nie wróci. Jak to się stało? Tak szybko jej świat obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wyjrzała za okno, słońce zbliżało się do zenitu.

Co było najpierw? Revenge? Nie. Magowie. Potem Anders. Potem pod wpływem emocji, jednego impulsu powstał Revenge. Nigdy go nie planowała. Choć może w głębi duszy podejrzewała, że postępowanie templariuszy w końcu zmusi ją do działania. Wicehrabia chciał ją pojmać. Niemal uśmiechnęła się na sam pomysł. Nie zamierzała się tam pojawiać. Nie wierzyła, że zrezygnowałby z podpisania ustawy, bez względu na to, co mówił Thrask. Bez względy na to gdzie teraz był on sam.

Chciałaby odejść pozostawiając wszystko. Mury Katowni, nadal, gdy o nich myślała pokrywały się krwią. A więc dobrze- zginie tam. Ale najpierw musi to zrobić. Z pomocą Justica znajdzie maga i powstrzyma go. To nie była tylko walka o Andersa. To była walka o wszystkich magów w Kirkwall. O to, w co wierzyła. Varric miał racje, to miasto jej nie obchodziło. Zawsze liczyła się tylko twierdza. A teraz Revenge wyjdzie z jej cienia i stanie w blasku dnia. W samo południe. Revenge, ale też i Hawk. Pokona strach i spojrzy śmierci w oczy. Ale zrobi to sama. Nie narazi na niebezpieczeństwo nikogo innego. Revenge uderzy… po raz ostatni.

Thrask. Czy wiedział o wszystkim? A jeśli tak czy pojawi się dzisiaj? Nie, nie mogła tak myśleć. Nie mogła liczyć na nikogo. Pogodziła się z tym. Uśmiechnęła się, złowróżbna przepowiednia już nie pojawiała się w jej umyśle. A więc wybrała dobrze. Już za tą świadomość była gotowa zginać. Komtur i mag krwi walczący zielonym płomieniem. To oni byli jej wrogami. Pójdzie tam i na Stwórcę i odbierze im życie tak jak robiła to z każdym bandytą i mordercą w mieście, a potem… Nie, nie będzie już potem.

Zarzuciła płaszcz na zbroję i ruszyła do Katowni. Zatrzymała się przed nią. Strażnik przy bramie spojrzał na nią obojętnie. Zawróciła do bocznej uliczki.

- Już tam są..- usłyszała głos w swojej głowie, ale nie odpowiedziała mu. To było dziwne uczucie mieć w takiej chwili przy sobie właśnie Justica.

- Templariusze.- powiedział- Jest ich mnóstwo. Wicehrabia stoi na środku. Liczy że przyjdziesz.

Zrzuciła pancerz i przebrała się w swoje szaty. Nakryła się płaszczem i już machinalnie rzuciła zaklęcia. Założyła kostur na plecy.

- Revenge- pomyślała- Nigdy nie wychodziła za dnia, a teraz…

- Boisz się?- zapytał Justice.

- Andersa też o to pytałeś?

Nie, nieczuła już strachu. Gniew. Nie pozwoli by komtur zabiła ich wszystkich tylko, dlatego że magia w jej oczach zawsze była zagrożeniem. Bez względu na to czy dzierżył ją apostata czy mag krwi.

- Tak.- odpowiedział duch - To jedyna rzecz, za którą jestem ci wdzięcznym. Odkąd cię poznał zaczął częściej mówić, nie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Widzisz go? Tego maga krwi?

- Tak stoi obok wicehrabiego. Jesteś gotowa?

- Justice jak wrócisz, powiedz Andersowi, że go przepraszam. I powiedz by przekazał Fenrisowi…- zawahała się i w jednej chwili w oczach Revenge pojawiło się zagubienie- Nie, nie mów nic.

Spojrzała na bramę prowadzącą do twierdzy. Dziś to zakończy. Zabije ich za to, że swoim odejściem zrani elfa. Za to, że niemal zabili uzdrowiciela. I pomści dziś każdego maga w tym mieście. Poczuła aprobatę ze strony Justica.

- Miej oczy i uszy otwarte.- powiedziała- Nie będzie drugiej szansy.- i wyszła z cienia.

ﻰ

Strażnik patrzył na nią zdziwiony aż w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Złapał za miecz, rzuciła na niego uderzenie umysły i minęła nie patrząc nawet czy zadziałało. Na placu było dużo rycerzy. Stali pod kolumnami patrząc w stronę podium gdzie był wicehrabia. Obok sniego stał kolejny rycerz.

- To on.- usłyszała głos Justica.

Ruszyła idąc przez sam środek. Prosto do wicehrabiego. Rycerze spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni i zaczęli się odsuwać powtarzając jej imię.

- Revenge!

- To Revenge…- rozległy się głosy.

Spojrzała na nich idąc dalej. Wielu złapało za miecz, ale nie zrobiło nic. Czuła ich wzrok na sobie. Szła, jako zabójca templariuszy przez środek Katowni, a oni z nieznanych powodów schodzili jej z drogi. Część z nich być może ją popierała. Cześć wciąż się bała. Słońce świeciło odbijając się w ich zbrojach i… wyciągniętych ostrzach.

- Tak zejdźcie nam z drogi!- usłyszała pełny nienawiści głos Justica i pozwoliła mu się potrwać.

- Tak, ten jeden ostatni raz Revenge wygra..- pomyślała.

Wicehrabia przerwał w pół zdania widząc jak środkiem placu idzie do niego zakapturzona postać. Zamrugał.

Zatrzymała się przed nimi i spojrzała na templariusza stojącego obok niego.

- Jednak przyszedłeś Revenge.- powiedział Hrabia, a jego spojrzenie błyskało groźnie- Nie sądziłem, że to zrobisz. Nie po tym jak zabiłeś mojego syna. Nie wierzyłem że naprawdę tak zależy ci na tym świstku.

Skinął głowa na templariuszy dwóch z nich ruszyło na nią z dwóch stron. Wyciągnęła dłonie, w ich stronę buchnął ogień i rycerze zatrzymali się. Popatrzyli na wicehrabiego.

- Jeśli nie przyszłaś tu by dać się pojmać to, po co?- powiedział Hrabia ze złością.

- Głupcze zginiesz dziś!- powiedziała- To komtur jest twoim wrogiem. A on- ogień buchnął w stronę templariusza, jest plugawcem, który chce cię zabić.

Wicehrabia spojrzał na templariusza stojącego obok. Magiczna strzała odrzuciła nagle rycerza do tyłu zwalając z nóg.

- Brać go!- krzyknął wicehrabia wskazując ją.

Rycerze rzucili się na nią. Wywołała białą barierę i ostrza zatrzymały się na zasłonie. Nie mogła utrzymać jej długo.

- Broń wicehrabiego!- usłyszała głos i spojrzała na podium. Stał na niej templariusz i właśnie zrzucał hełm i napierśnik. W świetle słońca błysnęli przeszywana złotymi nićmi czerwona szata. W reku maga krwi pojawił się nóż, którym przejechał sobie po piersi. Wicehrabia cofnął się zszokowany widząc to.

Posłała ogień na rycerzy, podbiegła do wicehrabiego. Złapała go za szatę i pociągła brutalnie schodząc ze schodów. Niemal upadł gdy to robiła.

- Jesteś głupcem.- syknęła i pchnęła go w grupkę templariuszy którzy widząc nowego przeciwnika zawahali się.

- Nie zdołasz mnie już powstrzymać.- powiedział mag krwi. Wokół niego błyszczała biała aura z czerwonymi drobinkami. Dwóch templariuszy ruszyło do niego, ale zabił ich jednym podmuchem zielonego ognia.

- Justice...

- To moc potężnego demona. To już nie jest mag.

Katownia zadrżała. Mag krwi zapłonął zielonym ogniem iskrzącym się czerwonymi drobinkami. Poczuła jak Justice niemal wycofał się, gdy ogień pomknął w ich stronę.

Mało brakowało a upadłaby, gdy zielone oślepiające światło zderzyło się z jej białą barierą. Nic nie chroniło rycerzy stojących obok, gdy fala uderzyła w nich ich sylwetki rozproszyły się w powietrzu spalając się. Wiedziała że chce dostać wicehrabiego który wciąż chował się za nią z grupka templariuszy.

- Na Andrastę- szepnęła zdając sobie sprawę co się dzieję. Templariusze, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą lecieli na nią z mieczami stali z tyłu chroniąc się za jej magia. Zieleń zderzyła się czerwienią. Cofnęła się nie mogąc sprostać jego sile.

- Stać się na więcej!- szepnął Justice.

Bariera zaczęła pękać. Za wcześnie, musiała go dostać. Tylko wtedy Anders przeżyje. Tylko wtedy komtur nie wygra. Nic nie miała już do stracenia.

Powoli, bez pośpiechu przywołała inna magię. Pozwoliłaby by zaklęcie opadło na nią spokojnie niemal leniwie, zapełniając jednak każdą lukę i tworząc wokół niej szczelny pancerz. Przed nią wyrosła fioletowa ściana. Zieleń zderzyła się z fioletem krzesząc iskry. Była słabsza ale wciąż groźna. Wszędzie tam gdzie spadały iskry bruk topniał pod wpływem ich magii. Kamień pod jej nogami zaczął się kruszyć. Demon cofnął się.

- Idź.- powiedział Justice.

Ruszyła do przodu odpierając jego siłę.

- Za Andersa!- pomyślała i jej bariera sama powiększyła się. Fioletowa ściana zgęstniała i zaczęła iskrzyć krusząc balustrady dziedzińca. Pomnik na środku placu rozsypał się w pył pod wpływem fali jaką generowali.

- Stać się na więcej.-powiedział Justice.

- Wiem.- pomyślała czując w sobie źródło mocy jakie odnalazła już kiedyś.

Fiolet zamienił się w błyszczące drobinki i zaczął pochłaniać zielony płomień. Niemal upadła pod wpływem energii, jaką wchłaniał jej bariera.

- Nie zatrzymuj się!

Ruszyła do przodu nie widząc jak ściany budynków się kruszą. Mury pękały spadając kawałkami na dziedziniec.

Mag krwi zwiększył płomień.

- To już resztki jego sił.- powiedział Justice i w jego głosie pojawiła się duma- Nie pokona cię.

- Wytrzymam- pomyślała ale nagle obok niej spadł fragment muru roztrzaskując się z hukiem. Rozejrzała się, wokół nie było jednego całego budynku. Plac przypominał ruinę.- Wytrzymam.- powiedziała sama do siebie, ale jej spojrzenie stało się nagle zdeterminowane- ale twierdza nie… Nikt tego nie przeżyje.

Obok niej spadały fragmenty murów Katowni rozbijając się o popękany bruk.

Oderwała jedną dłoń od bariery i zebrała w niej energię. Fioletowa bariera zafalowała tracąc stabilność.

- Co ty wyprawiasz!- przeraził się duch.

Kilka sekund przed tym jak bariera rozpłynęła się rzuciła kulę, skrzącego fioletowego ognia na maga krwi. Spodziewała się wybuchu, ale nic takiego nie było. Wściekle płonący płomień rozgonił zieleń i przeleciał przez maga zostawiając ogromną dziurę w jego piersi. Uderzył w siedzibę komtur roztrzaskując front budynku. Ściany zaczęły się kruszyć. Fioletowy płomień nie gasł, pożerał go rozprzestrzeniając się błyskawicznie, nie gasnąc w ogóle. Budynek zawalił się. Płomień spalał nawet ruinę jaka z niego pozostała, wypalając gruz do końca. Fioletowe drobinki zajaśniały jaśniejszym blaskiem i zgasły.

Patrzyła na to zszokowana.

- To stało by się w Pustce, gdybyś tak zrobiła.- powiedział Justice.

Odwróciła się. Wokół walały się gruzy a za nią stała grupka ocalały templariuszy. Wicehrabia leżał nieprzytomny na środku nich. Zza ruin Katowni zaczęli wychodzić inni.

Ruszyła do nich a rycerze odsunęli się gwałtownie.

- Może mi się uda.-pomysłała. Wicehrabia przeżył, mag krwi został pokonany. Zrobiła to po co to przyszła. Może miała jeszcze szansę. Brama była już tak blisko…

Zatrzymała się, gdy stanęła w nich komtur ze swoim oddziałem.

- Jest ich więcej.- usłyszała głos ducha.

- To już nie ma znaczenia- powiedziała. Tak miało być. Przecież wiedziała o tym.

- Coś… ty zrobił?- powiedział komtur patrząc na runie, jaka stała za nią.

- Hrabia widział wszystko.- powiedziała- Nie zdołasz powołać się na Prawo Likwidacji. Nie pozbędziesz się nas tak łatwo.

- Głupcze, wykorzystam ten pretekst i to co zrobiłeś będzie równie dobrym powodem! Nawet ten demoniczny mag nie będzie mi już potrzebny!

Templariusze zaszemrali i komtur zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich słów. Revenge usmiehcnęła się przebiegle.

- Nie zniszczysz mnie jak zniszczyłeś moich ludzi. Brać ją!

Oddział komtur rzucił się do przodu, odsunęła się chcąc przyzwać barierę, ale w bramie pojawili się nowi templariusze i ku zaskoczeniu Meredith zaatakowali jej oddział.

- Jest twoja Revenge!- usłyszała głos Thraska i uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Czyli jednak zdołała się dowiedzieć.

Spojrzała na komtur, która patrzyła wściekła na templariusza, a potem jej wzrok przeniósł się na nią.

- Za tobą!- usłyszała Justica i zrobiła unik. Miecz przeciął powietrze zaledwie kila centymetrów od niej. Rzuciła błyskawicę w komtur ale ta odskoczyła unikając jej.

- Nie dadzą rady.- pomyślała widząc, że oddział Thraska przegrywa. Komtur zaczęła iść z uśmiechem na ustach w jej stronę. Powoli.

Cofnęła się, widząc jak Thrask upada raniony na ziemię i chciała rzucić tam ogień, ale na jej dłoni nie pojawiła się nawet iskra. Zaklęła.

- Co się stało apostato?- zapytała komtur.

Cofnęła się i nagle zatrzymała. Nie. Wciąż mogła walczyć. Magia nie była wszystkim, co posiadała. Czuła jak zaklęcia jakie chroniły Revenge słabną. Czarna mgła otaczająca jej twarz zaczęła się powoli rozpływać.

- Nie każdy chowa głowę w piasek przed tobą komtur.- powiedziała i zrzuciła kaptur

- To ty…- powiedziała komtur a w jej oczach znów zabłysła nienawiść, przejechała dłonią po szramie na swoim policzku- To zawsze byłaś ty!

Jej dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na mieczu.

Uskoczyła, gdy komtur ruszyła w jej stronę. Kolejny atak zablokowała kosturem i kopnęła komtur w brzuch. Meredith zatrzymała się na chwile, ale ruszyła zaraz za nią.

- Myślisz, że ze mną wygrasz? Teraz, kiedy nie możesz rzucić nawet paru iskier!

- Nie niedoceniaj mnie.- powiedział magiczka- Tak łatwo mnie nie dostaniesz.- dodała w myślach.

Komtur roześmiała się idąc za nią, a Hawk powoli się cofała utrzymując bezpieczną odległość. Nagle odbiegła chowając się pod uszkodzona balustradą.

- Tak uciekaj.- rzuciła komtur idąc za nią- Każdy w końcu ucieka, a potem błaga o litość. Ale nie otrzyma jej, jak i ty.

Stanęła przy uszkodzonej kolumnie zasłaniając się kosturem przed potężnym uderzeniem i w ostatniej chwili zrobiła unik rzucając się na ziemie. Przeturlała się po ostrych odłamkach i wstała szybko patrząc na kolumnę. Jak się spodziewała uderzenie komtur rozwaliło kolumnę balustrada zaczęła pękać i zwaliła się na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, ale jej uśmiech szybko zgasł. Czuła ból całego ciała i miejscami pojawiała się już krew.

Komtur zrzuciła z siebie kilka większych odłamków. Pokrywał ją pył, a z jej głowy spływała krew.

- Nie pokonasz mnie!- warknęła przez zęby i ruszyła za nią. Magiczka zablokowała kolejny atak, ale był zbyt mocny i zwalił ją nóg. Kostur upadł kilka metrów od niej. Chciała iść w jego stronę, ale odskoczyła, gdy miecz przeciął powietrze zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej skóry. Komtur podeszła tam i złapała jej kostur odrzucając go.

Zignorowała dźwięk. Jak i wydał, gdy uderzył o ostry fragment muru, nie puszczając z oczu komtur.

- Tak wygląda twoja magia apostato.- powiedziała komtur z ironią- Zwróć się teraz do demonów! Pokaż, jacy jesteście naprawdę!

- Niedoczekanie twoje- rzuciła i cofnęła się pod ścianę. Nie miała już nawet, czym się bronić. Nie, nie wygra tej walki. Skoczyła do ruin by się za nimi ukryć, ale tym razem komtur przewidziała jej ruch. Poczuła uderzenie i piekący ból zwalił ją z nóg.

- Tak, na kolanach… Tylko tak powinien wyglądać mag.- powiedziała Meredith stając nad nią.

Zacisnęła i rozluźniła dłonie czując jak opada z sił. Z jej boku płynęła krew. Wzięła z trudem głęboki oddech czując jak zaczyna go jej brakować.

Pod nią kałuża krwi powiększała się. Opierała o nią dłonie. Czuła jak pulsuje w niej energia. Magia krwi. Wystarczyło tylko przyjąć ją w siebie. Poczuła jak Justice niemal podejmuje decyzję za nią i ostatnimi siłami odrzuciła jego wolę.

- Niech mu powie….- pomyślała zwracając się do ducha.

- Zabije cię, a potem znajdę tego twojego plugawca i jemu poświęceń więcej czasu.- powiedziała komtur z satysfakcją.

Zacisnęła dłonie i zamknęła oczy.

- Tak, błagaj o litość –powiedziała komtur źle odczytując jej drżenie.

- Nie- powiedziała Hawk nie podnosząc głowę- Na to nigdy ci nie pozwolę!

Rzuciła w komtur wszystko, co jeszcze w niej było, złość, gniew, nienawiść, jaką w sobie nosiła do całej twierdzy. Kilka fioletowych iskier niemal leniwie odłączyło się z jej dłoni zataczając kręgi w powietrzu.

Komtur śmiejąc się nie zauważyła tego. Jedna z nich dotknęła jej szaty, która zaczęła się rozsypywać. Hawk upadła bez siły na kałużę własnej krwi.

- A teraz zginiesz- powiedziała Meredith. Podniosła miecz i nagle zmarła. Fioletowe drobinki spalały jej pancerz przedostając się do jej skóry. Płonąc coraz większym płomieniem. Komtur krzyknęła. Puściła miecz i zaczęła strzepywać je z siebie, na próżno. Teraz świeciły już na jej dłoni a ona krzyczała wściekle.

Ostatkami siłami spojrzała w jej stronę widząc jak ciało komtur spala się fioletowym ogniem. Jakiś templariusz szedł w jej stronę. Spojrzał na komtur i zrzucił chełm. Podniósł miecz. Uśmiechnęła się smutnie. Znała go. Miała go zabić w tą noc, gdy pojawił się Thrask ze swoimi ludźmi. Uderzenie wyrwało jej powietrze z piersi. Otworzyła oczy po raz ostatni i zobaczyła swój kostur przełamany na pół. Poczuła jak Justice się wycofuje w chwili, gdy w ustach pojawił się smak krwi. Ciemność zabrała ból.

ﻰ

Syrena dobiła do brzegu po południu. W dokach wciąż było wiele zniszczeń. Spalone magazyny i osmalone fronty budynków. Tyle pozostało po ataku żywiołaków które szalały tu zeszłej nocy tak, jakby ktoś urządził specjalnie dla nich święto i pozbawił wszelkich ograniczeń w rzeczywistym świecie do którego przecież nie należały. Demony zawsze były tutaj ograniczane. Tylko w Pustce mogły wykorzystywać pełnię swojej siły. Tej jednej nocy granice zniknęły, aż wypaliły się do końca.

- Rozejrzyjcie się.- powiedział Sebastian schodząc na ląd- Ja pójdę do Katowni. Spotkamy się tutaj nad zatoką za godzinę.

Fenris ruszył za nim.

- Powiedźcie mu coś!- zaczął templariusz.- Zabije i siebie i mnie idąc ze mną!

Izabela zastawiła mu drogę.

- Fenris ja też chce ją znaleźć. Jeśli przeżyła znajdziemy ją. Nie pomożesz jej dając się zabić.

- Zejdź mi z drogi.- zagroził.

- Posłuchaj jej elfie.- dodał szybko Varric widząc jego spojrzenie- Jeśli Hawk zrezygnowała z tego, tylko wpadniecie w kłopoty.

- Nie zrezygnowała.- powiedział uzdrowiciel podchodząc do nich.

- Anders, nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, to wszystko samo zniknęło.- spojrzał na swoją dłoń- To było aż zbyt proste. Magia lecznicza po prostu zaczęła działać… To była Avannath.

- Skąd wiesz?- zapytał Fenris.

- Justice był z nią, nim jeszcze przekroczyła bramę Katowni.- powiedział nie patrząc na nich.

- Co się z nią stało?

- Nie pokazuje mi wszystkiego.- powiedział a w jego głosie słychać było rezygnację- Walka. Zielony płomień, dużo guzów, krew… Zostawił ją… bo nie mógł już nic zrobić.

- Co to znaczy?- spytała Izabela.

- Idź- powiedział do Sebastiana- Justice się myli. Musi się mylić. Fenris stój! Jeśli… Odbijemy ją. Ale najpierw musimy wiedzieć, co się stało...

Izabela skrzywiła się, gdy elf poszedł za templariuszem.

- Cholera zabiją nas przez ciebie!- powiedział Sebastian przyspieszając.

- Musze tam pójść. Ona może…

- Co? Potrzebować twojej pomocy, cholera elfie cokolwiek się stało już jej tam nie ma. Jeśli przeżyła zamknęli ją w lochach i sam nic nie zrobisz! Poza tym każdy wie, że jesteś w jej drużynie, jak cię zobaczą…

- Nie zobaczą. Będę czekał na ciebie przed Katownią.- powiedział.

Zatrzymali się jednak, gdy tylko weszli na uliczkę prowadzącą do twierdzy. Z bramy pozostał tylko fragment łuku, reszta leżała rozkruszona walając się na ulicy.

- Co… tu się stało?- zaczął Sebastian i ruszył naprzód zapominając o Fenrisie.

Elf zmienił kierunek i wszedł w inną uliczkę tak by widzieć, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie bramy. Zamrugał. Leżało tam dużo ciał w srebrnych zbrojach. Twierdza nie była już taka jak widział ją ostatnio. Dziedzińce przypominał gruzowisko i wszystkie fronty budynków wokół głównego placu były popękane. Główny budynek należący do komtur po prostu zniknął. Rycerze kręcili się po placu sprzątając gruzy i wynosząc poległych.

W jednej chwili zamrugał, bo wydawało mu się, że widział coś znajomego. Kostur Hawk.. Grupka templariuszów usunęła się z widoku i elf zamknął oczy, wiedząc że się nie pomylił. Linie lyrium zalśniły na niebiesko.

Wiec jednak poszła tam. Do tej pory miał nadzieję… głupio wierzył ze było inaczej. Przed bramą stanęła rudowłosa strażniczka. Wymieniła kika słów z wartownikiem i zatrzymała wzrok na nim. Nawet tego nie zauważył. Patrząc jedynie na kamienny bruk pod nogami. Odłamki twierdzy leżały nawet tutaj.

- Fenris- powiedziała Avelina patrząc na niego badawczo- Gdzie byliście?

- Nie tutaj.- rzucił cicho.

- Gdzie pozostali?

- W dokach. Czy ona...?

- Nie wiem. Próbowałam się dowiedzieć ale nikt mi nic nie powiedział. Spisek… jak to mogło się stać? Komtur nie żyje- dodała, gdy nie odpowiedział- Nie wiem, co tu się stało.- powiedziała Avelina patrząc na zniszczenia- ale…

- Hawk tu była.

Skinęła głową.

- Widziałam Sebastiana, na pewno dowie się wszystkiego. Chodźmy z stąd.

- Idź.- powiedział tłumiąc pragnienie by ruszyć wprost do Katowni.

Na placu zobaczył Sebastiana, który rozmywał z innym templariuszem. Ten spojrzał na niego, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Fenris zwracasz na siebie za dużo uwagi.- powiedziała- To nie jest teraz bezpieczne. Dopiero teraz zauważył że od jego skóry bije błękitny blask. Spojrzał na twierdzę.

- Fenris, proszę. Tak jej nie pomożesz.

Zamknął oczy na chwilę i ruszył za nią.

ﻰ

Na niebie pojawiły się grube ciężkie chmury. Kirkwall ogarnął cień. Doki były ciche, jak nigdy o tej porze. Fenris patrzył na twierdzę, wiedząc, że to miejsce zawsze należało do niej. A ona może… Nie, na pewno gdzieś tam była.

Nawet z takiej odległości widać było braki w budynkach ścianach twierdzy. Wszyscy byli tu teraz. Każdy z nich stał cicho nie odzywając się. Minuty mijały, a Sebastian nie nadchodził. Anders schowany pod kapturem wyciągnął dłonie przyjmują na nie pierwsze krople deszczu. Niebo rozdarł grzmot. Zakrył twarz dłonią.

- Powinienem tam iść.- powiedział uzdrowiciel- Jeśli jest ranna…

- Zamkną cię w lochach i tyle z tego zyskasz.- usłyszeli nagle głos Sebastiana.

Krople deszczu lśniły już na jego zbroi.

- Hawk?- zapytała Izabela i wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nim.

- Nie dopuszczą mnie do niej.

- Wiec żyje!- powiedział Anders

- Chyba tak.

- Jak to chyba?- powiedziała Avelina.

Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na drugą stronę. Deszcz padał tworząc kręgi na wodzie. Twierdza nadal tam stała, niewzruszenie.

- Mów dalej.- powiedział elf ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich spokojnym głosem. Z jego białych kosmyków zaczęła już powoli spływać woda. Deszcz padał, ale wydawało się że dziś nikt z nich tego nie zauważa.

- Gdy ją zabierali była ciężko ranna. Potem posłano do niej maga, ale nie wiem czy dał sobie radę.

- Muszę tam iść!- powiedział Anders ruszając szybko w stronę Katowni.

- Stój.- zatrzymał go Sebastian zagradzając mu drogę- Nie znajdziesz jej! Nawet mnie do niej nie dopuszczają. Cholera zrozumcie! Na szybko nic nie zrobimy. Potrzebuje więcej czasu.

- Co takiego?- zapytał elf.

- Dowiem się gdzie jest i odbijemy ją, ale nie możemy działać na ślepo. Jeśli wysłali do niej maga to znaczy, że jeszcze żyje. Hawk jest silna wytrzyma.

Anders stał w miejscu nawet się nie ruszając. Elf zacisnął dłonie przypominając sobie, jaka była słaba w nocy, gdy do niego przyszła. Ta noc była dla niej stokroć gorsza a, on mógł jedynie czekać. Spojrzał znów na twierdzę czując, że gdyby nie powstrzymał go logika poszedłby tam sam bez względu na to, co stało by się potem.

- Pokonała maga krwi, to przez pojedynek z nim powstały te zniszczenia

- Musiał być potężny- powiedział Merrill

- Nie- zaprzeczył Sebastian- To nie on. To znaczy jego magia też pomogła ale…- spojrzał na tonącą w deszczu twierdzę- To w większości była Hawk.

- To, dlatego Justice przestraszył się jej w Pustce.- powiedział uzdrowiciel po raz pierwszy czując myśli, Justica które przedtem przed nim ukrywał.

- Uratowała wicehrabiego, broniła nawet templariuszy- powiedział po chwili rycerz- ale potem…

- Zwrócili się przeciwko niej- powiedział elf ze złością.

- Nie wszyscy- zaprzeczył Sebastian- Thrask tam był. Chyba chciał jej pomóc, zginął walcząc z oddziałem komtur. Komtur…

- Co z nią?

- Gdy się pojawiła Hawk już nie rzucała zaklęć.- powiedział cisze- Jakby…

Fenris i Anders popatrzyli po sobie.

- Stwórco…- jęknął uzdrowiciel zakrywając twarz. Elf znów spojrzał na twierdzę. Balustrada, na której zacisnął dłonie zatrzeszczała.

- Broniła się ale ta w końcu ją dopadła. Komtur chciała ją zabić, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć jak opętana i spaliła się w fioletowym ogniu. Jeden z jej ludzi chciał zabić Hawk, ale jakiś rycerz zdołał go powstrzymać. Wtedy obudził się Hrabia i kazał ją zabrać.

- Jaki mamy plan?- zapytała Avelina gdy nastała cisza.

- Musze wiedzieć gdzie ją trzymają, pod twierdzą jest kilka poziomów lochów. Sami nigdy jej nie znajdziemy.

- Ile czasu potrzebujesz?

- Nie wiem, myślę, że jutro uda mi się czegoś dowiedzieć. Dziś każdy miał pełne ręce roboty jak zacznę węszyć zorientują się.

- Jutro- powiedział po chwili Anders- Do tej pory…

- Może już nie żyć.- dokończył elf.

- Nie rozumiecie- powiedział Sebastian- Mogę już dziś na własną rękę przeszukać lochy, ale na pewno mnie złapią, a wtedy zostaniemy z niczym. To nie jest dziedziniec, nigdy nie byliście nawet w wewnętrznej części, a lochy są pod nim. Chcecie próbować dziś, w porządku Pojdę nawet z wami, ale…

- Damy się tylko zabić.-powiedziała cicho Merrill- A Avannath tam zostanie.

Twierdza była tak blisko a jednocześnie była dla niego nieosiągalna. Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby jej już nigdy nie zobaczyć w jego piersi pojawiała się czarna dziura. Ruszył przed siebie w mroki miasta.

- Fenris- usłyszał głos uzdrowiciela, woda spływała mu po twarzy. Padał deszcz?- Sam nie dasz rady i wiesz o tym. Tylko razem mamy szanse. Ciebie tez będziemy potrzebować.

- Zmuszę Justica by do niej poszedł!- dodał widząc że to nie działa. Elf zatrzymał się.

- Możesz to zrobić?- zapytał patrząc mu w oczy.

- Myślę, że tak, ale później za kilka godzin. Nawet on nie może tak często przenosić swojej świadomości.

- Wracajmy na statek.- powiedziała Izabela słysząc hałas w głębi doków- Anders idź przodem.

Uzdrowiciel patrzył w oczy elfa i poszedł dopiero, gdy ten skinął głową.

ﻰ

Ból. Czuła jak rozchodzi się po jej ciele. Czuła też na sobie obca magię. Otworzyła oczy i zaraz je zamknęła. Zacisnęła dłonie. Nie, nie mogła przeżyć! Nie otwierała ich modląc się by to nie była prawda. Odgłosy zaczęły dopływać do niej powoli. Szczęk łańcucha zza drzwi, kroki. Cisza. Kropla wody upadająca na mokry beton. Nie. Zginęła a to, to tylko…

Cisza. Pod palcami poczuła mokry bruk. Leżała na ziemi wciąż czując w ustach smak krwi. Krew. Musiała przeżyć.

Nie, to nieprawda… Otworzyła oczy i podniosła głowę. Znajdowała się w małej celi bez okien. Wokół panował półmrok. Słabe światło sączyło się jedynie przez mały zakratowany otwór w drzwiach. Położyła się powrotem na mokrym kamieniu. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń leżącą przed jej oczyma. Powoli lekko złożyła palce i rozprostowała je. Nie, nie było w niej nawet kropli energii. Jakby jakąś nieznana siła wysysała z niej każdy jej przejaw.

Cisza. Kropla rozbijająca się o zimny kamień. Zadrżała, ale nie podniosła się. Jakim cudem mogła przeżyć? Łza stoczyła się po jej twarzy. Nie tak miało być. Przecież było tam wystarczająco dużo templariuszy. Dlaczego żadne z nich jej nie zabił? Stłumiła jęk, jaki chciał wyrwać jej się z gardła, gdy fala bólu uderzała ją niemal pozbawiając przytomności.

_Nie poddawaj się Avannath. Przyjdziemy po ciebie_.

Musiało się jej to śnić. Ale w jakiś dziwnym wymiarze usłyszała głos elfa. Zacisnęła oczy by potrzymać łzy. Była w lochach Kręgu. Tam gdzie kiedyś był Anders.

_Anders…_

Nie nie mogła się poddać. On z tego wyszedł.

_Nie, nie jestem nim…_

Tym razem kropla spadła na je policzek.

Zobaczyła uśmiech uzdrowiciela, Merrill. Zrobiła to również dla nich. Podniosła się, ale znów upadła. Ból w boku niemal rozrywał jej umysł.

- Niech to cholera.- zaklęła.

Nie, nie podda się. Podniosła się z trudem i usiadła opierając o morką ścianę.

Spojrzała na czarne drzwi i słabe światło z nich wychodzące. Usłyszała kroki i znów poczuła gniew. Nie. Nie podda się.

Zamknęła oczy i oddychała spokojnie starając się skupić jedynie na tym_. Nie ma nic więcej. Jestem tylko ja. Spokój i cisza jaką mogę mieć tylko w sobie_. Magia rozbłysła słabo w niej. Otworzyła oczy. Była w Katowni. Jej najgorszy koszmar się spełnił, ale… strach nagle zniknął w chwili, gdy zaczęła z nim walczyć. Twierdza mogła pokonać jej ciało, ale nie ducha.

Odsunęła część swoje szaty patrząc na nieudolnie wyleczone cięcie na jej boku. Położyła na nim rękę i skupiła się. Powietrze pod jej dłonią zadrżało.

- To za mało.- pomyślała na jej czole pojawiały się krople potu.

Mgiełka zmieniła kolor na jasno zielony. Niemal krzyknęła, gdy magia lecznicza zaczynała działać. Ból zmalał. To wszystko co mogła teraz zrobić. Ogień. Przywołała go, ale na jej dłoni pojawił się zaledwie mały płomyk, tlili się prze chwile i zgasł.

Spojrzała na drzwi. Nie zdoła stąd uciec. Na myśl, że mogliby tu być wszyscy poczuła ulgę większą niż jakby nagle ściana się przed nią rozstąpiła ukazując ulice. Dotknęła swojej dłoni przypominając sobie dotyk elfa. Tak bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, że są daleko stąd. Że nie udało im się wrócić. Nie wierzyła w to. Sebastian na pewno zdołał ich jedynie zatrzymać na kilka godzin. Na myśl o tym, że mogą być teraz w Katowni próbując ją uwolnić poczuła znów, że opada z sił. Nie, nie tak miało być. Miała tam zginąć. _Justice ty cholerny kłamco!_

- Anders- szepnęła sama do siebie- Powiedz im jak jest w Kręgu, powstrzymaj ich by tu nie przychodzili…! Fenris, proszę zostaw mnie…

Cisza i twarde mury. Tyle razy patrzyła na twierdzę wznoszącą się po drugiej stronie zatoki a teraz była tu. Kolejna kropla rozbiła się o mokry kamień.

ﻰ

Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Pomyślała o magii. Nie, była zbyt słaba. Usłyszała przekręcany klucz w zamku i w drzwiach stanął wicehrabia.

- Zostawcie nas.- rzucił do stojącego obok templariusza.

- Serah Hawk.- powiedział- Już po raz drugi uratowałaś mi życie.

- Dlatego zamykasz mnie w lochach?- powiedziała słabym głosem.

- Mój syn…

- Nie zabiłam twojego syna.

- Wiem. Nie sadzę żebyś to był ty. Nie teraz, gdy wiem, że to ty byłaś Revenge. Kilku templariuszy słyszało, co mówiła komtur. Czy właśnie to tam się stało?

- Współpracowała z magiem krwi.- powiedziała- Chciała na nas zrzucić winę za twoją śmierć.

Hrabia pokręcił głową.

- Ufałem jej.

- Bo bałeś się nas.

- Może.- przyznał- Sama widziałaś, co zrobił ten mag krwi. Poza tym w twojej drużynie był opętany apostata i wiedziałaś o tym.

- Nie znasz go.- powiedziała cicho.

- Nie mogę cię wypuścić- powiedział- Zabiłaś wiele osób… to nie była obrona własna. Nie możesz na własną rękę wymierzać sprawiedliwości.

- Zemsty.- poprawiła- A co robią oni?- powiedziała patrząc w stronę drzewo- Ich nikt nie kontroluje, choć nie wymierzają sprawiedliwości. Zaspokajają jedynie własną nienawiść.

- To się zmieni. Ustawa została podpisana. Krąg będzie kontrolowany.

- Zamknąłeś tych z listy Thraska?

- Nie, nie na wszystkich mam dowody. Thrask nie żyje. Próbował ci pomóc…

- Pomógł mi. Gdyby nie on komtur nadal by żyła.

- Przesłuchiwanie świadków może zając jakieś dwa tygodnie. Masz na swoim koncie winy, ale też uratowałaś wielu. Trzeba będzie to udowodnić.

- Przed kim?

- Nie mogę cię wypuścić. Za mną też jest rada, Zakon a ja musze przestrzegać prawa. Przyjdę tu za dwa dni.

Roześmiała się i skrzywiła czując znów ból..

- Za dwa dni będę już martwa. Mam tu wielu wrogów. Revenge-pamiętasz?

- Wiem. Dam ci dobra ochronę. Porządnych rycerzy.

- Nie rób tego. Zginą wraz ze mną.

- Hawk źle oceniasz Katownie, tu też przestrzega się prawa.

Westchnęła.

- Żegnaj.- powiedziała i odwróciła głowę.

Hrabia wstał.

- Zobaczymy się za dwa dni.- zapewnił.

Usłyszała klucz w zamku i kroki. Dopiero, gdy ucichły spojrzała znów na drzwi.

- Nie- powiedziała cicho- Nigdy się już nie zobaczymy.

Przyszli po nią późno w nocy. Nie opierała się nawet, gdy ja zabierali. Strażnicy, którzy byli wcześniej na warcie zniknęli. Nie powinna była się leczyć.- pomyślała, gdy jeden z templariuszy ją uderzył. Wtedy skończyliby szybciej. Zamknęła oczy.

ﻰ

Merrill poszła posłusznie za nimi na Syrenę. Niewiele udzielała się podczas całej rozmowy. Stała tam z opuszczonym spojrzeniem starając się ocenić, co było najlepszym wyjściem. Wiedziała, że musieli czekać. Pamiętała jeszcze jak elf zaciskał dłonie na poręczy. Spojrzenie uzdrowiciela, który umysłem już był w twierdzy. Opanowane odpowiedzi Aveliny, choć wiedziała, że rodzina była dla niej najważniejsza, a po śmierci Weasleya, nikt nie był jej bliższy niż Hawk.

Deszcz. Dziękowała za deszcz. Nikt nie zobaczył łez spływających po jej twarzy. Nie patrzyła na twierdzę. I choć wzrok każdego zatrzymywał się na niej, ona nie mogła tam spojrzeć. Tylko ona mogła temu zapobiec. Czas. Gdyby tylko mogła go cofnąć…

Noc była nienaturalnie cicha. Siedziała na łóżku wpatrując się w lustro niedające odbicia. Avannath nigdy nie chciała jej pomóc. Przecież widziała to w jej oczach a mimo to poszła do uzdrowiciela. I pomogłaby jej gdyby nie Fenris. Wbrew sobie. Tylko dla niej. Tylko z Avannath tak naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniła. Hawk była jedynym gościem w jej domu, który pojawiał się tam o tak, bez powodu. Po prostu porozmawiać.

Pomimo że walczyła z magia krwi potrafiła ją zaakceptować, polubić tak bardzo, że gotowa była asystować jej przy przywoływaniu potężnego demona. Tylko dla tego, że jej, Merrill na tym zależało. A teraz była w twierdzy. Miejscu, który pojawiał się w koszmarach każdego apostaty.

Wstała.

Gdyby nie to lustro… Gdyby nie spędzała przy nim tyle czasu… Gdyby nie zabierało każdej jej myśli… Hawk nie poszłaby tam sama.

Nie zauważyła jednak niczego. Nawet wtedy, gdy templariusz, którego przecież widziała tylko kilka razy pomachał do niej po przyjacielsku tak, jak robiła to tylko Avannath.

Nawet wtedy myślała o lustrze.

Podniosła ciężki wazon i zaklinając w nim całą swoją magię rzuciła nią w tafle szła.

Brzęk przerwał niemal śmiertelną cisze, jaka panowała na statku. Odłamki szła spadały powoli na miękki dywan.

Upadła na kolana. Obłoki pchane wiatrem odsłoniły bladą tarczę księżyca. Jego blask odbijał się w szklanych kawałkach lśniąc w półmroku jak czysta magia. Pozornie.

To był koniec eluvian. Lustro zabrało jej nie tylko jej własny lud, całe jej życie odkąd je znalazła. A jeśli jutro się spóźnią… zabierze jeszcze więcej.

Cokolwiek się stanie, da z siebie wszystko.- postanowiła i przesunęła dłonią po kawałku szkła rozcinając dłoń. Krople krwi spadły na połyskujący fragment lustra pieczętując obietnicę.

ﻰ

- Hawk nie poddawaj się, przyjdziemy po ciebie!- szepnął elf. Siedział sam w kajucie. Tej nocy nie byli w mesie wspólnie rozmawiając. Każdy szukał dziś samotności pogrążony w własny niewesołych myślach.

Zamknął oczy. Świnka zajrzała do pokoju i zapiszczał cicho a on czuł, że mu serce pęka.

- Chodź tu.- powiedział w końcu i zapał ją kładąc na kolanach. Świnka ułożyła się na nich jak wcześniej na magiczce.

- Avannath, jak mogłaś pójść tam sama!- pomyślał.

Czas płynął. Pogładził brązowe futerko. Świnka zapiszczała i po chwili spała już na jego kolanach. Przeniósł ją ostrożnie kładąc na łóżku. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej wiadomość do niego, która znalazł w jej sypialni.

„_cokolwiek się stanie, ty jesteś moim niebem_"

Patrzył przez chwile na kartkę.

- Jak mogłaś mnie zostawić?

Chciał wyjść na zewnątrz ale wiedział, że widok na twierdze złamie mu serce. Rozległ się dźwięk rozbijanego szkła. Świnka zamruczała. Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju nie mogąc znieść tego czekania.

- Venhedis! Fasta vass!- zaklął i uderzył ręką w ścianę przebijając ja na wylot. Wyciągnął dłoń, na podłogę posypywały się kawałki drewna. Świnka spojrzała na niego, on tez spojrzał na nią.

W drzwiach stanęła Izabela. Po jej wzroku poznał, że jest trzeźwa jak jeszcze nigdy. Popatrzała obojętnie na dziurę w ścianie i usiadła na łóżku.

- Merrill rozbiła lustro.- powiedziała cicho.

- TO lustro?

Skinęła głową.Usiadł obok niej.

- Fenris...

- Nie mówi mi, że nic jej nie będzie! Jest w środku cholernej Katowni, wśród templariuszy, na których polowała!

- Nie to chciałam powiedzieć. – rzuciła cicho- Ale ty tylko sprawiłeś, że… czuje się jeszcze gorzej.

- Oddałbym wszystko, aby być tam zamiast niej.

- Wyciągniemy ją. Nie wyobrażam sobie żeby mogło być inaczej. Niech tylko ten Sebastian dowie się gdzie ją trzymają a wtedy… wejdziemy do twierdzy. Przebijemy się przez templariuszy i znajdziemy ją. Fenris… Znajdziemy ją?

- Nie zostawię jej tam.- w jego głosie było tyle pewności, że przestała pytać.

Do pokoju wszedł Anders był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle.

- Justice był u niej.- powiedział a jego dłonie wciąż drżały- Jeśli jutro wieczorem nie pójdziemy po nią… cokolwiek zrobimy nie będzie miało już znaczenia.

ﻰ

- Hawk otwórz oczy.

Znów to czuła smak krwi w ustach, tym razem bolało ją całe ciało. Rana na boku znów się otworzyła. Przypomniała sobie, co się stało. Jak to dobrze, że tak szybko straciła przytomność. Kaszlnęła czując, że bolą ja wszystkie wnętrzności. Dlaczego wciąż żyła? Nie było chyba miejsca na jej ciele, które nie płonęło by paraliżującym bólem. Zacisnęła zęby czując obezwładniająca ja słabość.

- Hawk otwórz oczy, jak stracisz przytomność nie zdołam ci pomóc.

- Justice?- pomyślała- Co ty tu robisz?

- Anders mnie przysalał. Jest w Kirkwall.

- Anders.. wiec udało się. Jest zdrowy… Powiedz mu, że nieżyje. Niech ucieka.

- Otwórz oczy Hawk.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swoja dłoń. Cała była we krwi. Uśmiechnęła się. Jutro na pewno im się uda. Nie zdołają ją utrzymać tak długo przy życiu. Krew. Czerwień jest taka piękna…

- Nie zasypiaj!

Otworzyła znów oczy przemagając słabość.

- Czego chcesz?

- Mogę ci pomóc. Użyje na tobie mocy Andersa, ale musze przenieść na ciebie więcej niż tylko niewielką cząstkę mojej świadomości. Musisz wyrazić na to zgodę.

- Od kiedy demon potrzebuje zgody?- pomyślała czując, że zaraz zemdleje z bólu.

- Od zawsze. Mam ją Hawk?

- Wynoś się.

- Oni tu przyjdą głupia apostatoko, bez względu na to czy będziesz żyć czy nie. Nie zostawią cię. Anders cię nie zostawi!

- Niech się nie zbliża do Katowni.

- Nie zrobi tego, jeśli będzie wiedział, że żyjesz, że nie potrzebujesz jego magii leczniczej.

- Nieprawda.

- Wierz w to, jeśli chcesz. Przyjdzie tu i zginie, bo ja nie będzie znów patrzył jak templariusze traktują magów.

- Niech cię szlag Justice!

- Więc?

- Masz moją zgodę.

Poczuła jak w jej umyśle pojawia się świetlista istota. Niemal wypierając jej świadomość. Instynktownie próbowała go odepchnąć ale nie pozwolił jej już na to. Poczuła jak z jego obecności wypływa energia i zwinęła się w kłębek, czując wszech ogarniający ból leczniczej magii. To była magia Andersa, ale kierowana przez ducha pustki.

Gdy ustała poczuła, że znów wróciły jej siły. Ból zniknął. Justice odszedł, ale zostawił jej coś więcej. Tak, to mógł zrobić tylko Anders. Wyciągnęła dłoń i przywołała chłód. Igiełki mrozu zalśniły na jej skórze.

ﻰ

Uzdrowiciel wrócił do swojej kabiny kabinie. Znów czuł w sobie pełną obecność Justca. Chciałby by przy niej został, ale duch pustki się nie zgodził. Odrzucała go za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiał. Justice zabrał nie tylko jego magie leczniczą, ale też energię. Hawk potrzebowała jej dużo bardziej. Dzieląc świadomości Justica czuł to, co on. Była słaba, na granicy przytomności, gdy się pojawił. Po magii leczniczej, jaką użył duch wiedział, że musiała być ciężko ranna. Ledwie zdołała otworzyć oczy, gdy przyszedł. Justice przyniósł z sobą też cześć jej świadomości. Wchodząc do twierdzy nie sądziła, że przeżyje. Nigdy nie miała przeżyć. Dlatego teraz nie zależało już jej na życiu. Jedynie iskra strachu o nich sprawiła że pozwoliła się wyleczyć. Bała się, że spróbują ją uwolnić.

Pomyślał o nich. Sam nie mógł pokazywać się w twierdzy. Varric atakował tylko na odległość. Elf walczył jak demon w bliskim starciu, ale czy teraz, gdy Avannath była w twierdzy zdoła powściągnąć swój żal i działać racjonalnie?

Avelina nigdy się nie cofała torując swoją tarcza drogę przez największe szeregi wroga. Czy porzuci wszystko, co zdołała do tej pory osiągnąć i ruszy z nimi na beznadziejną misję?

I Merrill, Której największy potencjał tkwił w magii krwi, której Hawk zakazała jej używać. Czy mieli jakąś szanse…?

Pomyślał o niej. Wchodząc tam nie miała jej wcale. A zdołała nie tylko powstrzymać zamach, ale też pokonać znienawidzoną przez wszystkich magów komtur. I przeżyła.

Nie. Jeśli Avannath sama potrafiła zmienić losy twierdzy i życie magów w Kręgu to oni wszyscy… musieli być w stanie, choć ją z tego wyciągnąć.

Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym dowiedział się, kim była. W tej samej chwili powinien jej zabronić działać w przebraniu. Powiedzieć o tym pozostałym. Nie… to by nic nie zmieniło. To nie Revenge był winien. To przez niego nie mogła pokazać się w twierdzy, jako Hawk. Justice słysząc jego myśli milczał.

- Czy ona…?- pomyślał.

- Pogodziła się z tym, że jest w twierdzy. Że jej nie opuści. Teraz nie boi się już niczego.

- Jak mogłeś pozwolić jej iść do tam samej?

- Nie mogłem pozwolić by zabili wszystkich magów, jeśli ona mogła to powstrzymać. Wiesz o tym. Poza tym i tak nie wzięła by nikogo.

Anders nie odpowiedział. Wiedział jak było w kręgu. Sam to przeszedł i zdołał uciec. Bunt magów krwi. To tylko dzięki temu był teraz wolny. A teraz ona tam była.

- Justice…

- Jest silna. Może jej się udać.

ﻰ

Obudziła się rano, a przynajmniej myślała, że już świta. Przez kratkę w drzwiach wciąż przebijało się niezmienne słabe światło, bez względu na to czy był dzień czy noc. W lochach zawsze było tak samo. Usłyszała krzyk i podeszła do drzwi. Justice wyleczył nie tylko jej wczorajsze rany, ale też te, które otrzymała na dziedzińcu w walce z komtur. Znów krzyk. Zobaczyła jak dwóch templariuszy wlecze po ziemi maga w długiej szacie. Mag krwi? Zwykły apostata? To jest twoja sprawiedliwość wicehrabio?- pomyślała. Przechodzili obok niej nie zauważając, że stoi w ciemności za drzwiami. Gdy ją minęli wyciągnęła dłoń przez kratkę zbierając energię. W ostatniej chwili magia rozpłynęła sie nieszkodliwie. Usiadła opierając się o drzwi.

Nie mieli chełmów. To nie był nikt z pozostałych templariuszy, jakich zaznaczył jej Sebastian. To mógł być mag krwi. Mógł, ale nie musiał.

Westchnęła. Nie mogła przyznać, że Revenge nie zmieniła niczego. Ustawa zostanie wprowadzona, ale ile to potrwa? Tydzień? Dwa tygodnie? A w tym czasie…

Gdy Justice odszedł słyszała, że przyszli po kogoś jeszcze. To Był Jurgen. A dziś znów przyjdzie po nią. Ilu ich zostało? Wszystkie zgnite jabłka w jednym koszyku. Pięciu.- przypomniała sobie. Gdyby tylko nie dała obietnicy tej nocy, Revenge dopełniłaby swojego dzieła. A teraz Thrask nie żył. Jurgen. „Najgorszy sukinsyny w całym kręgu" jak kiedyś powiedział templariusz.

Siedziała w ciemności czując jak wraca jej wola walki. Nie. To jeszcze nie był koniec. Wciąż żyła i teraz nie miała już nic do stracenia. Nie musiała się już ukrywać. Nie miała się czego bać, bo najgorsze już się stało. Zgnite jabłka. Nie musiała nawet ich szukać. Byli gdzieś tu w środku katowni i ona też tu była.

Czas mijał. Kropla. Kolejna kropla rozbijała się o kamień. Rzuciła lód i kamień, z którego kapała woda pokrył się lodem. Dziś tez przyjdą po nią ale tym razem, to ona będzie na nich czekać.

ﻰ

Zbliżał się wieczór. Sebastian zatrzymał się w bramie. Jego zbroja zalśniła czerwono w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Plotki. Głupie plotki, jakie rozsnuwał Varric Wisielcu sprawiły, że dziedziniec już pustoszał. Hawk bohaterka Kirkwall i Revenge, na której liście była niemal połowa templariuszy. Lochy nie mogły ją długo zatrzymać. Ucieknie nocą i przyjdzie po każdego z nich. Tak przynajmniej mówił Varric. Templariusz nie uśmiechnął się, gdy jeden z rycerzy przeszedł szybko przez dziedziniec unikając cienia, jaki ogarniał już zachodnią część Katowni. Chciał by miał rację.

Jakkolwiek jednak mroczna była prawda słowa krasnoluda sprawią, że tej nocy żaden templariusz nie będzie samotnie spacerował nocą a wartownik dwa razy się zastanowi nim ruszy za postacią w cieniu. Wszystko było gotowe. Stojąc na brzegu zobaczył jak na stojącej po drugiej stronie Syrenie zostają spuszczone żagle. Stał nad zatoka czekając aż słońce skryje się za horyzontem. Obserwując po raz ostatni zachód słońca z przystani. Po tym, co dziś zrobią, nie będzie już powrotu do Kirkwall.

ﻰ

Żagle spadały z szelestem przyjmując powiewy ciepłego wiatru. Słońce tonęło już w morzu malując je ognistymi smugami. Izabela znała ten krajobraz na pamieć. Choć jej dłoń była pewna, przesunęła nią powoli ster, zaledwie kilka centymetrów, kierując okręt na twierdzę. Spojrzała w górę na żagle oceniając siłę wiatru. Słońce zachodziło i półmrok ogarniął zatokę. Anders stał obok niej. Widziała że wciąż bije się z myslami. Patrzył na powoli zbliżającą się do nich twierdzę.

- Dadzą sobie rady.- powiedziała piratka. Teraz już wierzyła. Uda im się, bo nie mieli innego wyboru.

- Chciałbym pójść z nimi.

- Tak będzie lepiej.- powiedziała patrząc na niego. Justice mógł być przyjacielem ale w Katowni był obosieczną bronią. Słońce skryło się za horyzontem.

ﻰ

Przyszli wieczorem, ale tym razem czekała na nich. Było ich tylko dwóch. Pozwoliła wziąć się pod ręce jak wczoraj, udając wyczerpaną. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Rozprostowała dłonie zbierając w nich energię. Jeden z templariuszy zatrzymał się nagle. Lód spłynął na jego pierś szybciej niż zdołał krzyknąć. Drugi osunął się na ziemie otoczony przeźroczystą taflą zamarzniętej wody.

Wyprostowała się i wzięła płaszcz jednego z nich. Spojrzała na ciała ma ziemi i Revenge ruszył korytarzem w głąb Katowni.

Szczęk łańcucha. Zmieniła kierunek kryjąc się w cieniu. Rycerz minął ją niczego nie zauważając. Wróciła na ścieżkę idąc dokładnie tam gdzie zaprowadzili ją wczoraj. Wiedziała, że będzie tam na nich czekał. Aż ją przyprowadzą. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, zza których biło światło. Otworzyła je cicho. Przy drewnianym stole stał templariusz. Zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Wreszcie…-powiedział Jurgen odwracając się. Na podłodze wciąż lśniła jej krew- Co…

Magiczna strzała uderzyła go o ścianę. Zerwał się szybko łapiąc za miecz. Osunęła się, gdy skoczył na nią i stanęła po drugiej stronie pokoju. Jurgen wstał a w jego oczach zobaczyła nienawiść ale też już cień strachu.

- Już nie chcesz mnie widzieć?- zapytała i przywołała płomień- Zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie dzisiaj.

Wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru sprawiły, że kula ognia stężała, rzuciła ją w jego stronę. Za mocno. Templariusz zbyt późno zrobił unik i został odrzucony do tyłu na korytarz wraz z drzwiami, które wypadły z zawiasów. Usłyszała kroki dobiegające z boku. Chciał złapać na miecz, ale stanęła na jego dłoni i kopnęła go, gdy się podnosił. Nóż zalśnił w jego dłoni szybciej niż zdążyła się odsunąć. Osłoniła się ręka przyjmując cięcie a drugą wyprowadziła kolejny promień lodu, który przygwoździł go do ziemi.

- Już nigdy nie dotkniesz żadnego maga.- powiedziała. Z jej lewej ręki płynęła krew. Złapała nóż, który zastygł w zamarzniętej dłoni i przejechała mu nim po gardle, chociaż templariusz już dawno nie żył.

Odsunęła się. Na końcu korytarza pojawiło się trzech templariuszy. Rzuciła tam kule ognia i pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku. Schowała się w cieniu i gdy przebiegli obok, wychyliła się by ruszyć dalej. Wiedziała, że zrobiła błąd nim jeszcze usłyszała świst powietrza. Odskoczyła wiedząc, że nie zdoła już uniknąć ciosu. Upadła przywołując magie. Przed nią stał templariusz z podniesionym mieczem a z jego piersi wystawało ostrze. Rycerz stający za nim wyciągnął je i ciało upadło na bruk. Podszedł do niej. Kula ognia wciąż nie zniknęła z jej dłoni. Templariusz schował miecz i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

- Nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami Revenge.- powiedział.

Patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Kula ognia na jej dłoni zgasła. Złapała jego rękę i wstała.

- Musisz iść do końca tego korytarza- powiedział- jest tam dwóch strażników, ale powinnaś sobie z nimi poradzić. Potem schodami…

- Nie zamierzam uciekać.- powiedziała. Templariusz zamilkł. Patrzył na nia przez chwile, po czym skinął głową.

Jurgen nie żył. Wymieniła pozostałe nazwiska, ale on tylko zaprzeczył głowa.

- Dwóch z nich zginęło wczoraj na placu podczas zamachu. Jednemu wicehrabia kazał wytoczyć proces. Już jest w lochach Górnego Miasta.

- Pozostało tylko jeden.- powiedziała przyglądając się mu.

Templariusz nie odpowiedział.

- Wiesz gdzie on jest?

- Wiem- odpowiedział po chwili i zdjął chełm- Stoi przed tobą.

Odsunęła się przywołując znów magię.

- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?- zapytała czując rosnący w sobie gniew.

- Robiłem to, czego mnie nauczono. Magowie to słabe istoty, które tak łatwo wpadają w sidła demonów. Przyciśnij ich to sam zobaczysz. I tak było, widziałem to setki razy. Nie wierzyłem, że może być inaczej, ale… stałem tam na placu, obok Jurga gdy leżałaś we krwi. Czułem jak magia krwi pulsuje w twojej dłoni i wiedziałem już, że Jurgen padnie martwy, zabity, prze demona który przyjdzie z chwila, gdy przyjmiesz tą magie. Stało się inaczej i teraz wiem, że wszystko, co robiłem do tej pory… to był błąd.

- To cię nie usprawiedliwia!- podniosła głos zapominając o ostrożności- Nie zostawiałeś im wyjścia, byli przerażeni na krawędzi śmierci i jedyne co, im pozostawało to dać się zabić lub przyjąć magie krwi!

- Ty tego nie zrobiłaś.

- To cię nie usprawiedliwia.- powtórzyła.

- Więc przyjmę twoją zemstę.- powiedział- Zabiłem więcej magów niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Chcesz zginąć?

- Myliłem się. Nie wszyscy jesteście tacy sami. Szkoda, że nie przekonałem się o tym wcześniej. Zbyt wielu poszło moim śladem.

- Jesteś wszystkim, z czym walczę.- powiedziała.

Templariusz patrzył na nią spokojnie jak by czekając na decyzję. Widziała to zło w jego oczach, które błyszczało u każdego oprawcy magów. Które widziała też w oczach Jurga. Ale było już słabsze. Jakby zakrywane zupełnie nowym uczuciem. Nigdy nie wahała się bardziej niż teraz.

- To ty…- powiedziała nagle przypominając sobie niemal śmiertelne cięcie, jakie Jurgen jej wymierzył na placu. Nie było drugiego, inaczej nie było by jej tutaj- Stałeś obok niego. Ty go powstrzymałeś…

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Uratowałeś mi życie. Uratowałeś maga- .powiedziała zdając sobie sprawę co to oznacza. Zawdzięczała życie przypadkowi. Templariuszowi z jej listy.

- Nie wszyscy jesteście słabi. Szedłem dziś do ciebie by o tym pomówić. Ale… gdy dotarłem na miejsce już cię nie było. I teraz czekam na twoją decyzję Revenge.

- Nie mogłeś się zmienić tak w ciągu jednej nocy.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

- Wszystko. A potem- wyciągnął miecz a ona się odsunęła, ale templariusz tylko złapał je za ostrze i podał jej.

- Chciałeś… przebaczenia?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

- Nie.- zaprzeczył patrząc na bok- Jesteś przecież zemstą. A moje winy są aż zbyt wyraźne.

Wzięła jego miecz i przystawiła mu ostrze do szyi. Templariusz nie drgnął. Zamknął tylko oczy. To było takie proste. Zbyt proste.

- Nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami.- przypomniała sobie jego słowa.

- Daj mi słowo, że nie podniesiesz już reki na żadnego maga.

Otworzył oczy i już wiedziała, że tego właśnie chciał przebaczenia. Od maga, których przecież zabijał i zmuszał do paktów z demonami. Od niej, która, pomimo że była zemstą osądzała już przecież innych.

- Myliłem się.- powiedział- Nie mogę już tego cofnąć.

Patrzyła na niego.

- Masz moje słowo Revenge, że nigdy nie podniosę już reki na żadnego maga. Będę tępił to.. co wcześnie j było i moim udziałem.

Odsunęła miecz chcąc odejść, ale on wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Po namyśle wyciągnęła nóż i wycięła na niej krwawy znak.

- Zostałeś naznaczony.- powiedziała znana formułę- będę cię obserwować, jeśli złamiesz dane słowo, znów się spotkamy i już nie będziemy rozmawiać.

Templariusz patrzył na swój znak jak na rozgrzeszenie dane grzesznikowi. Revenge znikła w głębi korytarza.

- Już się nie spotkamy.- powiedział.

Ruszyła dalej korytarzem zdając siebie sprawę, że templariusz był ostatni na jej liście. Nigdy nie miała zamiaru polować na kogoś więcej. Revenge zakończyła swoją misję. Nie była już potrzebna. Teraz została tylko Avannath, która mogła spróbować ucieczki.

Rzuciła uderzenie umysłu na dwóch strażników i pomknęła w górę schodów. Nagle twierdzę rozdarł huk. Zatrzymała się. Odłamki kamienia posypały się z góry. Pobiegła wyżej wychodząc na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Templariusze biegli omijając ją ukrytą w cieniu i znikli w wąskiej uliczce. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że bije z tamtą łuna ognia. Ruszyła cicho dalej, ale ze schodów usłyszała kilka głosów. Musieli dowiedzieć się, że uciekła. Kilka templariuszy pojawiło się na placu i zaczęło biec w jej stronę. Zaklęła. Chciała rzucić na siebie czarną mgłę, ale było już za późno. Rycerze ruszyli na nią. Przywołała płomień, który zatrzymał ich i odsunęła się pod ścianę nie mając gdzie uciekać. Powietrze rozdarł kolejny huk, cały plac zatrząsł się, gdy kula armatni uderzyła w fasadę budynku, pod którą stali. Korzystając z ich zaskoczenia rzuciła się między nich i przeturlała biegnąc dalej. Odwróciła się posyłając lód, ale nie trafiła. Twierdza zadrżała pod kolejny uderzeniem.

- Jak daleko jeszcze było do zewnętrznego dziedzińca?- pomyślała robiąc unik, gdy nagle strzała świsnęła zaczepiając jej ramie. Z drugiej strony ulicy też pojawili się templariusze. Była potrzasku. Wyciągnęła dłonie chcąc przywołać ogień, lewa reka była cała we krwi i ledwie mogła nią ruszyć. Rzuciła ogień tylko jedną, za siebie starając się szybko przywołać lód. Za wolno… Odsunęła się pod ścianę, gdy templariusze zaczęli ją otaczać. Nie miała, dokąd uciekać. Za nimi zrobiło się zamieszanie. Pierwszego, który podszedł do niej przebiła strzała.

Nie spojrzała w stronę skąd nadleciała i przywołała lód.

- Nie!- pomyślała przerażona. Żadnego lodu. Nawet szronu. Wykorzystała właśnie energie, jaką zostawił jej Justice. Jej własna jeszcze nie powróciła. Templariusze utworzyli już łuk wokół niej. Jeden wyszedł z wyciągniętym mieczem. Nie miała nawet kostura by się bronić. Za plecami poczuła twardy mur. Przecież i tak miało się to tak skończyć. Zamknęła oczy. Rozległ się kolejny huk. A gdy je otworzyła zobaczyła przed sobą elfa z ogromnym mieczem.

- Fenris…- szepnęła przez chwile myślach, że to musi być sen.

- Trzymaj się za mną Avannath!- powiedział i ciął rycerza, który właśnie atakował przez pas.

- Za dużo ich elfie.- Varric pojawił się obok niej, celując z kuszy.

- Co tu robicie!- zapytała przerażona- Trzeba było uciekać!

- Tych z lewej.- rzucił do krasnoluda Fenris i jego miecz ściął kolejnego rycerza.

- Chyba nie myślałaś, że cię zostawimy.- powiedział Varric nie nadążając z zabijaniem rycerzy.

- Dlaczego byli tak głupi by tu przyjść.- pomyślała nie mogła wykrzesać nawet szczypty magii, nic. Nie mogła nic zrobić. A rycerzy było coraz więcej. Nie poradzą sobie.

- Pozostawali?- zapytała próbując wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi przywołać barierę.

- Avelina i Sebastian odpychają ich przy bramie, musimy się tam dostać. Izabela robi ostrzał z powietrza. A Merrill…- głos krasnoluda urwał się na chwilę- rozdzielili nas… nie mogliśmy się już do niej przebić.

Złapała krasnoluda i przesunęła, strzała wbiła się tam gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą było jego ramię.

- Tutaj!- krzyknęła do efla cofając się z Varrickiem do rogu.

- Nie wyjdziemy stąd.- powiedziała- Nie damy rady. Myśleliście, że, po co was zostawiłam! Żebyście się nie narażali, durnie!

Elf wycofał się do nich. Przeciwników było za dużo. Varric strzelał raz za razem, ale to nie pomagało. Napierali na nich ze wszystkich stron. To był koniec.

ﻰ

Około dwuch lat temu…

- Nie możesz używać magii krwi, jeśli chcesz dołączyć do mojej drużyny.

- Ona nie jest zła. Wszystko zależy od tego, w jakim celu jej używasz.

- Nie. Demony powstają tylko w jednym celu. Jak długo zdołasz nad nimi zapanować?

- Tak długo jak będzie trzeba.

- Nie. Magia krwi jest zła. Nie wolno ci jej używać na misjach z nami!

- Dobrze, będę, więc walczyć tylko magią ziemi, ale ona jest o wiele słabsza.

- Dziękuje, o nic i więcej nie proszę.

- Dziękuje, że przyszłaś i przepraszam za bałagan nie miałam czasu posprzątać.

- Nie przejmuj się. U mnie jest podobnie.

- Na pewno nie!

- Merrill kiedyś powiedziałam ci żebyś nie używała magii krwi na misjach, ale…

- Wiem. Pamiętam.

- Wtedy cię jeszcze nie znałam. Nie używaj magii krwi, chyba, że twoje życie znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Och dziękuje, Myślę, że magia ziemi mi wystarczy, jestem w niej coraz lepsza.

ﻰ

Krasnolud zaklął. Bianca- niezacinająca się kusza Varrica zacięła się.

- Już po nas. – rzucił.

Ziemia pod ich nogami rozbłysła ogniem tak jasnym, że musieli osłonić oczy. Rycerze zatrzymali się. Przed nimi wyrosły demony ognia odgradzając ich od templariuszy. Ruszyły na rycerzy niczym kierowane nieznaną silą się.

Twierdza zadrżała, gdy kolejna kula armatnia zdmuchnęła piętro wieży strażniczej.

ﻰ

W zatoce Izabela uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Niegdyś nie sądziłam, że będę zdobywać Kirkwall. Ładuj!

- Mamy jeszcze te bomby zapalające?- zapytał uzdrowiciel.

- Mamy, ale nie wiem czy twierdza to wytrzyma.

- Celuj wysoko. Jak tylko Justice powie, że minęli bramę, wal w sam środek!

- Aj!

ﻰ

Elf złapał za miecz by zabić cienia, który właśnie wyszedł obok Avannath ze ściany, ale powstrzymała go.

- Nie… coś tu jest nie tak.- powiedziała.

Kusza Varrica szczeknęła nastawiając się. Uśmiechnął się, ale nagle jego szczeka opadła patrząc na plac przed nimi. Pojawiła się na nim zielony stwór niemal dorównująca trzem dorosłym mężczyzną. Machnął dłonią rozwalając dach pobliskiego budynku.

- Hawk…?- zapytał Fenris patrząc na nią niepewnie.

- To nie ja.- zaprzeczyła. Huk zatrząsł katownia, gdy okręt wznowił natarcie.

Demony ognia odsunęły od nich rycerzy, którzy teraz rzucili się na zjawę.

- Jest ich coraz więcej- powiedział Varric patrząc na wyłażące z ziemi demony.

- Ktokolwiek to zrobił jest w tym naprawdę dobry.- powiedziała magiczka z podziwem.

Teraz cały plac roił się już od ognistych zjaw i cieni, a na środku szalał kilkunastometrowy demon rozwalając budynki i depcząc wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w to jak urzeczona.

Nagle z pomiędzy walczących wybiegła Merrill złapała Avannath ciągnąc ją za sobą.

- Szybko szybko!- rzuciła zdyszana- Musimy się pospieszyć. Wezwałam ich za dużo i za chwilę nie zdołam już nad nimi panować!

Demon zaryczał.

Biegli we trojkę gdzie przy bramie Avelina i Sebastian wciąż odpierali ataki. Cała trójka rzuciła się na ziemie, gdy kula armatnia przemknęła nad ich głowami roztrzaskując gmach za nimi.

ﻰ

- Wyżej wyżej!- chcesz ich zabić!

- To może ty chcesz celować!- rozzłościła się Izabela.

- Mówiłem, że dopóki nie wyjdą…- uzdrowiciel przerwał nagle- Już minęli bramę!

- Musimy osłonic ich odwrót, Ion ognia z wszystkich dział!

ﻰ

- Stwórco, co ona robi!- powiedział Varric, gdy huk znów rozdarł powietrze.

- Chyba chce nam pomóc w ucieczce.- rzuciła Merrill.

Cała piatka biegła teraz w stronę siejącego zniszczenie statku.

- Prędzej Hawk.- powiedział Avelina, gdy magiczka zatrzymała się i spojrzała na twierdze.

Niebo błyskało od wystrzałów a z twierdzy buchał ogień. Elf złapał ja za ramię i pchnął do szalupy. Łudka zakołysała się i odbili od brzegu. Powietrze co chwilę rozrywał huk wsytrzałów armatnich.

- Podziwiaj Hawk- powiedział krasnolud mylnie interpretując jej spojrzenie, gdy płynęli do statku- Myślisz, że łatwo jest w Kirkwall zdobyć kule armatnie? Musieliśmy splądrować kilka statków dopóki Rivaini powiedziała, że ma dość…

- Wszyscy są cali?- zapytała Merrill- Avannath twoja ręką.

- Później.- rzuciła. Patrząc na Katownie, nie czuła nawet jak zielona mgiełka pływa na jej ramie z dłoni elfki.

Z twierdzy unosił się dym i nawet stąd widać było, że wciąż szaleje w niej ogień.

- Nie martw się.- powiedziała Merrill- Izabela wie gdzie celować. Anders pilnuje by nie trafiła w część gdzie mieszkają magowie.

- Anders…- powiedziała.

Wszyscy tu byli. Izabela przerwała ostrzał. Elf podsadził ją do drabinki i po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie. Nim jeszcze znalazła się na pokładzie czuła jak ktoś bierze ją w ramiona.

- Avannath tak się o ciebie bałem!- powiedział uzdrowiciel przyciskając ją do siebie.

Przytuliła do niego. Wciąż nie wierzyła, że to wszystko jest prawdą.

- Odpływamy.- usłyszała okrzyk Izabeli.

Elf patrzyli na nich przez chwile i odszedł.

- Avannath- powiedziała Merrill.

Puściła uzdrowiciela i objęła elfkę.

- Merrill, uratowałaś nas wszystkich!- powiedziała z dumą.

- To tylko trochę magii krwi.- powiedziała skromnie uśmiechając się, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

- Cieszę się, że ci się, że na nas poczekałaś Hawk.- powiedział krasnolud pochodząc do niej i ściskając ją w pasie, bo wyżej nie dostał. Avelina uśmiechnęła się po chwili również objęła magiczne.

- Nie rób tego więcej.- powiedziała jej do ucha.

- Sebastian.- powiedziała widząc uśmiech templariusza- Dziękuje, przez to, że mi pomogłeś, teraz nie możesz tam już wrócić..

- Wcale nie zamierzałem.- powiedział uciskając ja i patrząc na dymiącą twierdzę.

Rozejrzała się. Elfa nigdzie nie było. Podskoczyła, gdy piratka uścisnęła ja od tyłu.

- Avannath napędziłaś nam takiego stracha! Od dwóch dni nie wypiłam ani kropli!  
- Przepraszam.- wydukała uśmiechając się do niej, ale jej uśmiech znikł.

- Jest po drugiej stronie statku.- powiedziała piratka cicho.

Przypomniała sobie jak zasłonił ją w twierdzy przed rycerzami. Spojrzała na błyski ognia gdzie daleko w ciemności widniała jeszcze twierdza. Lochy. Templariusze. Krew. A teraz była już tak daleko od niej. Bezpieczna i z każda chwilą dalej od niej. Krąg nigdy nie będzie już taki sam.

Fenris. Nie wiedziała jak mogłaby go przeprosić. Czy w ogóle istniały takie słowa? I pomimo całego bólu i złych wspomnień wolałaby się tam znów znaleźć niż spojrzeć mu w oczy i usłyszeć, że nie zdoła jej wybaczyć. Spojrzała na piratkę po raz pierwszy zagubiona nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić.

ﻰ

Statek odpływał. Stał oparty o poręcz patrząc w niebo, a na jego zbroi wciąż zasychała krew templariuszy. Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur oświetlając jego białe włosy. Podeszła cicho, ale stanęła z boku patrząc na jego postać. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie znalazła odpowiednich słów. Co mógł myśleć? Zostawiła ich wszystkich. Oszukała. A kiedyś powiedziała mu, że nie straci jej nigdy, choć już wtedy wiedziała ze skończy się inaczej. A jednak była tu, i nie mogła znaleźć żadnych słów na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Zawsze postępowała pod wpływem emocji. Teraz też tak zrobiła. Jak oceniać mógł jej uczucie do niego, jeśli nie potrafiła mu zaufać i powiedzieć prawdy? Zawsze chroniła swoją drużynę, ale gdy pomyślała, że mogłoby być na odwrót, że ktoś mógłby się tak poświęcić dla niej… Nie, chyba nie zniosłaby takiego poświecenia.

Nie poruszył się ani nie powiedział nic. Wszystko zniszczyła. Czuła, że powinna odejść i zostawić go samego. Jeśli był by w stanie jej wybaczyć zrobiłby coś, a nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Nie. Musiała coś zrobić. Pomimo tego jak bardzo go zraniła musiała walczyć. Zbyt wiele dla niej znaczył.

- Fenris…- zaczęła- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam. Wiem, że nie istnieją słowa, którymi mogłabym cię przeprosić, ale...- patrzyła na niego. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy.- Jeśli mogłabym to cofnąć… zmienić…- jej głos zadrżał.

Nie, to nie prawda. Nie zrobiłaby tego. Nie zmieniłaby nawet tego, że go okłamała. Nie chciała by znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie przez nią. Ale ostatecznie przecież i tak do tego doszło. I teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że przez to nie mogła zrobić już nic.

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.- powiedział i spojrzał na nią po raz pierwszy. Jego wzrok był poważny i obojętny jak zwykle.

Odwróciła się nie mogąc znieść tego jak teraz na nią patrzył. Łzy same przyszły. Zawsze chroniła innych. Poświęcała wszystko, ale nigdy nie potrafiła się podzielić tym brzemieniem. Nie podszedł do niej. To był koniec. Ruszyła pod pokład do swojej kabiny. Zaprzeczyła głową na pytające spojrzenie Izabeli, wciąż mając łzy w oczach.

Revenge odszedł. Twierdza została pokonana a los kręgu się zmienił. To wszystko działo się w śnie, który już minął. A teraz, gdy się obudziła jedyne, co pozostało to ból w sercu, jaki ledwie mogła znieść.

Anders wszedł cicho.

- Avannath dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Nie powinniście po mnie przychodzić.- powiedziała.

- Jak możesz tak mówić?

- Nie po to zostawiłam tu Sebastiana.

- Avannath, cokolwiek się stało między wami… nie myślisz racjonalnie. Byłaś w twierdzy, przeżyłaś ciężkie chwile. Musisz odpocząć.

- Nie powinniście po mnie przychodzić.- pomyślała i podniosła dłoń. Nie pojawiły się naniej nawet najmniejsze płomienie. Przypomniała sobie noc, gdy też straciła moc, ale on był wtedy przy niej. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Anders usiadł obok niej i objął ją.

- Ciii..- mówił- Dziś po prostu jest zły dzień. Zobaczysz, jutro wszystko będzie lepiej.

Czuła ciepło jego skóry. Wiedziała, że Anders zawsze był i będzie jej przyjacielem bez względu na to, co się stanie. Ale dziś, nawet jego obecności nie pomagała.

- Andres- powiedziała i poczekała aż ją puści- Chce być sama.

- Jesteś pewna? Dopiero, co cię odzyskałem.

Skinęła jednak głową i poczekała aż wyjdzie. Półmrok otulał pokój.

ﻰ

Noc była cicha. Wsłuchiwała się w fale uderzające o burtę. Raz na jakiś czas słyszała kroki któregoś z piratów. Nie. Nie zmieniłaby nic z tego, co zrobiła. Ale teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że nie można mieć wszystkiego. Elf nigdy jej nie wybaczy a jeśli nawet, nigdy nie spojrzy już na nią tak jak wcześniej. Coś za coś. Revenge, Krąg. Ale w zamian za to straciła coś równie cennego. Templariusz. Zawdzięczła mu życie. To uczucie również nie pomagało. Nie chciała im nic zawdzięczać. Nigdy. Ból w sercu sprawiał że chciała by jednak templariusz się nie pojawił. Nie powstrzymał opadającego ostrza. To było by prostsze. A teraz nie mogła się zupełnie odnaleźć. Sama wybrała taką drogę. Nie zmieniła by jej ale to właśnie ona zaprowadziłą ją tutaj. Nie mogła nic już zrobić.

Fenris stał obok jej drzwi. Nie mógł spać. Bo jak mógłby? Ledwie zdołał uwierzyć ze ją odzyskał i teraz stał tu jakby bojąc się, że jeśli odejdzie ona zniknie. Izabela przeszła cicho patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tylko rzucił z groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Odejdź!

Piratka patrzyła na niego a w jej spojrzeniu zaczęła pojawiać się już irytacja. W końcu jednak ruszyła dalej. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem i wrócił do swoich myśli.

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie potrafił ja przy sobie zatrzymać? Dlaczego zawsze rzucała się w wir walki patrząc na innych. Nigdy na siebie. Sama kiedyś powiedziała mu, że zginęłaby za każdego z nich. Dlaczego więc nie mogła zrozumieć, że oni również byli gotowi zginąć za nią, za to w co wierzyła? Dlaczego zawsze decydowała sama. I nie chodziło tu o misje. Z tego, co usłyszał nawet Anders dowiedział się prawdy jedynie przypadkiem przez własne dociekania. Nie powiedziała nawet przyjacielowi, choć wiedziała, że popiera każdy jej krok, który robi w przebraniu. Jak więc mogła więc powiedzieć mu skoro wiedziała, że zawsze krytykował jej działania?

Pójście do twierdzy było samobójstwem. Nadal, gdy o tym myślał ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Nie wzięła nikogo z nich. Nie chciała narażać nikogo dla własnej sprawy. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć? Tak, jeśli ona popełniła błąd nie mówiąc im, to po jego stronie wina była jeszcze większa. Chciał ją chronić a nie zauważył nawet, co się dzieje w jej sercu. Gdy zapytał, zasłoniła się uzdrowicielem a on, tak łatwo jej uwierzył. Sebastian… była zbyt sprytna by coś odkryli. Co miał jednak zrobić by mu zaufała?

ﻰ

Statek kołysał się łagodnie na falach pchany wiatrem.

Przez bulaj wlewało się światło dnia. Została pod pokładem nie chcąc rozmawiać z nikim. Rana, którą wyleczyła Merrill zaczęła w nocy znów o sobie przypominać. Gdy wstała rozchodziły się już od niej czarne nieregularne linie. Patrzyła na to bez zainteresowania. Infekcja musiała postępować szybko, bo już przed południem linie dotarły do jej dłoni, a cała ręka zaczęła sztywnieć.

- Nóż Jorga. Musiał być zatruty.- pomyślała obojętnie i podeszła do lustra. Patrzyła na nie przez chwilę, jakby jej postać zmieniła się odkąd opuściła twierdzę. Odkąd zniknęła Revenge. Westchnęła i usiadła na fotelu, krzywiąc się, gdy zakażona ręka musnęła oparcie.

Ból, jaki zaczął się pojawiać tłumił ból w jej sercu. Nie pozwalał myśleć o tym, co bolało najbardziej. I to jej wystarczało.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i spojrzała na nią. Nic już nie mogła zmienić.

Drzwi się otwarły i stanęła w nich Merrill. Schowała szybko rękę.

- Avannath, wyjdź na pokład nie możesz cały dzien. tu siedzieć.

- Dziękuje za twoją troskę Merrill, ale musze odpocząć, bo tym, co się stało. Przemyśleć wszystko.

Elfka spojrzała na jej rękę, którą teraz chowała pod szatą.

- Musisz mu dać trochę czasu.- powiedziała cicho- Martwił się o ciebie. Jak my wszyscy.

Chciała cos jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zawahała się. Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy magiczki pojawił się wyraz bólu.

- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała- Ta rana, którą wczoraj wyleczyłam, może Anders powinien ją obejrzeć. Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym najlepsza.

- Nie. Wszystko w porządku.- powiedziała- To tylko zmęczenie. Nie spalam dobrze tej nocy. Chyba jeszcze się położę.

Dalijka skinęła głową i ruszyła do drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak w nich jakby nie mogła postąpić dalej.

- Nie ma już lustra.- powiedziała do siebie. Odwróciła się i Avannath niemal zaklęła widząc jej spojrzenie- To przez to nie zauważyłam, że to ty opuszczasz pokład, nie Sebastian.

- Nie zadręczaj się tym….

Elfka patrzyła na jej rękę a potem spojrzała na nią.

- Wolałabym jednak zobaczyć to rozcięcie.- powiedziała.

- Mówiłam już, że to nic takiego.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.

Merrill patrzyła na nią przez chwilę.

- Idę po Andersa.- rzuciła i wyszła.

- Cholerni przyjaciele!- pomyślała zła. Do tego była na głupim statku gdzie nie miała, dokąd pójść żeby uniknąć spotkania z uzdrowicielem.

Jak się spodziewała Anders wparował do jej pokoju z gradową miną.

- Co ty wyprawiasz!- rzucił na wstępie.

- O co ci chodzi? - wstała cofając się.

- Może o to?- powiedział i nim zdążyła się odsunąć złapał ją mocno za chora rękę.

Ból sprawił, że niemal upadła.

- Siadaj!- rozkazał.

W drzwiach pojawiła się Merrill i Fenris.

Super- pomyślała- Jeszcze tego jej brakowało.

Usiadła na fotelu. Uzdrowiciel rozciął rękaw i aż sapnął, gdy jego oczom ukazały się czarne linie.

- Chciałaś poczekać aż moja magia nie wystarczy?- krzyknął tak, że musieli go słyszeć chyba wszyscy na pokładzie.

Położył dłonie nad jej rękę i zielona mgiełka zaczęła opadać na jej skóre. I… zatrzymała się na niej.

- Hawk.- powiedział Anders starając się opanować swój głos- Uznam, że zrobiłaś to przypadkiem.

- Zostaw to.- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i musiała się skrzywić się, gdy Fenris położył ręce na jej przegubie tak, że rana znalazła się pośrodku.

- Spróbuj teraz.- powiedział.

Nie spojrzała na niego. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jej wola osłabła pod dotykiem jego dłoni.

Anders spojrzał na elfa i z jego dłoni znów spłynęła zielona mgła. Spojrzała w bok czując leczniczą magię, której nie chciała. Rana zasklepiła się a czarne linie zaczęły znikać.

Uzdrowiciel odetchnął i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Merrill.

- Wyjdźcie wszyscy.- powiedział stanowczo Fenris.

Patrzyła nieszczęśliwie jak uzdrowiciel i dalijka wychodzą

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić…?- powiedział elf zmęczonym głosem.

- Najlepiej też wyjdź.- mruknęła.

- Avannath- powiedział w końcu- Nie możesz robiąc więcej takich rzeczy. Jesteśmy drużyną. Wiele razy ryzykowałaś życiem w naszej sprawie i wiesz, że to samo zrobilibyśmy dla ciebie.

- To nie była wasza walką.- powiedziała i po chwili dodała.- Jeden z demonów, z którymi walczyliśmy powiedział mi coś.

Prawda- pomyślała- mimo wszystko nie powinna go już okłamywać.

- Demon? Co ci powiedział?

- Że nie zdołam was ochronić.

- Uwierzyłaś mu? Nawet, jeśli mówił prawdę, nie jesteś sama. To nie ty masz nas chronić Działamy razem. To było wtedy na statku Izabeli?

- Nie. Wtedy chciałam się tylko upewnić, ale mi przeszkodziłeś.

- Do tej pory nie wyobrażam sobie jak mogłem tego wszystkiego nie zauważyć…

- Ufałeś mi.- powiedziała cicho i dodała w myślach- A ja to wykorzystałam.

- Nie chce żebyś nigdy więcej robiła takich rzeczy. Od tej pory masz mi mówić o wszystkim.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Nie widzę powodu…- zaczęła powoli.

- Avannath, nie mam zamiaru budzić się w środku nocy i zastanawiać, dlaczego nie ma cię u mojego boku.

Nie była zdolna powiedzieć słowa. Patrzył na nią tak jak dawniej. Jak wtedy, gdy byli razem. Skinęła głową nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Opuściła głowę i na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a więc jednak było to możliwe, wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Zamknęła oczy, gdy ją złapał. Podszedł do niej i ukląkł obok niej. Musnął drugą dłonią rękę, którą uleczył Anders.

- Nie rób takich głupstw.- powiedział cicho i gdy podniosła wzrok powiedział powoli- Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.

- Nie zrobie.- powiedziała i położyła dłonie na jego policzkach patrząc na niego poważnie.

Trochę zbyt poważnie.

- Avannath…?

- Od teraz- powiedziała- będziesz powiernikiem moich tajemnic. Nie zrobię nic bez twojej aprobaty, bo nie zamierzam cię już nigdy stracić.

- Nie stracisz mnie więc.- powiedział.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Jakim cudem zdołał jej przebaczyć i zaufać ponownie? Jak mogła go tak nisko oceniać? Nie, tym razem nie zrobi żadnej głupoty, bo nigdy nie przebaczyłaby sobie tego. Obijała go tak mocno, że oboje przewrócili się na podłogę. Zaczął ją całować a ona odwzajemniała pocałunki. Widziała, że chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale dodała szybko.

- Nie zrobię już żadnej głupoty! Nie zawiodę cię.

Elf uwolnił się od jej ust.

- Hawk…

- Tak?- zapytała zaniepokojona.

- Łóżko jest dwa metry od nas.

- Jakie łóżko? Aaaaa- powiedziała całując go, zerknęła w tamta stronę i rzuciła- Za daleko.

Roześmiał się przyjmując jej dotyk.

- I drzwi są otwarte...- dodała po namyśle, ale tym razem on jej nie puścił.

- Czekaj…- powiedział nagle i odetchnął- Varric!- rzucił- będziemy potrzebować trochę czasu.

- O..oczywiście.- dobiegł ich głos zza drzwi i małe szybkie kroczki.

- Wiedziałeś o tym?- zapytała zszokowana.

- Trochę mnie rozproszyłaś.- przyznał i znów zaczął ją całować- Hawk- dodał po chwili widząc, że nadal zerka w stronę drzwi- Jutro się nim zajmiesz, jesteśmy na statku, nie ucieknie.

- Masz rację.- zgodziła się i skupiła już na nim całą uwagę.

.

.

.

- To cudownie, że już się pogodzili!- powiedział ucieszona piratka i objęła pierwsza osobę, jaką miała pod ręką.

Anders spojrzał na nią rozkojarzony.

- Nie mogłam na nich patrzeć jak więdli bez siebie.- powiedziała i puściła go- Jesteś pewny?- zwróciła się do krasnoluda.

- Bardziej pewny już nie mogę być.- powiedział i pogładził nerwowo swoje włosy.

- Uważaj na nią.- powiedziała Avelina, gdy piratka odeszła.

- Co?- zapytał Varric.

- Nie ty.- powiedziała i spojrzała na Andersa.

- Ja?- spytał zdziwiony uzdrowiciel.

- Odkąd Sebastian ma chorobę morską jesteś jedynym mężczyzną na pokładzie, a Izabela nie lubi spać sama.

- Co…? Daj spokój, przecież ma cała swoja załogę.

Merrill pokręciła głową.

- Nie liczą się.- powiedziała- Ona z nimi nigdy… bo potem nie słuchaliby jej rozkazów.

- Ej ja też jestem facetem.- wtrącił się Varric.

- Na ciebie bym nie stawiała.- powiedziała Avelina.

Krasnolud spojrzał na elfkę, ale jej mina mówiła to samo. Potem spojrzał na Andersa, na którego twarzy malował się już istny szok, bo z drugiego końca statku Izabela właśnie przyglądała mu się ciekawie.

- Nie ma mowy!- powiedzał uzdrowiciel zasłaniając się rękami i zniknął pod pokładem.

Varric patrzył za nim zamyślony.

- Na kogo stawiacie?- zapytał.

Avelina wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdzie właściwie płyniemy?- spytała Merrill.

- Izabela mówiła o Denerim.

- Nie liczyłbym na to.- powiedział pracujący obok pirat.

- Dlaczego?

- Trochę z nią pływałem i jeśli mówi, że płyniemy do Denerim to będzie to ostatnie miejsce gdzie się znajdziemy.

Avelina zmrużyła oczy i ruszyła za piratką.

- Izabela?

- Uhm?- powiedziała Rivaini pochylając się nad mapami.

- Mówiłaś, że płyniemy do Denerim.

- I tak jest. Jesteśmy już na kursie.

Strażniczka patrzyła na nią podejrzanie.

- O co ci chodzi? Mają tam najlepsze piwo, nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy znów znajdę się w Perle.

- Oby.- mruknęła strażniczka a Izabela popatrzyła za nią zdziwiona.

ﻰ

Księżyc wpadał przez otwarte okno oświetlając szczupłą sylwetkę. I znów powstrzymała się by przejechać dłonią po jego włosach. Nie chciała go obudzić. Był wszystkim, czego pragnęła. Nowy świat. Nowe życie. Wszystko, co się stało wcześniej nie miało już znaczenia. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Nigdy nie zdoła odwdzięczyć mu się za to, że jej wybaczył. Pomimo wszystko znów jej zaufał. Wstała cicho i zatrzymała się niezdecydowana. Byli na statku, nie mogła odejść daleko. Nie chciała go też budzić, choć nigdy nie mogła mieć pewności czy śpi naprawdę.

- Idę na pokład, wrócę za dziesięć minut.- szepnęła dla pewności.

Nie poruszył się, wyszła więc na palcach.

Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy i wiał ciepły wiatr napierając na białe żagle. Oparła się o poręcz i patrzyła w bezkresne morze. Mirabel. Nazwał świnkę Mirabel. Uśmiechnęła się. Wzięła głęboki oddech rozkoszując się ciepłym wiatrem. Nie mogła być szczęśliwsza. Nie, nigdy go już nie okłamie. Nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby, choć naruszyć ich relacje. Będzie o niego dbać i sprawi, że z nikim innym nie był by szczęśliwszy. Usłyszała kroki i dźwięk jakby ktoś uderzył o coś. Po chwili na pokład wyszła Izabela rozcierając bok.

- Iz?- zapytała patrząc na jej chwiejny krok. W jej dłoni była oprózniona do połowy butelka.

- Chyba za dużo wypiliśmy. - przyznała piratka

- Wypiliście?- zapytała, ale Rivaini tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Te pierzaste naramienniki nie są takie złe.- rzuciła z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Nie chce wiedzieć.- powiedziała magiczka ale Izabela tylko zachichotała po czy czknęła.

Stały tak prze chwilę patrząc w morze. Fale muskające burty statku uspokajały stwarzając niemal senny nastrój.

- Ale pić nie umie.- powiedziała cicho Rivaini i pociągnęła łyk z butelki.

Magiczka chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle spod pokładu rozległ się ostrzegawczy głos elfa.

- Twój czas się kończy.

Avannath roześmiała się i uszczęśliwiona ruszyła pod pokład.

- O co chodzi?- spytała Izabela, ale ta tylko pomachała jej na pożeganie.

Piratka westchnęła i ruszyła do steru. Sprawdziła kurs przecierając oczy i westchnęła patrząc zdegustowana na pokład, niezadowolona że musi pić sama. Pociągnęła jeszcze kilka łyków czując, że lepiej już wrócić do łóżka. Zrobiła chwiejny krok w stronę burty, ale potknęła się o zwój lin i upadła zahaczając o koło okrętowe. Butelka upadła na ziemie i trunek powoli się wylewał. Poruszony ster przesunęła się terkocząc cicho. Statek zakołysał się lekko gwałtownie zmieniając kurs.

- Cholera.- zaklęła i spojrzała w stronę steru zamglonym wzrokiem czując, że ogarnia ją sen. Nie. Musi to jeszcze zrobić nim zaśnie. Po prostu musi... Ostatkiem siły woli wyciągnęła rękę, która stawała się coraz cięższa naciągając się jak najdalej w stronę steru- jeszcze kilka centymetrów, już prawie- i… złapała z ulgą leżącą przed nim butelkę.

The End


End file.
